Paradise
by Sunshine.Of.Your.Lov3
Summary: "Según actúes hoy definirá la persona que seras mañana." O era eso lo que le dijeron. Se había alejado de todo para dejar de ser una niña destructiva y resentida para comenzar a ser una mujer con un poco de carácter. Y lo estaba haciendo bien... en serio. Hasta que el aparecio.
1. Un extraño que solía conocer

Hey you guys! n.n  
>Pues esto... si es la primera historia que publico aqui... xD en realidad no habia pensado en publicarla pero un dia solo desperte y fue de .-. por que no? y bam! aqui esta n.n <p>

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1<br>Un extraño que solía conocer_

"Un nuevo inicio, es el desenlace de un pasado...  
>Y si el pasado toca a tu puerta… corre."<p>

**"_Draco está de regreso y quiere verte._**

**_N"_**

Era todo lo que decir la "carta:". El de regreso, era una carta de Narcissa Malfoy, siempre tan llana y al punto que a veces la estremecía. Ella no sabía desperdiciar tinta escribiendo cordialidades como "El Clima de aquí es hermoso" o "Recuerdas a mi hijo, el que te partió el corazón? Si el, bueno veras…" No simplemente lo soltaba.

Pansy estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero la verdad es que durante toda su adolescencia y más a delante se encargo de destruir toda amistad femenina que poseyera, y no podía hablar con Theo o con Blaise. Fue cuando comenzó a desvariar y termino pensando que hablar con un psicólogo la ayudaría.

-Ya, bueno-empezó atropelladamente, antes de arrepentirse.- Cuando era mas joven, hace unos cinco años cuando estaba en el ultimo año del Instituto, tenía un grupo de amigos, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy. Juntos gobernábamos el colegio, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Desde el primer día Theo, Blaise y Draco fueron inseparables, yo llegue después.  
>Veras, iba en la clase de Historia con Blaise, el se sentaba justo a mi derecha, y todos los días me invitaba a salir. Siempre le decía que no. No porque fuera feo, demonios no, el tipo era un Adonis de chocolate, era porque tenía un "inocente enamoramiento" con Draco. – Pansy hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento, y para ganar un poco de tiempo, no quería pasar a esa historia, pero Susan tenía que entender, sino como iba a ayudarla? - Pero un día, me entere de que Draco estaba saliendo con una tipa rubia llamada Astoria, así que ese día espere hasta que Blaise me preguntara si quería salir, realmente creo que ese día casi le da un infarto de la impresión, pero se recompuso rápido y esa tarde me acosté con él. Si ya se, una chica decente espera hasta los 5 meses de relación para acostarse con alguien… el caso es que yo no era una chica decente. Aparte estaba enojada y de verdad que necesitaba apoyarme en alguien por unos momentos. Oh y casi lo olvido, también fue la semana en la que mis padres casi se divorcian. Así que supongo que todo eso se junto… no sé. No era virgen cuando estaba con Blaise, pero con él fue de cierta forma especial. Bueno así empezó empezamos a salir en serio y por un tiempo hasta yo pensé que estaba enamorada de él. Con el tiempo me presento con Theo y Draco. Recuerdo que Theo hizo un comentario mordaz y yo le respondí, no recuerdo de qué iba simplemente recuerdo que le escuche decirle a Draco que no creía que yo fuera a contestarle. Creo que de cierta forma me gane mi lugar. Después de un tiempo Blaise y yo terminamos en buenos términos y seguimos siendo amigos. Hasta cierto punto creo que el ya lo sospechaba.<p>

-¿Sospechar que?- pregunto Susan prestándole su completa atención

-Que estaba irremediable enamorada de Draco. Creo que él lo supo antes que yo. No lo sé, todo sucedió rápido, ellos se hicieron como mis hermanos. Y yo era como su hermana menor. No puedo negar que eso me hacía sentir especial. Es decir, demonios todas las mujeres con más de 18 años tenían sueños mojados con uno de los tres… o los tres.- Suspiro, no tenia ni idea hacia donde se dirigía con eso, pero aun así por alguna razón tenia que hacerle entender a Susan – Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso puede ser por eso que nunca tuve una amiga mujer. Casi no nos veíamos cuando entramos a la Universidad aunque estuviéramos en la misma, después empezaron los problemas. Empecé a salir, demasiado. Todo era sexo y alcohol. Después de un tiempo, Draco decidió que ya se divertía en Londres, así que convenció a sus padres de que necesitaba "cambiar de aires" y como era de esperar le dieron dinero para viajar. Pero yo no lo supe hasta casi dos semanas después de que se fue, pensé que no quería contestar el teléfono porque la última vez que nos vimos habías discutido. Pensé que era una de sus rabietas. Cuando Blaise y Theo me lo dijeron fingí tomarlo bien, aunque estaba furiosa porque no se tomo el tiempo de avisarme, y destrozada porque ya no lo vería. Así que se formo un remolido alrededor de mí, de pura autodestrucción. Me quede en 2do año de la Universidad, yo renuncie… demonios, ni siquiera me expulsaron. Renuncie porque pensé que ayudar a mocosos era lo último que quería hacer. Antes de Theo, Blaise y Draco si que estaba sola, aun lo sigo estando sabes, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrada.  
>Es solo que, bueno, cuando alguien está contigo aunque sea un corto tiempo, al irse deja un vacío dentro de ti. De eso hablo. Draco se había ido...si señor y no precisamente al carajo. Se había ido, después de tantos años estar a su lado. Soportar sus caprichos, rabietas, conquistas, confesiones…, de verdad quieres que siga? Y ahora está aquí. Otra vez Estaba tan llena de porquería que me daba asco acercarme a mi misma. Saltando de fiesta en fiesta. Era pura decadencia, con solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos.<p>

-Como te sientes con eso Pansy? – Susan estaba emocionada, la primera vez que la había visto, cuando un juez la había mandado por una evaluación psiquiátrica había deseado ayudarla. Y ahora ella estaba allí, por su propia voluntad. Eso era un gran paso.

Paso un momento antes de que Pansy contestara.

-Vacía-Ahora que ya había acabo de decir cómo se sentía en ese momento no tenia ganas de describir el porqué.

-Es por este chico, verdad, Draco?, Regreso es lo que dices? – estaba tratando de llegar al problema y por lo visto ese muchacho era EL problema.

- Si , su madre me mando una carta esta mañana,- Pansy soltó una carcajada que parecía un tanto histérica. – No mensaje de texto, no e-mail, no señor. Eso tenía que ser a la antigua. Una carta que tardo un día en llegar. Ahora lo mas probable es que este en mi apartamento cuando regrese a casa.

- Ya veo - dijo la doctora, - ¿Por qué no comienzas por contarme como era antes de dejarte?

-Tú no comprendes,- Pansy se recostó completamente en el largo sillón y mantuvo su vista fija en el techo. Noto que estaba pintado un cielo, era por eso que se sentía tan luminoso el despacho, daba la ilusión de estar afuera. Se concentro en la imagen que le brindaba y dejo que las palabras salieran - En realidad no simplemente me dejo, el me boto, me deshecho sabiendo las heridas que dejaría pero sabes Susan? La verdad es que él nunca me dejo, porque nunca me tomo. ¿Cómo puedes abandonar algo que nunca tuviste? Y ¿cómo perder algo si nunca fue tuyo? Tú simplemente… no lo entenderías

-Entonces ayúdame a entender- contesto tranquila la doctora.

-Lo hare-le contesto simplemente la morena… volteándose y mirando la ventana hacia la puesta de sol -Lo hare. Pero comenzare desde el principio Susan, así que será una historia larga.

* * *

><p>Pansy regresaba al pequeño y acogedor departamento que tenia en las afueras de Londres. No era mucho, pero era lo que se podía permitir con el sueldo de camarera que tenia. Era su vida empezando de cero, era lo único que sus padres no le habían dado o comprado. Era por eso que se sentía tan orgullosa cada vez que entraba ahí, aunque llegara cansada como el demonio en la noche o cuando simplemente se quejaba del jodido elevador que parecía nunca funcionar y tenia que subir tres larguísimos tramos de escaleras, pero siempre era reconfortante cuando llegaba ahí. Todos los días excepto hoy, hoy era otra historia. Su madre le había llamado por teléfono pidiéndole, no, exigiéndole que fuera a su antigua mansión para reunirse con su antiguo grupo de amigos, Blaise Zabinni, Thedore Nott, y su líder claro Draco Malfoy.<p>

Habían pasado 2 meses desde el regreso de Draco y aun no lo había visto. El día que fue por primera vez con Susan se había equivocado cuando dijo que el estaría en su apartamento. Aun así, sabía que se estaba comportando como una cobarde, lo aceptaba, pero simplemente no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para ir a afrontar y ver como su vida había cambiado. Había abandonado una vida fácil y de lujos y lo había cambiado por un diminuto apartamento y un trabajo donde la gente era tacaña y grosera.

Además no quería verlo y perder el poco autoestima que aun tenia, Pansy sabía que no era una mujer excepcionalmente guapa, antes lo creía, ahora solo creía que tenia cabello demasiado liso, negro azabache, piernas demasiado cortas, que era demasiado baja, apenas con su 1.60, y con facciones aceptables. Era por eso que cuando en las fiestas Draco llevaba una de sus Pamela Anderson 2.0, estas le hacían sentirse mucho menos de lo que en realidad era. Ahora lo sabía.

Suspiro con molestia, se estaba auto compadeciendo, "Inaceptable" pensó, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio quitándose la ropa en el trayecto, dejando un camino con prendas. Llego a la habitación y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el sujetador un ruido la detuvo, más concretamente una voz.

-Pensé que nunca volverías, demonios- dijo la voz saliendo del rincón sobresaltándola, aunque ella conocía esa voz demasiado bien, era la misma voz con la que había soñado todos esos años sin verlo.

-Que demon…?- atino a preguntar Pansy antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior enfrente de Draco. –Joder, joder, joder…- repitió una y otra vez tratando de encontrar algo para cubrirse

Draco simplemente se le quedo viendo impasible, así era él, al menos en el exterior, frio eso era lo que él quería ser.

-Cúbrete maldita sea de una vez por todas-murmuro el visiblemente molesto.

Pansy se detuvo como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría. Ella se estaba comportando como cuando estaban en el instituto, torpe, estúpida y con complejo de inferioridad… no mas, pensó con un arranque de valentía poco común.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ves algo que te guste? - le dijo con voz mas segura de lo que se sentía, ella puso sus manos en sus caderas de verdad que se alegraba de haberse puesto su único conjunto sexy que tenia.

-Ridícula, Pansy estas siendo ridícula. Ahora ponte algo, para hablar como la gente normal.- le espeto Draco perdiendo la poca paciencia que siempre tenia con ella.

Ella simplemente se volteo hacia su armario y saco unos shorts de gimnasia y una camiseta que era, según recordaba de Blaise, que le venia grandísima pero era verdaderamente cómoda. Cuando estuvo cambiada reunió el poco coraje que poseía y se volteo a ver a Draco, que parecía muy interesado en la nueva guitarra acústica que acababa de comprarse.

-Se llama Layla – le dijo sin pensar

-Ponerle nombres a objetos inanimados siempre me ha parecido estúpido, más si es un instrumento. Y mas estúpido es el nombre Layla, quien demonios se llama así?

Pansy solo frunció el ceño, menos de media hora con el y se sentía como si todo el trabajo hecho con su psicóloga, se hubieran ido a la mierda. Dos meses… Se obligo a contar hasta diez. Tal como le habían aconsejado hacer.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Draco?- le pregunto finalmente dirigiéndose a la cocina

- Quiero saber porque demonios has estado evitándome, evitando cualquier cita conmigo o con Nott y Blaise, joder incluso de tu madre. –

- He estado trabajando, sabes? a algunos de nosotros les cuesta mantener el techo sobre sus cabezas - dijo ella sonando a la defensiva mientras buscaba en la nevera algo de leche para hacerse chocolate caliente.

-Tú no tienes necesidad de trabajar, y lo sabes- dijo el sintiéndose como en su casa y agarrando una manzana que estaba en el frutero de la encimera.

Ella simplemente dejo pasar el comentario porque no quería tocar esa conversación con el.

-Te pregunto de nuevo que es lo que quieres, Malfoy- No espera… joder. Cometió un pequeño desliz, las únicas veces que ella lo llamaba por su apellido era cuando estaba molesta y dolida con el. Y como los dioses debían de estarle jugando una broma, el no lo dejo pasar.

-Ya te lo dije, dime ¿qué es lo que paso y porque demonios estas enojada conmigo? Acabo de regresar y no es como si te hubiera hecho algo estando fuera de Londres por casi dos años. –

- Exactamente por eso estoy enojada, vienes a mi casa como si nada, y tratas de retomar todo donde lo dejaste. No se podrá Draco, tengo una vida alejada de todo eso. Sexo, drogas y rock n roll ya no están en mi agenda del día a día.-dijo Pansy sintiéndose orgullosa, tal vez mañana se lo comentaría a Susan.

- Eso dices tú, pero tus padres piensan otra cosa - dijo acercándosele peligrosamente, el siempre hacia eso, esa tu herramienta para que ella lo dejara ganar las peleas.

-Lo se, madre piensa que soy una prostituta que vive con su chulo - dijo sonriendo incrédula. Su madre había comentado esa preocupación hacia unos cuantos meses, eso la había hecho casi tirarse al suelo y reír.

-Pues a mi me cambio la teoría, dijo que eras una esposa maltratada por un narcotraficante.- Draco sonrió, por primera vez desde que había llegado a Londres.

- Vale pues ya puedes decirles que soy una camarera de una cenaduría con un mísero apartamento- dijo ella desviándole la mirada.

- Eso es tan típico de ti - dijo Draco apoyándose en la encimera y cruzando los brazos.-

- ¿Que es típico de mi?- Ahora resulta que la analizaba. Rubio idiota, pensó enojada

- Tirar la primera piedra antes de que alguien más lo haga. Duele menos ¿a qué si?

- Eso no es… yo no hago eso – De acuerdo si lo hacía, pero también era cierto que dolía menos. Cuando lo escuchaba de su boca no sonaba tan… mal.

-Tal vez no regrese para allá, la única razón por la que fui, fue para verte ahí. No estabas.- dijo regresando al tema anterior.

- Me mude hace tiempo.- Pero eso ya debería de saberlo. Si fue a ver a Eloisa Parkinson el debería de saber hasta el nombre de su casero.

-Lo se, lo que no se es por qué. Tampoco se porque te niegas a verme a mí y a los muchachos y ¿porque demonios evitas mi mirada ahora? –

- Me mude para poder rehabilitarme - contesto ella por fin- No tengo tiempo de salir de juerga contigo Blaise y Nott, tengo que trabajar. –

-No contestaste la última- respondió estando ahora a unos diez centímetros de ella.

-Pues porque simplemente no quiero.-Regresando a verlo a los ojos- No quiero

-Bien- dijo el acercando su boca a la de ella. Acortando la distancia por fin entre ellos dos. Moviendo sus labios expertamente, dejándola sin aire, Draco comenzó a morder su labio inferior. Una costumbre en el, para después pasar la lengua para calmar el ardor.

Ella siguió su juego sabiendo que después, pronto, lo lamentaría.

-Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo Pans,- le susurró al oído, cortando su beso de improviso. Y separándose de ella.

Que demonios acababa de pasar? Se preguntaba siguiendo a Draco por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

- Dime que iras a verme mañana-le dijo acariciando su mejilla, algo verdaderamente raro en Draco.

- Yo no… no lo se tengo que trabajar temprano-Una gran mentira, al día siguiente ni siquiera trabajaba, era su único dia de descanso en la semana

- Mentirosa, vamos miénteme mejor sabes que puedes hacerlo querida-Le dijo bajando la mano y adoptando una mueca- Llame a donde llamas trabajo y pregunte si trabajabas y ¿que crees que dijeron?

- Ya se lo que dijeron, de todas formas ¿cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

- Cariño creo que olvidaste con quien hablas, me subestimas demasiado-respondió recuperando su actitud arrogante que lo caracterizaba pero a la vez divertida

- Mi madre te lo dijo - Suspiro ella llegando a sus conclusiones

- Sigo queriendo estar en contacto contigo Pansy-dijo poniéndose serio de repente.

- Lo sé, un día de estos. -

-Espero que sea pronto, adiós dulce-dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Dejándola con una sensación de victoria y ansiedad. Era lo que siempre hacia cuando estaban en la preparatoria, como un hermano mayor. _Los hermanos mayores no tratan de sacarte los pulmones por la boca._ Pensó ella recordando la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Apago todas las luces y se metió a la cama apenas quitándose los zapatos. En la mañana podría recriminarse todo lo que quisiera.

Esa noche soñó con él. De nuevo.

* * *

><p>Y sip... eso fue todo? Odian a Draco... ok solo esperen un poco mas.<br>Entonces.. si les gusto envien un review o click para suscribirse todo eso ;)

*Sunshine


	2. Propuestas inesperadas

Capitulo 2  
>"Propuestas Inesperadas y Muchachas tontas que consideran aceptarlas."<p>

Hola chicas…  
>Bueno esto es una versión editada xD asi es, "editada" lo que pasa es que me había comido una frase y llevaba incomodándome bastante.<br>En fin, nos leemos abajo :D

Estaba aburrida… mortalmente aburrida.  
>Eso sucedía a menudo en sus días libres. No tenía dinero para salir a ver una película o algo por el estilo, pero tampoco tenia la energía suficiente para realizar la limpieza que su departamento tan desesperadamente necesitaba. Así que generalmente se tiraba en su sillón favorito a leer. Pero eso requería demasiada concentración. El único pensamiento coherente que podía formar lo ocupaba un rubio roba besos que la había visitado la noche pasada. Además esta teniendo una pelea contra si misma. Una parte de ella quería ir a visitarlo, para que las cosas volvieran a ser los que fueron y todos actuaran como solían hacerlo; como hermanos. Pero allí estaba el problema, la nueva Pansy ya no se conformaría con ser solamente una amiga "casi hermana" de Draco. Habia tenido tiempo para pensarlo y sabia lo que quería.<p>

"Se lo que quiero, Quiero a alguien que siente que se cae el mundo si discute conmigo, que sienta que el mundo no es suficientemente bueno si no estoy yo en el, quiero que me abrace tirando su orgullo cuando estemos enojados uno con el otro, quiero alguien que me haga enloquecer, quiero que me vea como si fuera la cosa mas preciosa del mundo, que quiera comerme a besos, Quiero alguien que me haga reir hasta llorar y que me haga reir cuando no pueda dejar de llorar"

Quería su corazón, porque ella estaba dispuesta a darle el suyo. Quería tantas cosas, cosas que no encontraría con el. Al menos ahora lo tenia claro.

Tal vez mañana se lo comentaría a Susan en su sesión.

-Buenos días, ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- hablo Pansy con su voz mecánicamente amigable. La voz que tenia que fingir todos los días al atender a una mesa.

-Ahh, aun no estamos listas querida- le respondió una mujer que era claramente americana.

-De acuerdo entonces les concederé unos minutos mas para que decidan-dijo soltando una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Hola extraña- le dijo una voz llegándole desde atrás. Una voz, que conocía demasiado bien.

-Draco- dijo ella volteándose lentamente. Conteniéndose.

-No es por nada pero, bueno, siempre he considerado los vestidos de meseras un poco sosos, pero debo admitir que en ti, se ven endemoniadamente bien.-dijo Draco recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba a bajo.

Ese era el tipo de mirada que hacia que Pansy se sintiera incomoda y torpe.

-Oye, estoy trabajando Draco, un altercado más y estoy despedida. Tal vez no signifique mucho para ti pero…

-Oh preciosa, con el mísero salario que te han de pagar creo que te estarían haciendo un favor al despedirte, es decir, como demonios pretenden que te mantengas en unas condiciones decentes con un salario así?-dijo cruzándose de brazos interponiéndose en medio de su única salida.

-Vale. Como sea, solo déjame trabajar.

-Oh vamos Pans- dijo el empezando a sonar como el Draco encantador y engatusador que ella recortaba.-Salgamos a hacer algo divertido, podemos invitar a Theo y a Blaise. Como en los viejos y buenos tiempos.

-Lamentablemente mi turno termina en un rato, uno muy largo. Además, yo ya no salgo a "hacer algo divertido" . Ahora si me permites, tengo gente que atender.

-Oh querida- le dijo la señora de la mesa que estaba atendiendo.-Realmente no te apresures, no tenemos prisa, no es así Lydia?-le pregunto a su amiga que la acompañaba en la mesa-

-No, claro que no, tu puedes seguir charlando con tu encantador amigo-le dijo Lydia observando embobada a Draco.

Pansy ya había olvidado como era salir con el, siempre captando la atención de todos.

-De verdad creo que deberían probar los pancakes, son deliciosos- les dijo Pansy a las ancianas, dándole la espalda a Draco deliberadamente.

-Si, claro, por supuesto- le dijeron ellas casi al unísono.

Ella lo anoto en su libretita y saliendo disparada hacia el mostrador del lugar, para pasar la orden.

-Pansy, me estas evitando deliberadamente.-la acuso Draco tomándola del brazo.

-No Draco, estoy intentando deliberadamente hacer mi trabajo- le dijo ella cortando el contacto como si quemara.

-Sera posible que pueda hablar contigo sin que tenga que perseguirte en media de una muchedumbre, o hablar a gritos donde todos pueden escucharnos? Dime, la forma en la que pueda hablar contigo por unos momentos-Draco se estaba acercando a ella, demasiado para su gusto.

-La única forma seria si te sentaras en una mesa, ordenaras algo y me esperaras hasta mi descanso- le dijo Pansy dándose por vencida, él no se iba a ir hasta que pudiera decirle lo que había venido a decirle

-De acuerdo- dijo el sonriendo, sabiendo que había ganado esa pequeña discusión.

Ella lo guio a la peor mesa del lugar, justo a un lado del pasillo que llevaba a los baños. Si habría de estar aquí al menos que la pasara mal.

-Siéntate aquí y espera hasta que alguien tome tu orden- obviamente ese alguien no iba a ser ella-

Prácticamente salió corriendo de allí.

Estaba irritado. Había estado sentado en esa pequeña pero limpia mesa en la que Pansy lo había puesto desde hace una hora y su pedido aun no había llegado. No es que tuviera hambre, la razón por la que había ido hasta allí obviamente no había sido el ambiente y mucho menos la comida, había ido hasta allí para hablar con Pansy pero al parecer ella no tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el.

Incluso antes de aterrizar a Londres supo que no le recibiría con los brazos abiertos pero tampoco la esperaba tan fría. En cuanto ella entro en su campo de visión comenzó a seguirla con la mirada. Se veía preciosa. No era un simple halago lo que había dicho hace un rato, de verdad se miraba endemoniadamente sexy con su vestido de camarera amarillo pastel y su delantal blanco, que mas que aplanar su figura realzaba sus curvas, y ni hablar de sus piernas… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería ese tipo de pensamientos en su mente. Pansy era una hermana. Punto. Bueno… como una hermana pero simplemente no podía esperar estar involucrado sentimental ni físicamente con ella porque sabia que todo acabaría de una forma desastrosa. La única razón por la que estaba allí era para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y para renovar su vieja amistad. Así que si se los repetía a si mismo acabaría creyéndolo.

La había esperado. Draco Malfoy no era conocido por su paciencia, sin embargo la había esperado. Tal vez fuera una buena señal. No quería acercarse a él, no cuando sus barreras anti-Malfoy aun no estaban bien puestas, pero ya había empezado su descanso y Draco obviamente ya lo había notado gracias a su jefe que con su perpetua ceño fruncido había gritado algo así como "Solo tienes 15 minutos de descanso Parkinson" Así que tomo una bocanada de aire profunda y adopto una posición mas segura de lo que en verdad se sentía, mientras se dirigía a la mesa en la que el rubio esperaba.

-¿Que haces aquí? – le pregunto yendo directa al grano.

-No devolvías ninguna de mis llamadas – le contesto mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentaría.

-La mayoría de las personas toman eso como una indirecta- le devolvió con una mueca socarrona.

- Escucha Pans Sé que estas teniendo uno de tus berrinches, Por haberme ido sin previo aviso y todo eso ,pero escucha, para remediarlo me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Cabo Verde, es un viaje de negocios pero como mi invitada podrás salir y ….-

-Who… espera.- le interrumpió Pansy con los ojos muy abiertos – ¿Estas diciendo que tu solución a mi llamado "berrinche" es llevarme a África a un hotel lujoso simplemente porque no puedes pedir una disculpa como se debe? ¿Sabes?, la gente normal solo dice "Lo siento de verdad que si…" y es todo. Fácil, rápido y sobre todo más barato. – termino ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Ah cariño la única persona con la que me he disculpado en toda mi vida es mi madre, y fue ordenado por la Corte. Además, estas evitando el tema, no va a funcionar conmigo cariño yo invente la evasión. Así que dime, quieres venir o no?

-No, gracias- le contesto ella rotundamente

-Oh vamos Parkinson, puedes pensarlo al menos?- le dijo comenzando a fruncir el ceño

-Ok….-dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice en su mentón fingiendo pensarlo- No, gracias.-le dijo de nuevo.

-Sé que estas lastimada. Pero no me rechaces. No me gusta...que tú me apartes- Su voz tenia un deje de nostalgia, aprovechando su desconcierto la tomo delicadamente de la mano, uniéndola con la suya y poniéndolas sobre la mesa. Juntas.

-Lo siento querido- le respondió en cuanto se dio cuanta de lo que acababa de pasar-Solo puedo complacer a una persona por día. Y hoy, definitivamente no es tu día.- Retiro bruscamente su mano, lejos de la mano de Draco.

-Eres muy caliente para venir en un paquete tan pequeño, mujer. – le dijo mientras una sonrisa picara se extendía por su rostro.

-Basta Draco, te perdono si es lo que quieras escuchar, ahora vete, mi descanso esta por terminar.

-Siempre has querido ir a África, y lo sabes. Recuerdo que en tus tiempos de Universidad era lo único de lo que podías hablar, ir a ayudar bla bla… Al menos dime porque no quieres ir.

-No tengo dinero y tengo un trabajo que cuidar – Esa no era la verdadera razón, la cosa es que no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con el a solas. Pero no es que las excusas que había puesto no fueran ciertas, no tenia el dinero suficiente y seguro como el infierno que no iba a dejar que le costeara su sueño, no cuando significaba algo para ella.

-Blaise y Theo estarán un tanto decepcionados de saber que no vendrás con nosotros – dijo el rubio flexionando sus brazos y poniéndolos detrás de su cabeza. Al parecer era su as bajo la manga.

-¿Theo y Blaise irán? – a ella le surgió un sentimiento de nostalgia –

-Así que si quieres ir..-dijo manteniendo su estúpida sonrisa de "lo-sabia"

-Necesito hablar con ellos antes de tomar una decisión- no era que fuera a considerarlo ni por un momento… solo estaba intentando aplazar la pelea que seguramente tendría con Draco. Si, estaba huyendo pero como bien dice el sabio dicho "Quien lucha y huye, vive para luchar otro día." Bueno, tal vez sonara mejor en su idioma original, pero esa era la idea.

-De acuerdo querida, solo no tarde tanto en decidirte, nos iremos el lunes en la mañana.- Draco se levanto con elegancia mientras se acercaba a ella y le dirigía la mano a la cintura

-Whoo! ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo? - le medio grito ella alejándose y dándole un manotazo.

-Tranquila querida, solo quería tomar tu pluma para anotar el numero de Theo y Blaise, a menos que tengas una muy buena memoria, te recomendaría escribirlas.- le contesto el, con una jodida sonrisa en su cara.

-Por supuesto- murmuro ella con un mirada asesina, saco su pluma y libreta que usaba anotar las ordenes – Dime sus números.

Demonios, no solo le dio sus números, también sus direcciones, correos electrónicos, numero de fax, numero de trabajo, dirección de sus trabajos…

-En caso de que no estén disponibles por teléfono – le dijo el con una mirada traviesa – Ahora querida, debo irme. Esperare tu llamada hasta el domingo en la noche. De verdad espero que vengas con nosotros. – Ahora se había puesto serio.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse caminando tranquilamente.

Genial, pensó Pansy sintiéndose como una estúpida por estar parada allí con la mano sobre el lugar donde le había besado. Idiota, murmuro para si misma. No iría a ese jodido viaje. Punto… aunque tal vez debería llamar a Blaise y Theo para saber como estaban. Ya sabes, para ponerse al día. Claro… no tenia nada que ver con que de verdad estuviera considerando ir al viaje… No. No. No… demonios no. No iría.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a la pareja que acababa de sentarse en su sección. Por el momento dejaría a Draco y el endemoniado viaje "que no pensaba hacer" , de lado.

Tenia trabajo que hacer, y eso si tenia que hacerlo.

-Nott – le contesto una voz dura que le resulto confortante y un poco mas grave de lo que la recordaba.

- Theo? – Pansy aferraba el teléfono contra su oído. Lo había extrañado tanto…

-Pansy? – le respondió el a su vez. Su voz paso de ser fría y un tanto arrogante a ser la voz cálida que recordaba. – Draco dijo que llamarías pero no pensé que de hecho pensaras hacerlo. ¿Iras con nosotros, es eso por lo que llamas?

-Llamaba para saludarte y…

-No has llamado en casi dos años y ahora de repente quieres ponerte al día? Yo creo que quieres venir pero no quieres ceder tan fácil –Aunque no podía verlo, sabia que tenia una sonrisa en su cara.

-Theo… yo – No sabia que decirle

-Ven a mi casa mañana por la mañana, llamaremos a Blaise para que puedas "ponerte al día" con nosotros – Incluso por teléfono en su tono se notaron las comillas.

-Te extrañé tanto – le susurro – tanto como no tienes idea.

-Y yo a ti _mon petit – _Mi pequeña, era su nombre cariñoso desde que tenia memoria. El francés era el idioma favorito de Theo, así que un dia había querido enseñarle. Lo único que había aprendido era que el se veía muy sexy cuando hablaba en francés. – Mañana en mi casa a las nueve.

Pansy hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que se levantaría temprano en el único día de la sema a que entraba tarde a trabajar.

-Vale, Llamarías a Blaise por mi?, estoy demasiado cansada para pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, primero fue Draco, ahora tu y seguro como el infierno que Blaise insistirá por teléfono.

-De hecho ya lo llame, - su tono dejaba entrever un poco de vergüenza, pero no de la sincera. – Solo pensé en adelantarme a los hechos

Ella no pude evitar sonreír

-Mejor todavía, entonces estaré en tu casa para el desayuno.

-Vale pequeñaja, descansa. –

-Descansa Theo- Pansy colgó el teléfono sintiéndose feliz por primera vez meses.

***

Espero hayan disfrutado de su lectura… si lo hicieron por favor dejen un review 3

Besos y abrazos psicológicos  
>Con amor<br>Sunshine *.*


	3. Cuando el pasado golpea tu puerta

Hey you guys!  
>Bueno como empezar con esto… lo siento de verdad que si no haber subido antes U.U En realidad no me había dado por escribir, no se con todo eso del cambio de escuela, dejar a mis amigos.. en fin no pongo excusas xD Alguien por allí ya me regaño por dejar mis historias a medias. Lo único que digo es que definitivamente no voy a dejar esta historia u.u Lo siento si paso mucho desde la ultima actualización tratare de que no pase. Es decir; Ya no va a pasar. Por cierto…<p>

Gracias a todas las que mandaron un review fueron la razón por la que termine el capitulo es que sus palabras de aliento fueron tan *.* aaaaw no se muy lindas enserio sin mas espero que disfruten del capitulo aunque esta un poco corto y aburido; No temais mis queridas… Mañana mismo me pondré a escribir el capitulo siguiente! Yeei lo emocionante se acerca :D

Disfruten el capitulo.  
>Sunny ^.*<p>

******************************************************************************

Capitulo 03  
>Cuando el pasado golpea a tu puerta…. o tu cara. <p>

Oscar Wilde una vez escribió:  
>"Hay dos tipos de mujeres: las feas y las que se pintan."<p>

Pansy pertenecía al tercer tipo; Mujeres feas que se pintan. Y lo aceptaba, ser fea no era tan malo después de todo. Una vez que aceptabas tu problema te concentrabas en encontrarle solución. Su solución no era una permanente pero al menos el maquillaje le ayudaba.

Esa mañana se había levantado temprano, demasiado temprano. Todo para seleccionar la ropa y el maquillaje que usaría, así tendría todo listo para poder ubicar la casa de Theo a tiempo. No era que fuera llegar puntual, nunca lo hacia y sabia que ellos no esperaban que lo hiciera. Llegaría elegantemente tarde. Aun así no quería llegar vergonzosamente tarde por no saber la ubicación exacta de la nueva casa de Nott.

Era un día bueno, el cielo por primera vez en semanas estaba despejado y hacían unos buenos 26 grados, así que busco uno de los vestidos que estaban hasta el fondo de su diminuto armario. Le encantaba ese vestido, era "amarillo sol", la parte de arriba tenia un escote de corazón que se pegaba a sus curvas como una segunda piel, al llegar a su cintura el vestido se ceñía aun mas, para después terminar con una falda con un poco de vuelo que casi le llegaba a las rodillas. Casi. Completaba el conjunto con unas modernas sandalias de color púrpura que enfatizaban sus delgados tobillos. Y accesorios del mismo color. No era que estuviera prestando demasiada atención a su apariencia…no. Simplemente quería dar una impresión de "Si-soy-pobre-pero-aun-puedo-darte-un-ataque-cardiaco" Esperaba al menos que ellos lo vieran, y no pensaran que intentaba decir algo como "Soy-jodidamente-pobre-y-aun-luzco-como-duendecillo" Pansy aparto sus pensamientos con una sacudida de cabeza.  
>A pesar de que tenía tiempo de sobra sabía por experiencia que todo el rollo de embellecerse le llevaría un rato.<p>

Cuando termino se miro al espejo y sonrió – Bueno… ¿Soy un jodido rayo de sol o que? -

Al llegar al elegante bloque de departamentos Pansy confirmo dos cosas de las cuales tenía sospechas:

1) Theo se había mudado al mejor lugar de la ciudad que el dinero puede comprar y que un soltero podía querer.

2) Encontrar su nuevo hogar le había llevado un largo rato.

Un rato tan largo que apenas llegaba a una hora decente. Lo reconocía, llegaba tarde por tacaña, como no quiso tomar el subterráneo, tomo un taxi, pero tampoco quiso tener al taxi dando vueltas con el taxímetro corriendo. Así que había hecho que el taxi la sacara del barrio por donde vivía y lo acercara lo más posible a la casa de Theo pero sin exceder de su escaso presupuesto para el transporte. Entonces había caminado hasta encontrar a una persona dispuesta a darle indicaciones.

Para cuando llego al edificio donde vivía su amigo, estaba agotada y un poco sudorosa. Rezo para que el maquillaje no se hubiera estropeado y se alegró por llevar su "botiquín de emergencias" que contenía desde perfume hasta unas bragas de repuesto.  
>Bueno, que podía decir… una mujer precavida se evitaba vergüenzas. Así de simple.<p>

Al llegar a la puerta no se sorprendió de que no hubiera un intercomunicador como en casi todos los edificios departamentales que conocía. Demonios no, este edificio tenía una recepción con un recepcionista muy apuesto y con varios años menos que Pansy, la habitación era espaciosa y de color blanco impersonal con guardias apostados en las esquinas con cara de no-me-jodas y que probablemente te sacarían de una patada en el culo antes de llegar a los ascensores si intentabas pasarte de listo. Unas gafas oscuras les complementaban el conjunto de matones.

Pansy comenzó a preguntarse si Draco no le había jugado una broma pesada al darle mal la dirección de Theo. Decidió acercarse al recepcionista y asegurarse antes de salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Buenos Días. - Ella puso la sonrisa mas deslumbrante y falsa que poseía y se la dirigió al guapo recepcionista –No quisiera ser una molestia pero tengo una duda, Me preguntaba si mi amigo es residente de este edificio.

Él le respondió a su vez con una sonrisa de modelo de su propia cosecha.

-Usted debe ser la Señorita Parkinson. – Wow, él era guapo. Cabello castaño, ojos azules, complexión delgada pero musculosa y unos labios que definitivamente estaban hechos para besar. – Tenemos instrucciones de hacerla pasar de inmediato, por favor continúe por el ascensor hasta llegar al último piso.

-Gracias…- Pansy paseo la mirada por la chaqueta de el hasta encontrar la placa con su nombre. – Liam. –añadió con voz melosa.

Bueno al menos estaba confirmado que aun podía poner su voz de soy- una-gatita-sexy-pero-tranquilo-no-muerdo…-mucho.

Subió hasta el ascensor y presiono el botón que daba hacia el ático. Se pregunto por qué Theo viviría en el último piso de un edificio de 20 pisos si tenía miedo a las alturas... "_Hombres_" suspiro.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar bajo la vista hacia su vestido y se aseguro que estuviera perfecto. Justo cuando la puerta se abrió apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la vista porque un par de brazos musculosos la envolvieron en un abrazo apretado.

-Pansy, - susurró su nombre como si fuera una oración. – Ah _mon petit_, te extrañe tanto. – Theo le repetía frases incoherentes sin soltarla.

-Apártate Nott , déjame sentir un poco de amor por acá – la voz rica y arrastrada que recordaba surgió desde algún punto detrás de Theo.

Blaise empujo ligeramente a su amigo para después envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Pansy y poner su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Tal como solía hacerlo…

-Joder muñeca te haces extrañar. – Fue lo único que le dijo. Pero no era necesario, Pansy lo sabía. La había extrañado.

**********

Aun no entendía como había tenido la suficiente fuerza para permanecer alejada de ese par de bobos por dos años. Hacia mas de dos horas que estaban sentados en la gran y acogedora sala de Theo y parecía que aun tenia mucho de que hablar. Hablaron de nada y de todo a la vez. Bueno, seria mas apropiado decir que Blaise hablo de cosas estúpidas mientras Pansy y Theo lo escuchaban y se reían de él.

-Entonces… esta este hombre que dice a su novia: "María ahora mismo te la voy a meter hasta el fondo". "Joder, podrías ser algo más romántico" dice ella, "esta bien, María, a la luz de la luna, y bajo las estrellas, te la voy a meter hasta el fondo".

Al parecer Theo no se quería quedar fuera de la competencia de los chistes machistas más estúpidos.

-¿En qué se diferencian las mujeres de las niñas?... A las niñas las llevas a la cama y les cuentas un cuento, y a las mujeres les cuentas un cuento y luego te las llevas a la cama.

Pansy intento ponerse seria y defender a sus amigas las mujeres pero se le escapo una sonrisa.

- Oh espera yo tengo uno. ¿Por qué dicen que algunas mujeres son unas brujas?

Blaise y Theo se quedaron callados, al parecer pensaban que Pansy les gritaría que se callaran, no que ella les contaría chistes.

- Porque levantan cosas sin tocarlas… ¿Que? – dijo ella al ver sus caras. - Pase demasiado tiempo con ustedes en el pasado – se defendió. Era cierto, esa no era la primera vez que contaban chistes malos y machistas para molestarla, pero al parecer se le habían quedado algunos.

-Entonces dulce, dime…dinos – corrigió Blaise al escuchar el carraspeo de Theo. – Sácanos de esta miserable existencia en la que hemos estado y contestanos ¿Por qué demonios has estado escondida?

Sabia que ese momento iba a llegar pero no sabia que los muy condenados iban a esperar hasta que estuviera relajada y con la guardia baja.

-No he estado escondida… he estado reparando mi vida. Saben como fue después de que Draco se fuera, un día desperté y me di cuenta de que no quería pasar el resto de mi vida despertando en lugares y con personas desconocidos.

-Pero por que sacarnos a nosotros de tu vida Pans? Te hubiéramos ayudado, por mas que quisimos no pudimos lograr que tu madre nos dijera donde vivías o al menos si estabas en la ciudad, y tu sabes que para Eleanor Parkinson guardar un secreto es misión imposible.

-Lo se – respondió ella, - Hizo un juramento inquebrantable – Su madre no podía revelar su paradero de ninguna forma a Blaise y/o Theo, pero por alguna razón que ahora no podía recordar no había incluido a Draco en el juramento. – No lo tomen personal chicos…

-Muy tarde –respondió Blaise

- Pero sabia – continúo ella como si Zabini no la hubiera interrumpido – sabia… que si me permitía seguir en contacto con cualquier parte de mi vida pasado no lo podía hacer y caería en la tentación de regresar a los lujos y con lo jodida que estaba esa no era una opción. ¿Hui? Si, lo hice y lo siento. Pero uno hace lo que tiene que hacer.

Hubo un silencio incomodo antes de que Nott lo rompiera.

-Aunque aun no entiendo por qué te fuiste Pans, ahora estas con nosotros y para arreglarlo vendrás con nosotros a Cabo Verde por dos semanas y todo volverá a ser como antes.

-No Theo, no quiero que sea como antes y seguro como el infierno que no voy a ir con ustedes. No puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres? ¿Es por Draco? ¿Aun es por Draco, Pans? – Blaise había perdido todo toque te encanto en su voz. – Pensé que lo habías superado.

-Y lo hice – o eso creía – Solo que tengo que permanecer lejos de el para que funcione.

-La mejor forma no seria enfrentar tus no sentimientos por el? ¿Que hay de lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte? – Ahora Theo también parecía menos encantador y comprensivo que hacia unos momentos. A ellos nunca les había parecido que Pansy sufriera en silencio por Draco.

-Tengo miedo de que aun sienta algo por el. Y que toda la terapia que he hecho se vaya al retrete, Susan me ha ayudado mucho… Dios, que hare sin terapia por dos semanas? No, no puedo. Debo ir a esas consultas. Necesito ir a esas consultas para que mi vida siga como va.

-No siempre vas a ir a con un psiquiatra para que te diga tus problemas Pans, llega un momento en el que estas lo suficientemente bien para tu misma identificar tus problemas y encontrarles una solución.

Bueno, al parecer Blaise Zabini había madurado. Quien lo diría…

-Yo no… no se si podría tolerar estar tan cerca de el de nuevo. – dejo que un poco de la vulnerabilidad que sentía dentro de ella se notara en su voz. Ellos tenían que entender.

-Joder muñeca – dijo Blaise rodeándola con sus grandes brazos – No es como si fueras a pasar tanto tiempo con ese Malfoy apestoso. En su mayoría seriamos los tres como en los viejos tiempos. Los recuerdas Pans?

Que si no los recordaba… fue la mejor época de su vida. Dejando de lado toda la irresponsabilidad esos años habían sido maravillosos. Hacían lo que querían, cuando querían y si no era algo completamente estúpido. Como esa vez cuando Pansy quería saltar del edificio mas alto de las Vegas en bungee. Por supuesto los tres brutos que tenia por amigos se negaron en rotundo a dejarla hacerlo. Tal vez en Cabo Verde hubiera para saltar en bungee…

-Yo... no tengo el dinero para ir chicos – murmuro por lo bajo aun pegada al pecho de Blaise. – Aun aunque quisiera ir no tengo el dinero. Así de fácil.

-Pansy Pauline Parkinson de verdad, ¿de verdad estas hablando de dinero con nosotros? – le reprocho Theo.

-Deja tu eso, ¿De verdad estas avergonzada con nosotros por algo tan jodidamente no importante? – le pregunto Blaise

OK, se habían ofendido…

-Es solo que…

-No se diga más. Nos haremos cargo de los gastos y antes de que puedas decir nada, si nos podrás pagar, y si terminaras de pagarnos hasta el día del juicio. Pero significaría el mundo si estas allí con nosotros Parkinson. – Blaise hablaba cerca de su oído pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Theo escuchara.

-Entonces Pans… ¿Iras con nosotros?

Joder. Que el infierno y todo el ejercito de Lucifer la ayudara… pero iba a ir de viaje con ese par de bobos.

Después de todo, ¿que podría pasar?

Perder su jodido corazón, de nuevo…. Eso podría pasar.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 

Bueno que les pareció?

Muy aburrido? Bueno probablemente U.U es que hacer un capitulo de este y lo que viene después de este se me hacia mucho y tedioso y apresurado. Pero no tienen de que preocuparse espero tener el siguiente capítulo listo muy pronto.

Por cierto…

Gracias de nuevo a todas las que mandaron review  
>Enserio eso fue tan TT^TT pero en fin tengo que ir a hacer tarea xD Se les quiere dulces *.*<p>

Ooh y Recuerden:

"No dudes en perder una batalla, si esto te lleva a ganar la guerra"

Besos y abrazo psicologicos  
>* Sunshine *<p> 


	4. Empaca todos tus problemas

Uff de verdad que tenia una semana de bloqueo… o tres. Ya se U.u tarde años en continuar con este capitulo, pero enserio no me di cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo puff pero aquí esta.  
>Bueno disculpen si se come las puntuaciones y las separaciones de escena u.u pero aun no se como editar un capitulo por aquí xD bueno sin mas las leo abajo n.n<p>

Gracias por Leer :3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 04<br>Empaca todos tus problemas y olvídalos en el aeropuerto.

"_No me lastimes, he estado viajando desde muy lejos  
>He estado intentándolo tanto, con tantas fuerzas y<br>con solo una bonita canción como acompañante."__  
>Lana del Rey<em>

* * *

><p>-Si…-dijo ella quedamente, pero al parecer fue suficiente porque sus amigos dieron una exclamación de alegría bastante efusiva.<p>

-Tenemos que avisar a Draco para que reserve los vuelos y…- empezó a decir Theo.

-¡NO!, es decir, bueno yo… yo lo hare. Lo llamare para que haga los arreglos…  
>Entonces muchachos – se apresuró ella a arreglarlo. – Me parece que tengo algunas maletas que hacer.<p>

-Joder si. Espera muñeca me parece que te puedo dar un aventón a tu castillo – le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa.

-¿No querrás decir princesa? – pregunto Pansy con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Nah, prefiero decirte muñeca, porque definitivamente te ves como una. – Blaise la sorprendió con un ligero beso en la mejilla. – Ahora ¿nos vamos?

-Vale – ella se acercó hacia donde estaba sentado Theo y le dio un enorme abrazo de oso. –Ya sé que te veré el lunes pero de verdad que me hacia falta esto – le susurro en el oído.

-Lo se a mi también, pero ahora debes irte a empacar esas maletas. Te quiero _mon petit._

-Y yo a ti- contesto ella hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello por unos preciosos momentos.

-Vale, ya nos quedo claro… ahora podemos partir?-

* * *

><p>Pansy entro a su apartamento con una sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente Blaise seguía siendo Blaise. Con un suspiro se dirigió a su pequeño guardarropa. Sabia que la mayoría de su ropa no era adecuada para el viaje pero estaba segura de que podía rescatar alguna cosa, o dos.<br>Como ese vestido que traía puesto, o la maravillosa falda imitación Gucci.  
>Si, sabia donde conseguir prendas de imitación… era un poco extraño haber pasado de usar las originales a conformarse con una imitación, pero era aun mas extraño que no la molestara. Le gustaba el hecho de verse bien y aun así poder ahorrarse dinero. Aun así tendría que ir de compras…<br>Y con el pensamiento se dio cuenta de que todo era oficial. Estaba decido. Iría de viaje a Cabo Verde con Theo y Blaise…Y Draco. Pero principalmente iba a ir con Blaise y Theo. Punto.  
>El pensamiento la libero. Y se dio cuenta que desde el principio ella sabia que iría solo que quería ver que sus amigos hicieran el esfuerzo por convencerla.<br>De cualquier forma necesitaba hacer unas compras para sus próximas vacaciones.

Pansy sonrió ante el pensamiento. Quería ir. De verdad que si. Y ni siquiera la presencia de Draco Malfoy la iba a desalentar. Pero primero lo primero. De compras. Y después tenia que hablar con Susan… pero primero definitivamente ¡DE COMPRAS!

Tal vez ir de compras fuera mas divertido si su cartera no estuviera tan limitada pero había que joderse…  
>Se dirigió a la pequeña tienda de ropa que tenia su viejo amigo George. Allí era precisamente donde conseguía sus "carísimas" imitaciones de marca (nótese las comillas).<br>Era cliente frecuente así prácticamente podía pedir fiado… Bueno no tanto pero casi. 

* * *

><p>-¿Pansy? –una voz ahora familiar la llamo desde atrás.<br>-George!-exclamo ella volteándose. George era el único amigo que había tenido durante los dos años que se había alejado del trio de bobos de sus amigos. Lo había conocido precisamente en esa tienda, aunque en ese entonces él era solo un ayudante de gerente y ahora era el dueño. Como cambian las cosas.  
>-Te extrañe, odio que desaparezcas de pronto. – El la riño dándole un rápido abrazo pero cargado de sentimiento, típico de él.<br>-Solo fue una semana George–  
>-La peor semana de mi vida….- bueno al parecer no era el único…<br>-¿Que sucedió querido?- puede que a veces el fuera un poco o muy melodramático pero normalmente no se lo mencionaba en la tienda.  
>-¿Podemos ir a tomar algo? Ya casi es mi descanso.-<br>Aunque su intención era venir a comprar una maleta de viaje decente no podía negársele a George. 

* * *

><p>Cuando tomaron asiento en el Starbucks que había a una cuadra de la tienda por fin el hablo.<br>-Philip regreso- JO-O-DER. Al parecer era la semana del regreso de las personas indeseadas… -  
>-¿Phil? ¿El mismo Phil que te dejo por una mujer?- La voz de Pansy sonó chillona y enojada.<br>-El mismo. – George sonaba triste, y eso era una de las cosas que mas detestaba, ver a su amigo triste.  
>-¿Que es lo que quería?<br>-Regresar.  
>-Y lo mandaste muy muy lejos ¿no?- La interrogación probablemente no ayudara a muchas personas, pero con George, tenia que sacarle la información porque él siempre se la daba a medias.<br>-Bueno… no exactamente- el junto sus manos sobre la mesa y bajo la mirada –Pansy sabes que después de que él se fue mi mundo se vino abajo y yo…  
>-Pero lo habías superado...<br>-No, pensé que lo había hecho, pero ayer se presento en mi apartamento y todo lo que hizo y dijo quedo en el pasado por ese momento.  
>-¿Que paso en realidad?-Aunque ella ya se daba una idea.<br>-¿Tu que crees que paso?-su voz era extraña de leer.  
>-Noo – Pansy abrió tanto la boca que estaba segura que una mosca se posaría en ella. – ¿Te acostaste con el? – Ahora ella parecía que lo estaba acusando de algo grave.<br>-Si, y aunque en ese momento fue la gloria ahora solo siento repulsión de mi mismo- El levanto la mirada y a ella se le rompió el corazón al ver a su amigo con esa mirada de tristeza.  
>-Oh Georgie – ella se estiro sobre la mesa para tomar su mano. – Todo esta bien. Todo esta bien ahora.<br>-Oh Pans es solo que todo me recuerdo a el últimamente. El departamento que compartimos, la ropa que aun guarda allí, no he entrado en un maldito McDonald's desde que se fue. Era su favorito y yo.. yo- su voz comenzó a quebrarse.  
>-Bueno que le jodan. Tú vienes conmigo. – Cuando abrió la boca no es lo que tenia planeado decir pero no era tan mala idea… llevar a George. Así no estaría sola en su bando. Es decir, tres hombres, una mujer, Estaba en seria desventaja.<br>-¿A donde exactamente iras tu?- el alzo la ceja contrariado.- Aunque pensándolo bien no importa, iría hasta la maldita Antártida si así puedo alejarme de aquí.  
>Pansy sonrió, a veces ser impulsiva tenia sus recompensas…<br>-Vendrás a Cabo Verde conmigo. Tú y yo en unas vacaciones con sol todo el día y guapos camareros que atiendan nuestros mas locos deseos. -  
>-Hecho, cuando quieres hacerlo nena – Jah! George haciendo su voz masculina. No es que el tuviera voz afeminada, pero esa voz era definitivamente estilo Terminator. Eso era un espectáculo para no perderse.<br>-Lunes, te llamare antes para darte la hora del vuelo, yo comprare los boletos. Empaca toda tu ropa de verano querido. -  
>Una voz susurro en su cabeza que le dijera que no irían solos, pero ella sabia mejor. Si le decía a George de los otros, el no iría. Así de simple. Y eso era algo que no podía permitir que pasara.<br>-Pans, sabes que te quiero y todo pero… exactamente ¿como vas a costear el viaje?- Genial, siempre salía a relucir su falta de dinero.  
>-Whoo Georgie tranquilo lo tengo todo cubierto, de hecho para eso iba a tu tienda, para avisarte de que saldría un tiempo de viaje, una semana o dos-<br>-Y que vas a llevar de equipaje?, porque sabes, ayer llego un encargo de ropa de verano y quierollevartealatiendaaqueescojasunapoca. –Hablo tan rápido que no pudo entenderle.  
>-Si hablaras mas despacio seria capaz de entender lo que dices bobo. -<br>-Quiero llevarte a la tienda a que escojas un poco de esa ropa- repitió con voz mas pausada.  
>-No, de ninguna jodida manera- Pansy cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el entrecejo. No era un jodido caso de caridad, maldición.<br>-Escucha Pans, considéralo como una forma de pagarte por llevarme de viaje…  
>-Jah-ella soltó una corta carcajada- No te llevare de viaje, solo pagare tu boleto, tu cubrirás los otros gastos<br>-Entonces es una forma de pagarte por el boleto de avión. Vamos- Él se levanto de su asiento y le tendió la mano. – Tu guardarropa necesita una remodelación urgentemente.

* * *

><p>Para complementar su guardarropa veraniego Pansy "compro" trajes de baño de una sola pieza con espalda descubierta y escote de infarto (que George eligió para ella). Vestidos de verano, pantalones cortos, blusas sueltas y frescas, accesorios, zapatillas y sandalias.<br>-Gracias- le susurro a su amigo mientras cogía su enorme cantidad de bolsas de compra, no era muy buena con eso de las disculpas y agradecimientos, y él lo sabia-  
>-En cualquier momento pequeñaja. -Él sonrió y le pellizco su mejilla ligeramente. – Espero tu llamada.<p>

Se sentía un poco avergonzada de que el tuviera que regalarle ropa, pero agradecida, agradecida porque al menos llevaba un equipaje decente.  
>Pero después de repasar la conversación que tuvo con su amigo hacia unas horas, una inquietante sensación surgió. Necesitaba hablar y que alguien la escuchara. Y quien mejor que su gran amiga la psicóloga.<p>

-Tal vez solo estés sobre pensando las cosas – le decía Susan mientras Pansy permanecía con la vista fija en el cielo pintado del consultorio.

-Cualquiera con tres dedos de frente se daría cuenta del porque no quiero ir al viaje con ellos Susan. Tengo miedo, porque aun, después de todo este tiempo no lo he superado. Y bueno, simplemente no quiero recordar como era mi vida antes de despertar. Además, esta esto de George, estábamos en la misma situación y mira como sucumbió ante el idiota de Phil. El pensó que ya lo había superado Susan, rehízo su vida, pero era un espejismo, llego Phillip y todo volvió a ser como era. No quiero que eso me pase.

-No seria lo mismo Pansy, tal vez ustedes estuvieran en una situación parecida pero no igual. Debes dejar de preocuparte por algo que tal vez pase y disfrutar. Te iras de vacaciones con tus amigos, como cualquier joven de tu edad. – Lo decía como si ella fuera mucho mas vieja que ella, lo cual eran patrañas, Susan solo tenia siete años mas que Pansy.

-Entonces ¿Dices que debería de ir? – le pregunto ella sentándose de repente.

-Creo que deberías de hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer...- le respondió Susan con evasivas… como casi siempre.

-No Susan, de verdad que ahora no estoy para eso. No quiero decidir, quiero que alguien me diga "Por el amor de Dios Pauline, en que estas pensando te romperá el corazón de nuevo…" o "Ve tienes el permiso del mundo…"

-No puedo hacer eso Pansy. No puedo decidir por ti, y menos si tú ya tienes hecha tu elección. Vas a ir. Lo peor que puede suceder es que te encuentres enamorada de Draco, pero eso ya lo sabes. Sabes que iras, porque ya gastaste una fortuna en tu equipaje.- Le dijo lanzando una mirada hacia las múltiples bolsas de ropa. - En caso de que decidas ir, solo avisame de acuerdo? Por eso de las citas y bla bla... -

Pansy sonrió. Tal vez todo el dinero que se gastaba con la psicóloga no era un completo desperdicio después de todo…

* * *

><p>Nunca se había sentido mas contenta de estar en el restaurante donde trabajaba…<br>-¿Que quieres decir con que renuncias?  
>-Eso, que renuncio, ya sé que no avise con anticipación pero.. de verdad que necesito tomarme un tiempo Bob, surgió algo y tengo que arreglarlo.<br>-¿No esperas que te de tu liquidación verdad…?- La preocupación en su voz casi la hizo reír  
>-Bueno, no. Pero si tu…<br>-Perfecto… un gusto tenerte trabajando con nosotros esperamos tenerte por aquí Srta. Parkinson- Mientras le hablaba la iba empujando hacia la puerta de su despacho. Cuando estuvo junto al marco de la puerta Pansy se volteo hacia él. No podía irse sin decírselo.  
>-Eres un jodido gillipollas y espero que todo ese porno que miras algún día te deje ciego e impotente.<br>Salió con paso digno dejando atrás a un Bob muuuy sorprendido. Ahora podía irse tranquila.  
>Había dicho lo que tenia atravesado en la garganta desde hacia meses.<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su apartamento supo que no había otra razón para posponer lo inevitable. Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y se sentó en el sofá.<p>

Draco respondió al tercer timbrazo…

-Malfoy- dijo simplemente, con una voz algo cansada pero fría e impasible.

-Hola extraño... – dijo suavemente ella acurrucándose más en el sofá donde estaba sentada. –

-Pansy?- se notaba la sorpresa en su voz – ¿Que sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien cariño?

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Draco Malfoy le había dicho cariño? Tenia que ser una broma...

-Yo...bueno, solo quería decirte que decidí ir a Cabo Verde con ustedes – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Decirlo en voz alta realmente era liberador.

-Eso es genial Pansy – Por alguna razón el no sonaba sorprendido. – El avión sale a las ocho de la mañana el lunes. Puedo recogerte en tu apartamento si lo deseas.

-Claro, estaré lista a las seis ¿te parece bien?. Ah y Draco? quería preguntarte… ¿Seria buena idea si llevo a alguien? Ya sabes… con ustedes en las juntas de su trabajo pasare algunos ratos sola y me preguntaba si podía…

-Sabes que puedes querida, hare los arreglos esta misma noche.

Estaba a punto de decirle cuanto lo había extraño en serio… pero una voz femenina surgió en el fondo.

-En un momento cariño. –le respondió el a la mujer.  
>Al parecer no era la única a la que llamaba "cariño".<p>

-Bien, ahora tengo que dejarte porque... bueno tengo que hacer algo importante.

-Espera Pans…

-Nos vemos el lunes "cariño". – Colgó sintiendo un sentimiento que intentaba contener. Pero por supuesto no pudo evitar que la tristeza se apoderara de ella. Draco era un idiota, todo el viaje era un idiotez… ella era una idiota. Mierda… necesitaba un trago.  
>En lugar de eso tomo de nuevo el teléfono.<p>

-Diga- su voz la reconforto por unos momentos.

-Georgie?, solo llamaba para avisarte la hora en la que partiremos. Sera a las ocho de la mañana en lunes

-Vale, puedo ir a recogerte a tu apartamento si quieres- Genial. Así no tendría que pasar unas dos horas en el coche con Draco.

-Eso seria de gran ayuda, gracias.-

-Estas bien Pans?-Ahora era el quien estaba preocupado.

-Claro que si, es solo que… será mejor que te lo cuente el lunes en persona vale? Puedes estar aquí a las seis?

-De acuerdo, duerme bien querida.-Al parecer él tampoco estaba de humor para hablar.

-Descansa tú también.-

* * *

><p>El lunes se levanto a las 4 de la madrugada porque no podía seguir en la cama durante más tiempo. Limpio su apartamento, es decir hasta encero los jodidos pisos… Lo que le había llevado a que ahora fuera tarde y a estar sucia así que se metió a la ducha. Duró más de lo esperado. Hay algo en las duchas que siempre te ponen a pensar… normalmente se cambiaba en el baño pero había olvidado su ropa en su cama. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, quien la vería?, tomo una toalla, se la envolvió en el cuerpo y salió. Lo que vio casi le da un infarto.<p>

-MALFOY ¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- De acuerdo… su voz era alta y chillona pero le importaba una mierda, quien se creía que era para entrar en su departamento, es mas ¿como demonios lo había hecho?

-Tranquila mujer, - él estaba sentado muy campante en su sofá con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas de una forma muy masculina, bueno al menos a ella siempre se le había hecho muy masculino poner el tobillo en la rodilla.. Pansy sacudió la cabeza, estaba desvariando. –Vine a recogerte ¿recuerdas?

MI-I-ERDA. Había olvidado avisarle que George la iba a llevar al aeropuerto.

-¿Como entraste?

-Ah – él sonrió – No deberías de dejar copias de seguridad debajo del tapete de entrada Pansy, es taaan obvio.

Así que la había encontrado… bueno no es como si hubiera otro lugar donde esconderla.

-¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?-¿Por qué sonaba tan acusadora?

- Son las seis en punto, deberíamos de estar en camino ahora.

No había mirado al reloj de pared que tenia hasta ahora. Tenía razón, era tarde. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia su dormitorio y cerro la puerta firmemente, tomo la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior y comenzó a vestirse…

Pansy en toalla de baño… bueno eso si que era un espectáculo para no perderse. Un ruido le llamo la atención en la puerta de entrada y volteo justo para ver como esta se abría.

-Pauline ya te he dicho que no dejes esa llave debajo del tapete. Es peligroso pequeña. – Era un hombre, uno apuesto (vale, que fuera hombre no significaba que no podía apreciar la belleza de los demás…), ojos y cabello castaño, alto y medianamente musculoso. Algo mucho más importante que su apariencia era porque demonios estaba en el departamento de su Pansy? Es decir, de Pansy, en el apartamento de Pansy a las seis de la madrugada. Esa pregunto tuvo respuesta muy pronto…

Pansy escucho la voz de George que venia desde la sala de estar, y fue como esa estúpida idea surgió de su cerebro. Abrió la puerta rápidamente antes de arrepentirse.

-¡George!-exclamo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Por reflejo la atrapo pero sabía que él no se esperaba eso… Junto sus labios tomándolo de la nuca. George estaba mas tieso que una estatua, obviamente estaba enojado, Él podía regañarla todo lo que quisiera después, solo esperaba que por el momento el la entendiera y le siguiera la corriente. – Georgie querido…Te extrañe – dijo con la mejor voz melosa que tenia. Se recostó contra el y se volvió para ver a Draco, que tenia una mirada extraña. – ¿Este es mi amigo Draco, lo recuerdas verdad? – Pudo sentir como el entendimiento se hacia espacio en la cabeza de su amigo porque parecía mas relajado.  
>-Claro que lo recuerdo terroncito, aunque hablas tan poco de el… pero tengo buena memoria – Discreción, ese era su segundo nombre.<br>Pansy rodo los ojos interiormente.  
>-Draco este es George. George…. George, Te hable de George verdad? Bueno este es mi George.<br>Draco se limito a dar una ligera inclinación con la cabeza.  
>-Bueno, y ¿que hace aquí tan temprano? – Tal vez su alocada idea de darle celos a Draco no fuera tan mala después de todo…<br>-El esta aquí para estar conmigo  
>-¿Por qué?<br>-Porque es mi amigo, mi buen amigo, mi mejor amigo estos días...  
>-Ay terroncito, ¿recuerdas que decidimos hacerlo publico?- Ahora él se estaba tomando muchas libertades con su cintura. –Somos parejas desde hace dos meses. Los dos meses mas felices de mi vida…- ¿Había mencionado que la discreción era parte de el?<br>-Me alegro mucho por ti Pansy, pero a lo que me refería era a que hacia el aquí. Cuando estamos por partir hacia Cabo.  
>-Bueno… ¿recuerdas que pregunte si podía llevar a alguien conmigo?<p>

Draco entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Aunque al parecer se recupero rápido dé la impresión.

-Subiré el equipaje al auto.- Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el equipaje de Pansy, lo tomo y salió por la puerta de entrada  
>Cuando desapareció supo que estaba en problemas por la forma en la que George apretaba las mandíbulas. Eso siempre era una mala señal.<p>

-¿Quieres decir que iremos con el a donde sea que vamos?  
>-Bueno…<br>-¿Y porque demonios no me lo dijiste Pansy? ¿Un viaje? ¿Con EL? ¿EL? El mismo que te abandono… eso es tan… y que es toda esa mierda de novios?  
>-Basta George, no iré solo con el. Por eso es que te traigo a ti.<br>-Mentiste- la acuso el.  
>-Prefiero llamarlo modificar la verdad-Estaba intentando hacerlo sonreír pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil… - Escucha George de verdad siento haberte mentido pero si te decía la verdad no vendrías….<br>-Tienes toda la jodida razón. – Su ceño cada vez se hacia mas profundo.  
>- Y ayer que le llame por teléfono estaba con una mujer y eso dolió tanto. Y yo, bueno simplemente se me ocurrió en el momento. Por favor George de verdad que necesito tu ayuda con esto-Le miro con ojos suplicantes y dejo que todas las emociones dentro de ella se asomaran por sus ojos. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en ceder. Tal vez en 3…2…<br>-De acuerdo lo hare pero no mas secretos Pans o estoy fuera de esto.  
>Como quería a este hombre demonios…<br>-Gracias-se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>-Bueno tortolos- interrumpió la voz de Draco – Es hora de recoger a los demás…<br>JO-O-DER había olvidado mencionarle a George de Theo y Blaise.  
>-¿Los demás? ¿De que habla terroncito? – El agarre de George en su cintura se hizo mas apretado… Demonios.<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar al apartamento de Theo, se dieron cuenta que no iban a tener que subir a buscarlo, pues el y Blaise estaban en las escaleras con sus respectivas maletas.<br>Al verlos Pansy salió del coche antes de que Draco terminara de estacionarse.  
>-<em>Mon petit me <em>alegro de que no te acobardaras de venir – El abrazo de Theo la reconforto, ese rato con Draco y George en el mismo coche había sido… tenso.  
>- ¿Que tal estas muñeca?- El siguiente era Blaise que se veía comestible con esa chaqueta color caramelo, y al parecer George pensó lo mismo pues no le quitaba la mirada de encima… claro "discretamente".<br>-Theo, Blaise quiero que conozcan a George él es mi…-  
>-Encantado de conocerlos.- Por alguna razón se demoro un poco mas de lo debido al estrechar la mano de Blaise<br>-Bueno deberíamos estar partiendo ¿no? El aeropuerto esta a unos cuarenta minutos de aquí y prob… – Empezó a decir Pansy y de nuevo la interrumpieron.  
>-¿Que te hace pensar que iremos en una aerolínea comercial?-El tono juguetón de Theo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha.<br>-A nosotros nos gusta viajar con estilo… - le contesto Blaise mientras se encaminaba al coche  
>-Y con estilo te refieres a?<br>-Ya veras- le respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Y vaya que si vio. Resulta que no les bastaba con tener autos de lujo, departamentos en las mejores zonas de la ciudad… ah no, resulta que Blaise Zabini tenia un jet privado. Un jodido jet privado. Y le habían hecho creer que comprarían boletos y todo eso.<br>Estaba impresionada, y eso que ella solía ser rica, asquerosamente rica…

Al acercarse mas al dichoso jet se dio cuenta de que en los costados tenia escrita la palabra "Semper Fi". Pansy sonrió al verlo, Blaise como siempre obsesionado con la cultura americana…

-¿Entonces contrataste a alguien para que nos lleve hasta Cabo?- Tal vez pudiera convencer al piloto de que la dejara curiosear

Estaba enojado. Y como demonios no estarlo. Había previsto que tendría al menos dos horas a solas con Pansy, pero en lugar de eso se había encontrado con que tenía un novio y que iría con ellos. Ahora ella paseaba felizmente agarrada de la mano de ese.. ese tal George. El solo pensar su nombre le producía sensación de malestar. ¿Por qué demonios tenia que venir a arruinar su viaje? Whoo ¿Por qué estaba acariciando el cabello de su Pansy?  
>Desde cuando era su Pansy? Desde siempre, le contesto una voz en su cabeza… ¿Estaba celoso? Joder no. No. Simplemente era una respuesta compleja y perturbadora, que surgía cuando percibía una amenaza hacia algo que consideraba como suyo.<br>Así que no eran celosos. Definitivamente No.

* * *

><p>Y esta terminado. Debo admitirlo me llevo mucho, mucho mas tiempo del que creía. Aunque no es lo que esperaba, bueno definitivamente no esperaba incluir a George en el capitulo… menos en la historia pero solo surgió. Tampoco eso del jet pero son cosas que van saliendo… Jah ahora que recuerdo xD hasta yo olvide decirle a Draco que no pasara por Pansy fue tan extraño porque de repente la historia en mi cabeza ya era lunes y bueno alguien tenia que recoger a Pansy… y me di cuenta de que no le había avisado a Draco xD bueno eso fue extraño en fin… Un beso<br>* Sunshine


	5. Una cancion de cuna

**DECLARACION DE INTENCIONES:**

**1.- La mayoria de estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**2.-Se utiliza un lenguaje rudo y con rudo me refiero a malas palabras xD**

Lo se lo se, antes de que me bombardeen con tomates y demás permítanme disculparme por tardar tanto en subir nuevo capitulo. No intentare darles excusas porque probablemente me dispararan para que cierre la boca xD vale, lo siento si desvarío pero estoy un poco-muy nerviosa, porque no se si el capitulo de verdad valió la pena de espera… xD  
>Aquí les dejo una imagen para que puedan imaginarse mejor el bebe de Blaise ;) (Quitan los espacios) image shack. us photo/ my-images / 207/bbjh. jpg/

PD. Este capitulo requiere de una canción muy especial para mi que es :Stop crying your heart out de Oasis. Si pueden ponerla cuando vean * en uno de los diálogos seria genial.  
>Y bueno ya… lean<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 05<p>

Una canción de cuna para los corazones rotos

"_Intenté ser cauteloso y en vez de eso soy un libro abierto  
>Aún veo tu reflejo cuando cierro mis ojos, que buscan un propósito<br>están todavía buscando la vida. Buscándote a ti._

_Estoy cayendo a pedazos, apenas respirando_  
><em>con un corazón roto que todavía late.<em>  
><em>Porque en el dolor está el alivio y en tu nombre<em>  
><em>encuentro significado<em>  
><em>así que me estoy aferrando, aferrándome a ti.<em>  
><em>A tu recuerdo."<em>  
><em>Lifehouse<em>

* * *

><p>Tal vez se hubiera quejado un par de veces de los gastos sin sentido de las personas asquerosamente ricas, pero debía admitirlo, viajar en una avión privado que había despegado desde un aeropuerto privado definitivamente era viajar con estilo.<br>Además el interior de BBJ (Boeing Business Jet) era el perfecto ejemplo del porque todo el mundo quería ser rico.  
>El <em>Semper Fi (BBJ)<em> contaba con 14 asientos de configuración de lujo (calefacción, masaje, vibrador, despertador…), tenia un dormitorio principal con ducha (que era el de Blaise por supuesto) y uno de invitados (según Blaise era para Pansy, Draco y Theo se podían conformar con reclinar sus asientos), baño principal, zona de conferencias y una sala de estar.-  
>Cuando Blaise les dio un repaso del interior del Jet parecía como si les estuviera haciendo un tour por la Casa Blanca. Más bien era como un jodido apartamento móvil, debería de pedir uno para su cumpleaños… se lo pediría a Santa Claus, tal vez se lo trajera.<br>George parecía encantado con todo el lujo y el brillo, tal vez se le olvidaría el hecho de que debían fingir ser tortolos, ella sonrió, al menos no estaría de mal humor todo el camino hasta Cabo.  
>– Tomen sus asientos, despegaremos en 5. – No había notado que Blaise estaba de nuevo parado junto a ellos.<br>- A donde vas de todas formas Zabini? – Ella cruzo los brazos al ver que él se dirigía a las escaleras (si, había escaleras), donde normalmente se encontraba la cabina del piloto.  
>- Nadie pilotea mi nave, excepto yo cariño. – Él le guiño el ojo y entro en la cabina.<br>Hace mucho tiempo Blaise había mencionado su interés en el pilotaje, pero no le tomo importancia pues pensó que le perdería el interés al mes, al parecer le había interesado lo suficiente para comprarse un jet y aprender a pilotearlo.  
>-Dama y Caballeros les habla el Capitán Zabini – la voz de su amigo surgió de los altavoces – Por favor permanezcan en sus asientos y utilicen el cinturón de seguridad hasta que el despegue se complete. Para cualquier duda o petición pueden comunicársela a nuestra asistente de vuelo, Marie. Gracias<br>Obedientemente, los cuatro se sentaron en los sillones, que por cierto eran más cómodos que el demonio, a Pansy no le importaría dormir allí en vez de una cama.  
>Claro que todo cambio cuando sintió el jalón inicial del despegue, esa era la razón por la que casi no viajaba, odiaba volar. ¿No lo había mencionado antes? Cuanto la tempestad se calmo y Pansy pudo respirar de nuevo le hablo a su supuesto enamorado.<br>- Vamos Georgie, tenemos que recorrer esta belleza – George se tenso mas en su asiento, si, él también le tenia pánico a volar, pero esa era la palabra clave. Mientras Pansy tenia un poco de miedo al momento de despegar y aterrizar, George sentía pánico y agonía al estar en un avión, el por que decidió hacer un viaje en avión con ella era un misterio.

-No puedo Pans – le susurro con los dientes apretados – Realmente no me apetece levantarme de aquí en un laaargo rato. Perdona si no te puedo acompañar en el recorrido.

-No tienes que ponerte todo tieso y formal conmigo bobo, lo entiendo. Regreso en un rato- Verlo tan indefenso aflojo un poco sus defensas e hizo que su lado maternal aflojara, por lo cual le dio un beso en la frente y se alejó con una sonrisa de la zona de asientos.

Camino hasta atravesar lo que parecían ser los asientos que se usaban durante el despegue y aterrizaje del avión, al avanzar mas entro en la "sala de conferencias" que consistía en una mesa rectangular de vidrio bastante elegante, con doce sillones individuales que parecían muy cómodos y hechos de cuero, no tenia pinta de ser una sala que casi siempre estaba a mas de seis mil metros de altura, pero bueno… Mientras atravesaban la sala pudieron ver sorpresa sorpresa: escaleras. Dos pequeños tramos de ellas., uno a la izquierda que llevaba hacia arriba, a la sala de estar, donde había, escucha esto: una pantalla plana, de esas que dicen "me-mido-en-metros-no-en-pulgadas", además había un equipo de sonido tipo cine, una consola de videojuegos y como no, un sofá enorme de cuero (por el bien de Zabini esperaba que todo ese cuero que estaba viendo fuera imitación) en forma de L de un lindo color café. Regresando al otro tramo de escaleras, el derecho: Este llevaba hacia abajo, donde había una serie de puertas en la pared de la derecha… espera estaba describiendo un avión o una jodida casa? Y desde cuando los aviones tenían puertas? Es decir, ¿la primera y la clase de turista no se separaban por elegantes cortinas?... En fin, estaba el baño "publico" en la primera puerta, un baño con, vaya sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo), un jacuzzi. En la segunda puerta estaba lo que según Blaise seria su habitación (la de invitados). Era linda y encantadoramente impersonal aunque elegante, no entro en la tercera puerta, pues suponía que esa era la habitación de Blaise y a pesar de que sabia que el no pondría reparos al ensenársela no quería invadir su privacidad. La ultima era la "estación de azafatas", el lugar donde estas descansaban, se preparaban para su turno y obtenían las provisiones para lidiar con los clientes molestos.

Al terminar el recorrido dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido. Al llegar al punto de inicio a los primeros que vio fue a Theo y Draco que se encontraban sentados en los últimos asientos, eso le recordó a sus tiempos del instituto, porque bueno, los chicos malos y populares se sientan hasta atrás. Los vio hablando y noto que en esa conversación no estaba incluido George, aunque él estaba relativamente cerca de ellos, así que sin problemas hubieran podido tener una amena platica con el. Esa actitud la molesto, eso también le recordó a los tiempos del instituto con eso de "ignoremos-al- chico-nuevo-de-Pansy-que-no-es-lo-suficientrmente-genial-como-para-hablar-con-nosotros-los-populares" a ella le molesto pero a George no pareció importarle, de hecho se veía divertido por la actitud infantil de Malfoy, tal vez Theo también involucrado en eso de "vamos-a-iniciar-una-campaña-anti-novio-de-Pansy" el problema era que Theo era demasiado ingenuo como para notar que alguna guerra se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor. Tomo asiento junto a su amigo y le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

- ¿Es alguna especie de ritual de iniciación en la pandilla? ¿Me ignoran hasta que decidan si soy lo suficientemente interesante para que consideren hablar conmigo?

-Juro que suelen ser más civilizados, bueno creo, normalmente Blaise es el incitador y el controlador de situaciones pero supongo que ahora es Draco quien esta a cargo de la operación mientras Zabini esta ocupado con su juguete

-Y vaya juguete Pans, no es el con quien saliste primero? Debiste quedarte con el, demonios él es asquerosamente rico y jodidamente atractivo.

Se limito a sonreír y a recostar su cabeza contra su hombro

-Todos sabemos porque eso no paso

-Si, estas mas ciega que un narggle.

-¿Que es un narggle? - pregunto extrañada

-No lo se, pero definitivamente estas mas ciega que uno.

-Infantil

Él le saco lengua

-¿Infantil yo?- el entrecerró los ojos y le apunto con sus dos manos imitando un par de pistolas - Muere pium pium pium - hizo los efectos de las balas lo cual la hiso soltar una carcajada.

Theo y Draco interrumpieron su conversación para mirarla. Aunque no debería sentirse apenada por su carcajada lo hizo así que escondió su cara en el hombro de George y recostó su cabeza en su hombro.

No podía creer que de hecho estuviera viajando hacia Cabo Verde, puede que no fuera el lugar mas deseado por sus atracciones turísticas o ni mucho menos, pero para ella era el único lugar donde probablemente descubriera que quería hacer con el resto de su vida.

-Pans? ¿Ahora me dirás hacia donde nos dirigimos? Ya sé que a Cabo Verde… pero, ¿jamás te comente que reprobé Geografía?, ¿en que continente se encuentra eso? No es que me queje pero...

Pansy sonrió. Solo George subiría a un avión sin conocer su destino. No recreaba haber cerrado los ojos pero la voz de su amigo soltando una suave maldición al verla fue lo último que escucho.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba viéndose fijamente en el espejo. O lo que parecía ser ella, el espejo estaba empañado aunque no se sentía como si hubiera tomado un baño, su cabello no estaba mojado.<br>Estaba triste, podía sentirlo aunque no sabía por qué. El dolor la hizo doblarse en dos y agarrarse el estomago como si su vida dependiera de ello, el recuerdo vino como un flashazo y le hizo recordar el porqué de su malestar. Era Draco. Como siempre, pero esta vez no era porque estuviera con alguna chica, si tan solo pudiera regresar y cambiar de dirección las cosas, si no fuera tan cotilla algunas veces, bien se podría haber ahorrado la vergüenza y el dolor de escuchar a hurtadillas como Draco se burlaba de ella con sus colegas.  
>- Y yo dije, bueno si dejas de molestar probablemente te de un par de dólares para que te compres un par de amigos.<br>- He! no se burlen de la pobre – la voz de la persona que mas quería surgió entra las risas. – Para que lo sepan ella tiene la cara de un Picasso.  
>Se hizo un silencio, y Pansy retuvo con esperanza el aliento.<br>- Si, nadie le encuentra la forma – Las carcajadas regresaron recargadas. Aun no entendía que era lo que la mantenía escondida detrás de la puerta de los vestuarios de los hombres. Era el morbo, era una masoquista?, tal vez, o tal vez aun ese tonto corazón suyo aun esperaba que Draco fuera a defenderla y retractarse de lo que había dicho.  
>- Y entonces le dije "Habla mas alto, que no te veo, enana" No sabia que alguien podía ponerse roja tan rápido – ¿Era esa la voz de Theo?<br>-Tengo buena memoria con las caras y siempre las recuerdo, pero con ella definitivamente haría una excepción – Hasta Goyle, que nunca se metía en las conversaciones estaba burlándose.  
>Comenzó a sentir una imperiosa necesidad de tirarse del cabello y gritar. Quería hacerlo. Estaba sola y nadie podría escucharla. Que mas daba… lo hizo. Tomo su cabello por ambas partes de su cabeza y grito. Grito, lloro, grito aun más y volvió a llorar, para después terminar con lastimosos sollozos, ahora que todo estaba en su memoria deseaba borrarlo.<em>

* * *

><p>-Pans? Pansy despierta – era George quien la sacudía, al abrir los ojos fue su cara de preocupación lo primero que vio, y se dio cuenta que tenia la garganta lastimada y la cara bañada en lagrimas.<br>-Lo siento – fue lo que atino a decir mientras bajaba la cabeza.  
>-No digas tonterías, ¿me dirás que paso pequeña? Una pesadilla?- George la abrazo solo como él podía hacerlo, con la ternura y el cariño sintiéndose por todo el, a Pansy no le quedo mas remedio que enterrar la cabeza en su pecho y sollozar.<br>-¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí? – La voz de Draco rompió la pequeña paz que se había formado. No pudo evitarlo, al verlo empezó a sollozar mas fuerte.  
>-Haz que se vaya George, por favor- Incluso para sus oídos su voz sonó rota y patética.<br>-¿Pansy que esta pasando? – Ahora era Theo, no podía soportar que la vieran así. Los quería fuera.  
>-George-gimoteo, bueno quería a Theo y Draco fuera, solo ayudaban a revivir los malos tragos de su pasado.<br>George la tomo en sus brazos y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. (¿Había mencionado ya que el precioso Semper Fi de Blaise parecía un apartamento?)  
>Su amigo se sentó en la cama con ella en su regazo y empezó a mecerse. Por alguna razón el siempre parecía que hacer para reconfortarla. Él no hablaba, sabia que si ella quería lo compartiría con el.<br>–Estaban burlándose de mí. Draco y Theo. No era solo un sueño, era un recuerdo. Fue antes de que saliera con Blaise por primera vez, por aquel entonces estaba mas que enamorada de Draco, y Theo era mi pareja en Laboratorio. No se si sepas esto, pero no era muy guapa a principios del Instituto – Recordar esos tiempos no era nada bueno, era como estar cavando en su gran montaña de recuerdos de mierda - Además era muy irritante, fue mucho antes de que mi madre me inscribiera en el curso para señoritas Lobelia –  
>–No lo entiendo Pans – la voz de George interrumpió la ensoñación en la que estaba – Pensé que habías conocido a esos tres en tu segundo año.<br>–Lo hice, solo que ellos no sabían de mi existencia hasta el segundo curso. Como te dije, era bastante fea y extraña, así que en general me evitaban, un día después de la clase de Educación Fisca pasaba por el vestuario de los hombres y los escuche hablando de mi y llamándome nombres. Fue un tanto doloroso ya que Draco estaba entre ellos. – Decir "un tanto" era quedarse corto. – Mi mundo se vino abajo es decir, hay algo peor que escuchar a la persona que quieres burlarse de ti? Aunque sirvió como una llamada de alerta, me dije a mi misma que si no me ocupaba de mi aspecto entonces nadie me querría, así que perdí algunos kilos, cambie mi corte de cabello, remodele mi guardarropa y a mi misma, hasta fui a uno de esos ridículos cursos de modales, pero dio resultado. Al regresar para el segundo año nadie recordaba a la antigua Pansy Parkinson, fue cuando Blaise comenzó a pedirme que saliera con el constantemente, cuando acepte días después me presento con Draco y Theo. Ellos pretenden que todo comenzó ese día, el día que Blaise nos presento, pero todos sabemos que no. Yo pretendía que si, es decir, gracias a ellos gane un poco de popularidad y me convertí en la persona que ayudaría a formar lo que soy ahora. – Eso sonaba a excusa incluso para ella.  
>–Así que los perdonaste – No era una pregunta, era un hecho. – Los perdonaste, aun cuando ellos jamás reconocieron lo que hicieron y nunca te pidieron perdón. Querida, pero ¿que demonios hacías con esos tres? – La voz de George sonaba molesta aunque resignada, seguro el ya sabia su respuesta.<p>

–He no metas a Blaise en esto, el nunca hablo de mi. Y ellos nunca me pidieron perdón porque nunca supieron que los había escuchado.

–Peor aun– el agarre de George alrededor de ella se hizo mas apretado. –¿Estas mejor ahora pequeña?

Bueno, aun sentía la garganta dolorida, aun tenia ganas de llorar y tenia hambre, no. No estaba bien.

–¿Puedes cantar para mi? ¿Por favor? – George poseía una de las voces más increíbles que sus oídos habían escuchado alguna vez, y era esa voz la que tal vez podía hacerla sentir mejor.

– ¿Quieres que cante? – Parecía como si le hubiera pedido que la llevara a la luna

– ¿Por favor? – Su voz salió como un sollozo, y fue eso lo que lo convenció.

*–De acuerdo pequeña chantajista. – Él sonrió un poco y comenzó a mecerse con ella en brazos y sobre tu regazo.

"_Resiste.  
>Espera.<br>No tengas miedo  
>Nunca cambiaras lo que has sido y lo que serás.<em>

Que canción mas apropiada, era su canción favorita, aunque no recordaba habérselo dicho a George.  
>Su sonrisa algún día volvería a brillar? No quería estar asustada pero las lagrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas, no quería seguir llorando. Estaba cansada de llorar por un amor. Un amor que no era correspondido. Estaba cansada que la persona que mas quería siguiera lastimándola. Y estaba cansada de que Draco aun no fuera capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos hacia él. Después de tantos años aun la lastimaba. Y ella lo permitía.<p>

_Levántate, vamos  
>¿Por qué estas asustada?<em>

¿Porque debería de levantarse? al hacerlo solo le dolería más la caída al ser decepcionada. ¿Por qué debería levantarse y fingir que todo estaba bien?

_Porque todas las estrellas  
>están desvaneciéndose.<br>Solo trata de no preocuparte  
>las veras algún día.<br>Toma lo que necesites,  
>se tu misma<br>y deja de llorar con todo tu corazón._

Ser ella misma. ¿Exactamente que significaba eso?  
>Ser ella misma… los primeros años de su vida fue la pequeña hija rellenita y llena de granos de la hermosa ex modelo Eloísa Parkinson. Mas tarde fue Pansy Parkinson la chica que formaba que seguía a los mas buenos del colegio. Después fue Pansy, la chica que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy hasta los huesos. Y ahora no sabia quien era, Quien era Pansy Pauline Parkinson?<p>

_Todos somos estrellas  
>Nos desvanecemos,<br>solo trata de no preocuparte,  
>nos veras algún día.<br>Solo toma lo que necesites,  
>sigue tu camino,<br>y deja de llorar con todo tu corazón  
>deja de llorar…<em>

Todos somos estrellas, y nos desvanecemos.  
>Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, y gritar pero estaba cansada y...tenia tanto tanto sueño, así que solo dejo que el resto de la canción y el cálido abrazo de George la hicieran caer en la maravillosa y reconfortante inconciencia del sueño.<p>

George termino la canción con un leve suspiro y una sonrisa en el rostro, fue así como Draco los encontró. Vio a Pansy profundamente acurrucada en el regazo de ese gran idiota que llevaba por nombre George, que además resultaba tener la sonrisa más bobalicona de todas.

– Ahora seria un buen momento para decirnos que demonios ha pasado Georgie – su voz destilaba desdeño.

Este sin decir palabra, recostó a Pansy en la cama y le dio un beso de "buenas noches", después salió del cuarto sin decir palabra, obviamente esperaba que lo siguiera. Si no tuviera tanta curiosidad por saber que había pasado lo hubiera mandado muy lejos…  
>Llegaron a la sala de conferencias del avión.<p>

– Ahora serias tal amable de explicar que demonios paso ahí dentro?- tal vez sonara gruñón pero ese era su mejor esfuerzo por mantener un tono de voz educado.

– Pansy tuvo un mal sueño - todo ese alboroto por un mal sueño.

– ¿Es en enserio? Debes estar...

– No, no estoy bromeando. Y agradecería que no minimizaras los problemas de MI novia solo porque a ti no te parecen lo suficientemente grandes.

– Yo no estoy minimizando los problemas de Pansy, al contrario, les tomo suma importancia... Como si fueran míos..

– Dejemos algunas cosas en claro "amigo" Pansy es mi novia, y probablemente será la madre de todos los hijos que hare, así que es por eso que no te quiero cerca de ella. Ella es mía ahora. Perdiste tu oportunidad hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Hiciste tu cama, ahora tiéndete en ella.

– De que demonios estas hablando hijo de la gran...

-Draco, no creo que a Pansy le agradecería escuchar la forma en la que te expresas de su amada suegra y estoy seguro de que no apreciaría que su novio estuviera cubierto de golpes.- la voz de Theo surgió de la nada sacándolos del duelo de miradas en el que estaban.

– Bueno siempre podemos decir que se cayo del avión... - la voz de Blaise surgió desde la sala de estar, al parecer se había tomado un descanso de pilotaje.

– Eso es exactamente la idea mas estúpida que has tenido Blaise sabes perfectamente que Pansy jamás creería algo tan ridículo como eso. Recuerdas la vez que dijiste que Damien Matthews se topó con un circo ambulante y que decidió unirse a el a cambio de comida, y esa fue tu brillante razón por la que la había dejado plantada.

– Bueno tu sabes que cuando la inspiración me alcanza no me suelta...

– Y tú sabes perfectamente que estaba bromeando Malfoy, Pansy es una mujer adulta y tiene derecho a estar con tantos idiotas como ella quiera...

–¿Disculpa?- por primera vez desde que esa extraña conversación había empezado George intervino.

Ellos continuaron su conversación como si fuera invisible.

– Pero hablando en serio sabes que Pansy se molestara en serio si te ve intimidando a su nuevo novio Draco –

– Me sorprende que tú no lo hayas hecho primero que yo Nott – Draco enarco la ceja enojada. ¿Era el único que se preocupaba por el bienestar de Pansy?

–Antes de que nos lo eches en cara, si nos preocupamos por el bienestar de Pansy…

– Creo que eres el hombre más afortunado George porque el Capitán Zabini en persona te dará un recorrido por la cabina. –  
>George capto la indirecta, además iba a la cabina de controles de un jet privado… bueno que podría pasar.<p>

* * *

><p>–Veras la cabina contiene el instrumental y los controles que permiten al piloto hacer volar, dirigir y aterrizar este cacharro.<br>– ¿Por qué no tienes copiloto?  
>–Porque no me gusta que nadie mas toque mi avión –La voz de Blaise sonó un poco posesiva, aunque eso no fue del todo malo. –<br>– ¿Como es que el avión continúe en el aire cuando tu no lo estas manejando? – Vale, era un poco lento.

–Hay algo maravilloso que se llama piloto automático, Georgie – ¿Se estaba burlando de el? – Un vuelo está dividido en las fases: rodaje, despegue, ascenso, crucero, descenso, aproximación y aterrizaje. Todos estos procesos excepto el de rodaje y despegue pueden ser automatizados.  
>–Uhmm…Supón que es porque una maquina no puede dar todos esos códigos sin sentido. Siempre me he preguntado porque cuando están por despegar dicen todos esos códigos como Tango-Charlie-Blablabla, en lugar de decir simplemente: "He tíos, estamos por despegar, quiten a esos idiotas de la pista".<br>Blaise no pudo más que sonreír ante la frase.  
>–Si yo también me lo preguntaba al principio. Pero pasemos a cosas más interesantes.<br>–Como que cosas? – Oh no, Pansy se molestaría si estuviera escuchando o viendo la conversación. George estaba en su perfil de "cautivador" lo que quería decir: Aleteando pestanas, sonriendo con coquetería, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada… y luego estaba su voz… Yup, Pansy definitivamente lo mataría si estuviera allí. Pero no estaba así que…  
>–Entonces, ¿Pansy te obligo o te ofreciste voluntario?<br>Demonios…  
>–De que hablas Willis? – pensó que al citar a una serie lo distraería un poco pero al parecer no funciono…<br>–No lo tomes como una ofensa, pero es obvio que juegas para otro equipo… si sabes a lo que me refiero…  
>–Algo está mal contigo... soy tan masculino que hay veces en las que ni siquiera le pongo azúcar a mi café…. –<br>Blaise enarco una ceja y se le acerco lentamente, el a su vez retrocedió hasta que su espalda choco contra algo. Sus labios rozaron su cuello cuando le hablo de nuevo, probablemente fue intencional.  
>–No me mientas George, odio cuando la gente lo hace, y de verdad que ahora siento mi mano un poco suelta. – ¿Que demonios significaba eso? ¿Y porque estaba tan cerca de el? Estaba causándoles estragos a sus sentidos…<br>– ¿Mano suelta? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz  
>–Si me mientes podría azotarte… y podría no gustarte. O tal vez si. –Al tipo le iban las cosas de BDSM? Eso definitivamente llamo su atención. –Entonces George– Cuando el pronuncio su nombre sonó como si el mismísimo diablo le estuviera tentando…–¿Seguirás manteniendo tu mentira? Porque ambos sabemos que no es verdad que estas con Pans ahora. – Oh Señor. Esa voz y ese cuerpo que se encontraba tan cerca del suyo. Quería besarlo, quería que él lo besara.<br>–Yo…– Se lamio los labios, nervioso. – En realidad fue una cosa espontanea ya sabes...  
>–Bueno, espero no equivocarme– Fue lo ultimo que escucho George antes de sentir las manos y los labios del tipo que acababa de conocer. No es que le importara… demonios no.<br>–Yup, juegas para mi equipo– Blaise sonrió triunfal y se cruzo de brazos. Había sido una estupidez lo aceptaba, pero simplemente no había querido resistirse a ese hombre.

Antes de que pudiera responder alguien (presumiblemente Theodore) hablo desde afuera.  
>– Blaise? Ya puedes dejar de esconder al pobre hombre, el pequeño dragon ya esta en su cueva. Cambio –<br>–Enviare a…. bueno George…Theo? Hay que dejar de hacer esto, me siento estúpido, cambio.  
>–Entonces por que sigues diciendo cambio? Cambio.<br>–Olvídalo, hombre. George ira en un minuto. Cambio y Fuera. – Escucharon los pasos de Theo alejándose. – Cuantos año tenian 12? – Escucha George, la única razón por la que hice esto fue… -  
>–Porque querías comprobar tu teoria era gay bla blah– le cortó George aburrido – Lo se compañero, suele suceder. – Dicho esto lo empujo ligeramente para abrir la puerta, antes de salir volteo hacia donde estaba Blaise y le guiño un ojo con picardía.<p>

* * *

><p>Eso era todo estaba cansado de esos tíos dominantes que atacaban solo para probar un punto. No más.<br>Después de su "conversación" con Zabini se sentía un poco deprimido.  
>Solo deseaba que alguien lo besara, no porque tenían algo que probar, sino porque querían saber como era besarlo… pero bueno eso no pasaría. No a él.<p>

* * *

><p>Pero ¿que demonios acababa de hacer? Él podría haber estado equivocado sobre George, él podría haber sido en verdad novio de su mejor amiga…. Le había costado demasiado mantenerlo oculto de sus amigos para arruinarlo ahora con alguien que acababa de conocer, es decir, ¿que tal si él era uno de esos tipos soplones?...<br>Mierda, debería aprender de sus errores pero no… tenia que dejar que sus hormonas tomaran el control.  
>Pero demonios, no podía de sircárselo de la fue oh-tan-bueno, fue como tener una probada del paraíso, excepto que sabía que no podía regresar ahí. 10 puntos para Zabini… Que estaba mal con el? Tal vez era porque hacia demasiado tiempo que había tenido sexo. Bueno 8 meses, 3 semanas y 6 días podía considerarse como una maldita sequia…. Definitivamente necesitaba concentrarse en volar este maldito avión en lugar de pensar en su vida sexual. O la falta de ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Al despertarse lo primero que noto es que estaba en una cama. Aunque estaba medio dormida su cerebro pudo deducir que se encontraba en el cuarto de invitados... ¿Pero como había llegado hasta allí?<br>MI-I-EERDA. La pesadilla, ella despertando en llanto, George calmándola y llevándola hasta ahí. Todo regreso en un flashazo a su mente. Había hecho el ridículo de su vida o que? Pero bueno… tendría que vivir con eso.  
>Saco las piernas de la cama y se levanto rápidamente, aunque probablemente no fue tan buena idea porque la recamara empezó a dar vueltas…<br>– Cuidado nena, no queremos que Blaise nos mate por ensuciar sus alfombras – Draco surgió de la nada para agarrarla por la cintura y ayudarla a sentarse en la cama.  
>– ¿Que haces aquí? – Su voz sonó un poco acusadora, pero no era su culpa. El recuerdo de la pesadilla aun estaba fresco en su mente.<br>–Bueno, venia a ver como estabas pero puedo irme si... – El comenzó a levantarse de la cama. Pansy lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo.  
>–Soy una tonta, lo siento – Draco sonrió. Hijo de… él nunca pensó que Pansy fuera a dejar que se fuera… Idiota.<br>–Entonces ¿sobre que iba todo eso pequeña? – ¿Desde cuando Draco la llamaba pequeña?  
>– ¿De que hablas? – Estaba haciéndose tonta, sabia bien de lo que hablaba. Pero el solía tener ese efecto en ella así que no era nada raro.<br>Draco se limito a enarcar una ceja. Bueno obviamente no iba a desviarlo con una pregunta asi… asi que mejor contarle la verdad  
>–Tuve una pesadilla.<br>–Lo se, George me lo dijo.  
>–Si ya sabias para que me preguntas? – Pansy frunció el ceño un poco enojada.<br>–Porque quiera saber si me lo contarías, pero probablemente no lo hagas ahora que te revele mi súper plan malvado. – Ese era Draco Malfoy bromeando?  
>–Vale, tienes razón no te diré nada.<br>–En serio? – Él se puso serio de repente. – ¿No me dirás de que era tu sueño? ¿Ni me pedirás que te haga sentir mejor tocando el piano como solías hacerlo?  
>–¿Tienes un piano aquí?<br>–No, pero podría conseguirlo…  
>–Claro, a seis mil metros de altura.<br>Draco iba a responderle pero la voz que salió del altavoz lo interrumpió.

–Les habla su adorable e irresistiblemente guapo Capitán Zabini, informándoles que estamos llegando a nuestro destino. Así que es hora de ponerse sus cinturones compañeros. Y solo para que quede claro, si no lo hacen, nuestra encantadora acompañante de vuelo, Marie, ira a patearle sus adinerados traseros (excepto por ti Pansy querida, sabemos que eras mas pobre que un músico retirado) Sin mas, les deseo un feliz viaje y les invitamos a regresar en otra ocasión a la Línea de Vuelos ZaMaNott.

Pansy sonrió al escuchar de nuevo a Blaise, tal vez si regresara a dar un paseo aéreo con el.  
>–Ya escuchaste nena, será mejor que vayamos.<br>–Cierto… sino Marie pateara mi no-adinerado-trasero.  
>Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la zona de asientos, donde George y Theo se encontraban enfrascados en una profunda discusión sobre los musicales de Broadway… enserio ¿podía George ser mas obvio?. Es como si se pusiera un letrero en la frente…<br>Tomo asiento una fila delante de ellos e intento abrocharse el cinturón, pero como el mundo entero estaba contra ella no pudo.  
>–Déjame a mí. – unas manos blancas como la nieve salieron de la nada y ágilmente le abrocharon el cinturón.<br>–Gracias – murmuro en voz baja.  
>–Se supone que son a prueba de niños, probablemente por eso no podías – dijo el sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.<br>–Te crees tan listo…–  
>–No me creo lo soy…–<br>–Presumido– le dijo Nott desde la fila de atrás.  
>–Chismoso nadie estaba…<br>Dejo de escucharlos en cuanto vio hacia la ventana, allí estaba.  
>Estaban oficialmente en Cabo Verde.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno que les pareció? Bien, mal? ¿Un poco aburrido? Me quieren matar por hacerlas esperar? TT^TT <em>

_con amor_  
><em>Sunshine<em>


	6. El Infierno en Tacones

Hey you guys n.n  
>entonces aquí esta xD es un poco extraño y realmente no revela para pero creo que estoy preparando el escenario para algo… si saben lo que quiero decir.<br>A propósito les dejare de nuevo el link de una imagen para que vean al Michelle Christina ;) (quiten los espacios) www. Yatesdelujo yates-de-lujo-fotos-1. Html  
>Entonces... ship, lean.<p>

* * *

><p>El Infierno en Tacones.<p>

"_**Los tacones son un doloroso placer"  
>Christian Louboutin<strong>_

Los tacones.  
>Los tacones eran un invento diseñado por el hombre para que el trasero de la mujer se viera más pequeño. Y para que fuera más difícil escapar corriendo… bueno, a Pansy no le importaba porque habían inventado los tacones, o si su trasero se veía pequeño o no con ellos. La única razón por la que amaba traer tacones era porque se sentía tan ardiente como el infierno y más alta que el cielo.<p>

Los de diseñador eran sus favoritos: Louis Vuitton, Gucci, y como olvidarse de sus amados Christian Louboutin… actualmente no poseía mas que replicas pero bueno… había que joderse.  
>Sip, amaba los tacones. Los amaba, excepto claro, cuando casi son causa de su muerte al hacerla tropezar en las escaleras para desabordar el avión. En cuanto puso el pie en el primer escalón su frágil tobillo se doblo, Una mano fuerte y firme la agarro de la cintura antes de que su falta de equilibro y elegancia la mandara a encontrarse cara a cara con el asfalto. Y claro… como el mundo estaba contra ella, esa persona resulto ser Draco Malfoy.<br>-Cuidado muñeca, no queremos golpear ese precioso trasero tuyo.-  
>Pansy se tenso de inmediato al escuchar su voz.<br>Mierda… cuando iba a aprender a fijarse por donde iba, sobre todo cuando traía puestos tacones…. Espera un momento, ¿Draco Malfoy acababa de decir que tenia un trasero precioso?... Rápido, rápido Pansy di algo gracioso y picante…hazlo, hazlo, HAZLO YA.  
>-Hee… si lo se pero no creo que haya probabilidades de lluvia. - ¿QUE? ¿EL CLIMA? Estaban hablando de su trasero por el amor de Dios, no de si habría probabilidades de… aah olvídalo. Era una idiota.<br>-¿Te encuentras bien? – La voz de George surgió detrás de ella, perfecto, no podría haber llegado en un momento mejor ni aunque hubiera querido.  
>-Claro que si cielito, solo tropecé con estos zapatos, aun no aprendo a usarlos, pero vale la pena porque se cuanto te gustan. – Pansy le guiño un ojo a su amigo aunque no tenia idea de donde había venido todo eso, tal vez era algo así como automático, algo que salía de ella sin pensarlo, como la estupidez por ejemplo, es decir ¿quien habla del clima cuando alaban su trasero?<br>"Oh… déjalo ir mujer, lo arruinaste. Supéralo." Se regaño a si misma.  
>Caminaron hasta que se dieron cuenta que no sabían a donde iban, Pansy se volvió para buscar a Blaise o Theo, pero choco contra alguien, mas bien alguien choco contra ella.<br>-Hee ¿porque te detienes? – Draco parecía un niño pequeño teniendo una rabieta.  
>- Porque acabo de darme cuenta de que no tengo idea hacia donde voy. -<br>Aunque no podía ver su rostro supo que estaba sonriendo.  
>- Creo que es bastante obvio nena, considerando que el único edificio que hay en los alrededores esta frente a nosotros a unos 500 metros.<br>-Cierto, pero no veo porque iríamos a un edificio cuando nosotros ni siquiera nos hospedaremos aquí, es decir…  
>- Detengan sus caballos, señores. – La voz de Blaise les llego desde atrás de Draco. Parecía divertido el muy bastardo. – Nuestro transporte llegara pronto. -<br>- Entonces ¿solo esperamos? – Pansy se cruzo de brazos, saco la cadera y ladeo la cabeza… era su pose de será-mejor-que-estés-bromeando-chico-listo. -  
>- Así es pequeña come hombres. -<br>-¿Come hombres? ¿Me acabas de llamar come hombres Blaise Edgar Zabini? -  
>- No me llames por mi segundo nombre Pans, es vergonzoso. – Blaise saco el labio ligeramente y fingió un puchero.<br>– No me llames "come hombres", ni siquiera tiene sentido que lo hagas.- Ella cruzo los brazos y puso su pose de mujer indignada.  
>– Bueno, ciertamente tu atuendo se apega a lo que yo considero como una come hombres. –<br>– No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso, además no tiene nada de malo mi atuendo… hace calor. –  
>– Claro – Contravino Theo, - si lo que quieres es ir provocando a los tíos con las hormonas alborotadas… –<br>–Theodore? Tu también – Pansy abrió excesivamente los ojos y la boca. Ni siquiera traía puesta una falda por el amor de Dios.  
>– Deben de ser esos tacones – intervino Draco a la conversación pensativo.- Los tacones tienen la extraña habilidad de volver locos a los hombres, y bueno en las piernas correctas… bueno, básicamente estamos jodidos.<br>– Bola de energúmenos – Su atuendo no era nada provocador, tenia sus Ray Ban imitación bien puestos en la cima de su cabeza y su conjunto que consistía en una blusa suelta y casi transparente turquesa (debajo tenia una de tirantes) con un pantalón corto blanco, y luego estaban los tacones, aunque tal vez ellos tenían razón sobre eso, algo tenían los jodidos tacones que hacían que te sintieras mucho mas buena de lo que te veías. – No traigo puesto nada indecente así que me niego a ceder ante ustedes. Y ante su complot machista – Se cruzo de brazos (una vez más) y espero su respuesta. Pero en lugar de eso obtuvo un silencio incomodo… que le toco a George romper.  
>– Entonces…. Estamos en…? –<br>– La Isla de Sal, Georgie, deberías de pedir mas informes la próxima vez que te subas a un avión. – Era su imaginación o Draco parecía malicioso al decir "Georgie".  
>– Bueno no todo…<p>

George se interrumpió al ver una limusina Rolls Royce en todo esplendor acercarse a ellos.  
>– Whoo, ese debe ser nuestro transporte, sabes que Pans? Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto. – George, se colgó su bolso de hombre., (era así como él lo llamaba, pero en realidad parecía un maletín) al hombro.<p>

– Ese no es nuestro transporte, nos iremos en burro. – Blaise sonrió al ver su cara de incredulidad por un segundo.

– Georgie querido – Pansy lo tomo del brazo – Blaise jamás permitiría que nos fuéramos en burro, si él no puede viajar con estilo entonces no lo hace en lo absoluto.

– Y como siempre nuestra adorable come hombres tiene razón – Blaise le pellizco la mejilla cariñosamente.

El Rolls Royce paro frente a ellos y de el bajo el conductor más ardiente que Pansy había visto en su vida. Era alto, de cabello negro, ligeramente musculoso, un poco tostado por el sol y sus ojos eran para perderse en ellos, azules como el maldito cielo.

– Hooola – Pansy no pudo evitar usar su voz de gatita-sexy-devora-hombres.

– Espero hayan tenido un excelente vuelo señores, me disculpo por la demora, el trafico de esta hora es casi insoportable. Me presento, soy Xavier y estaré a sus servicios. – Parecía que hablaba con todos pero solo miraba a Pansy, y fue a ella a quien le guiño un ojo coquetamente cuando creyó que nadie mas lo veía. Pero Draco como serpiente que era vio el gesto que ese galán de cuarta le hizo a su Pansy, es decir, que se creía que era para…. Se estaba saliendo del tema definitivamente... Tenia que planear una estrategia para adquirir una compañía en bancarrota al menor costo posible pero en vez de eso estaba celando a su novi... amiga. A su querida amiga Pansy.  
>Mierda…. Si seguía con esos celos irracionales de macho alfa ese maldito viaje iba a ser tan laaargo, mas largo aun si Pansy seguía llevando esos malditos tacones alborotadores de hormonas.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientas mas se acercaban al centro de la ciudad Pansy tuvo que aceptar que no era una especie de sueño demasiado vivido y realista, yep, definitivamente estaban en Cabo Verde. El día era soleado, los pájaros cantaban… todo era maravilloso, exactamente como lo había imaginado. Le gustaría quedarse un poco más a explorar pero su parada en la Isla de Sal seria muy corta.<br>Bueno si, habían llegado a la Isla en avión y tal vez te preguntes, ¿Por qué no fueron directamente a donde quiera que iban?, bueno, la cosa es que la Isla de Sal era el único aeropuerto en Cabo Verde… pero al punto. Ahora tenían que ir al muelle y se irían en el bote de Theo a la Isla de Sao Vicente, si… primero el avión de Blaise después el bote de Theo, que seguía? el submarino de Malfoy?... Bueno el caso era que saldrían desde el para llegar a Sao Vicente, la segunda isla mas importante en Cabo Verde, pero la mas alegre del país, según Wikipedia.  
>Pansy no podía estar más encantada de la vida al ver el mar, era tan clara y cristalina que podía ver las rocas debajo.<br>Xavier aparco el coche y salió para abrirles la puerta. Pansy no pudo evitar notar que no llevaba el típico uniforme de chofer, de hecho, un pantalón y una camiseta de lino azul no era precisamente un uniforme… curioso.

– Si son tan amables de seguirme. – Sin esperar respuesta se encamino hacia la entrada a lo que Pansy decidió llamar: "Estacionamiento para Botes Costosos" a falta de un nombre mejor…

– Estoy bastante contento de que por fin vayan a conocer a mi nena. – Theo hablo por primera vez en mucho rato. Su voz denotaba orgullo, un orgullo un poco enfermizo en opinión de Pansy, es decir, era un bote por el amor de…

Mierda eso si que era un bote precioso. Al llegar al final del muelle Pansy pudo ver que el bote de Theo era una verdadero ejemplo del porque la gente quería ser rica, olvida el avión de Blaise, en comparación con el bote, parecía un avioncito de papel.

– Cierren su boca por favor, no queremos que les entren moscas, lo se, mi nena es una hermosura. Nuestra nave incluye 6 camarotes cada uno con su propio baño, aire acondicionado, TV, pantalla plana, DVD, etc.  
>3 espaciosas cubiertas, Salones, comedor, comedores exteriores, bar, Gimnasio, Jacuzzi exterior en cubierta, Disco sound system &amp; lighting, Plataforma de baño... Además cuenta con una tripulación de 15 miembros: Capitán ósea yo , Chef, ayudantes de cocina, azafatas, marineros... En cabinas separadas de la zona de invitados por supuesto - ¿Enserio? ¿El también seria capitán? Es que era una especie de fetiche de los hombres mandar... Que tonta, pero claro que si.<p>

-Espera ¿estas mostrándonoslo o quieres venderlo amigo? Porque te aviso que somos tan pobres que las ratas viven con nosotros pero comen con el vecino - George interrumpió a Theo, gracias al cielo, en medio de su perorata.

– Habla por ti bobo – Pansy le saco la lengua pero sonrió, George tenia un extraño sentido del humor. Los chicos subieron de un salto al bote de Theo, pero bueno eso era fácil para ellos, eran hombres y ciertamente no estaban usando tacones de 7 cm.

– Permítame – La voz no tan familiar de Xavier surgió entre el alboroto de sus supuestos amigos.

Xavier extendió su mano, al tomarla Pansy se agarró lo mas fuerte que pudo, realmente tenia miedo.  
>Antes de que pienses "Buuh Miedosa"… entre el bote y el muelle había más o menos medio metro de distancia.<p>

– Bueno, pónganse cómodos, aunque nuestro viaje no durara demasiado.

– Espera Theo… ¿ni siquiera nos dirás el nombre de tu bote? – Pregunto Pansy antes de que Theo huyera hacia la.… bueno donde se supone que va el capitán para manejar la nave (¿)

El frunció el ceño ante su pregunta.-

– No es solo un bote Pansy, es un yate, un yate de lujo. Fue construida en Grecia en el 2010, mi querida Michelle Christina.

– Vale… entonces tienes una especie de fetiche por los objetos inanimados.

– Jah Jah Jah mira como me rio pequeña mocosa – Theo le saco la lengua antes de dirigirse a la cabina del capitán.

– Entonces… un recorrido? – Draco doblo su brazo de manera servicial esperando a que el brazo de Pansy se uniera a él.  
>Bueno bien podía contener la respiración el muy tonto… pero bueno, quería pasar un ratito con el, ¿estaba eso mal?<p>

– Claro – Pansy paso junto a él ignorando su brazo, bueno si, pasaría un rato con el pero no lo tocaría si podía evitarlo.

– Vale – su voz sonó un poco dolida – ¿Por donde deberíamos empezar? –

– Theo dijo que había jacuzzi no? – Estaba emocionada con la idea, le parecía siglos desde que había entrado en un jacuzzi.

– Hagamos esto mas interesante, pequeña – se cruzo de brazos y sonrió. Sabía que había captado su interés…

– Interesante ¿como? ¿Una apuesta? – Ella entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha, normalmente cuando apostaba con Draco Malfoy terminaba perdiendo.

– Una apuesta. Quien encuentre primero el jacuzzi primero gana. – Pansy pensó que seria pan comido, es decir, un jacuzzi ¿en que otra parte podría estar si no es en la parte de arriba? Así es, era fácil, muy fácil, por lo cual era un motivo para desconfiar.

– ¿Cual es el truco?

– Me ofende tu pregunta, pero antes de buscar el jacuzzi tienes que encontrar ciertas cosas como un reproductor de música con música de gustos eclécticos, bebidas alcohólicas de elección, toallas, un traje de baño, y cuando tengas todo eso puedes buscar el jacuzzi.

– ¿Que pasara si pierdo?

Bueno aun no lo he decidido pero si ganas tal vez considere en comprarte un par original de Louboutin... – Pansy abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, el muy bastardo sabía su amor secreto por los zapatos de diseñador.

– ¿Que es lo que quieres si ganas? – el fingió considerarlo por un momento, hasta puso un dedo en su barbilla - ¿Qué tal una cita conmigo?

Todo el sistema operativo de Pansy se congelo, ¿una cita? Espera que?

– Estas bromeando – Pansy intento que su voz sonara incrédula y casual, pero en lugar de eso su voz sonó estrangulada.

– Bueno – y de nuevo el pobre de Malfoy sonaba herido – Si es tanto suplicio para ti…

– Lo siento Draco, pero seamos honestos, una cita? ¿No seria extraño? Ademas tengo novio. –

– Para nada y estoy seguro que a Georgie no le molestara si le pedimos permiso...– Pansy casi pudo ver los pucheros no hechos por Draco

– Vale una cita – Pensó que se traía algo entre manos. Pero si quería saberlo mas le valdría investigar…

– Entonces… lista?

– Yep… el ultimo en llegar es un…  
>Ni siquiera termino la frase, solo salió corriendo hacia donde creía que estarían sus malditas pertenencias. Pero como ese piso era mas resbaloso que Daphne Grenngrass en sus mejores días, los zapatos de Pansy eran mas que inadecuados para caminar, y ni hablar de correr. Se detuvo un momento para quitárselos y se dirigió hacia donde pensaba que estaban los dormitorios… A HA… no había nada, bueno si había un cuarto completamente lujoso pero no estaban sus malditas cosas…. Donde había una persona del personal cuando la ocupabas… Vamos no quería perder contra ese tonto…. ¿O si?<br>Pansy se detuvo en seco. ¿Y si dejaba que Draco ganara? Es decir, siempre quiso tener una cita con el. Por otro lado siempre quiso tener unos Louboutin originales… pero Draco era el amor de su vida, sin embargo no podía perder a propósito, eso era simplemente inaceptable.  
>Con este pensamiento se dio media vuelta, y al hacerlo vio a Xavier vagando por el pasillo.<p>

– Xavier sabes de casualidad donde esta mi equipaje? –

– Oh señorita Parkinson, el Señor Malfoy ordeno que lo llevaran a su habitación. –  
>– El muy maldito….<p>

– Y eso esta en…? – el debió notar su urgencia.

– Bueno, del otro lado del yate, si desea podría llevarla…

– Si, si pero apresúrate…  
>Xavier hecho a correr hacia el lado opuesto por el que había venido Pansy y esta no pudo dejar de notar que se veía excesivamente bien desde atrás cuando corría.<p>

– Aquí esta su equipaje. – Xavier le sonrió de forma conciliadora y se retiro discretamente, mientras Pansy prácticamente volcó su maleta buscando las cosas necesarias, en menos de un minuto estuvo lista y casi se da contra la pared por no haberle preguntado a Xavier donde estaba el jacuzzi, así que decidió seguir a sus instintos y correr hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba.  
>– Y en efecto allí estaba el jacuzzi, y bueno Draco Malfoy. Parecía que no tenía ninguna preocupación en la vida, y bueno ciertamente no parecía que hubiera corrido, su cabello no estaba alborotado, y no estaba sudando. Pansy era una historia completamente diferente, tal vez un baño no fuera tan mala idea después de todo…<p>

– Gane, yay por mi – Draco sonrió de lado, el muy desgraciado se atrevía a sonreírle…

– Tramposo – Pansy le saco la lengua mientras se sentaba frente a el y se calzaba de nuevo sus tacones – Moviste mi equipaje de lugar, por lo tanto no ganaste de forma honesta.

– Pero gane, y bueno ya me cobrare mi premio mas tarde – el le guiño un ojo mientras se levantaba y quitaba su camiseta.

– Wooow, ¿que haces? – Pansy abrió demasiado sus ojos, que se creía que hacia, ¿se estaba desvistiendo enfrente de ella? ¿Que tenia que hacer?

– Estoy preparándome para entrar al jacuzzi, que estas haciendo tu allí sentadita? Ve a cambiarte. – La levanto por los hombros y la empujo hacia los vestuarios que había a los costados.

– Maldita serpiente tramposa.. – mas o menos fue todo lo que murmuro mientras se cambiaba, antes de que los nervios hicieran su aparición. Iba a entrar a un jacuzzi con Draco Malfoy? En traje de baño? Solos?...Oh Maldición quería vomitar. Se obligo a inhalar y exhalar lentamente, aunque no ayudo demasiado.

–Pans? Necesitas ayuda? Estoy seguro de que aun recuerdo como anudar un traje de baño. – La voz falsamente de Draco surgió desde afuera.

– Para nada – Se obligo a salir del vestuario, bueno él ya la había visto en ropa interior así que, que más daba?

– Woo.. creo que nunca me acostumbrare a verte así. – Su voz denotaba admiración pero no estaba muy segura. Por lo que la hizo sentir un poco acalorada.

– Entonces…. El ultimo en llegar es un huevo podrido? – Pansy le pregunto sonriendo y hecho a correr hacia el jacuzzi.

Draco dejo que se adelantara, maldición no le importaba ser un huevo podrido siempre y cuando pudiera ver como se movía.  
>"Calma campeón, no queremos incidentes aquí"<br>- Perdiste – Pansy le saco la lengua desde el jacuzzi, ¿se veía preciosa o que? Toda sonriente y mojada…

Se acercó a donde estaba su Ipod, eligió la canción que le pareció mas apropiada para el momento, porque definitivamente estaba ardiendo…

Se acercó al jacuzzi y entro con cuidado, de todas las maneras de las que pensó que podía terminar ese viaje nunca imagino que terminaría así con ella. Con Pansy, con su Pansy.

* * *

><p>Bueno tenia que reconocerlo, lo había extrañado. Al principio fue un poco incomodo pero después Draco comenzó a ser la persona que ella recordaba, sarcástico, divertido e ingenioso. Y era todo para ella.<p>

No pudo evitarlo, empezó acercase a él, no es que se lanzara, simplemente se inclino un poco hacia donde él estaba, y pudo sentir como si el tiempo regresara, podía recordar exactamente como se sentía en el Instituto cuando estaba tan cerca de él, lo recordaba bien porque era exactamente como se sentía en ese momento… mierda, otra vez?

Se estaba enamorando de el otra vez? O ¿sus sentimientos dormidos por el estaban despertando? ¿Que mierda estaba pasando?  
>Necesitaba alejarse de él. Ahora.<p>

-Entonces…? quieres algo de beber? – Pansy se levanto rápidamente y salió del jacuzzi envolviéndose en una toalla.

-Espera Pans…

-Bueno aquí están. – Blaise y George llegaron hacia donde se encontraban. Al parecer no podrían haber llegado en un mejor momento ni aunque lo hubieran elegido.

-Theo nos mando para avisarles a ustedes exhibicionistas, que estamos por llegar al puerto de Sao Vicente.

Pansy le lanzo una sonrisa nerviosa a Blaise mientras bajaba con prisa las escaleras… Bueno, ¿eso había sido incomodo o que?

* * *

><p>El Regent Beverly Wilshire, (el hotel donde se alojarían porque Theo se había negado a pasar todo el tiempo que estarían allí en su "hermosa" Michelle Christina), bueno, que podía decir del hotel?<br>Era un lugar para ricos, hecho por ricos y para que trabajaran los pobres, en resumidas cuentas. Tenia techos altos, las decoraciones eran o doradas o blancas. Eso si todo era elegante, y caro, el techo tenia una replica muy parecida a la de la Capilla Sixtina de Miguel Ángel fuero de eso, había esculturas de color gris. Y eso era todo. Era por eso que Pansy resaltaba más que una luciérnaga en una cueva. Además el hecho de que se hubiera resbalado en su camarote después de su baño en el jacuzzi con Draco no ayudaba demasiado a sus pobres piernas, ni a su autoestima. Básicamente: era una pobre turista que caminaba como si estuviera sobre espinas. Quizá debería quitarse los tacones,  
>"Pero amo estos tacones" la personalidad de niña malcriada que aun tenia dentro de ella lloriqueo e hizo pucheros.<br>Su nueva yo, le respondió cortante:**  
><strong>"Nuestro adorado Christian Louboutin dijo que Si una mujer no sabe andar con tacones no debería ponérselos, Quítatelos Pauline, ahora"  
>Bueno era no era su nueva yo, su nueva yo no era tan mandona, Tal vez era su personalidad que había salido del lado de la familia de su padre.<br>Sacudió la cabeza, estaba desvariando.

Al acercase a la recepción donde estaban todos, Pansy pudo escuchar la discusión que tenían con la recepcionista, bueno cuando decía "tenían" mas bien se refería a Draco, que parecía a punto de estrangular a la pobre mujer.  
>- Que quiere decir con "No hay mas habitaciones disponibles". Llame días antes para aclarar que deberían ser cinco habitaciones en lugar de cuatro.<p>

-Señor, debe entender que el Carnaval Criollo es pasado mañana, y siendo esa la atracción principal en todo el archipiélago, convoca a muchos turistas. – Pansy no entendía porque necesitaban otra habitación, bueno estaba George pero él podía…

Oh no, ¿Draco estaba intentando conseguir una habitación para George? ¿Por qué?, Frunció en entrecejo, y tuvo que interrumpir en la conversación antes de que Draco asesinara a la recepcionista con la mirada… Si las miradas fueran puñales…

-Draco querido, no es necesario conseguir otra habitación, George dormirá conmigo. – Puso su sonrisa de tranquilo-pondremos-el-letrero-de-no-molestar-en-la-puerta.

El se volteo lentamente y la vio con cara de incredulidad mal disimulada.

-Pansy no creo que sea aceptable que duermas en la misma habitación que tu actual novio – Draco se cruzo de brazos u alzo la ceja… Memoriza bien esa expresión, es la expresión que usualmente ponía cuando:  
>a) Tenia un acuerdo entre manos y había encontrado una solución satisfactoria para el.<br>b) Estaba en un tira-afloja con un cliente y no pensaba ceder ni un ápice.  
>c) Ya había tomado su decisión y no iba cambiar de opinión.<br>Pansy la conocía bien, odiaba esa expresión, pero ella también tenia una expresión testaruda y no pensaba ceder en esto.  
>-Creo que estas siendo irrazonable. Es mi novio, y hemos cosas peores que dormir en la misma cama.<p>

-He dicho que no Pansy, no pienso ceder en esto. Tu madre expreso su preocupación de que estuvieras expuesta a esta clase de cosas.  
>Espera que? Su madre? Pooor favor… además, cuando había hablado con su madre?<br>-Y donde piensas que George dormirá? En el pasillo? Debes estar bromean…

-Bueno muñeca, yo podría ayudarles con eso – Y Blaise como siempre tan caballeroso… - Yo podría compartir mi habitación con George.

Pansy casi sintió como el psique de su supuesto novio daba volteretas de porrista dentro de el.

-Blaise eso es muy amable pero…

-Bueno cariño, - George la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacia el. – No me gustaría empezar una pelea entre ustedes dos, creo que tomare la oferta de Blaise, será solo temporal – El le guiño un ojo… el muy bastardo. Al ponerse de parte de Blaise, que estaba de parte de Draco,m ella no tenia mas remedio que ceder… Bueno ya se las cobraría.

-De acuerdo corazoncito, solo estaba tratando de que no supieran de tus problemas al dormir ya sabes... no todos son tan abiertos de mente con las personas que se masturban mientras duermen. –Pansy esbozo la sonrisa mas tierna y comprensiva que podía poner… tal vez funcionara porque la recepcionista parecía tener un ataque de tos, probablemente la pagaría después con George pero… valió la pena.

-Entonces esta decidido, creo que no tenemos demasiado que hacer aquí. – Theo le dio su mejor sonrisa conciliadora a la recepcionista que pareció encandila por un momento.

-Un momento por favor, Marco llevara su equipaje.

* * *

><p>Estaban solos en la habitación de Pansy, los demás estaban preparando la presentación que darían mañana en Praia (Isla que se encontraba a unos 7 km de Sao Vicente).<p>

-Entonces… cuando planeabas decirme que Zabini era gay?

-Él no es gay – Pansy frunció el ceno – Porque pensarías algo asi?

-Bueno, normalmente las personas que no-gays no van metiendo su lengua en las personas de su mismo sexo… -

-¿El hizo que? ¿Te beso? – Abrió tanto sus ojos que probablemente le daría un calambre… si eso fuera posible. –Pero… bueno.. yo…

-Se que te acostaste con el querida pero eso no implica que no sea gay, demonios, es hombre. Y si algo se frota contra ti no importa si es hombre o mujer…

-Yo nunca me "frote" contra el, y el hecho de que seas mi amigo no significa que puedas ir diciendo cosas como….. – Y fue cuando la comprensión la golpeo, bueno era un poco lenta pero cuando su cerebro funcionaba…funcionaba – Entonces ¿esa es la razón por la que aceptaste quedarte en su cuarto?

-Algo así, en realidad me di cuenta de que tu discusión con Malfoy nunca terminaría, es por eso que acepte… nada más

-Claro el hecho de que sea más ardiente que el infierno no significa nada…

-Nop absolutamente nada, ahora ¿podemos ir a pasear por ahí? ¿Tal vez a la piscina? –

-Siiii – el gritito emocionado de Pansy hizo sonreír a George. – Iré a cambiarme, espera aquí.

* * *

><p>-Se puede saber que es eso que traes puesto? – Pansy estaba recostada contra una tumbona, boca arriba con sus Ray Ban bien puestos para que el sol no la molestara, de hecho ya era tiempo de voltearse para emparejar el bronceado.<p>

-Se le llama traje de baño Malfoy – Se volteo rápidamente, dandole la espalda, y solo para molestarlo, desato las tiras de la parte superior de su traje.

-¿Que estas haciendo? Sera mejor que te cubras señorita antes de que la gente decente te vea. – Parecía horrorizado, se quito rápidamente su saco (porque si, el muy idiota aun traía su traje puesto) y se lo puso sobre la espalda. – Y ¿que haces con tacones?

- Estas siendo bastante molesto Draco – Tuvo cuidado de decir su nombre para que no notara lo molesta que estaba con el, aun no sabia por que, pero sabia que estaba molesta, debería empezar a hacer una lista. -Realmente no quieres molestarme ahora Malfoy, dijiste que estas vacaciones serian para ponernos al día y toda esa mierda, bueno intenta no ser un idiota por un día. – Se puso sus audífonos, cerro los ojos y sonrio. -Sabes una cosa Georgie?  
>-Que es Pans? -<br>-Me siento como el infierno en tacones. – Escucho la risa ahogada de George atraves de sus audífonos… si el infierno en tacones, sonaba bien, tal vez era una canción.

* * *

><p>Entonces… esta terminado xD y me alegro porque estaba demasiado ansiosa porque quería ppublicarlo yaa… bueno, tengo una pequenisima petición que hacerles, al dejar un review pueden dejar un nombre para saber a quien me refiero al contestarlo?, porque creo que empezare a contestarlos por aquí :D<p>

Querido convidado:

Também estou feliz que você gosta da minha história, desculpe se eu te fiz irritado algumas vezes por não atualizar ... mas estou de volta e eu estou no tempo demasido.

Obrigado, obrigado por sua sugestão e leva em conta, realmente, não foi surpresa vê-la mais tarde na história.

Da próxima vez, você pode deixar o seu nome para que eu possa responder a você mais ... pessoalmente?

Sem mais, eu digo adeus, obrigado novamente pela sua informação, todos é muito importante para mim.

DP. Desculpe se entendies também, é usar um tradutor e eu não sei absolutamente nada de Português ... xD

Querdi Invitado (Alan):  
>Deja de odiar a Theo u.u el no ha hecho nada, y no esta de mas, ya lo veras en el capitulo que viene u.u<p>

Bueno creo que es todo lo que tenia pendiente, si les gusta la historia no olviden dejar su review n.n

Com amor  
>Sunshine<p> 


	7. Pondre un hechizo sobre ti

Hey you guys n,n  
>Bueeeno se que dije que publicaria los domingos… pero al parecer a mi cerebro tiene planes diferentes, tratare de actualizar sin tanto tiempo entre un capitulo y otro de verdad que si. Agradezco sus ideas y sus comentarios de verdad que estoy planeando incluirlas todas ;)<br>Para no hacerles el cuento largo, la recomendación musical de hoy es: I put a spell on you de Joe Cocker.  
>Espero les guste, nos vemos abajo ;)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<br>Puse un hechizo sobre ti…**

"_Puse un hechizo en ti porque eres mía. No, no estoy mintiendo.  
>No soporto cuando tonteas a mi alrededor, eres mía."<br>Joe Cocker_

* * *

><p>Insatisfecho. Era la palabra que Theodore Nott normalmente utilizaba para describirse.<br>Siempre que tenia éxito en algo lo hacia notar lo vacío que estaba, así que trataba de llenar ese agujero dentro de el con cosas materiales, cosas sin sentido y acciones vacías, lo que a su vez lo hacia sentirse aun mas vacío… era como un jodido circulo vicioso, y lo estaba volviendo loco.  
>Necesitaba salir de la rutina, era por eso que se había embarcado a ese "viaje de rencuentro" con sus amigos. Mas bien viaje de negocios disfrazado de rencuentro. Estaba un poco enojado por Draco por hacer todo ese drama solo para poder pasar tiempo con Pansy, es decir, si la había extrañado, tantísimo (como el decia), Por que traer problemas al viaje de negocios cuando sabias perfectamente bien que estarían esperándote cuando regresaras?<br>Theo no le veía la lógica a eso, y bueno, el era un hombre de lógica. Si señor, lógica. Siempre astuto, frio y calculador. Era por eso que desempañaba tan bien su papel a la hora de negociar, las cosas estaban así:  
>a) Blaise era el engatusador. Bromeaba con los clientes y los hacia sentir bien y seguros, les sonsacaba todo con una sonrisa y un guiño.<br>b) Draco era quien jugaba a ser el policía malo, esto servía para hacer un contraste mayor con el papel de Blaise.  
>c) Y luego estaba Theo, al último pero no menos importante, su papel era crucial. El más importante: El observaba. Si era una reunión con varias personas observaba los puntos fuertes del equipo (los que darían pelea [problemas] hasta el final), a los débiles que se doblarían como ramas ante cualquier cosa que les pidieran, los cooperativos, etc. Era una especie de detector de mentiras humano también, sabes? Había estudiado el comportamiento humano y el lenguaje corporal por mucho tiempo. Asi que eso le daba una gran ventaja a la hora de negociar.<br>Así es, tenía un don para leer a las personas, todos los sabían, incluida Pansy, y era por eso que se había sentido ofendido al darse cuenta de su verdadera relación con George. No había estado ofendido por la mentira, después de todo, prácticamente se habían creado juntos. No, lo que le molestaba profundamente era que Pansy había pensado que él no lo notaria… es decir ¿era en serio?  
>Era callado, no idiota. Y ella debería de haberlo recordado.<p>

Estaban descansando después de una larga e intensa "charla de negocios", bueno una charla de negocios siempre era intensa si se trataba de comprar una compañía que había pertenecido a una familia por años. Por alguna razón a la gente le costaba desprenderse del trabajo de sus vidas…  
>El caso es que no estaba molesto por eso, oh no, estaba molesto con Pansy por exhibirse como si no hubiera mañana, con ese George por dejarla siendo su "novio", y por ultimo con Blaise y Theo por no apoyarlo en su locura.<p>

– Si sabias que las miradas no pueden matar ¿verdad? – Blaise parecía más divertido que un niño en Disneyland.  
>– Si, soy bastante consciente de ello, pero aun así no pierdo la esperanza – Draco se encontraba enfurruñado, y el hecho de que Blaise estuviera "echándole leña al fuego" no ayudaba en lo absoluto.<p>

– Lo único que conseguirás es un aneurisma Malfoy – Ahora ¿también Theo se ponía en su contra?

– ¿Por qué nadie esta molesto por el hecho de que Pansy este exhibiéndose como mujer de la vida galante? Es decir, incluso ese tipejo George…

– Basta Draco, si lo que quieres es apartarla de la vista publica a pesar de que es una mujer crecida y perfectamente saludable, es tu problema no nos quieras incluir en esta locura psicótica de no-me-culpen-solo-soy-el-amigo-preocupado, porque todos sabemos que no es así..

Bueno, si Theo lo había dicho probablemente estaba exagerando…  
>- Podríamos ir a otro lado? Un lado donde no tenga que ver como George se regodea con la vista.<p>

– Como quieras… - Blaise se levanto con una sonrisa de su asiento. – Si no te conociera mejor diría que estas celoso Draco.

– Si me conocieras mejor sabrías que simplemente estoy molesto por la forma en la que…  
>– Si estas celoso. – Theo dio fin a la conversación. Y si Theo lo decía probablemente era cierto, entonces la pregunta era: ¿Por qué estaba celoso? Si Pansy solo era su mejor amiga de toda la vida.<br>"Mejor amiga que se había puesto mas buena que el…" Draco interrumpió el pensamiento antes de que se formara en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>– Pans cariño creo que no fue idea que decidieras echarte una siesta en pleno sol africano – La voz de George la saco del sueño tranquilo en el que estaba.<br>– Por qué no? – volteo para ver desde donde venia la voz de su amigo, pero no fue una buena idea, definitivamente no. La piel le ardía como si se hubiera acostado sobre una plancha y se hubiera quedado por dos días ahí. Y esto no era lo peor… No señor, lo peor era la picazón…

– Vamos, te llevare a la cama y –

– Eso no será necesario – le interrumpió Draco, quien había estado muy pendiente de su conversación. – Yo la llevare y le pondré unos remedios para eso, tu puedes quedarte aquí a disfrutar del sol Georgie – Draco lo empujo "muy discretamente" con el hombro mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba Pansy. – He nena… te puedes mover? – Era solo ella o ¿él estaba usando su voz tierna?, si hasta Draco Malfoy tenia una voz "tierna", bueno era mas bien el tipo de voz que se usaba para calmar a los caballos y esas cosas.  
>–Yo… podría intentarlo, pero realmente, realmente no me apetece. – ¿Podría estar mas avergonzada? ….<br>– Vale, ahora me inclinare para que puedas subirte a mi espalda, así no tendré que tocar tu piel demasiado ¿de acuerdo? –  
>Respondiendo a su pregunta anterior… si, si podía estar mas avergonzada que eso.<br>– Draco, ¿recuerdas que me quite la parte superior del traje de baño? Bueno, no puedo encontrarla y aunque lo hiciera no creo que pueda soportar siquiera las pequeñas tiras… –  
>Pansy descubrió algo ese día… a Draco se le enrojecían las orejas cuando se enojaba.<p>

* * *

><p>–Entonces… llegamos. – Nunca había estado más aliviada de decir esas palabras. El hecho de haber tenido que pasar desde la zona de la piscina hasta las habitaciones sin la parte de arriba de su traje de baño, contra la espalda de Draco… bueno si, podía decirse que estaba aliviada por llegar.<br>–Bien… – puso una toalla en la cama – Te dejare en el suelo y te cubres con ella ¿vale?, prometo no mirar. –  
>Aunque parecía infantil no quería bajarse de su espalda… es decir, se encontraba bien cerca de él, pero el no parecía muy contento ahora, así que hizo lo que le dijo.<br>–Ahora, ponte boca abajo en la cama, enseguida vuelvo. – Se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba el teléfono. Supuso que pediría algún medicamento al servicio del hotel.

Debió de dormitar por un rato porque un toque en la puerta la saco de su ensoñación.  
>Draco regresó con todo menos con su medicamento, para empezar tenia yogurt, leche,(que? Se iba a poner a comer mientras ella moría en agonía?), harina y lo que parecía una hoja de sábila, y por supuesto un bol para mezclar todo,<br>–¿Vas a hacer un remedio casero? ¿Tu? – Debió de notar su nota de escepticismo en la voz porque sonó un poco a la defensiva.  
>–Por supuesto, no me gustaría que tener que ponerte medicamentos, es una receta que aprendí cuando viaje a Bélgica, Glory, una hermosa lugareña me dio la receta que habia estado en su familia por años...<p>

–Bueno si es un secreto de familia y no una empresa de farmacéuticas aprobado por el servicio de salud no tengo razones para dudar –

– Mujer tu sarcasmo no es apreciado, hay hombres que intentan trabajar – Tomo otra porción del bol y se la unto en los hombros…  
>– Ouch, auch auch, auch…. – ¿Podía el ser mas brusco con su pobre y maltratada piel? Ahora sabia como se sentía ser asado vivo.<br>– Calla, si te hubieras quitado del sol cuando te dije esto no estaría pasando. – ¿Aun estaba enojado? Bah, supéralo Malfoy.  
>–Me quede dormida ¿vale?, a cualquiera le pasa. – Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso… ahora tenia que soportar que el maldito "frotara" todo su cuerpo por la parte de atrás con esa asquerosa pero relajante mezcla. Bueno, no es que estuviera quejando por el hecho de que el se preocupara y cuidara de ella, eso era algo nuevo.<br>– De acuerdo me callare pero apresúrate porque de verdad que no tengo ganas de chillar y retorcerme en la cama por mucho mas tiempo.  
>– Créeme nena, cuando te vea chillar y retorcerte en la cama espero que sea en caso mas placentero para los dos… – Espera ¿eso era una indirecta? ¿Que se supone que se tiene que hacer en estos casos?<br>Como no pudo encontrar una respuesta decente se limito a resoplar con fingida indiferencia.  
>Y asi dejaron pasar el tiempo mientras Draco untaba mas de su ungüento, cuando sintió que se acercaba a su cadera se tenso ligeramente.<br>– ¿Pans? ¿Estas dormida? – la voz de Draco la saco de su ensoñación.  
>–No aun estoy aquí. – Sonrió ante su pregunta tan tonta…<br>–Vale, esto… esto será meramente profesional lo prometo. – De nuevo Draco estaba usando su voz-apaciguadora-de-caballos-y-muchachas-histéricas.  
>Sumergió de nuevo la toalla en su mezcla reparadora de piel y lo unto en la parte donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Es decir, alrededor de la parte baja de su traje de baño. Al parecer se estaba tardando mas de lo necesario..<br>–Uhmmm Draco? –  
>– ¿Si? – Parecía como si hubiera estado fumado tabaco, su voz estaba un poco ronca.<br>Debería decirle que estaba invadiendo su espacio o algo así?  
>– ¿Qué es lo que hacen exactamente para ganarse la vida? Ya sé que son hombres de negocios pero…<br>–Compramos compañías que están en quiebra, las separamos en acciones y las vendemos.  
>–Algo asi como robar autos y vender las partes?<br>–Bueno… esa es una idea, pero para el registro no las robamos, las compramos, sabes? De hecho la compañía que queremos adquirir dara una especie de cena de despedida y nos invitaron.  
>–Ah, que bien, es bueno saber que aunque les quites su patrimonio aun asi te invitan a comer.<br>–No estaba pidiendo tu opinión listilla – Draco le jalo ligeramente el cabello. – La razón por la que lo mencione es porque quiero que vengas conmigo.  
>– Como…. ¿como una cita? – Debió de notar la indecisión en su voz porque contesto demasiado rápido.<br>–Bueno… mas bien considéralo como el cierre de un trato. Para pagar tu deuda.  
>Oh cierto, la apuesta…<br>– De acuerdo, si. ¿A que hora?  
>–Mañana, ocho en punto, te enviare un vestido para que combines conmigo.<br>–¿Con tu vestido?  
>–No te hagas la listilla Pansy. Te veo a las ocho pequeñaja. Oh y Pans?<br>–Si?  
>–Has escuchado "I put a Spell on you"?<br>–Hee no.. – sus cambios tan bruscos de humor y tema la desconcertaban.  
>–Es de Joe Cocker, escúchala, te dará algo en que pensar – le dio un beso en la base de la espalda y salió de la habitación dejándola atontada y completamente acalorada.<br>Entonces, ¿eso era una indirecta? Maldición… estupido rubio idiota que no le decia nada claro.

* * *

><p>Solo cuando estuvo solo en su habitación Draco se permitió darse una cabezazo contra la pared. ¿Qué estaba mal con el? Maldita sea… no había sido su intención todo ese rollo de la "citano-cita". En realidad no pensaba hacerla cumplir, pero como siempre su impulsividad tomaba el control.  
>Se desvistió con parsimonia a pesar del maldito calor que hacia. Debió de haber hecho caso a su instinto cuando le dijo que traer a Pansy en su viaje no era buena idea… pero como siempre su maldita impulsividad.<br>Cerró los ojos y se obligo a dormir, para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al cambio de horario.

_"Estaba en el area de la piscina, furioso, sentado y observando como Pansy estaba en su tumbona tomando el sol.  
>Se levanto de un salto cuando vio que se habia desatado su traje de baño. Se quito el saco de inmediato y se lo puso sobre la espalda cubriendo por completa esa espalda tan linda, Oooh y esos malditos tacones. Se los quitaria por volverlo loco pero le gustaba demasiado como se veian en ella.<br>– Que estas haciendo Pansy? Cúbrete – la tapo a pesar de que había personas que estaban comenzando a voltear a verlos.  
>–Sabes que? Creo que te gusta tanto la vista que no quieres compartirla con nadie mas. – Ella se volteo sobre la tumbona para verlo a la cara. Lo que fue un mal movimiento, porque Draco estaba parado, y ella sentada y bueno… su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la zona favorita de su cuerpo.<br>–Ridicula Pansy, estas siendo ridícula ahora cubrete para que podamos tener una conversacion como la gente normal. – El cruzo los brazos esperando que eso desviara la atención de ella.  
>–Claro, yo estoy siendo ridícula...<br>Maldicion… era en serio? Debian de ser esos malditos tacones…  
>– No me digas que tienes un extraño fetiche por los tacones Draco… – Podia leer sus pensamientos? Quien era? Madame Pansy?<br>– No es un fetiche, son preferencias, es como si dijera te gustan rubias o morenas? –  
>Ella sonrio, pero no era una sonrisa casta del tipo bienvenido-a-nuestro-club-de-celibato-horneamos-galletas-para-los-ancianos-y-salvamos-gatitos, no, era una sonrisa del tipo montame-vaquero, y despues hizo la cosa mas extraordinaria de todas: Lo tomo por la cinturilla de sus pantalones y comenzo a desabrochar el primer boton.<br>MI-ERDA, iba a dejar que hiciera eso? Iba a arruinar años de amistad por un acoston? La vez el mejor de su vida, pero un acoston al fin y al cabo. Estaba dispuesto a darle mas Pansy? Porque sabia que si se acostaba con ella tendria que ser algo mas que una noche, Podria? Estaba dispuesto a intentar?  
>Y cuando la vio, lo supo.<br>Si, por ella estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.  
>Pero como eso era un maldito sueño algo tenia que llegar a arruinarlo, y se presento con forma de su persona menos favorita: George<br>– Malfoy, alejate de mi novia y despierta de una maldita vez. – Espera, podia entender lo primero pero... que despertar? Era un sueño?  
>- Despierta."<em>

– Despierta, maldicion, Malfoy, tienes menos de diez minutos para alistarte – Fue la voz de Theo quien lo saco de su ensoñacion

– Como es que estas aqui dentro? Tienes llave?  
>– Seduje a una mucama y le robe la llave de tu habitacion, lo que sea Draco. Tenemos menos de cinco munitos para llegar y sabes que a Van Derwood no le gustan las personas que llegan tarde.<br>Maldicion habia dormido mas de lo que tenia planeado, y habia olvidado por completo la cita que habian concertado con la dueña del hotel que comprarian/destruirian la semana entrante.  
>– Ahora.. date una ducha mientras voy a apurar a Blaise.<br>–Nos vemos en cinco. – Pospondria sus resoluciones amorosas para despues

* * *

><p>* Definitivamente esa maldita y sexy cancion le dio en que pensar. Pero no la ayudo a aclarar sus ideas. Decia cosas como:<em><br>"Te queria, y no me importa si tu no me quieres porque pondre un hechizo sobre ti."  
>Estaba segura de que Draco en realidad no queria decir que la quisiera, o que quisiera algo con ella. Decia algo, solo que no eso.<br>Necesitaba hablar con alguien... donde estaba George?_

* * *

><p>– Impresionado Georgie? – la voz burlona de Blaise surgio de la nada mientras el estaba embobado observando la habitacion. Era verdad, si esta impresionado pero no iba a admitirlo frente aquel egocentrico empresario.<br>– Estas bromeando? Vengo a estos lugares todo el tiempo... sabias que lo alquilan por hora? Si sabes a lo que me refiero...  
>Blaise puso los ojos en blanco y sonrio mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el.<br>– Que crees que estas haciendo hombre? Apenas te conozco y en menos de 48 horas te has lanzado sobre mi.  
>–Deja ya te hablar comadreja – Mordio ligeramente el lobulo de su oreja y despues lo dejo estatico dandole el beso mas ardiente y apasionado que nadie mas le habia dado.<br>Y no es como si hubiera recibido pocos besos... "Oh maldicion, concentrate George" Cerro sus ojos y eso solo sirvio para intensificar sus otros sentidos, sentia sus manos aferrando sus caderas y manteniendolas pegadas a las de el, sentia su lengua haciendo maravillas y bailando con la suya, sentia la pared en la que estaba recostado, sentia calor, oh si, mucho calor.  
>– Zabini basta, que crees que estas haciendo? – Tuvo que ponerle un fin cuando sintio como el trataba de desabotonar tu camisa.<br>– Pense que era obvio George – Y todavia tuvo el descaro de alzar su ceja con desaprobacion, y continuo con su tarea.  
>– Deten tus caballos amigo, nunca dije que fuera a hacer algo contigo – Era cierto no? Nunca habia dicho nada, es mas, no habia mantenido demasiadas conversaciones con el asi que...<br>–Entonces que es lo que quieres George? Citas romanticas a la luz de la luna y que te corteje como una damisela? Porque puedo hacerlo, solo que no es lo que soy. No es lo que soy. No hay sentimientos involucrados, solo sensaciones que te llevan a la cima de la montaña, tan alto que tocas el cielo, ese tipo de sensaciones.– Parecia resignado y sincero... se veia tan lindo. "C-ONCENTRATE hombre u.u"  
>– Yo... no lo se, no quiero acostarme contigo, no aqui, no ahora, pero tal vez un dia – No queria cortarse todas las posibilidades con ese pedazo de hombre. Pero queria besarlo, se pregunto si el hecho de hacerlo no echaria a perder todo lo que acababa de decir.<br>– Ademas soy la cubierta de Pansy recuerdas?  
>–Mierda, sabia que tenia que haber volado esa cubierta desde hace tiempo – Blaise recardo su frente con la de George, y se mantuvo ahi, sus alientos mezclandose, ideas y palabras no dichas... y simplemente fue demasiado para el.<br>Ahora fue George quien tomo por sorpresa a Blaise, tomo la iniciativa por primera vez y se sintio bien. Se sintio correcto.

–Blaise sera mejor que estes despierto y listo porque tenemos que estar con Van Derwood en menos de diez, te esperaremos en la recepcion.– La voz de Theo los interrumpio e hizo que rompieran en beso.  
>–Wow. – George no sabia si sentirse alabado o insultado por el hecho de que Zabini estuviera tan sorprendido por sus habilidades como "besador". – Wow – Si volvia a decir eso de nuevo lo golpearia.<br>–Escuchaste a Theo, vistete. Nos veremos en la noche vale? – Se apresuro hacia la puerta y le tomo todo su autocontrol no salir corriendo de ahi. Se obligo a pensar y llego a la conclusion de que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Ese hombre era demasiado para asumir en tan poco tiempo. Queria un consejo, maldicion, en donde se habia metido Pansy?

* * *

><p>Esperaba encontrar a George en la habitacion que compartia con Blaise pero no estaba alli, donde demonios se habia metido? Para que pensaba que lo habia traido? Para abandonarla cuando mas lo necesitaba?<br>Tal vez estuviera un poco emocional pero todo era por culpa de las malditas hormonas, o de cierto rubio que conocia.  
>Despues de comprar cantidades industriales de chocolate en la maquina expendedora se dirigio de nuevo a su cuarto a ver un maraton de Gossip Girl, no valia la pena desperdiciar el tiempo pensando en esas personas que dicen ser tus amigas pero cuando las necesitas... Oh espera olvidalo, ahi estaba George.<br>Su querido y adorado George estaba sentado en el pasillo, recostado contra la puerta de su habitacion, parecia un poco alicaido.  
>– Georgie? – Al escuchar su voz levanto su cabeza como si tuviera un resorte.<br>–Necesito hablar contigo – dijeron ambos al unisono.

Bueno... esto prometia ser una noche entretenida.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... eso es todo por hoy xD espero les guste la verdad es que no me salió tan natural como antes, no se si es porque estaba algo estresada (cofcofAlan) o si me estoy bloqueando, bueno como ya paso "el fin del mundo y todo eso" queria subirles un capitulo al siguiente dia xD y aqui esta. Siento la demora con el anterior de verdad que si, pero bueno... me fui de vacaciones y he... pues aqui esta dejenme saber que esta en su mente ok? Ideas, comentarios y todo eso. <strong>

**Con cariño  
>Sunshine<strong>


	8. Todas estas cosas que he hecho

Hey you guys n,n  
>Espero este Año Nuevo tengan nuevas metas que quieran cumplir y todo eso, pues yo aqui con una gripa que creo que terminara matándome u.u en serio apenas puedo despegarme de mi paquete de Kleenex, pero eso no importa porque aquí esta el capitulo 8 yeeeeeihh… antes de irme quiero decirles que en este capitulo habrá <strong>mas de una<strong> recomendación musical ;D recuerden que cuando vean el signo (*) tienen que correr hacia youtube y buscar la recomendación del capitulo xD en este caso les recomendaría que lo hicieran antes:  
>1* Songbird – Oasis<br>2* World Outside – The Devlins  
>3* Try – Nelly Furtado<p>

Acotaciones:  
>a.k.a. : Also Known As = También conocido como<br>Jane Doe: Persona desconocida, Se les dice Jane a las mujeres y John a los hombres por ser los nombres mas comunes en USA n.n  
>Sin mas… les dejo el capitulo<p>

**Capitulo 8**  
><strong>Todas estas cosas que he hecho… tal vez esta vez sea diferente.<strong>

_**Dime tu secreto, lo que más deseas.  
>Y aun estaré junto a ti. Y dime que es lo que necesitas,<br>dime algo que no eres. Y aun estaré allí para ti.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>El bar del hotel no era tan decepcionante como había pensado en un principio. El lugar era agradable, el servicio era atento, y hasta había música de piano para que perdieras el estrés que habías adquirido gracias al trabajo.<br>Estaba intentando pasar un agradable tiempo solo, pero últimamente no le gustaba demasiado estar solo, daba demasiado en que pensar. Mañana era el compromiso que tenían con Ivy Enterprises Inc. y no tenia una cita, no es tuvieran que llevar una, bueno, Draco llevaría a alguien y seguramente Blaise también así que si, debía llevar una cita.  
>Debería... pero todas eran tan…<p>

– He guapo, ¿Buscas compañía?

Frente a Theo se paro la rubia más candente que hubiera visto en su vida. Era toda piernas y pechos, cabello estratégicamente despeinado para darle un aire de acabo-de-tener-el-revolcón-de-mi-vida, labios naturalmente fruncidos, como si estuviera lista para dar un beso, y un conjunto negro que dejaba algunas cosas a la imaginación del comprador. Aunque Theo como buen observador que era, pudo ver que no era rubia natural, simplemente usaba una peluca que parecía natural, además tenia unas pequeñas arrugas de cansancio y estrés que se formaban alrededor de esos ojos azules que parecían haber visto cosas que aun trataba de olvidar, además también estaba ese brillo de inteligencia... Un brillo no demasiado común en mujeres tan lindas. Y eso definitivamente no era un cumplido.  
>Normalmente y como ya había hecho con las demás acompañantes se hubiera desecho de ella algo le hizo cambiar de idea. Quería compañía esa noche.<br>– De hecho si, hoy busco compañía – Se sorprendió cuando esas palabras dejaron su boca. ¿Necesitaba compañía? Hasta la pregunta era molesta… Si. Necesitaba compañía y mucho. – ¿Cual es tu nombre?  
>– ¿Cual quieres que sea mi nombre? – al parecer ella también parecía sorprendida de que él hubiera aceptado. – Al parecer los hombres suelen tener extraños fetiches con los nombres relacionados con los dulces, he sido Honey, Sugar, Cinnamon, Candy, Cherry… y si piensas en ponerme algún nombre de las estaciones: Summer, Autumn… olvídalo hombre. Se original. – Tal vez se hubiera sorprendido cuando el acepto su oferta, pero vaya que se recompuso rápido. Esa mujer hablaba hasta por los codos.<br>Theo le puso su mejor cara de tienes-que-estar-bromeando.  
>– Vale, mi nombre es Alice, Alice Ayres, ¿cual es el tuyo? – Theo supo que estaba mintiendo, solo lo supo. Tal vez fue el hecho de que ella frunció ligeramente los labios antes de decir su "nombre" o el hecho de que trato de desviar la atención de Theo hacia su cuerpo para distraerlo…<br>– Te lo diré en un rato, ahora ¿quieres salir de aquí? –

* * *

><p>Con George una noche de chicas nunca estaba de más... pero no era tan agradable cuando los participantes en cierta fiesta estaban drenados emocionalmente. Al parecer George estaba interesado en su amigo a.k.a: Blaise, pero como era Blaise él no estaba interesado precisamente en otras cosas que no fueran sexo, y bueno ella… todos sabemos porque estaba tan confundida, y eso tenia que ver con las confusas señales que le enviaba Draco… aun así era agradable poder descargarse con alguien, comer comida chatarra y mirar un maratón de Project Runway.<br>– Sabes que el sexo nunca ha sido un problema conmigo…  
>– Ni hablar de ello tampoco – siempre que hablaban de sexo Pansy se sonrojaba… no es que fuera una mojigata ni nada por el estilo… simplemente no le gustaba demasiado hablar de ello.<br>– Vamos Pans, ayúdame un poco aquí, me estoy muriendo. – George se desplomo dramáticamente sobre la cama – Simplemente no quiero ser otro revolcón para el ¿sabes?, después de todo el rollo de Paul yo simplemente… quiero mas. Quiero a alguien que quiera más conmigo que solo sexo. Y luego esta Blaise que lo único que quiere hacer es tratar de entrar en mis pantalones… no me malinterpretes no me opongo al sexo… solo aun no. No se nada sobre el excepto que es tu amigo desde hace años, que es mas guapo que el infierno y asquerosamente rico.  
>– Georgie, seré sincera contigo. Creo que yo no se mucho mas de lo que tu sabes sobre el. Es bastante cerrado sobre cosas que se tratan sobre su vida antes de llegar a Inglaterra.<br>– ¿No es ingles? – Parecía ansioso de absorber cualquier cosa que pudiera aprender sobre ese hombre.  
>– Nop, es de Italia, ha vivido en muchas partes de Europa, es la razón por la que domina tantos idiomas.<br>–Oh… ¿que mas sabes sobre el?  
>–Nunca conoció a su padre, su madre es prácticamente más rica que la reina Victoria y ha tenido mas matrimonios que Elizabeth Taylor.<br>– ¿Y eso es todo? – George le dirigió una mirada que no le agrado demasiado.  
>–Hee no me mires así. Él es un libro cerrado y yo no puedo leer mentes de acuerdo? U.U, pregunte una vez, no quiso contestar, no insistí, Fin de la historia.<br>Y ahora deja de mirarme como si fuera una mierda de amiga, no lo soy.  
>– Vale pero eso de verdad que me hace pensar en nuestra amistad<br>Pansy lo golpeo con una almohada.

–Bueno, ¿ahora me dirás porque accediste a apostar una cita? ¿No se supone que eres mi cita?  
>–Lo se Georgie pero unos Louboutin estaban en juego…<p>

–Nena si continuas por ese camino debo advertirte que ninguna actuación ganadora del Oscar hará que Malfoy crea que tienes un relación conmigo, por que simplemente no le dices que terminamos en términos de amigos? Ya sabes, porque "salir del closet" y todo eso.  
>– Basta Georgie, en realidad no me siento bien como para hablar de eso, mejor hay que concentrarnos en tu solución. Creo que deberías hablar con el, es decir, hablar, no conversar. Y deberías de poner espacio entre ustedes mientras hablas con el. Tiene esa maldita costumbre de distraerte con su cercanía mientras hablar con el.<br>– Lo se es tan extraño… entonces ¿no tienes ningún problema con eso de él siendo gay y todo?  
>– Supongo que no… es un poco raro, es decir salía salir con el muy maldito y nunca me dijo nada y… bueno no, no tengo problema con eso.<br>–Bien… entonces podrías… ya sabes, ¿hablar con el? ¿Preparar el terreno para mí? ¿Podrías por favor?  
>–No… no me mires así Georgie, no… no...<p>

* * *

><p>Se sentía un poco estúpida por el hecho de estar parada frente a la puerta de Blaise a pesar de que se había negado rotundamente frente a George. Bueno necesitaba hablar con el de todos modos.<br>– He muñeca, ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Pasa a mi humilde morada primor. – Eran tan cálido como lo recordaba, tan guapo como lo recordaba. Era el, y en el fondo supo que no había querido ver lo que siempre estuvo allí.  
>– ¿Podemos hablar? –<br>– Oh, creo que ya hablaste con George… el tío es un bocón ¿no? Sabia que no debía...  
>– Me dolió el hecho de que no pensabas contármelo Blaise, es decir, si George no hubiera aparecido y todo no me lo hubieras dicho ¿o si? – Pansy se sentó en el chaise longue estilo Reina Ana con capitones de madera de Raulí que había junto a la ventana.<br>Blaise suspiro con cansancio y se sentó junto a ella.  
>– Lo iba a hacer cariño, de verdad que si… cuando el momento correcto llegara. Tenemos historia y todo eso y bueno, pensé que podría herir tu ego el saber que te acostaste con…<br>– ¿Siquiera te gustaba en ese entonces? – Y allí estaba lo que había estado molestándola desde que George le conto el secreto de Blaise. – O simplemente me usaste como una de tus tapaderas?  
>– Jamás te haría nada por el estilo muñeca, no importa si no te conocía en ese entonces. Me gustabas… bastante. Digamos que me gusta mantener mis opciones abiertas.<br>– Entonces eres bisexual? – Frunció el cejo con confusión  
>– Mas bien soy biposible. – le ofreció su mejor sonrisa de conquistador.<br>– De acuerdo Sr. Biposible, ahora que todo esta olvidado y perdonado ¿Podrías decirme cuales son tus intenciones con mi Georgie?  
><strong>1*<strong>– Oh mujer… un día te darán un tiro por meter las narices donde no te llaman.  
>– Vamos Blaise, sabes que si quieres tener una relación por mas de una noche tienes que ser mas abierto sobre quien eres y sobre quien fuiste.<br>–Ese es el problema Pans, era un Don Nadie antes de llegar a Inglaterra, y no tiene ningún sentido que se lo cuente a mi mas reciente conquista.  
>Pansy lo golpeo con el codo.<br>– George es mucho mas que una conquista, y mas te valdría considerarlo Zabini.  
>El callo por un momento.<br>–Lo se muñeca, sé que es mas que eso. Es por eso que estaba tan impaciente por llevármelo a la cama.  
>– ¡Blaise!<br>– Es cierto, pensé que si me acostaba con el, seria mas fácil para mi sacarlo de mi cabeza y podría tratarlo con la misma condescendencia con la que trato a los demás. Pero creo que no va a ser tan fácil.  
>– ¿Dices eso porque se niega a tener contacto físico contigo?<br>– Lo digo porque cuando no es contacto físico estoy fuera de mi liga. Me entiendes ¿cierto?  
>– Lo intento, pero no deberías explicarme ante mí. Creo que deberías hablar con George sobre eso.<br>– Entonces iras al baile de Blanco y Negro con Draco?  
>– ¿Baile? ¿Blanco y Negro? El muy bastardo dijo que seria solo una cena.<br>– Bueno, estoy seguro que te hubiera avisado sobre eso en su debido momento… entonces, después de tanto tiempo aun… bueno ya sabes, ¿tienes sentimientos por el?  
>– Hablaremos de esto después Blaise, se esta haciendo tarde y necesito llamar a alguien urgentemente.<br>Cuando trato de levantarse su amigo la tomo del antebrazo delicadamente, aunque fue lo suficientemente firme para hacer que se volteara hacia él.  
>– Si, después de tanto tiempo aun le quiero, pero estoy dispuesta a no dejar que se note, ahora si me disculpas…<p>

* * *

><p>No le tomo tanto como pensó que le llevaría entrar en la computadora del hotel. Pero ciertamente lo compenso creando una cuenta del ya tan famoso "skype" y encima de todo encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Sintió como la suerte le sonreía al ver que esa persona estaba "online".<br>Oprimió el botón de "iniciar video llamada" y espero...

Y espero...tal vez era una mala hora para llamar, eran solo las siete de la tarde lo que significaba que en Londres eran las ocho. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando la ventana que indicaba una. Conversación se abrió.

– ¡Susan! Gracias al cielo que estas aquí, temía no poder encontrarte y cuando lo hice no pensé que contestarías tengo tanto que contarte estoy tan confundida sabia que venir a Cabo con él era una mala idea y

– Pansy? De que estas hablando? Viaje? Es por eso que cancelaste nuestras sesiones del próximo mes?

Demonios... ¿No le había contado eso?

– Bueno… supongo que lo olvide todo fue tan rápido y tan a abrumador que...  
>– Por que no me cuentas que esta molestándote?<br>– Vale pero espero que no planees dormir en un rato porque puede ser un poco largo.

Tal vez elegir el vestido de Pansy para la noche siguiente no fuera tan divertido como había pensado al principio... Su fuerte eran las mujeres, pero la ropa no. Es que era tan complicado no conocía las tallas, tampoco si el estilo favorecería su figura y todas esas tonterías por las que las mujeres se preocupaban... Tal vez deberían considerar buscar una opinión femenina alternativa.

– Buenos días Señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?  
>Considero decirle que ya que se encontraba en una tienda que vendía exclusivamente vestidos de gala, y que ya que se veía tan perdido como se sentía era bastante obvio lo que buscaba allí… pero se contuvo,<br>la necesitaba.  
>– Bueno de hecho si dulzura. – Compuso su mejor cara y trato de parecer lindo y encantador… algo un poco difícil, eso de ser un maldito casanova era cosa de Blaise no el… pero bueno, ver a Pansy en un vestido que él le había dado era algo que de verdad quería ver. – Como podrás ver estoy un poco perdido…<br>– ¿Buscas un vestido para tu…?  
>– Bueno…– no estaba seguro de como referirse a Pansy, es decir… mierda esto no era el en lo absoluto. Estaba tan perdido.<br>– ¿Novia? – la muchacha pareció compadecerse y ayudarlo un poco, debió de verse tan confundido como se sentía… de nuevo.  
>– Si claro, para mi novia. – Bueno eso no había sido tan difícil o si muchacho? – Tiene que ser blanco, con encaje.<br>– Bueno si me da la talla de su novia podremos empezar…  
>– Hee bueno… – Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar y tan ignorante como se sentía allí.<br>– De acuerdo esto será mas difícil de lo que me imaginaba… ¿Es ella mas delgada que yo? –  
>Eso era hacer las cosas mucho mas fáciles.<br>–Si, tiene la cintura estrecha.  
>–Que tan alta es? – ¿Espera eso que importaba? – ¿Es de piel clara? ¿Qué tan grande es su busto? ¿Diria que es una mujer de caderas grandes y cintura estrecha? ¿O simplemente esta más plana que una tabla de surf? También tenemos un lindo departamento de picardías en caso de que le interese llevar un regalo extra a su novia, incluso hay modelos que le ayudaran a darse una idea de como luciría puesto.<br>¿Picardías? ¿En que demonios se había metido? Mierda…

* * *

><p><strong>2*<strong> – Linda peluca – fue lo único que se le ocurrió al verla cuando salió de "retocarse". Traía puesto lo que parecía ser la versión traviesa y pervertida de un camisón para dormir, era casi completamente transparente pero en las partes que de verdad importaban Alice se había asegurado de taparse con ropa interior blanca, un color muy casto. Tal vez era su intención después de todo…  
>– Gracias – Ella le sonrió con una sonrisa angelical que rayaba lo diabólico, perfecta, simplemente era perfecta. Al parecer cuando se trataba de negocios a Alice no le gustaba parlotear demasiado… como a el. Chica lista.<br>– ¿Debo pagarte para que hables conmigo? – Cruzo sus brazos y se recostó contra la chimenea, frente a ella. Y tenía su cara de negociador puesta, no podía perder.  
>– No, pero si quieres darme propina eres bienvenido. – Alice subió su pierna… su oh-tan-hermosa-pierna y la puso sobre la mesilla que se encontraba entre los dos, Theo se limito a sacar un fajo de billetes de su billetera y los puso entre el liguero que no había notado que tenia puesto. – Gracias. – Y de nuevo esa sonrisa.<br>– Eres una bailarina exótica o una prostituta? Porqué tienes puesto un liguero? –  
>– ¿Por qué estas tan curioso? O simplemente eso haces justo antes de estar con una chica?<br>– Estoy aburrido, y todos sabemos lo que pasa cuando un hombre se aburre… cuando un hombre con dinero se aburre.  
>Alice se quedo callada por un momento… esa mujer tenia la voz y la apariencia de un ángel pero los pensamientos de un demonio, estaba seguro…<br>– ¿Alguna vez has jugado a las veinte preguntas?  
>– ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Diez?<br>– Vamos cariño, será divertido. – Ella definitivamente había llamado su atención. –  
>– Cuales son las reglas?<br>– Vamos por turnos, si alguien cree que una verdad no es honesta puede hacer pagar al otro.  
>– Bueno, eso suena simplemente tentador. – Theo se sentó en el sofá en forma de L y le hizo un gesto a Alice para que se sentara junto a él.<br>– ¿Empezamos? Creo que debería ir usted primero Señor…  
>– Nott.<br>– Debería ir usted primer Señor Nott – Ella paladeo su nombre e hizo que sonara como si estuviera diciendo una obscenidad.  
>– Tienes la cara de un ángel…–<br>– Gracias – le sonrió de nuevo con su sonrisa de no-tan-angelical.  
>– ¿A que sabes?<br>– Como el cielo… – le dirigio una mirada traviesa.  
>– Podríamos llamar eso un cliché…<br>– Son verdades, no tienen por qué ser originales. Mi turno… Si no planeabas tener sexo conmigo porque estoy aquí?  
>– Por que estaba aburrido y sin nadie con quien jugar, lo cual apesta.<br>– Creo que no estas siendo sincero… deberías pagar.  
>– Estoy siendo sincero… – hizo el mejor intento de sonar ofendido.<br>– Oye amigo yo no invente las reglas, si no quieres que llame a mi amigo Bob de seguridad… deberías jugar limpio.  
>– Vale, vale. – Ella se levanto del sillón y subió su pierna para que Theo pagara su castigo. Con la vista que tenía realmente no se sentía como un castigo.<br>– Mi turno… ¿hace cuanto que estas en esto?  
>– Lo suficiente – Alice se levanto y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, parecía que trataba de desviar la atención hacia su cuerpo… – Un año y medio… ahora Señor Nott, ¿Por qué aun no tratas nada conmigo? ¿No serás gay verdad?<br>– Me temo que esas son dos preguntas a la vez… pero para preservar mi buen nombre: no soy gay y aun no trato nada contigo porque no quiero.  
>– Ouch, aunque gracias por tu honestidad.<br>– El hacer esto de excita?  
>– Uhmm algunas veces. – Ella se detuvo dándole la espalda y lentamente se doblo hacia el piso.<br>– Mentirosa, miénteme mejor cariño, he conocido maestros de la mentira y créeme cuando te digo que solo eres una pequeña aprendiz. Me dices que te excita porque crees que eso es lo que quiero escuchar, crees que me excitare al excitarte. – Eso sonó extraño y confuso… incluso para el.  
>– ¿El hecho de que muestre mi cuerpo a extraños a cambio de dinero no te excita? Uhmm extraño… – Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, excepto que sus piernas estaban mas separadas, y con esa luz… Theo sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? – ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?<br>– Una pregunta… me hiciste una pregunta.  
>– Ese es el juego recuerdas genio?<br>– Una pregunta personal, es una grieta en tu armadura  
>Alice frunció el entrecejo con confusión fingida.<br>– No estoy usando una armadura  
>– Si lo estas. Estas todos los días en el campo de guerra y tienes que protegerte con algo… ¿Por qué te haces llamar Alice?<br>– Por que es mi nombre – Su tono le dijo que estaba en caminos pedregosos… mejor, se estaba acercando a la verdad.  
>– Ambos sabemos que no lo es. Quiero que me digas tu nombre.<br>– No has respondido **a mi** pregunta.  
>– Trabajo comprando compañías en quiebra y vendiéndolas por acciones. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?<br>– Alice – Ella subió de nuevo su pierna exponiendo el liguero, Theo capto el mensaje. Saco otro fajo de su pantalón. – Gracias… Cual es su nombre de pila Señor Nott? –  
>– Es Theodore… algunos me dicen Theo.<br>– Con un nombre como ese cariño, puedo ver claramente por qué.  
>– No tienes cara de Alice, ¿cual es tu verdadero nombre? – Otro fajo de billetes salió de su pantalón y fue a parar con ella.<br>– Gracias…Tu tampoco tienes cara de Theo pero no me quejo… de hecho me pagan por no hablar ni hacer preguntas lo cual es bastante raro por lo que estamos haciendo ahora mismo.  
>–Tu nombre por favor– Theo se inclino despacio, para que supiera que es lo que iba a hacer, y puso un bar de billetes en su ligero. De nuevo –<br>– Gracias… Es Alice.  
>Eso comenzó a enfadarlo… se iba a quedar sin dinero antes de que ella dijera su nombre real? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?<br>– Tu nombre real. – Otro fajo de billetes.  
>– Gracias… mi nombre real es Alice.<br>–Cuidado – Lo dijo por si sus ojos y la tensión en su cuerpo no lo habían delatado, no le gustaban ese tipo de juegos, y tampoco las mentirosas. Otro fajo de billetes…  
>– Gracias… mi nombre aun es Alice.<br>– Demonios… – Al fin había explotado. – Por que simplemente no te doy todo el dinero que tengo y me dices tu nombre, tu nombre real.  
>– Gracias… mi nombre real es Alice Ayres. – Y por fin había dejado salir su yo interior, ¿Quién demonios era?<br>–No juegues conmigo, tal vez sea rico pero no estúpido.  
>–Lastima, me encantan ricos y estúpidos…<br>– ¡Suficiente!  
>Toda la diversión en los ojos de la pequeña mujer se borró de golpe. Se arrepintió en el instante, se enderezo por completo y se comporto casi con recato.<br>– Me disculpo.  
>– Aceptada. Y gracias por todo el efectivo. –<br>–– Gracias.. Gracias... es eso un tipo de regla? – Se sentó con frustración sobre la cama.  
>– Solo estaba siendo cortes.<br>– Por que es tan difícil hablar contigo? Solo quiero saber tu nombre.  
>– Por que importa tanto? – Ahora ella parecía molesta, incluso tenia los brazos en jarras y todo.<br>– ¿Alguna vez has deseado a un cliente?... bueno sácame de mi miseria y responde: ¿Me deseas? Porque yo estoy bastante seguro de lo que quiero de ti.  
>– Lo tendrás de todas formas recuerdas…<br>– Solo responde de una vez Jane Doe.  
>– No. No te deseo. – Se sentó junto a el lentamente, al parecer trato de que la respuesta no le impactara tanto.<br>– Gracias. Gracias sinceramente por tu honestidad, preciosa. – Se levanto y se dirigió al mini bar…. Definitivamente necesitaba un trago, o veinte. – Si te pidiera que te desvistieras lo harías?  
>– Claro, – Ella se bajo un tirante de tu camisón. – ¿Quieres que lo haga?<br>– No. – Regreso junto a ella con una copa de vodka tonic en la mano. – Quiero que me digas algo que sea verdad.  
>– Mentir es la cosa mas divertida que puede hacer una chica sin tener que quitarse la ropa… pero es mejor si lo haces. – Y allí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de un ángel.<br>– Bien... pues empieza. Cambie de opinión, Desvístete.

* * *

><p>Ahora era el quien se sentía como un idiota, fuera de su habitación sin su llave y sin nadie adentro para abrirle. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Blaise? Se sentó en el piso alfombrado recargado en la puerta, recostó su cabeza y cerro los ojos.<p>

Debió de quedarse dormido porque cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con un Blaise Zabini bastante divertido.  
>– Bueno bello durmiente… no crees que dormir en los pasillos del hotel es un poco raro… incluso para ti?<br>– No fue por gusto, – lo fulmino con la mirada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, si, trataba, porque su maldita pierna entumida no parecía querer cooperar. – ¿Un poco de ayuda?  
>– No me parece campeón, se ve como te las pudieras arreglar solo. – Parecía de verdad que se estaba divirtiendo el maldito. Blaise saco la tarjeta para abrir la puerta en la que estaba recargado George. – Deberías pararte Georgie.<br>–Deberías ayudarme idiota – No fue su intención sonar como lo había hecho, es solo que ese hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas.  
>– Aunque prefiero ver como batallas con tu pierna con distrofia… siento que nos quedaremos aquí por mucho a no ser de que te ayude… – Le tendió una mano, y cuando George la junto con la suya, sucedió algo que no pensó que le podría pasar a él, sintió como una descarga de electricidad los sacudiera a ambos… probablemente era la estática o algo por el estilo... pero el hecho era que estaba allí. Tensión. ¿Pero era tensión sexual?, Blaise le dio un tirón fuerte y firme para ponerlo de pie, pero debido al impulso y que su pierna aun no se había recuperado, George perdió el equilibrio y termino aplastando a Blaise contra la puerta.<br>– Bueno, esta es sin duda, una situación en la que nunca había esperado estar.  
>– No te acostumbres demasiado galán. – George se echo hacia atrás en cuanto sintió como Blaise intentaba tomarlo por la cintura. Entro rápidamente a la habitación y se refugio en el mini bar, al fin y al cabo no importaba que tan caro fuera el maldito e inservible mini bar, no pagaría el.<br>– Escucha Georgie se que tienes una política estricta de no-contacto-físico-con-el-pobre-de-Blaise, pero no podrías hacer una excepción por hoy, de verdad que necesito un poco de amor, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –  
>Tal vez otro día lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos, pero instintivamente supo que había mucho mas de lo que Blaise dejaba translucir.<br>– Yo… supongo que podemos hacer eso siempre y cuando eso de contacto no nos lleve a la cama.  
>– Entonces, ¿lo que me dices es que puedo tocar pero no mucho?<br>– Lo que digo… si es lo que digo.  
>George pudo ver que debajo de esa sonrisa picara que le dirigió también había alivio. Raro.<br>3* – Quieres una copa?  
>– Claro… un Martini seco por favor – Blaise se dirigió al mini bar y George se acomodó en el chaise lounge que había frente a la venta… estaban a punto de presenciar la puesta de sol. Mágico.<br>– Aquí tienes. – Se sentó junto a el pero sin tocarlo, aunque no importaba si lo tocaba o no, lo sentía junto a él, lo que provocaba tensión, del tipo sexual… mierda.  
>Se tomo su martini de un trago para darse valor.<br>–He si sabias que eso no es agua verdad?  
>– Veras… cuando dije eso no me refería, yo, yo no me conformare con un polvo Blaise. – No de nuevo, no puedo ser un polvo para nadie. Quiero más, necesito más.<br>Bueno… al fin lo había sacado de su interior. Aunque su alivio fue momentáneo y se termino cuando Blaise permaneció callado.  
>– Di algo por el amor del cielo. Mándame a freír espárragos, llámame loco, pero di algo.<br>– Desde el principio supe que no eres de los que echan un polvo esporádico… lo entiendo, y me interesas… es decir, me gustas. Me gustas mucho.  
>– Pero apenas sabes mi nombre, y yo no se absolutamente nada sobre ti. Para siquiera considerar tener algo al menos debo saber tu código postal y ni siquiera…<br>– Me gusta el baseball, las películas de comedia romántica, la ropa cara, los autos rápidos, el whiskey y tú. Me gustas tú, que mas necesitas saber? – Parecía un poco desesperado… pues que se jodiera, ¿quería llevárselo a la cama? Iba tener que arrastrarse primero.  
>– ¿Te gusto? Pero ¿te gusto lo suficiente como para intentarlo? – No quería presionarlo, de verdad que no pero tenia que saber, saber de una vez.<br>– Me gustas lo suficiente como para ir al maldito infierno y regresar si así puedo estar contigo, es solo que lo que esperas de mi no es lo que soy Georgie, no te puedo prometer amor eterno y una vida llena de corazones y flores, porque simplemente no es como fui criado, llevo arrastrando ese maldito equipaje conmigo desde hace tanto tiempo que ya no se siente como una carga, mas bien es algo parte de mi, y es lo que me asusta, que este tan jodido que no pueda hacer funcionar esto.  
>– Hablar sobre eso siempre ayuda a exorcizar a los demonios.<br>– No es tan fácil. – Blaise sacudió su cabeza en el plan pesimista  
>– Nunca lo es pero tienes que intentar.<br>– Intentar… tratar, estoy tan cansado de tratar porque nunca funciona Georgie, porque entre mas trato menos funciona, trate de ser un chico y mantener las manos quietas por un tiempo pero no funciono, trate de mi vida pasada y dejar el pasado atrás pero no funciono porque mi pasado me alcanzo, trate de olvidar todo lo que ella me enseño... todas esas malas costumbres… pero no funciono porque ya es parte de lo que soy. Y ahora te veo frente a mí, queriendo más de mi, mas de lo que nunca antes había estado dispuesto a dar y dices que todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar. Me asusta George. –  
>– Creo que un gran paso para avanzar en nuestro "mas" es hablar sobre nuestro pasado. ¿Quien es "ella"? ¿Qué es lo que te enseño?<br>– Mi madre.  
>Bueno… con esa comunicación quien necesitaba un lector de mentes… Blaise estuvo callado por un tiempo… de hecho George pensó que ya no hablaría.<br>– Dices que quieres saber más sobre mi historia Georgie? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Bien… será mejor que te pongas cómodo porque tomara un rato.

Mi madre nació bajo el nombre de Catelina Cacciatore, en Toscana, Italia. Tenía solo 16 años cuando me tuvo, yo fui el resultado de una noche apasionada de dos torpes adolescentes que tenían mas curiosidad que ganas de tener sexo. Así que cuando mis adorados abuelos se enteraron del estado de mi madre la echaron. Veras… en Italia en esos tiempos normalmente los hubieran obligado a casarse y esas mierdas pero como la familia de mi madre era pobre no podían obligar a la familia Romanov (la familia se mi padre) a obligar a su pobre e ingenuo muchacho, al heredero de todo lo que poseían a casarse con la mujerzuela caza fortunas de campo que había tratado de atarlo con un bebé. Así que ahí estaba mi madre; sola, embarazada, con solo 16 y sin puta idea de lo que haría. Hizo lo que tenia que hacer para sobrevivir. Vendió las joyas que poseía lo cual no era mucho, eligió una ciudad al azar en el itinerario en la estación de trenes, una ciudad al azar la cual resulto ser Toulouse, Francia, Tolosa... La ciudad rosa o como quieras llamarla. Fue mi hogar hasta que cumplí cinco años, pero no hay que adelantarnos tanto.  
>Cuando llego mi madre todo era tan diferente al pequeño pueblo al que estaba acostumbrada...<br>Se sentó en una banca del parque y se echo a llorar, fue cuando conoció a Angelique, una mujer entrada en años y ex mujer de la vida galante, si sabes a lo que me refiero, Angelique poseía el Club Nocturno Flamingo, mi madre le conto su historia y ella le ofreció un lugar donde quedarse hasta que yo naciera, le ofreció también un empleo como acompañante. Aunque mi madre era de un pequeño pueblo sabio que significaba eso y aun así acepto. Mi querida tía Angelique le enseño todo lo que tenia que saber sobre modales, cultura, el arte de la seducción, como inflarle el ego a un hombre rico… entonces mi madre paso de ser Catelina Cacciore a ser Sicilia Botticelli. Era como una magnolia de acero, hermosa por fuera pero fría e inquebrantable por dentro. Una mujer que no tomaba prisioneros y que era más astuta que una serpiente.  
>– ¿Botticelli como el pintor? ¿El que hacia obras de arte y eso? – No había querido interrumpirlo, pero ¿Botticelli? ¿En serio?<br>– Si, al parecer su ego no aceptaba menos que compararse con una obra de arte.  
>– Pero ella era una prostituta? - al decirlo en voz alta se escuchaba taan mal.<br>– Si y no, en un principio lo era, pero de las caras, aun asi traía hombres a nuestro pequeño departamento, hombres que no siempre eran agradables, algunos adictos que tenían la mano demasiado largo en lo que se refería a mi.  
>– Blaise, alguna vez…? –<br>– No, pero una vez estuvo un tipo estuvo demasiado cerca de conseguirlo. Y mi madre no puso demasiados impedimentos. Por eso la odie por demasiado tiempo, la odie porque dejo que eso casi pasara. No hay que salirnos del tema George, después de demostrar su valía Angelique la promovió a acompañante, que es casi lo mismo solo que no se acuestan con los clientes, pueden ser manoseadas un poco, se les permite coquetear y esas cosas pero hay una barrera que no cruzan y es el sexo. Tal vez esa es la razón por la cual los clientes siguen regresando, piensan que si las tratan bien y las llenan de lujos ellas aceptaran acostarse con ellos, idiotas. Bueno, mi madre se canso rápidamente de los hombres que recibía en la compañía así que salió a pescar por ella misma.  
>Su primer esposo: William Bass, Técnica de Pesca: Fingir que su bolso había sido robado, Billy resulto ser un exitoso hombre de negocios especializado en el transporte, que inmediatamente cayo enamorado de la pobre madre soltera, que además podría ser la perfecta esposa trofeo: joven y bella. La combinación que todos quieren.<br>Pero Sici era insaciable y se aburrió rápidamente del pobre de Billy que no era lo que ella esperaba de un hombre. William murió arrollado por las vías del tren que tenia que abordar mi madre, un día después de que le entregaron su herencia y su titulo de viuda, Sicilia, Angelique (que ahora era incondicional de mi madre) y yo partimos hacia Venecia, una ciudad hermosa si me preguntas. Y lo mejor de todo es que había playas nudistas por doquier, algo que Sicilia supo aprovechar al máximo, fue en una de ellas que conoció a su segundo esposo: Vector Zabini Técnica de Pesca: Pedir ayuda con el bloqueador en una playa nudista.  
>Y antes de que lo preguntes: Si, fue el quien me dio su apellido y fue como un padre para mí. Pero como ya mencione mi madre era una mujer que se aburría demasiado fácil y un simple hombre dueño de media ciudad no era suficientemente peligroso y divertido como a ella le gustaban. Vector Zabini murió de un infarto mientras se duchaba después de tomar un te que mi madre le sirvio. –<br>– ¿Era solo una coincidencia o ella era culpable?  
>– Hasta yo sabia que no era inocente George, y solo tenia diez. Mi madre decidio que teníamos que ir a conocer America, y su primer destino fue: Las Vegas, ahí se caso tres veces, Billy Jones fue el primero y murió de un ataque cardiaco a pesar de que era un maratonista experto, después vino Dean Kennedy , y por ultimo Angus Hooper, el ex presidente de una empresa petrolera, no tengo que decirte que todos murieron de ataques cardiacos ni que mi madre fue la única beneficiaria de sus herencias. Para el momento en el que llegamos a Londres mi madre se había ganado la reputación de Viuda Negra, yo era lo suficientemente grande para entrar al Instituto, y cuando lo hice me salí de control. Todo era sexo drogas y rock and roll. Fue entonces cuando mi querida tia Angelique intercedió, me aparto de los malos caminos y me tomo como su pupilo, pasaba tanto tiempo cerca de ella que hasta llegue a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella. Mi primera vez fue con ella… fue algo, por falta de una mejor palabra, pervertido, resulta que a la mujer le ponían las cosas de BDSM así que me tomo como su sumiso.<br>— Es eso la razón por la que tu forma de arreglar todo es solo el sexo? — No había querido sonar tan acusador pero… bueno si, si había querido acusarlo por querer usarlo como un pañuelo de usar y tirar.  
>—Supongo — Blaise se encogió de hombres un poco alicaído. — Eso y el hecho de que mi madre era una caza fortunas con fama de viuda negra y que su forma de atrapar a los hombres era por medio del sexo, o tal vez fue el hecho de que me crie en un burdel... No lo se George, solo se que es lo que mi instinto me dice que haga porque siempre funcionara. Bueno ¿en que estaba? A si… Angelique: Cuando cumplí los dieciocho lo termino, me boto porque me había vuelto demasiado grande. Quede tan destrozado que tuve sexo con todo lo que se movía, nombra una droga y seguramente ya la use. Incluso llegue a traficarla, no te asustes solo la movía por el vecindario. Y después sucedió lo que llamo "La llamada del despertar", conocí a Theo. Él no fue como una luz en la oscuridad, más bien fue como una patada en la ingle con botas con punta de hierro. Aun así eso cambio mi vida, me compuse e invente la fachada que todos conocen, todos excepto Theo y ahora tu. Así que puedes juzgarme Georgie, no pondré objeciones.<br>– ¿Por qué habría de juzgarte? Tuviste una infancia de mierda, no fuiste el único.  
>– Follaba con una Sra Robinson, ¿no lo entiendes? Tenia solo dieciséis y ella tenía cuarenta y siete, era un mundo de diferencia, sin mencionar su fascinación por el mundo del bondage y el sadomasoquismo.<br>– De nuevo Blaise, eso no me impresiona – Bueno la verdad era que si… pero no necesitaba saberlo. – He visto cosas peores, ahora… te voy a besar para que te despegues de ese equipaje de mierda que cargas. Solo es un beso ¿vale?  
>– Seré feliz con todo lo que me quieras dar. Y tú puedes tomarme, es mas te lo ruego. Toma algo de mi, un pedazo, lo que sea, pero por favor, toma algo. – Blaise sello sus bocas en un beso voraz que dio vueltas el mundo y sacudió el suelo. —<br>— ¿Puedes lidiar con eso? ¿Con todas estas cosas que he hecho?... Si decides que si empezaremos de cero de acuerdo? Solo tu y yo, sin equipajes que nos hacen lentos.  
>—Oh Georgie… empecé desde cero cuando te conocí. Todo lo que creía que era yo, todo lo que pensaba que necesitaba... —Negó con la cabeza—. Estamos descubriendo juntos quién soy. Juntos descubriremos una forma de hacer esto funcionar. Ahora tú eres el único que me conoce.<p>

Pero no lo conocía. No de verdad… aun no.  
>Una idea lo saco de su ensoñación.<br>— Pero aun soy la tapadera de Pansy ¿recuerdas?  
>— Tendrás que terminar con ella amigo mio, porque no pienso compartir. — Lo recostó contra el chaise longue e hizo lo que sabia hacer mejor:<br>Volverlo loco.

* * *

><p>— Entonces ¿crees que de verdad este interesado en mi? He pasado por eso, primero te ilusionan y cuando consiguen lo que quieren se van. No solo con Draco, he tenido algunos…<br>— No es que lo sepa, es que a juzgar por lo que me has contado no parece el mismo Draco.  
>— Estoy asustada, ¿Qué pasaría si me permito a mi misma quererlo de nuevo?<br>— Pensé que aun lo querías — replico Susan subiéndose sus gafas de intelectual que se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz.  
>— Eso es diferente, lo amaba pero no conservaba esperanzas de que algún día me quisiera, y ahora con el portándose como el perfecto caballero… simplemente esta destrozando mis nervios Susan.<br>— ¿Cuál dirías que es el punto débil de Draco? Es decir, una característica de su forma de ser que podría llegar a ser un problema en un futuro? —  
>— Su orgullo, dice que es lo único que de verdad importa, eso y el respeto.<br>— Pansy? Tal vez tenga una idea….  
>— Háblame sobre eso. — Definitivamente la palabra orgullo relacionada con ida a.k.a plan le sonaba interesante.<br>— Por que no lo pruebas?  
>— ¿Probarlo? — frunció el ceno confundida<br>— Si, hacerle pruebas que tengan que ver con su orgullo, es decir, ¿Qué tan flexible puede ser cuando se trata de ti? ¿Qué tan bajo esta dispuesto a caer por ti?  
>— Solo me gustaría pensar que funcionara... tal vez esta vez todo será diferente, tal vez esta vez no me destrozara el corazón…<br>El sonido de que alguien tocaba a la puerta la interrumpió.  
>— Debo irme, tocan a la puerta, considerare tu propuesta.<br>— Hazlo y podríamos planear algo juntas.  
>— De acuerdo, descansa.<br>Apago el monitor y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No había nadie pero habían dejado un par de paquetes:  
>Eran dos cajas blancas en la que se podía leer "Inferno", con una caligrafía elegante. Encima de eso había una notacarta, supo de inmediato de quien era. Draco.  
>Poso la caja con cuidado sobre la cama y al abrirlo lo pudo más que emitir un jadeo. Ese debía de ser el vestido mas hermoso y delicado que hubiera visto en su vida, ni siquiera quería sacarlo de la caja por temor a arrugarlo, se armó de valor y lo levanto.<br>El precioso vestido color perla no era demasiado corto, pero gracias a los holanes con lo que contaba daba la impresión de otra cosa. La parte del corpiño parecía consistir en dos capas, la primera era la capa que entraba en contacto con su piel, era sueva, presumiblemente seda, la segunda capa era encaje, suave encaje que en cada unión se encontraba diminutas perlas. Tenia un lindo pero simple lazo que resaltara si cintura. Gracias a los holanes de la parte de abajo parecía que tenia mas caderas y un poco mas de trasero. Yeeih..  
>Abrió la segunda caja y lo que vio casi la hace caerse de bruces, allí estaban, lo que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, pensó que había perdido su oportunidad cuando perdió contra Draco en la apuesta pero no… allí estaban. Eran unos hermosos Louboutin de color blanco con adorables monos a los costados… solo por eso tenia ganas de abrazar al maldito de Malfoy… oh no espera. ¿Qué era lo que estaba debajo de los zapatos? Era una extraña combinación entre ropa interior y un corsé… era blanco (que otro color seria), y parecía venir con medias, de esas que tienen tirantes y todo… ese hombre debía de estar bromeando, intentando meterse en su cabeza.<br>Abrió la nota creyendo que encontraría un tipo de broma dentro pero en lugar de eso vio la caligrafía estilizada y elegante tan característica de Draco:

_**"Querida Pansy:**_  
><em><strong>Espero tus regalos hayan sido de tu agrado, porque créeme que no fue divertido ir a buscarlos, al parecer se requiere mas que dinero y gusto para elegir un vestido adecuado.<strong>_  
><em><strong>No puedo esperar para verte con el. Pasare por ti a las ocho en punto.<strong>_

_**P.D. Podrías soltarte el cabello? Realmente me gustas con el cabello suelto.**_

_**Hasta luego nena ;)**_

_**D.M "**_

Entonces… Susan dijo que tenia que ponerlo a prueba no?, no podía esperar a que fuera mañana, porque Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de tener el examen mas dificil de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>YYY esta terminado, y en Año Nuevo, xD es raro ver hacia mi calendario y que diga 11/13 pero eeeen fin, espero se la pasen bien, con los mejores deseos del mundo, pásensela genial, y bueno mis niñ s tengo una noticia:_  
><em>Me tomare un descanso, xD diran descanso de que? Si no haces nada… Bueno las fechas de entrega me están estresando demasiado lo cual hace que me bloquee y cuando eso pasa… cosas malas pasan.<em>  
><em>No se preocupen no dejare el fic a medias ni nada de eso, tampoco será por mucho tiempo será mas bien un tiempo recreativo n,n, sin más espero disfruten de las fiestas antes de que terminen<em>

_Besos y abrazos psicológicos con amor_  
><em>Sunshine<em>


	9. Un Requiem para los Recuerdos

Hey you guys…  
>Si lo se no me odien por favor, mi descanso fue largo lo se, y entiendo si quieren lanzarme tomates… PEROO aquí les traigo el capitulo 9 y déjenme decirles que es el capitulo mas largo jamas escrito por mi. Para el ambiente del capitulo necesitaran estas canciones:<p>

1* Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran  
>2* Rock n Roll Star – Oasis<br>3* The girl in the dirty shirt – Oasis  
>4* Oblivion – Bastille<br>5* Madness – Muse

Busquenlas en youtube o algo xD espero les gusten emmm y el capitulo espero haya valido la pena toda la espera y Uhmmm no se tal vez estaba postergando este capitulo porque el capitulo que viene realmente esta fuera de mi liga… pero eso ya lo verán después. Tratare de que no sea tan larga la espera hasta el próximo capitulo… Oh esperan antes de irme:

Definición  
>1.- "Réquiem" significa descanso en latín.<br>De ahí sale la sigla RIP. Réquiem in pace (descanse en paz) que se usa en las tumbas y obituarios.  
>2.- Un réquiem se refiere a una pieza musical coral clásica dedicada a los muertos y al recuerdo de los mismos.<p>

XD y ahora si… disfruten la lectura:

**********************************************************************************************************

**Capitulo 9  
>Un Réquiem para los Recuerdos.<strong>

_A todos esos sueños y esperanzas que teníamos.  
>A todo lo que queríamos para nuestra vida y nuestro futuro<br>Señor, dales el descanso eterno__  
><em>

—Levántate y brilla pequeño rayo de sol. — La cara de Felicity fue lo primero que vio en cuanto abrió sus somnolientos ojos.  
>— Josephine Felicity Kishlovsky será mejor que me hayas levantado de mi siesta-reparadora-de-belleza a las siete de la madrugada por una buena razón. Una muy buena razón. — Odiaba despertarse tan temprano, ir al Instituto simplemente apestaba, sobre todo cuando nadie la quería allí.<br>—Bueno, pensé que llegar temprano este año era algo importante, pero supongo que podemos dejarlo a la suerte.  
>— ¿De que estas hablando? — Puso su antebrazo sobra sus ojos… demasiada luz.<br>— Hoy es el día mi Srita Pauline, segundo año en el Instituto es un gran día,  
>— Oh mierda… ¿es hoy? Y pensé que te había dicho que no me llamaras así, soy Pansy ahora. — Paso por alto la cara de desaprobación de Felicity al escuchar su palabrota,<br>— Por supuesto que es hoy, incluso su madre lo recordó. Le mando esto Srita Pansy — Hizo uso de su acento polaco para recalcar su nombre.  
>Oh espera, un sobre, dentro venia una pequeña tarjeta con la caligrafía estilizada y elegante de su madre, que decía:<p>

_"Espero que hagas del primer día de tu nuevo yo algo digno de recordar,  
>y es por eso que te he mandado un pequeño regalo, para que siempre lo tengas presente.<br>Asegúrate de no manchar tu ropa mientras comes Pauline, siempre lo haces.  
>Feliz primer día del resto de tu vida.<em>

E.P"

Oh, una tarjeta, que considerada. Así era su madre, siempre enviaba regalos considerados aunque nunca estaba para darlos en persona.  
>Era modelo, o al menos solía serlo, antes de tener a Pansy, después de su nacimiento la carrera de su madre se fue al retrete, al igual que su matrimonio con su padre, aunque ambos trataban de aparentar lo contrario.<br>Bueno, el hecho de que nunca estuvieran en la misma habitación, que va, no hay que ser tan generales, no podían estar ni siquiera en la misma ciudad por más de una hora, eso decía bastante de su relación. Era por eso que Felicity era como su madre, aunque ninguna de las dos jamás hubiera hablado sobre eso.  
>— Y bien… que hay en el sobre Srita Pauline? —<br>Abrió su palma y vacío el contenido del sobre sobre ella. Pero claro, para Eleanor Parkinson un pequeño regalo significaba enviar un collar con forma de "P" con diminutos diamantes swarovski azules incrustados. Debia admitirlo, era precioso.  
>— Oh, — la exclamación ahogada de Jo la saco de su ensoñación. —<br>— Adelante, di lo que tengas que decir.  
>— Es precioso, simplemente precioso.<br>— No significa que la perdono por lo que hizo, enviar diamantes en lugar de una disculpa no es bien recibido en estos tiempos.  
>— Al menos para la gente rica —Felicity a veces olvidaba que su voz se escuchaba a cuatro cuadras de distancia, aunque estuviera susurrando. —<br>— No compensa lo que hizo, de ninguna manera. — Hizo sus cobertores de lado y espero a que le pusiera su bata.  
>— Aunque estemos enojadas con ella por su horrible comportamiento, no es una excusa para no usar el collar con esa preciosa chaqueta de Chanel, se vera impecable. —Jo se acercó a su armario y comenzó a alistar su ropa para el día. Sabia que ser tan dependiente no era algo bueno… ¿Qué mierda? Era rica, y si podía pagarlo podía usarlo, eso incluía el servicio.<br>—Ahora, solo necesito un peinado que me haga resaltar, pero no al estilo María Antonieta, más bien al estilo… Blair Waldorf? — Se sentó frente a su tocador y comenzó a simular peinados con su cabello.  
>— No puede solo dar por sentado que todos nosotros vemos esa dichosa serie con la que parece estar tan encaprichada. —<br>— Bah, olvídalo, hoy hare mi propio peinado, pero solo para que aprendas y lo hagas mejor, será mejor que tome mi ducha, realmente no quiero llegar tarde.

Media hora después, con la mente despejada y el cuerpo limpio salió de la ducha. Lo primero que noto fue que Felicity había dejado su ropa sobre la cama.  
>Suspiro… ¿desde cuando vestía con ropa de diseñador y usaba accesorios que costaban más que una casa?<br>Eso salió como una pregunta retorica, porque sabía la respuesta.  
>Su primer año en el Instituto había sido una reverenda mierda, había sido ignorada y puesta a un lado, a pesar de quien era. Sus compañeros aun no lo sentían porque no sabían quien era. Pero lo sabrían, pronto.<br>O eso es lo que se había dicho a si misma el verano pasado. Había estado dispuesta a cambiar, contrato a un instructor, se hizo un nuevo corte de cabello, leía Vanity Fair y Cosmopolitan como si fueran el periódico matutino y ahora que había encontrado su religión: la moda, Valentino era su pastor y Vogue su biblia. Se había reinventado a si misma, se había matado todo el verano para hacerlo funcionar, y estaba a punto de averiguar si sus esfuerzos habían rendido frutos.

—Gracias Arthur, te veré a la hora de costumbre. — Salió de la limusina que su madre había dejado a su disposición, sintiéndose más nerviosa que una virgen en un harén. Bueno no tan nerviosa, una de las cosas que había aprendido durante el verano era a no dejar que los demás vieran tu nerviosismo. Se alisó su falda de tubo de Carolina Herrera y tomo un respiro profundo. Tal vez ponerse tan elegante no fuera tan buena idea. Era el Instituto después de todo…  
>— Hola muñeca ¿eres nueva? — Frente a Pansy se poso el tipo más ardiente que le hubiera dirigido la palabra en toda su vida. Era alto, moreno, espalda ancha y hombros perfectos en los cuales podías recargar tu cabeza, además tenía esos oscuros ojos que te hacían pensar en lugares peligrosos y príncipes atormentados.<br>— Por decirlo así — le dirigió su nueva sonrisa, la sonrisa que había practicado frente a su espejo durante todo el verano. —  
>El tomo su mano y le dio un ligero beso… bueno ¿Quién lo diría? Era todo un caballero.<br>— Aunque probablemente ya lo sepas, mi nombre es Blaise Zabini, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —  
>— Pansy, Pansy Parkinson —<br>Y eso fue todo. La operación "Renovación" había llegado a su fase final. Toda su vida la habían conocido como Pauline, la única hija de la ex modelo internacional Eleanor Evans y Anthony Parkinson. Pauline quien pasaba más tiempo con su mucama y psicólogo que con sus propios padres.  
>Pauline había crecido con inseguridades y baja autoestima, el cual era el precio por tener una egocéntrica modelo como madre y un ausente padre.<br>Pero bueno, como Felicity le recordaba seguido: "La vida es una perra, lo mejor que puedes hacer es asumirlo y continuar hacia adelante."  
>No era el mejor consejo pero le había servido, bastante.<br>— Si no eres nueva ¿por qué nunca te había visto? — Blaise se recargo en el barandal para quedar frente a ella.  
>— He hombre, ¿vienes con nosotros? — Se quedo pasmada cuando se dio cuenta de quien había hablado. Frente a ellos se detuvieron los hombres que cambiarían su vida para siempre, aunque no lo supiera en ese momento. Theodore Nott, era alto, ojos color miel y cabello castaño. Era duro, compacto y frio por el exterior. Era enigmático e indiferente, tal vez por eso era que atraía tanto a las mujeres con complejo de heroínas.<br>— Vamos Zabini, puedes ligar otro día, o en otra hora donde no tengamos que ir con Snape. — Y fue cuando lo vio, es decir, antes por supuesto que lo había visto, ¿como no hacerlo cuando era el maldito galán de su colegio?, pero ahora fue diferente. Puesto que estaba mas cerca de ella pudo notar todas las cosas que no veía a la distancia, por supuesto estaba su cabello lacio y platino que tanto le había dado fama, su constitución delgada pero fuerte, esos ojos grises como glaciares etc etc, pero cuando estuvo cerca de ella pudo oler su colonia que gritaba "Deséame", sus ojos eran como glaciares en los que te podías perder, y su actitud era lo que, en su opinión, lo hacia mas atractivo.  
>Sarcástico, cínico, juerguista, mujeriego, mente manipuladora y astuta. Y algunos se preguntaban porque este tipo de personalidad atraía tanto a las mujeres. No es el hecho de que estén en el lado oscuro lo que las atrae, es el pensamiento de que ellas pueden ser su salvación, la luz en la oscuridad y todas esas mierdas.<br>Cuando Pansy vio a Draco Malfoy ese día supo que su destino estaba sellado. Y que se convertiría en una maldita luciérnaga si así era como conseguía estar con el. (Metafóricamente hablando, claro)  
>— Tienen razón, debería de irme ya cielo. — le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla que hizo que se sonrojara como la colegiala que era. — Hasta luego primor.<br>Blaise se dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando/deslizando.  
>Definitivamente reinvertirse no fue mala idea. De hecho tenia ganas de darse palmaditas en la espalda para felicitarse por su gran idea.<p>

Tan solo faltaba una hora para que terminaran las clases y ya había conseguido más "amigos" de los que había hecho en el primer año. Las mujeres se presentaron una a una y la invitaron a sentarse en más de una mesa. La habían invitado a salir (lo cual la había dejado K.O por unos segundos), le habían pagado su almuerzo, abierto puertas por ella…  
>Tal vez esa era la razón por la que todas las mujeres anhelaban ser "bonitas", los hombres realmente caen ante un par de piernas y ropas favorecedoras.<br>Además tenía un presentimiento de que cerraría su día con un lindo broche de oro.  
>En realidad, su "presentimiento" se basaba en que Marianne, una chica al a que acababa de bautizar como su secuazseguidora numero uno, le había dicho que era su clase favorita puesto que Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott y Draco Malfoy estaban en ella.  
>Miro alrededor buscando un asiento libre, cuando se dio cuenta de dos cosas:<br>a) En lugar de ser bancos individuales eran mesas de dos.  
>b) Había más de una mano agitándose para llamar su atención para que se sentara con ellos.<br>Decidió ignorarlos y sentarse en su lugar preferido. En el ultimo lugar de la fila de en medio. Faltaban solo dos minutos para que comenzara la clase cuando Blaise, Theo y Draco aparecieron en el rellano de la puerta, pareciendo los jinetes inmortales del apocalipsis. Malos, peligrosos e intocables.  
>Bajo la mirada antes de que se dieran cuenta de que los había estado observando fijamente como toda una acosadora. Comenzó a observar su perfecta manicura francés cuando sintió como alguien se paraba junto a ella. Levanto la vista para toparse con una sonrisa burlona de Blaise.<br>— Que tal primor, ¿me puedo sentar? — Aunque claro era una pregunta retorica porque ya estaba retirando la silla para sentarse.  
>— Si no hay otro remedio. —Quito sus cosas del lado de Blaise y se removió un poco inquieta en la silla.<br>— Y ¿porque esa actitud de pulcritud conmigo? ¿Te enteraste de la fama infundada que me persigue?  
>— Algo así.<br>— ¿Y estas asustada? — Blaise recargo su codo en la mesa, en una pose muy masculina y definitivamente atractiva.  
>— ¿Porque habría de estarlo?<br>— Porque definitivamente puedo ser malo cuando me lo propongo, pero supongo no te importaría salir conmigo para desmentir esos horribles y no tan falsos rumores sobre mi dudosa reputación.  
>— Gracias... pero no gracias. Estaré ocupada estos días.<br>— Creo que no eres tan valiente como dices que eres. —Blaise bajo la voz tanto que Pansy tuvo que acercarse a el para escuchar lo que dijo.  
>Blaise aprovecho su proximidad para darle un rápido beso en los labios, fue un beso extraño, no era su primero pero se sintió como tal. Aunque fue corto, y sus labios apenas se rozaron, lo sintió como la cosa mas caliente del mundo. Aun así, era su primer beso robado y el maldito parecía muy complacido consigo mismo.<br>—No puedo salir contigo, hoy no ni tampoco mañana. — Se cruzo de brazos tratando de parecer indiferente ante su proximidad.  
>— Entonces ¿que tal este sábado?<br>— Tampoco puedo.  
>— ¿Sabes que me estas evitando verdad? — Pansy asintió divertida,<br>— Sabes que robarle besos a damiselas desamparadas no habla para nada bien de ti?  
>— No eres una damisela desamparada Pansy, y para que conste, yo no trato de sumarle puntos de buena conducta a mi expediente.<br>— ¿Sabes que estaré ocupada todos los días para ti verdad? —Se cruzo de brazos frunciendo un poco los labios, el muy maldito ni siquiera le iba a pedir disculpas.  
>— Y ¿sabes que seguiré preguntándote hasta que digas que si cierto? —Iba responderle cuando un portazo interrumpió todas las conversaciones como si hubieran oprimido el botón de "Mute".<br>— Cuthbert Binns es mi nombre y enseño Historia Universal, mi lema es: _Trato con hechos, no con mitos o leyendas_. Para este año necesitaran… — El profesor Binns era tan pálido como un fantasma, cabello rubio y su voz era tan baja y calmada que parecía que estaba contándoles un cuento para dormir en lugar de estar dándoles una clase.  
>Si esta era la primera clase no quería imaginar que seria de ella durante todo el año.<br>Estaba intentando poner atención a lo que decía el profesor, enserio, pero tener un compañero con SPI (Síndrome de las Piernas Inquietas) no estaba ayudando. Según Pansy todas las personas que tamborilean las piernas al ritmo de algo, o cuando hacen como si estuvieran tocando la batería, que marcan el tempo de algo etc. etc. Eran personas con problemas. Personas con SPI. Así era Blaise, y aunque fuera muy bueno en eso de pretender ser Ringo Starr, realmente la estaba distrayendo.  
>— Basta Blaise. — Poso su mano en su rodilla tratando de detenerlo.<br>— ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? — Parecía un niño pequeño.  
>— Me distrae.<br>— Entonces detenme dulzura. — Le guiño un ojo, descaradamente. Retándola.  
>Enserio ¿creía que no podía detenerlo? Probablemente Pauline no hubiera hecho nada, pero ya no era Pauline, ahora era Pansy.<br>Y de repente una idea le cayó del cielo.  
>Se levanto de un salto de su asiento haciendo que su silla callera con un ruido estruendoso.<br>— Pero como te atreves, — Le dio una fuerte bofetada que le dejo su mano marcada en su cara. — Jamás lo haría contigo debajo de la mesa, además el profesor Binns es un profesor decente y no le gustaría observarnos y tocarse mientras lo hacemos. — Termino su pequeño discurso prácticamente resollando, y tratando de que su cara no mostrara la satisfacción que sentía.  
>Se escucharon carcajadas cortas seguidas de toses para disimular.<br>El Profesor Binns abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua.  
>— Señorita… podría decirnos que acaba de pasar? — Parecía enojado… mierda, ¿también la iba a castigar a ella? Pero si no había hecho nada, que el supiera.<br>— Parkinson señor, y bueno lo que acaba de pasar…  
>— Nada acaba de pasar profesor — Blaise pareció salir de su estupor y recuperar el habla. — Es solo la pequeña Pansy haciendo sus bromas de siempre ya sabe, — Tuvo la desfachatez de sonreír condescendientemente como diciendo los-ninos-de-ahora-usted-entiende-nosotros-los-adultos-tenemos-que-aguantarlos. Después de todo era Blaise Zabini y tenia el maldito poder de embobar a todos con su sonrisa y el profesor Binns no fue la excepción.<br>— Espero que solo se trate de una broma señor…  
>— Zabini —<br>— Señor Zabini, en cuanto a usted señorita Parkinson, la tengo en la mira. — Frunció el entrecejo cuando la miro. — Y para los que no sepan que significa eso, la próxima vez que haga algo ira a conocer al director y será suspendida de mi clase por una semana.  
>— Si señor. — Bajo la mirada respetuosamente.<br>— Ahora si me dejaran continuar con mi clase. — Se volteo hacia el pizarrón viéndose todo digno y esponjado que daba risa.  
>Pansy regreso a su asiento sintiéndose derrotada, Blaise se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a mover las piernas de nuevo.<br>— Entonces ¿querías detenerme dulzura? Intenta de nuevo —  
>— No he terminado Zabini —<br>— Nah, pero la clase esta a punto de acabar, así que será otro día primor. — Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, mientras la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase sonaba.  
>— Para mañana quiero un resumen del libro de la página veinte a la cuarenta y tres.<br>Se escucharon protestas pero el profesor las detuvo con una mirada fría.  
>— He tenido suficiente de ustedes por un día, ahora por favor retírense.<br>Todos salieron del salón como cucarachas huyendo de la luz.  
>Suspiro contenta. Su primer día en la escuela había sido todo un éxito.<p>

—Hola muñeca, ¿me extrañaste? — Blaise se sentó junto a ella como de costumbre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>—No de hecho no lo hice. Estaba esperando que tu pequeño accidente hiciera que te quedaras en cama durante meses.<br>— No lamento decepcionarte nena. Bien podría haberme dislocado mi hombro lanzador. Suerte para mi, solo fue un esguince. Y si bien recuerdo eso no fue un accidente.  
>— Nadie te pidió que te subieras a ese árbol como el chimpancé que eres a alcanzar esa maldita pelota.<br>— Por supuesto que no, pero tampoco nadie te pidió que me lanzaras tu delicado Manolo Blahnik a la cara, lo cual me hizo caer sobre mi maldito hombro, ¿o si?  
>— Me hiciste enojar. — Se cruzo de brazos tratando defender su postura, aunque la verdad era que se sentía culpable.<br>— ¿Por invitarte a salir? — Blaise trato de bruzarse de hombros e imitar su postura pero su hombro se lo impidió e hizo una mueca. Una punzada de culpabilidad la atravesó, pero sacudió la cabeza recordando lo que había hecho para merecérselo.  
>— No, por robarme un beso.<br>—No es como si no te hubieran dado un beso antes Pauline.  
>— Es Pansy, y sabes bien que el problema no es eso. El problema fue que lo hiciste porque Brandon estaba invitándome a salir, pero al parecer después de que "marcaras territorio" no quiere nada conmigo.<br>— Si quisieras salir con él lo hubieras hecho desde hace un tiempo.  
>— Y no quiero salir con el, pero ni siquiera tuve el tiempo de rechazarme, porque no me lo pidió. Además ya han pasado tres meses desde la primera vez que me invitaste a salir, y todos los días desde allí la respuesta ha sido "no", esas han sido noventa y dos rechazos, ¿Qué tan fuerte crees que es tu ego para soportar tal desprecio Zabini?<br>— Mucho mas fuerte que mi hombro querida, aguanta mas de un golpe… ahora, estaba pensando, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a The Golden Spoon este viernes? Aunque es de plebeyos, los aventurados de mis compañeros que han ido me han dicho que es muy bueno.  
>— Uhmmm bueno, no se como decirte esto Blaise, pero tengo una cita muy importante para no hacer nada, a la cual no puedo faltar.<br>Blaise sonrió, no esperaba menos.  
>— Vale, otro día será.<br>Se levanto de un salto y se dirigió a donde estaba sentado Astoria Grengrass, la hermana de Daphne, (una de sus secuaces, como le gustaba llamarlas últimamente), aplicando la misma técnica que había utilizado con ella desde el principio. Y por supuesto que la pobre Astoria cayo rendida en cuanto el aplico su sonrisa deslumbrante y ojos brillantes.  
>Ni siquiera estaba celosa, mas bien estaba irritada porque el ni siquiera se molesto en cambiar su táctica de conquista.<br>_"Fantoche"_ murmuro mientras se levantaba de su mesa.

— ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela Srita Pauline? — La misma pregunta que le había estado haciendo Felicity desde que entro al Instituto, hacia ya medio año, pero ahora había algo raro, puesto que Jo la recibió con una bandeja de galletas hechas en casa…  
>Pansy miro fijamente la bandeja que sostenía Jo.<br>— ¿Son las galletas que hiciste en Año Nuevo? ¿Las que tenían almendras y todo eso?  
>— Las mismas.<br>Soltó un chillido de emoción.  
>— A veces realmente te adoro. — Pansy la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo mientras con su otra mano agarro un puñado de galletas de la bandeja. — Espera… cuando haces galletas es que estas tratando de ponerme de buen humor.<br>— Vera Señorita….  
>—No pensaras seriamente en comerte todas esas calorías disfrazadas de galletas verdad Pauline? Sabes lo que opino del azúcar, Y Felicity tú y yo debemos de hablar de la forma en la que manejas la dieta de mi hija.<br>La voz de su madre la sorprendió y tenia ganas de hacer una mueca, pero se contuvo.  
>— Oh madre, que sorpresa tan agradable, no te esperábamos hasta la semana entrante. —<br>Cuando estaba alrededor de su madre siempre procuraba ser educada y mostrar su mejor cara aunque la mujer oprimía todos los botones de su mal humor y de asesina serial que tenia dentro de ella.  
>Se acercó para darle un beso en cada mejilla, al estilo europeo. Tan pomposo e impersonal como le gustaba a Eleanor.<br>— Decidí regresar antes, el ambiente en Monte Carlo era simplemente agobiante. Todas esas apuestas y personas deprimidas. No va para nada con el estilo que quiero que mi línea represente.  
>— Ese es el chiste de ir a Monte Carlo madre, apuestas y ganas y en su mayoría pierdes dinero en grande.<br>— Fui porque Héctor Minelli pidió por mis servicios en persona.  
>—Minelli como los…<br>— Si querida, como los acompañantes. El muy malvado me hizo tomar un largo viaje hasta Monte Carlo para decirme que quería cambiar de acompañantes a cabarets, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Jah, Evans Industries no consiguió su fama representando a cabaretistas y clubs de burlesque. —  
>Después de que hubiera sido destronado como reina abeja de las modelos su madre había conseguido construir su propia empresa de representantes para celebridades. Lo había conseguido con sus propios medios y sin que su padre pusiera un solo centavo, por lo tanto la empresa era su bebe. Lo mimaba y lo cuidaba como él bebe que nunca tuvo.<br>Oh no espera, claro que había tenido un bebe y esa fue Pansy, pero a su madre continuamente se le olvidaba. Y no es que estuviera resentida…. Para nada.  
>— ¿Es solo por eso que regresaste antes? — Le pareció innecesario ocultar su escepticismo,, si conocía a su madre sabia que aunque el tal tipo Minelli la hubiera disgustado no se hubiera perdido la oportunidad de pasear por Monte Carlo durante la semana que le quedaba, así que no. Era algo más la que la había hecho regresar.<br>— De acuerdo, deja de mirarme así Pauline, tu padre regresara antes de Nueva York, así que pensé que podríamos hacer una pequeña e intima cena familiar.  
>Su mente entro en shock. ¿Su padre en casa en otro día que no fuera Navidad o no tuviera una cena importante? Mierda… Mierda… su padre de regreso. Se le revolvió el estomago solo de pensarlo, ¿Qué pasaría si no le gustaba su nuevo aspecto?<br>— ¿Cuando llega madre?  
>— En tres días Pauline. Así que tú y yo tenemos mucho que organizar.<br>Se pregunto si la definición de "pequeña e intima cena" para Eleanor Eloísa Evans (ahora Parkinson) era la misma que la de ella, bueno, lo dudaba seriamente.

— Tu madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar.  
>Sintió como el aire se iba de sus pulmones y solo pudo mirar a su padre esperando haber escuchado mal. Es decir, debía de haber escuchado mal. Sus padres no se podían divorciar, ¿o si?.<br>— Espera ¿que?... pero —  
>— Paul... Pansy querida — La mano de su madre se extendió hacia ella pero a medio camino se arrepintió sintiendo su reproche desde el otro lado de la mesa.<br>— Se que no se quieren…Obviamente, pero lo suyo es un arreglo. Un contrato y los contratos no se rompen. Son de por vida, y no se rompen, no se rompen. — Empezó a negar con la cabeza y repitió su última frase varias veces. Sentía las lágrimas pugnando por caer en sus ojos, pero por su maldito orgullo si iba a dejar que una cayera.  
>— Sabes muy bien que un contrato se respeta siempre y cuando ambas partes estén satisfechas con lo que consiguen de dicho acuerdo. Se revisan cada cierto tiempo y si ambas partes están satisfechas entonces se renuevan. Este matrimonio no paso la renovación anual, y lo siento si de alguna forma esto es incomodo para ti o desequilibra tu vida por un tiempo. Pero es lo que hay y hay que joderse y aceptarlo. — ¿Incomodo para ella? ¿Desequilibrar su…? Idiota… ese hombre que estaba sentando frente a ella era un maldito gillipollas, y era su padre. Él le arrojo las palabras a la cara sin consideración y esperando que solo las aceptara porque era lo que él quería y no le importaba un carajo los sentimientos de los demás. ¿Y que había de su madre?<br>Pansy volteo hacia verla y sintió como su corazón ya partido en dos, se rompía en pequeños, pequeños pedazos. Su madre estaba tan recta como la silla en la que estaba sentada, trataba de aparentar tranquilidad y decisión, pero Pansy sabia mejor. Aunque apenas y estaba con su madre, Pansy la conocía al dedillo, y podía leer en sus ojos. Había desesperación, miedo y una profunda miseria y tristeza.  
>?Todo eso era por su padre? El muy capullo la iba a dejar y esperaba que ella se quedara sentada tan tranquila junto a él, asintiendo con la cabeza cada vez que él le ordenaba algo. Pensaba en su matrimonio como un jodido contrato pero tenia una esposa que realmente le quería y esta sufriendo por el, porque era un maldito…<br>— Gillipollas. — espeto Pansy levantándose de la silla Louis XV que su madre tanto apreciaba.  
>Pudo ver como se formaba un tic en la mandíbula de su padre.<br>— ¿Pero que demonios…?  
>— Jodete. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte por el momento, si quieres hablar conmigo habla con mi maldito abogado.<br>Salió de la sala en el que estaban y no se dirigió a su habitación como era de esperarse.  
>Después de todo no era una simple adolescente enojada. No, ella era una adolescente enojada con dinero. Así que tomo el Audi R8 Spyder de color cobre de su padre y se puso al volante.<br>Estaba de buen humor para un viaje corto… tal vez a Canadá. O simplemente al maldito bar más cercano.

— Tenemos que hablar Pauline. — Su madre se puso entre la puerta y ella, impidiéndole escapar. Con los brazos en jarras y todo, imponiendo su opinión de forma física.  
>— Ahora ¿que hice madre?<br>— Todo, es tu actitud conmigo, con Arthur, tus amigas y hasta con Felicity, es decir… sé que el divorcio… pero ya pasaron tres meses tienes que aceptarlo y…  
>— Basta. — Se puso tensa como una cuerda de arco en cuanto menciono la palabra con D. — Estoy segura que solo estas exagerando, como es usual.<br>— No permitiré…  
>— Después hablamos madre, voy tarde a clases.<br>Trato de apartarla para pasar pero Eleanor se resistió.  
>— Tu padre vendrá a cenar hoy. Y traerá a alguien Pansy.<br>Eso realmente llamo su atención.  
>— ¿QUE? — Apenas habían pasado tres meses desde el anuncio del divorcio y el muy… ¿ya tenia a otra? — No pienso asistir a esta charada para pretender que no te lastima y que estas de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que haga el. Me niego.<br>—Eso es irrelevante. Vendrás. —  
>— No, yo no puedo…<br>— ¿Que? ¿No puedes verle la cara? ¿Como crees que me siento yo? — Eleanor dejo que la mascara que usaba diariamente se deslizara y pudo verla realmente. Las palabras EN PEDAZOS resonaron por su cabeza como un eco en cuanto la vio. Mierda, realmente estaba jodida su madre y la estaba pasando mal.  
>La abrazo ligeramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.<br>— De acuerdo madre, pero traeré a alguien, y será buena idea si tu haces lo mismo.

—Entonces me dijo "Muñeca, vendrías venir con una advertencia." — Astoria y su amiga rieron tontamente. — Entonces yo le dije "¿Por qué no me registras y ves si la tengo?" Y fue así como comenzó todo. La mejor semana de mi vida Lindsay. Te lo digo, los músculos de Draco Malfoy deberían venir con licencia y todo.  
>Pansy se congelo cuando escucho las palabras "Draco Malfoy", ¿él estaba saliendo con Astoria Greengrass? ¿La misma Astoria que tenia el mismo numero de IQ que de sujetador?<br>Como estaba junto a Astoria en los lavabos de mujeres le fue imposible tener uno de sus conocidos ataques de rabia. Así que solo tomo un respiro hondo, dio media vuelta y huyo del baño de mujeres salvando lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo y dignidad.

El resto del día fue un especie de ritual de autocompasión, de hecho esta a punto de ingerir una grosera cantidad de calorías disfrazadas de pastel de chocolate hasta que la maldita idea la golpeo, pero que demonios estaba haciendo ¡Ella era Pansy Parkinson, por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué permitía que él le hiciera eso? Ella era quien llevaba las de ganar. Se había hecho una completa renovación y todo, pero la idea simplemente no hizo nada para animarle. Es decir, ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan triste si solo había cruzado menos de cuarenta palabras con el?  
>Aunque no lo culpaba es decir…<br>Sacudió la cabeza antes de que el pensamiento se terminara de formar en su cabeza. No iba a ganar nada despreciándose a si misma. Solo necesitaba a alguien que le apreciara y le dijera lo hermosa que era y todas esas mierdas…

— Entonces muñeca, estaba pensando… Tu. Yo, y The Golden Spoon ¿que me dices? — Esa era la misma pregunta que Blaise le hacia cada día. Siempre la misma frase, siempre la misma sonrisa de te-matare-con-un-beso y siempre la misma pose. Un codo sobre la mesa y el cuerpo en diagonal, la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y una cara que mostraba genuino interés por ver si la respuesta cambiaria ese día.  
>— De verdad que no se a que Dios le estuviste rezando Zabini… pero si, te digo que si. — Espero expectante a ver como la cara de Blaise cambiaba.<br>El codo en el que estaba apoyado resbalo de la mesa y casi se golpeo contra ella. Pero con sus grandes reflejos logro recuperse. Y una enorme sonrisa apareció en u rostro.  
>— Sabia que tarde o temprano cederías, ¿paso por ti a eso de las…? —<br>— Bueno, mas bien quiero que conozcas a mis padres. —  
>— Espera ¿Qué? — Blaise se puso más blanco que la mesa en la que estaba recargado. —¿No te parece que eso se guarda para la ultima cita, o después del matrimonio o nunca? Vas tan rápido como un jodido cohete.<br>— Pero…  
>— Lo siento Pans tengo una política muy estricta sobre conocer a los suegros en la primera cita, bueno en cualquier momento de hecho.<br>— Nadie dijo que seria una cita Zabini, solo necesito un favor y tu… — se acercó a él, tanto que podía ver las pequeñas motitas de color verde en sus ojos. — Vas a hacerme ese favor, ya sabes, toda esa mierda de "hoy por mi, mañana por mí."

La maldita tensión que había en la cena "familiar" se podía cortar con un cuchillo.  
>Después de su llegada con Blaise, la cita de su madre había llegado, un modelo italiano llamado Román. Era guapo, eso debía concedérselo a su madre, pero Pansy estaba segura de que ver el pasto crecer era más entretenido que escuchar las aventuras de Román en Paris.<br>— Entonces Pans, ¿no ibas a darme un recorrido por el museo en el que vives? — Al parecer Zabini también opinaba lo mismo sobre Román. Y no es que Linda, la mujer de su padre, ayudara demasiado con sus risitas histéricas.  
>— Claro... si eso. Si nos disculpan. — Se levanto de su silla y tomo la mano de Blaise.<br>— Pero Pauline, ni siquiera hemos llegado al postre.  
>— Si madre, pero una promesa es una promesa y ya sabes lo importante que es cumplirlas.<br>— Por su puesto que si querida, estas disculpada, ahora ve. — su padre se metió a la conversación, de su lado claro. Esperando crear un poco de simpatía por parte de Pansy o al menos lograr que ella le dirigiera la palabra.  
>— Entonces madre, ¿puedo ir? — Pansy ni siquiera se digno a voltear a ver a su padre.<br>— Ve querida. La fiesta estaba un poco apagada de todos modos.

— Así que esta es tu casa. —  
>— Sip… nos acabamos de mudar de hecho, hace unos cinco años.<br>— Y así que esos son tus padres…  
>— Uhum<br>— Y sus novios.  
>— Bueno… ¿no mencione que se estaban divorciando?<br>— No, no creo que lo hayas hecho. —  
>Estaban en el jardín, debajo del árbol de lavanda que había hecho trasladar para ella. Su lugar favorito para pensar.<br>Debajo del árbol había un banco en el que ambos estaban sentados, y aunque había varios centímetros entre ambos, lo sentía cerca.  
>— En realidad, sospechamos que Julie era la amante de papá, así que es por eso que se quiere divorciar de mama.<br>— Pensé que se llamaba Linda.  
>— Lo que sea… entonces le dije a mi madre que trajera una cita para demostrar que no es una de esas esposas dejadas y resentidas. Solo que no pensé que fuera a traer a un modelo italiano con los modales de una niña y el intelecto de un chimpancé.<br>— ¿No estas siendo un poco dura con ambos? Note que ni siquiera hablaste con tu padre.  
>— No es como si fuéramos muy comunicativos antes de todo este rollo…<br>— ¿Sabes que creo?  
>— No, pero estoy segura que estas a punto de decírmelo. — Sabía hacia donde se dirigía Blaise, y no quería escucharlo. No podía.<br>— Creo que estas enojada con el por dejarte, y por dejar a tu madre, porque ella aun lo ama. Crees que lo odias porque para el todo son negocios y todo se trata sobre la sobrevivencia del más fuerte.  
>— Basta Blaise, no te traje para que trates de psicoanalizar a mi familia.<br>— De hecho aun no me has dicho porque me trajiste Pansy. —  
>Ella fingió un bostezo…<br>— Quieres saber porque te traje Blaise? Bien. — Lo miro a los ojos, y aunque sentía una ligera vergüenza se obligo a decirle la verdad. — Porque no quería estar sola. Quería una maldita muleta en la cual apoyarme hoy. Quería un escudo así mis padres no hablaran mal del otro conmigo. — A pesar de su determinación a verlo a los ojos le rehuyó la mirada, no quería decirle lo mucho que le estaba afectando todo ese rollo de sus padres. — Simplemente quería… olvídalo hombre. Sera mejor que te vayas mientras puedas, espero que aun no hayan cerrado el Bronze porque igual y puedes conocer a alguien que no tenga tantos problemas de m...  
>— Pansy. — Blaise la interrumpió y tomo su cara entre sus manos. — Después de insistir y dejar que pisotearas mi orgullo por meses, ¿crees que me rendiría tan fácil?... Ahora abrázame. Estoy tan frio como el maldito viento que esta soplando.<br>— No es necesario que hagas esto Blaise. Estoy bien.  
>El la tomo por los hombros, la miro a los ojos y la abrazo fuerte… tanto que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.<br>— No muñeca, yo sé que no lo estas.  
>Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Acurrucados, juntos y se sintió mas segura de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.<br>Tenía las manos entrelazadas en la espalda de Blaise, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos.  
>La idea mas extraña la invadió…<br>Bueno en realidad no era ninguna idea "extraña" porque seguramente para todas las mujeres era lo mas natural querer besar a Blaise Zabini.  
>En lugar de besarlo se conformo con presionar sus labios contra su cuello. Y se sintió… bien. Correcto.<br>— ¿Sabes? — No sabía como decir eso sin sentirse como una cualquiera. — La razón por la que me gusta este lugar tanto es porque hay privacidad. Ya sabes… nadie puede vernos desde mi casa, además dudo que alguien conozca el lugar.  
>— Oh ¿en serio? — Blaise parecía adormecido pero indiferente. Demasiado indiferente para su ego. Era su primera cita, ella se estaba insinuando y ¿el solo se estaba quedando dormido? Bueno, era hora de hacer el primer movimiento.<br>— Esa era tu señal para decir algo sucio y provocador.  
>— ¿En serio? Porque no me pareció apropiado arruinar nuestro momento…<br>¿Él no iba a hacer nada? Que mier…. Nah, olvídalo. Si quieres que algo se haga bien debes hacerlo tu misma.  
>Rodeo su cuello con sus manos y las entrelazo. Y lo beso. Así de simple. Movió su cabeza ligeramente para encontrar el ángulo perfecto. Puso en ese maldito beso todas las emociones que sentía, pero al parecer eso no era suficiente porque una urgencia empezó a acumularse en ella.<br>— Woo nena, calma. Si seguimos por ese camino realmente estropearemos mi imagen de caballero andante y probablemente cualquier oportunidad que tenga contigo.  
>— Bueno, tal vez no quiera que seas un caballero hoy Blaise.<br>El frunció el ceño confundido.  
>— Entonces tu quieres…<br>— Vamos, esta haciendo frio. — Lo tomo de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la puerta de servicio, que era la más cercana.

Estaban solo a unos pasos de su recamara y él se detuvo.  
>— No creo que deberíamos de hacer esto. Es decir, con tus padres abajo, y tu pareciendo tan sola… seria como aprovecharme de ti —<br>**1***Lo miro a los ojos tratando de explicarle todo lo que quería hacer pero le daba demasiada pena decir en voz alta.  
>— ¿Estas segura? — Casi le pareció tierno. Su cara de preocupación era demasiado linda para su propio bien. Pero respondiendo a su pregunta…<br>— Mas segura de lo que sé que tengo que respirar. —  
>Y al parecer Blaise no quería darle oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.<br>Entraron a su habitación y la estampo contra la pared, no te preocupes, no en una forma violenta, bueno no tanto, más bien de la manera te-trato-así-porque-te-deseo-demasiado. La besaba y la tocaba sobre la ropa, la estrechaba contra el. Se sentía tan bien, que apenas y recordaba su nombre.  
>— Bésame como si quisieras ser amada. — le susurro Blaise contra el oído mientras la alzaba a volandas y hacia que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas.<br>Una posición sexy, si se miraba desde afuera.  
>— Creo que estas pensando demasiado Pans, solo cierra tus ojos y déjame cuidar de ti. —<br>La poso en la cama con delicadeza y empezó a desvestirla. Si no hubiera tenido los ojos cerrados y no tuviera sus otros sentidos tan centrados probablemente no hubiera escuchado como se le escapo un suspiro a Blaise.  
>Sonrió, nada mejor que eso para alegrarle el día… o la vida.<br>— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Levanto la cabeza un poco y abrió solo su ojo derecho, no pudo resistir la tentación.  
>— Mucho, pero descuida dentro un minuto me gustara mucho mas, ahora calla. No me dejas concentrar.<br>La tocaba con delicadeza y casi con veneración… se sentía bien… tan bien. Se limito a recostar su cabeza contra la almohada y dejarse disfrutar del momento.  
>No fue su primera vez, pero se sintió como tal. Fue como la primera vez de todas debería de ser: Lenta, dulce, tierna… especial. Le hizo ver las estrellas y ella pensó que podía tocarlas.<p>

La chimenea que estaba en su habitación esta encendida y hacia bailar las sombras sobre su pared.  
>— ¿Sabes? Me gusta estar así, nunca lo había hecho pero es maravilloso. — Blaise rompió la burbuja de silencio en la que estaban tan cómodos.<br>— ¿Que cosa? No eres virgen o algo asi verdad..—Estaba tan adormilada que su voz sonó ronca.  
>El casi pareció ofendido.<br>— Me refiero a acurrucarse después. Ya sabes, tú, yo. Tu corazón contra mi pecho, tus labios presionando contra mi cuello. Yaciendo juntos, solo abrazándonos y haciéndonos compañía. "Fui hecho para mantener tu cuerpo tibio, pero estoy tan frio como el viento que sopla, así que sostenme en tus brazos"  
>—Estoy segura que eso es una canción o algo. — Sonrió contra su cuello. Maldito, ¿porque debía de decir cosas como esas? ¿Quería que se enamorara de él o algo por el estilo?<br>—Creo que me estoy enamorando de tus ojos… pero ellos no me conocen todavía. —  
>Aunque no entendió completamente lo que dijo lo miro a los ojos, y sito su frase.<br>— Entonces solo bésame como si quisieras ser amado. — No pudo evitar su sonrisa al escucharse a si misma decir algo tan cursi, por alguna razón a Blaise le había salido bien…

— Hola muñeca. — Blaise llego por detrás de donde estaba sentada y le dio un casto beso en la mejilla.  
>—Hola, ¿quieres unírtenos? — Estaba jugando poker con Beatrice y Jennifer, un par de sus secuaces.<br>— Nah…gracias, es solo que no me gusta si la palabra striptease no esta incluida en el titulo, pero no temas cariño mio, tengo una idea mas interesante.  
>— ¿Qué podría ser mas interesante que verte perder y quitarte la ropa? —Esa era una pregunta legítima, ¿que podría ser más interesante?<br>— Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos.  
>El mundo dejo de girar.<br>— ¿Tus amigos? ¿Desde cuando tienes amigos? — Estaba tratando de parecer desinteresada… santa mierda. ¿Conocería oficialmente a Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott? ¿Blaise la presentaría como su novia? ¿O simplemente como la chica que se había acostado con el en la primera cita y ahora estaban algo así como saliendo? —  
>— No se como puedes pensar algo así, si soy el alma de las fiestas y la imagen viviente de la popularidad, ¿como puedes pensar que no tengo amigos?<br>— Creo que heriste un poco su orgullo, Pans — dijo Jenny  
>— Eso es cierto, por mucho que trate de aparentarlo, tengo sentimientos. — Blaise se toco el pecho teatralmente y a Pansy no le quedo de otra mas que sonreír y voltear los ojos.<br>"Bobo"  
>— ¿Eres realmente un bobo lo sabes verdad?<br>— Claro que si, sobretodo porque te encargas de recordármelo cada vez que puedes, ahora pon ese lindo trasero tuyo en movimiento. Tenemos a alguien esperando por conocerte.

*******  
>— He tíos, esta es Pansy, Pansy estos son Draco y Theo. Saluden y por favor, no hagan nada estúpido.<br>—Así que tú eres Pansy, el sabor del mes. — Theo, como lo había presentado Blaise, parecía indiferente y cortante con ella.  
>Al parecer no era lo suficientemente buena según sus estándares… bueno pus que se jodieran<br>— No te preocupes, ni siquiera me gusta, solo lo uso por el sexo. — Traro de sonreír inocentemente, pero fallo miserablemente.  
>— Me gustaría saber de donde las sacas Blaise, así podría conseguir una para mi. — Fue la primera vez que Draco la miro. Es decir, realmente la miro. La noto y la vio directamente a los ojos. Mierda… sintió como una descarga la recorría.<br>— Pans, espero que sepas que de hecho no conozco a estos dos. Es solo que pensé que te gustaría más si tenia amigos, así que los contrate.  
><em><br>_*******

Había pasado un mes desde el día en el que Blaise le presento a Theo y Draco, y desde ese día ellos parecían haberle hecho un espacio en su exclusivo grupo, automáticamente.  
>Se sentía bien estar entre los populares, se sentía bien. Solo tenía un pequeño problema:<br>Draco no la dejaba dormir.  
>Espera, no pienses mal. Sus pensamientos sobre Draco eran los que no la dejaban dormir. Cada día que pasaba con él se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común, eran como pequeñas pistas que el dejaba caer de vez en cuanto y que ella recogía deseosa de conocimiento. Además su relación con Blaise no iba del todo bien. El parecía un poco distante y comenzaba a asustarla, últimamente bebía demasiado.<p>

— Theo tienes que ayudarme. — Pansy llevaba una hora buscándolo y por cada minuto que pasaba estaba más histérica que el anterior.  
>— Que pasa <em>mon petit<em>? — Theo la tomo de los hombros para que dejara de moverse en la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.  
>¿Ahora en que maldito problema se había metido esa niña?<br>— ¿Recuerdas la maldita obra en la que tuve que meterme para poder aprobar Literatura?  
>— Aha… — Bueno, en realidad no pero estaba seguro que ella se lo explicaría.<br>—La única razón por la que me aceptaron es porque dije que hablaba francés fluido… lo que no hago. Y ahora maldita sea, quieren que ensayemos mañana. MAÑANA. Estoy tan jodida que doy pena. — Pansy hizo un puchero y apoyo su cabeza justo debajo de la barbilla de Theo. Su posición favorita para atacar, según había aprendido el.  
>—¿Podrías, por favor ayudarme? ¿Por favor?<br>— Tendré que pensármelo… y ya sabes que el tiempo cuesta así que…  
>— Mi casa, después de clases. No llegues tarde.<br>Enseñarle francés a Pansy… ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

—De acuerdo pequeña. Según el libreto tu primera línea es "Mi nombre es Amy."  
>— Ugh — Pansy arrugo la nariz. — ¿Qué clase de nombre es Amy?...<br>— Eso no importa… Pans por favor concéntrate. Solo tenemos una hora para introducir toda mi sabiduría en tu cabeza de almendra antes de que tenga que ir por Vanessa.  
>—Vanessa?... ¿Vanessa Roberts? ¿Estas saliendo con ella? — Abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se saldrían de sus orbitas…<br>— Pans, concéntrate. Lo digo en serio.  
>— Ya vale, solo estaba siendo dramática.<br>— Es bastante simple tu primera frase, repite después de mi: je m'appelle Amy.  
>— Je ta pli blu.<br>Tenía tantas ganas de reírse que le ardieron los ojos de las lagrimas.  
>— No pequeña. je m'appelle Amy, dilo.<br>— Je ta pli clou.  
>— Bueno… no, no es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.<br>— ¿En serio? A mi me parece que suena malditamente bien.  
>— Bueno… de nuevo, pero ahora escucha cuidadosamente. Je m'apelle Amy.<br>— Flu la foul mi.  
>Theo se recostó con un suspiro en el sillón.<br>— Oh mon dieu, nunca saldremos de aquí.

—Je m'apelle Amy.  
>—Je la coul bluu!<br>— No! — Theo golpeo la messa con su cabeza con exasperación. — Bueno tal vez si lo dividimos. En silabas. Intentémoslo, repite: Je  
>— Je<br>—m' a  
>—m' a<br>— pelle  
>— pelle<br>— Si! Así, ahora un poco más rápido… Je m' apelle  
>— Je mo pel<br>— Ok… es demasiado. No puedo enseñarte.  
>— ¿A donde vas Theo?<br>— Tengo que irme antes de que ponga tu cabeza a través de un muro. — Él se levanto y comenzó a poner su abrigo que estaba en el brazo del sofá.  
>— No, no no no te vayas Theo, mi audición es mañana. — Pansy lo abrazo de la cintura y recosté tu cabeza contra su pecho. Maldita chantajista. — Es solo… realmente te ves ardiente cuando hablas francés, me distraes eso es todo. Pero me concentrare mas fuerte lo prometo. — Pansy dibujo una cruz imaginaria sobre el corazón de Theo. — Por favor Theo, por favor.<br>¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en negarle algo?  
>— De acuerdo, pero ahora dirás la frase completa ¿vale? Así que repite después de mi: Je m'apelle Amy et elle est Marco.<br>— Ble de la ble de la blu bla ble… ¿Lo ves? Puedo hacerlo. — Pansy sonrió orgullosa.  
>— No estas… no estas… de nuevo, tu no estas... ¡NO ESTAS HABLANDO FRANCÉS! — El dique con el que había contenido su exasperación se rompió. — Ni siquiera es un maldito dialecto lo que tienes allí Pansy.<br>— Hey! Personalmente creo que estaba haciendo un trabajo jodidamente bien hecho. Y creo que definitivamente conseguiré el papel y aprobare Literatura  
>— ¿Como es posible que pienses eso mujer? — Theo contuvo sus ganas de mecerse el cabello, un hábito que hacia mucho tiempo había dejado.<br>— Para empezar… — ella se acercó a él y lo rodeo con sus brazos. — Porque mi profesor se ve más caliente que el infierno hablando francés.

**2*** Tiro de su falda hacia abajo, una vez mas, pero al ser tan corta dejaba su ombligo al descubierto, así que no le quedo más remedio que bajarse la blusa, lo que a su vez hizo que su escote creciera. Frunció el ceño con frustración. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando acepto escaparse de su casa para ir a, según las palabras de Blaise, una fiesta? Una fiesta tan salvaje e inapropiada que Mick Jagger estaría avergonzado.  
>Pero debía admitirlo, se sentía bien la libertad con la que se sentía. Iba del brazo de Blaise y junto a ellos, Draco y Theo. Daban una vista infernal, de eso estaba segura.<br>— Vamos cariño. Esto será divertido, y deja esa falda en paz. — Blaise le paso un brazo por los hombros y la acerco hacia él.  
>Le gustaba cuando hacia eso. La hacia sentir bien, protegida y segura.<br>A medida que se acercaban a la puerta noto la enorme fila de personas que estaban esperando para entrar. Después de todo, era la noche de apertura de Paradise City, la discoteca-bar a la que se dirigían.  
>— ¿Cómo se supone que estaremos horas debajo de la lluvia que esta por caer? — Lo dijo en voz alta aunque sin dirigirse a alguien en particular, pero fue Draco quien contesto.<br>— Nena estas hablando con el hijo del Secretario de la Nación, — se señalo a si mismo. — Al hijo del hombre con la compañía petrolera mas grande del país — Señaló a Theo. — Y al hijo de… bueno lo que sea que haga la madre de Blaise… — Se gano un ligero golpe en la cabeza por parte de Blaise.  
>— Mi madre es ahora una respetable mujer de negocios Malfoy…<br>— Si como sea Zabini… — se volvió hacia Pansy de nuevo. — Fuimos invitados en persona por el dueño de este local, créeme, entrar no es el problema. El problema es salir.

Tal vez cuando Draco dijo: "El problema es salir", tal vez debió de terminar su frase: "El problema es salir completamente sobrios y con nuestra ropa puesta".  
>La pista de baile era como un mar negro lleno de figuras retorciéndose al ritmo de una canción que era tan sugestiva que la hizo sonrojar.<br>En cuanto llegaron a la zona VIP una ronda de whiskey llego serpenteando entre la multitud. Pansy nunca había sido aficionada a la bebida, pero probablemente con todos los problemas que estaba teniendo en su casa llegar borracha seria el menor de ellos.

Maldición, tenia calor. Tenia ganas de arrancarse la ropa y saltar sobre la maldita barra a bailar. Tal vez fueran las bebidas. Después de la tercera ronda supo que tenía que parar. Tal vez debería cambiar el vodka por algo más ligero, como el tequila.  
>— Vamos a bailar Blay… — Pansy se acercó sinuosamente a su novio… bueno su caminar no se podía clasificar como sinuoso. Mas bien como tambaleante y sin equilibro.<br>— Nena, dudo que puedas caminar, menos bailar. — Él estaba en la barra hablando con un viejo amigo de la infancia al que se había encontrado.  
>Bueno tal vez quería ponerse al día con el maldito, pero y ella? La había, prácticamente secuestrado para ir a una noche salvaje y de desenfreno. Y de eso había tenido poco. Ahora, ¿Podía comportarse tan caprichosa como se sentía? La respuesta a esa pregunta era si. Y siempre será si.<br>Pansy arrugo un poco el ceño y saco el labio a forma de puchero.  
>— Pero yo quiero bailar Blay — Sentía la lengua un poco pesada y pastosa. Culpa del alcohol probablemente.<br>Claro… probablemente.  
>— Seguro Theo puede sacarte a bailar mientras estoy con mi amigo Frank.<br>— Pero el esta ligando con una rubia de pechos grandes en un rincón. — Ella quería bailar maldición, y antes de que te preguntes, por que no lo hace ella sola?  
><strong>3) <strong>Estaba borracha, pero no loca. Bailar sola era como aceptar social y públicamente que no tienes pareja para bailar. Es decir, ¿que tan patético era eso?  
>— No te preocupes muñeca, como te aprecio muchísimo no te hare arrastrarte, te concedo este baile.<br>Ella volteo los ojos al escuchar la voz de Draco detrás de ella.  
>— Gracias, pero creo que estos Louboutin ya están haciendo el trabajo de matarme de dolor, no te necesito a ti ni a tus dos pies izquierdos para completar el trabajo.<br>Ignorando su comentario la jalo hasta la pista y la tomo de la cintura.  
>— Esto no es paso doble ni ninguna de esas mierdas que probablemente sabes bailar Draco, es rock. Puro y maravilloso rock.<br>— Por supuesto que si, pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda bailar.  
>Apretó su agarre y la acerco más. Woo… eso era peligroso. Estar tan cerca de él. A pesar de que había montones de personas alrededor de ellos sintió como si estuviera sola con el. Con el y su increíble aroma a menta.<br>Aunque el tempo de la canción era rápido Draco se limitaba a arrastrarla en un compas de 2/4. No quería sentirse tan cómoda, después de todo solo era un amigo. Un amigo del que había estado secreta y platónicamente enamorado por un tiempo… pero ella estaba borracha así que podía usarlo como excusa después.  
>Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y se dejo llevar.<br>—"Vendrías a bailar conmigo? Porque para mi no importa si tus esperanzas y sueños están rotos, porque cuando dices algo me haces creer….." —  
>— ¿En que?<br>—En la muchacha que usa su camiseta sucia…— Mierda… él estaba cantando. Trato de no sentirse tan decepcionada… pensó que él estaba hablando con ella.  
>— Me encanta esa canción. — Se limito a decir. ¿Qué más podía decir? Solo la había escuchado un par de veces.<br>Draco siguió cantando, al parecer era un gran fan de Oasis porque se había la letra al derecho y al revés. Curioso.  
>Tal vez fuera el alcohol o su subconsciente pero decidió seguir a la voz maliciosa en su mente. Así que volvió a recostar su cabeza en su pecho. Mierda… no esperaba que se sintiera tan bien.<br>—"Tal vez ella vendrá a bailar conmigo, porque a mi no me importa si sus sueños y esperanzas están destrozados, cuando ella dice algo… me hace creer. — Estaba citando la canción de nuevo.  
>—"Ella sabe exactamente lo que significa para mi"… — Bueno ella también podía jugar a eso.<br>— ¿Enserio? ¿Lo sabe? — Draco la miro expectante. Según recordaba la canción no era así… oh espera estaba hablando con ella?  
>— Si, lo sabe.<br>Él se inclino hacia ella… y sello sus labios contra los suyos. Así como así. ¿Estaba pasando de verdad?  
>No se iba a quedar quieta para averiguarlo. Así que se pego contra el y unió sus manos detrás de su cuello. Hasta ladeo la cabeza, posición de Hollywood y todas esas mierdas.<br>Quería disfrutarlo de verdad que si, pero la imagen de Blaise surgió en su mente y la hizo sentir terriblemente culpable.  
>Lo empujo tan fuerte como pudo, pero solo pudo moverlo un par de centímetros. Eso fue suficiente para que el reaccionara.<br>Su boca sabia a Martini en las rocas, el muy bastardo había estado bebiendo. Bueno, dah, todos habían estado bebiendo, pero ahora era tan obvio que tenia ganas de golpearse contra la pared, estaba tan borracho que apenas podía con su alma, obviamente no la reconocía, de otra forma no la hubiera besado.  
>"Idiota" fue lo ultimo que murmuro antes de dirigirse a la barra por otra ronda. Para ella sola<p>

—Hola nena. — Blaise la saludo con un beso en la frente cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa.  
>— Hola a ti — Empezó a conducirlo al salón pero el la tomo de la mano y la freno.<br>—Vamos a caminar.  
><strong>4)<strong> Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a su lugar favorito. El sabia que era el favorito de Pansy, lo era antes de besarlo ahí por primera vez. Y lo seguía siendo. Blaise estuvo callado por mucho tiempo, tanto que Pansy pensó que no hablaría. A veces lo hacían, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin hablar.  
>Finalmente el hablo y le destrozo el corazón.<br>— Creo que deberíamos dejar esto Pans.  
>— ¿Qué? — Espera ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?<br>— ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?  
>— Blaise… — le toco el brazo pero el retrocedió.<br>— Contéstame, ¿la recuerdas? — Parecía tenso y cansado. Y le partió el corazón verlo así.  
>— Sabes que si. — Tenia ganas de llorar. Él era lo mejor que tenia, lo único que tenia y ¿también la quería dejar?<br>— ¿Y recuerdas que dije: "Creo que me estoy enamorando de tus ojos… pero no me conocen todavía"?  
>— Blaise… espera. Escúchame...<br>— No Pansy, tu escúchame a mi— Esa fue una advertencia. Él tenía un punto y quería llegar a él. Lo comprendió y por eso cerro la boca.  
>— Si, lo recuerdo.<br>— Pues ahí lo tienes. Es por eso que toda esta farsa en la que hemos vivido tiene que terminar.  
>— ¿Me estas dejando porque crees que no te conozco? — Su voz sonó con tanta incredulidad como se sentía<br>— No. Porque yo te quiero y no soy tan autodestructivo como para seguir contigo mientras tu estas enamorada de mi mejor amigo.  
>Espera un minuto.<br>— Eso es lo mas…  
>— Vi cuando te beso.<br>— Oh — M-I-ERDA  
>— Exacto…oh. — Blaise se sentó en la banca que había debajo del árbol de lavanda. El maldito había escogido ese lugar. No sabia si de forma simbólica, como un círculo que termina justo donde empezó. O simplemente porque fue casualidad.<br>— Blaise, él estaba tan borracho que apenas recordaba su nombre. Tu lo viste, hasta lo tuviste que llevar a su casa. — Una salida. Necesitaba una salida a ese maldito problema que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.  
>— Él lo estaba, pero tu no. Vi como lo besaste Pansy, y vi como le mirabas. La misma forma en la que le has visto desde el comienzo. Solo que fui muy tonto como para notar la diferencia entre esa mirada y la que me diriges a mi. —<br>— Yo…  
>— Me mirabas como una persona quiere a su cachorrito, pero a el… lo único que podía ver en tus ojos era anhelo.<br>— Lo siento — Bajo la mirada hasta sus manos.  
>— Olvídalo muñeca. — La jalo suavemente hasta que se sentó junto a él y le acaricio la mejilla. Tan suavemente como un aleteo. — No es tu culpa. Y no hago esto porque quiero lastimarte, es solo que… mejor dejarlo ahora.<br>Ella empezó a llorar. De verdad, a llorar.  
>— Oh mierda…Pans — Se limito a acunarla contra su pecho hasta que su hipo disminuyo. ¿Había algo más vergonzoso que llorar en plena ruptura, con hipidos incluidos?<br>— Lo siento tanto Blaise. — Lo miro a los ojos. — No es como si quisiera quererlo ¿sabes?  
>— No podemos elegir a quien queremos. — ¿Desde cuando era tan sabio?<br>— Pero si pudiera, serias tú. Tu. ¿Lo sabes verdad? Serias tu. —  
>Blaise solo sonrió con tristeza.<br>— Lo se. Pero no puedes.  
>— No, no puedo. — Se levanto junto a él y le ofreció su mano. Blaise la tomo con un ligero apretón.<br>— ¿Me acompañas a casa?  
>— Siempre.<p>

— ¿Entonces ustedes dos ya no están juntos?  
>— Nop — Blaise se recargo contra el capo de su recién adquirido Aston Martin.<br>— ¿No es eso un poco incomodo? — Theo y Draco estaban frente a ellos. Les acababan de dar la noticia de su separación.  
>Probablemente así era como se sentían los padres cuando les dicen a sus hijos que se divorciaran.<br>— Para nada — Esta vez fue ella quien hablo.  
>— ¿Nada de resentimientos ni nada verdad? — Draco como siempre dudando.<br>¿Por qué dudaba de su palabra? ¿Qué no le bastaba con haber destruido su relación con Blaise? El muy bastardo…  
>— Solo porque fuimos algo un día, no significa que no podamos ser amigos. Yo la adoro, ella me adora. Somos amigos. Fin de la historia.<br>—Por supuesto. Nada de esto tiene por que ser raro o algo así. Solo asimilen el asunto para que todos podamos continuar con nuestras vidas. — Theo parecía un poco aburrido de sus conversaciones últimamente.  
>— Entonces, ¿ya escogieron universidad? Los exámenes serán dentro de una semana. — Siempre se aburría excepto cuando hablaban de su futuro académico.<br>Draco le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza, y todos continuaron hablando de cosas más normales.

— Draco se fue de viaje querida. Pensé que ya lo sabias. — Narcissa Malfoy estaba frente a ella, sentada de forma tan teatral y formal. Taza de te incluida. — Cuando vino a nosotros con la noticia simplemente asumimos que seria un viaje grupal.  
>— ¿A que se refiere con eso? ¿Se fue de viaje? — Sentía como si su cara hubiera chocado contra un mazo.<br>— No. — Narcissa se quedo callada y Pansy tenia la urgencia de sacudirla o sacarle las malditas palabras a golpes. No podía simplemente decir algo así y después callarse.  
>—Se mudo. Movimos algunos contactos y consiguió un trabajo en Grey Interprises en Chicago.<br>— Pero… pero… — estaba balbuceando, lo odiaba. — Él no se iría sin despedirse, el no… — Oh mierda ¿a quien quería engañar? Era típico de Draco irse sin avisar… — Yo… gracias por él te Señora Malfoy. Nos veremos después. — A pesar de su conmoción se obligo a despedirse apropiadamente, a un estilo muy europeo.

— Felicity ¿donde demonios estabas? — Pansy estaba de un humor de perros y era por eso que se desquitaba con su mucama — Esos macaroons no se harán solos. —Miro con impaciencia su manicura francesa. Esta impaciente, ¿pero que se creía ese maldito de Theodore que no llegaba?  
>Bueno había esperado suficiente. A la mierda con ellos, se iría de fiesta sola.<br>Y si no se las arreglaba para quitarle los pantalones a alguien, entonces no era merecedora de hacerse llamar mujer.

**5) **Se sentía mareada. Estaba mas que segura que la bebida que le había comprado su nuevo "amigo" Stevie tenia algo mas que ginebra en el. Como digamos, rophynol. Haría pagar al bastardo… después de que estuviera sobria y de que pudiera formar más de dos palabras.  
>Oh que demonios… ¿por qué no simplemente dejarse ir? Si hacia algo estúpido y ridículo siempre podía culpar a su bebida mágica.<p>

No podía sacar esas memorias de su mente, y ciertamente el ambiente no estaba ayudando a la clase de locura empezaba a surgir dentro de ella. Trato, con todas sus fuerzas, dejarlo ir pero ahora alguna clase de locura se la estaba tragando entera. Ahora había visto la luz. Finalmente se había dado cuenta del maldito efecto que tenia Draco Malfoy en ella. Lastima que él no se hubiera quedado para averiguarlo.  
>Pero ahora solo quería saber, ¿era de verdad amor? O ¿simplemente era la locura y el frenesí del deseo manteniéndola a flote?<br>Después de su visita a Malfoy Manor se dirigió a un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa. Simplemente se limito a sentarse en el pasto tan verde y a ver a la gente pasar. Estuvo un rato así, y estaba a punto de irse, cuando una pareja se paro a unos metros de ella y empezaron a discutir. El gritaba y ella gritaba. Hasta que ella rompió en llanto y lo abofeteo en la cara. Se alejó caminando y cuando el reacciono, corrió tras de ella y le dio un apasionado beso.  
>Se quedo con la imagen tiempo después de que ellos se fueron. Pero su epifanía no había llegado aun, llego cuando vio a la joven que se sentó en un banco cerca de ella.<br>Parecía bastante deprimida, tenía chocolate en abundancia y un libro en el regazo. Patética. Esa era la palabra que la describía.  
>Tal vez así se veía ella. Tan patética y rota como ella. Fue por eso que se levanto de un salto y corrió todo el camino de regreso a casa.<br>Ya había visto su final y seguía esperando por las migajas de ese tal Draco Malfoy y no esperaba que le importara a nadie. Aun así era bastante liberador tener una de esas epifanías. Donde la verdad te golpea y te hace caerte de bruces. Y es cuando eres forzado a ver la verdad.  
>Bueno ella ya la había visto. Había visto el resto de su vida y Draco no estaba incluido en ella. Si él no quería serlo mejor para ella.<p>

Tomo la botella de whiskey que se encontraba en su mesa y subió a la barra. Mierda, amaba esa canción. Comenzó a "bailar" si era así como se le podía llamar. Más bien se limitaba sacudir el cabello y el trasero al ritmo de la canción. Al parecer a su público masculino le encantaba.  
>Bailar sobre una barra de imitación de mármol con unos Balenciaga con un tacón de más de diez centímetros estando en perfecto estado de sobriedad era difícil. Y Pansy estaba bastante lejos de estar en ese estado. Así que resbalo con un posa vasos que había en su camino y eso era prácticamente era lo único que recordaba.<p>

— Pansy despierta. — Sintió una mano sacudiendo su hombro de forma un tanto violenta. Después de todo ese movimiento por supuesto que le siguió un relampagueo en su cráneo. Joder… Se parecía a la voz de Blaise, pero también a la de George. ¿Qué hacia George en sus recuerdos? El pertenecía al presente, no al pasado…

La voz continuaba insistiendo y era molesta, así que abrió los ojos solo parar asesinarlo con la mirada.

__—Levántate y brilla pequeño rayo de sol. — La cara de George apareció en su borrosa visión, miro hacia el despertador en la mesita de noche. — Será mejor que me hayas levantado de mi siesta-reparadora-de-belleza a las ocho de la madrugada por una buena razón. — No lo admitiría pero agradecía que la hubiera despertado a mitad de ese horrible ultimo sueño. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado después no eran demasiado gratos.  
>— Hoy es el día mi querida Pansycienta… el baile de Blanco y Negro es dentro de doce horas y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. —<br>— DOCE HORAS GEORGE, que demonios planeas hacerme que te llevara doce horas.  
>— Ya sé que es todo un cliché que tu amigo gay te ayude y te convierta en toda una princesa para que puedas ir al baile con el chico mas apuesto del instituto… lo se y no me importa un carajo, te veras tan jodidamente hermosa que ese zopenco de Malfoy por fin cerrara el trato.<br>—¿Se podría saber de que demonios estas hablando? ¿Cerrar el trato? — Se estiro en la cama, disfrutando del calor de los cobertores.  
>—"Cerrar el trato" ya sabes… has estado loca por el desde el Instituto y nunca te has acostado con el.<br>— ¡GEORGE! — le lanzo la almohada que estaba mas cerca de su mano. — Eso sonó simplemente tan vulgar y además ¿quien dice "cerrar el trato" en estos días?  
>— Ahora puedes comportarte como la Madre Teresa de Calcuta pero después me lo agradecerás y estoy pensando en algunas formas…<br>— Te lo advierto, si sigues por ese camino empezare a decirle tu nombre real a los demás… Winston Churchill...  
>— Pans, amor mio, sabes que solo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti y porque te quiero, y si no terminamos esta farsa Blaise estará algo mas que enojado conmigo.<br>Se levanto de un golpe.  
>— Blaise? ¿Que tiene que ver Blaise en todo esto? Es por eso que tratas de convertirme en algún proyecto…<br>— Si, bueno…no. Es decir, él dijo que tenia que mandarte a freír espárragos y entonces se me ocurrió que si estas con Draco y…  
>— Olvídalo hombre — Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño. —Si quieres terminar conmigo estas equivocado… en ese caso debería ser yo quien termine contigo. Tienes manías muy feas.<br>George puso los ojos en blanco.  
>— Dejemos mis inexistentes defectos de lado por ahora. Tenemos mucho que hacer.<br>— No te ofendas George pero… — Pansy asomo la cabeza desde el baño con pasta de dientes en las comisuras de la boca. Se veía hasta tierna por las mañanas.  
>— No te preocupes, he llamado a alguien que te ayudara a arreglarte.<br>— A quien has llamado, a ¿un cirujano plástico?  
>— No so boba, a un estilista bastante reconocido por aquí.<br>Pansy salió disparada a su armario.  
>— ¿A donde vas?<br>— A arreglarme un poco  
>— Puedes arreglarte cuando Melissa llegue aquí, tienes un cita con una estilista ¿recuerdas?<br>— Lo se, por eso voy a arreglarme antes de arreglarme, no puedo enfrentarme a una estilista con una pinta como esta  
>— Nunca entenderé a las mujeres — George negó con su cabeza. — Y no te molestes revolviendo demasiado en esos harapos que llamas guardarropa no creo que…<br>— He hombre — Pansy se volteo hacia él y le clavo un dedo en el pecho. — Nunca critiques el guardarropa de una mujer... porque si te mata es tu culpa. Ahora…. Siéntate necesitamos hablar. — Se puso las manos en la cintura y arqueo su ceja derecha. — Es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla.  
>— Serias más amenazadora si no estuvieras usando una pijama de conejitos con mancha de dentífrico en ella.<br>Ella lo ignoro y lo miro desde arriba.  
>—Quiero que me digas cuales son tus intenciones con mi pequeño Blaise?<br>— ¿Yo? ¿Mis intenciones? — A George se le agudizo la voz, eso siempre le pasaba cuando esta ofendido, emocionado, asustado y exaltado. Y como lo podía ser las ultimas… George estaba ofendido.  
>— Cuando dije charla me refería al tipo donde yo voy a hablar y tú vas a asentir a todo lo que diga. ¿De acuerdo? Veamos, el punto numero uno: Tienes que saber que Blaise ha sufrido demasiado en lo que a parejas sentimentales se refiere, y el no va andar con cualquiera, el merece algo especial.<br>— Pans me estas asustando. — Ella lo empujo hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas choco contra la cama y no le quedo remedio que sentarse.  
>— No me interrumpas Winston, esto es serio. Punto numero 2: Blaise, junto con Theo, son lo mas importante para mi. ¿Claro?<br>— Clarísimo… — George ahora si que se sentía en aprietos. ¿Que demonio le había picado a Pansy?  
>— Muy bien… ahora te puedo decir el numero tres — Pansy se sentó junto a el. — Si tu… en algún caso… lastimaras a George, o intentaras…<br>— No no no yo nunca… —  
>Pansy le lanzo su cara de me-interrumpes-de-nuevo-y-te-sacare-los-ojos-y-los-usare-como-pendientes.<br>— Si lo intentaras serias el primer hombre, en toda la jodida historia, en subir al cielo en una silla de ruedas. ¿Esta eso suficientemente claro para ti?  
>—Si señora. —<br>— Bien, ahora si me permites, tengo que hablar seriamente con alguien mas.  
>George se imaginaba quien era ese "alguien mas" y esperaba que Pansy fuera mas que dura con el. Sonrió al imaginárselo encogido sobre si mismo mientras su adorada pero extraña amiga lo amenazaba con la castración y el castigo eterno. De verdad que adoraba a esa chica.<p>

******************************************************************************************************

Y es asi como termina el capitulo de los recuerdos. xD En caso de que hayan terminado un poco confundidos, el sueno de Pansy consistió en sus recuerdos mas relevantes de su relación con el trio de oro. En lo personal mi parte favorita para escribir fue la escena con Blaise debajo del árbol de lavanda (ambas xD) y con Theo…  
>Dejen reviews si les gusto.. si no les gusto.. si quieren matarme por tardar tanto, lo que sea. Pero dejen uno xD (con nombre por lo que mas quieran) Me gustaría poder responderles ;D<br>Y por ahí me preguntaron si la escena de Alice con Theo se había basado en la película de Closer… la respuesta es SI, esperaba que nadie mas la hubiera visto xD es que la verdad no tengo ni idea cuando se trata de todo eso… pero amm como sea.  
>XD nos vemos a la próxima los adoro gracias por sus reviews, y recuerden que no importa cuanto tarde en actualizar. No pienso abandonar el fic asi que no teman. Ahora descansen nos vemos<p>

_Besos y abrazos psicológicos.  
>Sunshine :D<br>_


	10. Kumbala

1.- La mayoría de estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

2.-Se utiliza un lenguaje rudo y con rudo me refiero a malas palabras xD

3.-Mas adelante la historia contiene escenas de sexo... les digo para que no se sorprendan xD

Hey you guys!  
>Im back<p>

Lo se, lo se, siempre que digo que no tardare en actualizar es cuando mas tardo en hacerlo… no tengo perdón.  
>Pero para compensarlo les hice un capitulo de 33 paginas :D casi muero en el intento, y es que ya tenia una gran parte en mi celular pero cofcof TT^TT lo perdí hace como una semana y casi muero y pues….<br>En fin, espero que les guste, xD no me discriminen soy nueva en estas áreas… mmmm si creen que hay cosas que no cuadran , no se preocupen, cuadraran en el siguiente ;D  
>Y pues como probablemente ya no me están poniendo atención les dejare el capitulo… pero recuerden poner las canciones cuando vean los números correspondientes :D es nuestra banda sonora… yay!..<p>

*** 1 I've got you under my skin – Michael Buble**

***2) L-O-V-E Nat - King Cole**

***3) The way you look tonight – Frank Sinatra**

***4) Vodka and Roll - Mago de Oz.**

***5) Kumbala -La Maldita Vecindad**

***6) Danzon No 2 – Gustavo Dudamel**

***7) Feeling Good – My Brightest Diamond**

***8) Poses – Rufus Wainwright**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

**Kumbala**

"_Esto es la noche. Y de la noche son las cosas del amor,  
>el corazón a media luz siempre se entregara.<br>Una brisa, una caricia y en la pista una pareja  
>se vuelve a enamorar."<br>_

Theo despertó con más calor del habitual. Se sentía sofocado, pero de una forma agradable.  
>Y pronto pudo recordar la razón.<br>"Alice"  
>Dormía plácidamente junto a él. Bueno, mas bien sobre el. Su pierna izquierda estaba entra las suyas, un brazo cruzando sobre su estomago y su cabeza, libre de peluca, apoyada sobre su hombro.<br>Era tan ligera que apenas notaba el peso, un peso agradable al fin y al cabo.  
>Estaba exhausto pero tenía que trabajar, así que reuniendo fuerza de voluntad trato de salir debajo de su pequeña acompañante. No quería despertarla porque de verdad que se veía como si necesitara dormir un par de horas… o días.<br>Cuando por fin pudo pararse tuvo una vista maravillosa, Alice dormía boca abajo, con la sabana en la espalda baja y los brazos sobre su cabeza, era toda una visión. Y ese cabello.  
>Era pelirroja, ¿Quién lo diría?, su cabello era rojo y ligeramente rizado, y lo adornaban pequeños reflejos naranjas y cobrizos. Era toda una visión. Pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, así que sacudiendo la cabeza se alejó para darse una larga ducha fría.<p>

* * *

><p>– OUCH! – Pansy grito por centésima vez. La depilación con cera apestaba. De verdad que si.<br>– Joder – George volvió a maldecir, por centésima vez. Estaban con los especialistas en esto de la depilación, su amigo estaba junto a ella para proveer apoyo moral y dejar que ella estrangulara su mano en sus momentos de dolor.  
>Amaba a ese hombre, de verdad que si. Se arrastraría sobre vidrios rotos solo para verlo feliz, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era romperle algo, nada importante, tal vez un brazo o dos. Solo para que el entendiera la agonía por la que estaba pasando.<br>George había dividido la malvada Operación Transformación en tres fases.  
>Fase 1: Cosas pequeñas. Lo que incluía no tener ningún rastro de vello corporal, tener un manicure recién hecho, un relajante baño exprés con jabones aromáticos y todas esas cosas que de no ser comprobadas podrían llegar a ocasionar un colapso.<br>Fase 2: Maquillaje y peinado.**  
><strong>Fase 3: Vestuario y Calzado.  
>No es que no fuera agradecida por los esfuerzos que hacia George por transformarla pero tal vez debería recordarle que lo suyo con Draco no era mas que una apuesta siendo pagada. Nada más. No era una cita.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice despertó con el cuerpo relajado y la mente en paz. Algo que no pasaba muy a menudo. Bueno… despertar en habitaciones de lujo tampoco le pasaba a menudo.<br>Se levanto y tomo una bata que estaba en el baño, era de hombre, probablemente de Theo, así que le quedaba enorme.  
>Se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz de Nott, había dos opciones. O estaba hablando solo, o por teléfono.<br>– No… por supuesto que va a pelear. Construyo esa compañía con sus propias manos es natural que no la quiera perder… Claro… – Parecía bastante molesto con el otro participante de la conversación. – Eres una maldita comadreja Zabini… – Cuando la vio fue como si todo la habitación hubiera cambiado de ambiente. – No olvídalo, lo discutiremos mas tarde, cuando no tenga ganas de estrangularte con el cable del teléfono. – El colgó sin despedirse. Y permanecía mirándola.  
>Se dio cuenta que era por su cabello, cuando estaba trabajando usaba una peluca rubia, pero al dormir se le cayo y ni siquiera lo había notado hasta ese momento.<br>– Si lo se… rojo. – Se lo toco un poco incomoda, no muy segura de que hacer. –  
>– Mejor. – Le sonrió, y sintió como sus rodillas se aflojaban un poco. Definitivamente ese hombre debería sonreír más a menudo.<br>– No me despertaste. Puedo ver que estas muy ocupado, así que me iré en un minuto.  
>– No hay prisa. – Se levanto y retiro la silla que estaba junto a el para que ella se sentara. – ¿Tienes hambre? Bueno seguro que la tienes… no sabía que te gustaría, así que ordene todo el menú. – dijo refiriéndose a la comida que había en la mesa.<br>El tenia razón, había ordenado todo. Había panquecillos, croissants, tocino, todas las variaciones huevos revueltos que conocía… y paro de contar en cuanto vio las fresas.  
>En lugar de sentarse en la silla junto a Theo, se sentó frente a él. Aparto su plato y se sentó en la mesa. Frente a él. Debía de darle un poco de crédito al hombre, no pareció sorprendido o molesto. Se limito a mirarla impasible, esperando a que hablara.<br>– No se si habrás notado pero hay otras cuatro sillas en las que puedes sentarte.  
>Prefirió ignorar su sarcasmo mientras cogía un croissant de su plato.<br>– ¿Por qué estas usando un traje y una corbata? Es sábado, ¿a quien piensas impresionar?  
>– ¿Otra vez con preguntas? Pensé que habíamos terminado de jugar ese juego. – El arqueo una ceja inquisitivo.<br>– No, ni siquiera llegamos a las diez preguntas, y todo porque usaste tu carta de pague-por-sexo-estoy-esperando.  
>– Entonces ¿quieres jugar de nuevo?<br>– No lo se, ¿tu quieres jugar?  
>Theo puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar su respuesta.<br>– A menos que eso incluya tu nombre no estoy interesado. – Comenzó a levantarse de la silla pero lo detuvo subiéndose a su regazo.  
>– Y ¿quien dijo que no era mi nombre?<br>– Mi detector de mentiras interno fue quien lo dijo. – El la tomo de la cintura. De verdad que se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades.  
>– Pues tu detector esta descompuesto. – Oh cierto, después de todo él había pagado por eso. Por las libertades.<br>– O tú eres la que esta descompuesta. –  
>– Y no tienes idea cuanto – Lo dijo en un susurro, casi para ella misma. – Entonces ¿quieres jugar? – Había algo acerca de él que la relajaba pero a la vez la ponía inquieta. Tal vez era esa mirada que daba la impresión de ver a través e ella y encontrar todos sus secretos.<br>– Tal vez quiera, pero primero… "Alice", (nótese las comillas), tengo una proposición de negocios para ti.  
>Eso llamo su atención.<br>–Oh ¿de verdad Señor Nott? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
>– Estaré aquí hasta la semana que viene. Quiero que pases la semana conmigo.<br>Woo, eso si que la sorprendió.  
>– ¿Es en serio?<br>– Claro que es en serio. Quiero contratarte como una empleada, ¿considerarías pasar la semana conmigo?  
>Trato de poner su cara de póquer, pero estaba emocionada demonios…<br>– Bueno… tendría que pensarlo. – Fingió ver su manicure con aburrimiento.  
>Theo sonrió ante su respuesta<br>– Por supuesto que tendrías que pensarlo, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a tu mente a decidirse?  
>– Bueno si estas hablando de dinero…<br>– Por supuesto que lo hago. – Y su cara de negociador estaba puesta.  
>– Si estas hablando de 247 va a costarte…. – Trataba de asustarlo, aun no estaba consiente del por qué.  
>– Oh claro… si, aquí vamos. Dame una cifra aproximada.<br>– Seis noches completas… días también…. Cuatro mil. Y no me refiero a escudos caboverdianos. Dólares amigo. – Estaba tanteando el camino, ambos o sabían, pero aun así se cruzo de piernas y espero su veredicto.  
>– Seis noches a trecientos dólares, esos son mil ochocientos. – Enarco la ceja divertida. Ambos sabían que él se podía permitir mucho mas que eso, pero aun así la hacia negociar. Bastardo.<br>– Quieres días también. –  
>– Dos mil – le dijo, con lo que parecía ser un puchero.<br>Ella entrecerró los ojos.  
>– Tres mil –<br>– Hecho – Y para cerrar su extraño trato, la toma de la cintura y la beso. Eso iba en contra de las reglas. De sus reglas. Pero no le importo.  
>Theo rompió el beso para recuperar el aire.<br>– ¿Alguna pregunta? – y antes de que abriera la boca, dijo. – Sobre tu trabajo.  
>– ¿Puedo llamarte Teddy? –<br>– No si esperas que te conteste – Le frunció el ceño. – Necesitaremos ir de compras. Así que te daré media hora para que te arregles. Y antes de que digas algún comentario sobre mis modos machistas te recuerdo: Te pagare para que estés a mis ordenes, cuando diga, como lo diga…–  
>– Si, si hombre, lo entendí la primera vez. – Se levanto y le dio la espalda. Pero considero que debía ser honesta con el. – Me habría quedado por dos mil.<br>Quería irse y quedarse con la última palabra, pero no…  
>– Te habría pagado cuatro mil. – Le sonrió con cinismo. – Ahora ve arreglarte mujer. Nos espera un día ocupado.<br>No iba a dejarlo tener la última palabra, de hecho, el maldito le había robado su gran salida.  
>– Nene – puso especial énfasis en la palabra y le batió las pestañas. – Te tratare tan bien que nunca querrás dejarme ir. – Y de nuevo… justo cuando quería hacer su salida dramática tenía que abrir su boca.<br>– Nena – le devolvió la palabra con un matiz de sarcasmo. – Tres mil dólares por seis días… ten por seguro que te dejare ir. Hasta te acompañare a la puerta. – Theo abrió el periódico que tenia frente a él, ignorándola.  
>Pero no importaba, ahora estaba ahí. Lo mas parecido al paraíso que el dinero puede comprar.<p>

* * *

><p>–Hey tu… – Blaise lo tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera escabullirse de la habitación.<br>Había entrado a hurtadillas a la habitación por el celular que había olvidado en la mesilla de noche. Pero obviamente no había sido tan cuidadoso, de otra forma Blaise no estaría medio despierto con la cabeza apenas despegada de la almohada. Mierda, realmente era atractivo, no importaba que se acabara de despertar. El que es sexy es sexy… o algo así es el dicho.  
>– Hey yo… – le respondió inseguro de que contestar. Últimamente no sabía a que se enfrentaba a lo que se refería a Blaise.<br>– Así que he estado pensando… tú, yo… en el Baile de Blanco y Negro. ¿Que me dices? – le aplico una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa de te-matare-con-un-beso. Imposible decir no, ni aunque quisiera decirlo, no podría.  
>– Eres un bastardo con suerte. Eso es todo. No es que sea una persona fácil ni nada de eso…<br>Blaise solo sonrió y lo arrastro con el a la cama, encerrándolo en un abrazo de oso.  
>– ¿Eso es un si?<br>– Uhum – Se las arreglo para hacerse oír, no podía respirar… menos hablar, pero estaba mas cómodo del o que había estado en mucho tiempo. Se sentía bien. Se sentía en el paraíso.

* * *

><p>– ¿Por qué estas moviendo tanto las piernas? No hay hormigas en este bote ¿verdad? – Theo estaba apoyado en la barandilla del taxi-bote que habían alquilado para ir de compras a Porto Novo, mirándola con superioridad a través de sus gafas de aviador. Gafas que le quedan más calientes que el infierno.<br>– Eso es lo que hago cuando estoy nerviosa. –  
>– Y ¿porque deberías de estar nerviosa? No es como si gastar dinero por cosas insignificantes alguna vez haya matado a alguien, especialmente si no eres tu quien paga. –<br>Y con respecto a su pregunta… podía decirle alguna mentira. Después de todo el contrato no incluía una clausula de honestidad pero… ¿para que?  
>– No me gusta ir de compras eso es todo. – Trato de evitar su mirada dirigiéndolo al mar que los rodeaba pero no sirvió.<br>– Y ¿eso es por…? ¿Eres mujer verdad? Y ¿estas viva? – El parecía bastante divertido e interesado, lo que le aviso de inmediato que había cometido un error al decirle la verdad. Pero ella sola se había metido en ese lio y ella sola saldría de él.  
>– Bueno… como te habrás dado cuenta las islas no son demasiado grandes, por lo tanto todos se conocen. La primera vez que estuve con un cliente me dio dinero para comprar ropa decente. –sonrió ante el recuerdo de Emmett Hooper, un gran hombre aunque con malas compañías. – Entonces cuando fui a Rodeo Drive en Porto Novo… no es como el que hay en California pero cariño… bien podría ser una replica. El caso es que no fue tan divertido como pensé que seria. Eso es todo. – Se cruzo de brazos al recordarlo. La expresión de desprecio que cruzo por la cara de la vendedora al verla. – Fueron malas conmigo.<br>– ¿Fueron malas contigo? – Toda la diversión del rostro de Theo se borro en el acto para ser sustituido por un profundo cejo fruncido. – Interesante…

* * *

><p>– Si hubieras venido conmigo antes podríamos haber hecho un arreglo. Ahora creo que todo lo que puedes hacer es rezar. – Draco se enderezo. Su espalda le dolía después de pasar una hora reclinado sobre el informe de finanzas que tenia frente a él.<br>– Soy ateo. – Fue la respuesta del hombre que estaba frente a él. –  
>– Entonces creo que estas jodido. – No era un hombre muy afectuoso pero al menos le debía un poco a William.<br>– Solo me alegro que seas tu quien compre mi compañía, y no ese Brody Taylor. Una verdadera mierda en lo que a negocios se refiere.  
>No sabia que decirle. Nunca había sido demasiado bueno con eso de las consolaciones, así que solo se cruzo de piernas masculinamente y puso un dedo sobre sus labios, pensativo.<br>– No me mires así. Ya era mi hora de retirarme. Fueron treinta buenos años. Era tiempo y no me quede precisamente en la ruina. –  
>– No se lo dirás a Pansy? – No es que le importara, solo que no quería ser el quien tuviera que hacerlo.<br>– Esperaba que pudieras ayudarme con eso… ya sabes para suavizar el golpe y eso.  
>– Olvídalo hombre. – Se levanto antes de que pudiera engatusarlo, como toda su familia sabía hacerlo. – Estas solo en eso. Pero para el resto, cuenta conmigo…<p>

* * *

><p>Estaba nervioso. Y eso no pasaba demasiado a menudo. No es como si no se supiera comportar en una cita. Es mas, ni siquiera era una cita. Era más bien el cierre de un trato. Una apuesta.<br>Pero el diablo sabía que no se sentía como tal. Se sentía tan real que casi podía imaginar el final de la noche…  
>Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse los malditos pensamientos que había estado teniendo últimamente. Y era por eso que estaba tratando de correr en la cinta hasta desvanecerse o hasta que la suela de sus zapatillas desaparecieran. Lo que pasara primero.<br>No estaba seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto. Es decir, su razón estaba gritándole que no lo hiciera, que corriera en dirección contraria y que tomara el siguiente vuelo de regreso a Chicago. Y la otra parte, la parte que apoyaba fervientemente, le susurraba seductora al oído que se quedara y "cerrara el trato".  
>Pero que se supone que tenia que hacer?, la gente siempre dice: "Sigue a tu corazón", pero ¿ y si tu corazón te esta diciendo que hagas algo realmente estúpido?<br>Y salir con Pansy, su amiga, definitivamente era algo estúpido.  
>Ella podría confundir sus para-nada-buenas intenciones y pensar que estaba enamorado de ella o algo. Pero él no lo estaba, cuando Draco se casara, si es que algún día lo hacia, no seria con Pansy.<p>

* * *

><p>– Todos me están mirando. – Trato de enderezarse y aparecer más decente, pero por las miradas que les dirigían no hacia un gran trabajo.<br>Caminaban el centro comercial principal, bueno el único de la Isla, Rodeo Drive.  
>– No te están viendo a ti, me están viendo a mí.<br>– Las tiendas no son amables con las personas. No me gusta. – Sabia que estaba siendo malagradecida y quejumbrosa pero no le apetecía pasar por el desprecio de todas las trabajadoras de las tiendas y de las personas que compraban. "Prefiero recoger ropa de la calle, gracias por preguntar".  
>– Por supuesto que no son amables con las personas, son amables con el dinero. Con las tarjetas de crédito concretamente.<br>Sacudió su cabello un poco.  
>– Deja de sacudirte y tira tu goma de mascar por favor. – Theo parecía un poco impaciente. Algo inusual para el maldito maniquí que era normalmente.<br>Las personas pasaban junto a ella como si tuviera la peste y algo salió dentro de ella. Se limito a escupir la goma en el suela, cerca del zapato probablemente exorbitantemente caro de una mujer que pasaba.  
>– No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. – Theo la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia la tienda. Aunque era demasiado tarde, ella ya había visto la sonrisa que el trataba de esconder.<br>Era la tienda más maravillosa en la que hubiera entrado en su vida. Debía de ser nueva porque ni siquiera el nombre le sonaba a algo conocido. Bueno… tampoco era como si Alice pasara por ahí a menudo.  
>– Boa tarde senhores, eu sou o Sr. Hollister, o gerente da loja, como posso ajudá-los ?– El Señor Hollister no era viejo pero tampoco joven. No era atractivo ni tampoco feo, no era ni alto ni bajo. Era mas bien irrelevante, aun así, por su vestimenta se veía que el trataba de cambiar eso.<br>Aunque debía de darle algunos puntos al tipo, no la miraba despectivamente por su atuendo ni por su cabello. Solo miraba a Theo ansioso, como un cachorrito muerto de sed, o en su caso, probablemente podía oler el dinero. No era muy común tener a un gerente atendiendo una tienda.  
>A Theo no pareció importarle la actitud nerviosa del gerente. Le extendió su mano y se presento.<br>– Theodore Nott, fala Inglês? – Cuando el Sr. Hollister asintió, halo a Alice de la cintura hasta ponerla junto a él. – ¿Ve a estar hermosa mujer junto a mi? ¿Cree que tenga algo en la tienda algo tan hermoso como ella?  
>– Claro que si – Al darse cuenta de su "error de cálculo" se puso nervioso de nuevo. –Es decir no, en la tienda tenemos cosas tan lindas como a ella le gustaría que fueran… eso es a lo que me refería. –<br>Theo parecía bastante divertido con su actitud.  
>– ¿Sabe que es lo que pienso Sr. Hollister? Creo que necesitaremos algunas personas ayudándonos. – Theo lo tomo del brazo ligeramente y lo condujo hasta la sección de mujeres. – Y le diré por que, porque planeamos gastar una cantidad obscena de dinero aquí. – Los ojos de Hollister brillaron con signos de dólar en ellos. – Porque a nosotros nos gusta que nos besen el trasero eso es a lo que nosotros los ricos nos gusta... no se si me entienda.<br>– Si me permite señor, esta usted en la tienda y en la ciudad indicada.  
>Theo dejo a Hollister hablando con los empleados y se dirigió hacia ella.<br>– Ahora tengo unos ajustes que hacer antes de la cena de esta noche. – saco una tarjeta de crédito… benditos dioses, era una tarjeta negra. Las manos le hormigueaban por tocarla. – Si tienes algún problema usando esto, haz que llamen a mi teléfono personal. Tu vestido tiene que ser negro o blanco. Nada demasiado atrevido.  
>– Aburrido – ella cruzo sus brazos y alzo la ceja, la ropa que no llamaba la atención no la hacia sentir cómoda.<br>– Clásico – El deposito la tarjeta en sus manos y se dirigió a Hollister. – Ella tiene mi tarjeta.  
>– Oh, y la ayudaremos a usarla señor.<br>– Te veré en la noche, no llegues tarde. – Theo le quito el sombrero que una de las empleadas le estaba probando.  
>– ¿No pasaras a recogerme? – Ella aleteo sus pestañas, tratando de parecer inocente.<br>– No es una cita querida, son negocios.

* * *

><p>Algunas personas decían que hay algunos eventos en nuestra vida que necesitaban una clausura. Un cierre. Asuntos sin terminar que necesitan un cierre apropiado para que podamos seguir adelante con nuestra vida.<br>Alice prefería verlo como una piedra en el zapato, si la dejabas ahí te molestaba y te hacia una ampolla. Pero si te tomabas un momento para sacar esa molesta piedra evitarías todos los problemas que venían con ella.  
>Es por eso que después de comprar con Hollister se dirigió a la primera tienda que había visitado hacia unos meses, "Panamá". Se armó de valor y entro. En realidad no tenia que juntar demasiado coraje, la ropa que traía puesta junto con las bolsas de otras tiendas colgando de sus brazos ya hacían su trabajo. La hacían sentir diferente, mejor, y hasta recatada.<br>– Hola, ¿puedo ayudarla? – Era la dependienta que buscaba. Una plaquita en su saco decía que su nombre era Becky Jackson.  
>– No gracias, ¿me recuerdas? –<br>Becky parecía confundida.  
>– No, lo siento.<br>– Estuve aquí hacia unos meses y no quisiste atenderme.  
>Pudo ver como la confusión se aclaraba de sus ojos y la reconoció.<br>– Oh…  
>– Aha… ¿trabajas por comisión verdad?<br>– Bueno… si.  
>– Gran error. – Agito sus bolsas para dar énfasis a lo que decía. – Enorme, un enorme error. Pero no puedo quedarme a presumirte nada mas querida, tengo que ir a sobregirar mi tarjeta. Nos vemos después. – Le soplo un sarcástico beso desde la puerta, dejando a una Becky Jackson con cara de perplejidad.<br>Cuando encuentras la forma de devolverle la patada a la persona que te pateo cuando estabas caído, de joder a quien te había jodido y todo eso sin decir una sola mala palabra…eso señores y señoras, es a lo que ella llamaba un cierre.

* * *

><p>– Y entonces le dije: "a mi no me vengas con esas maldito zángano de mierda, dame mi parte".– Shae estaba tan concentrada en su acalorada historia que apenas y tomaba tiempo para respirar.<br>Pansy no recordaba haber estado tan entretenida en mucho tiempo, por mas que quisiera a George y a los demás bobos de su amigos nada podía sustituir las conversaciones que solo se pueden tener entre mujeres.  
>– Shae? Creo que mi cabello ya entendió tu punto y también tu odio hacia tu ex esposo, no es por ser malagradecida pero me gustaría terminar de arreglarme antes de que llegue el apocalipsis.<br>– Vale, vale… – Shae dijo algo en portugués entre dientes, pero era algo parecido a "Inglesas estiradas".  
>A pesar de que sospechaba haber escuchado bien, sus modales estaban primero, además, que clase de renovación de estilo era si no podía platicar un poco con la estilista?<br>– Aun sigo pensando que no tiene sentido arreglarme tanto para una simple cena. Además no es como si tus esfuerzos fueran a dar tantos frutos. – Se cruzo de brazos y vio el cuadro que había en la pared, porque según su nueva estilista, el hecho de no ver lo que estaba haciendo solo le añadiría un poco de dramatismo. No le importaba demasiado, no le gustaba verse al espejo últimamente.  
>–Si piensas que solo porque te desprecias a ti misma significa que los demás debemos corregirte y decirte lo linda que eres, mejor espérate sentada. Solo te aviso que aunque me pagues no te hare cumplidos para hacerte sentir mejor. –<br>Pansy abrió la boca y sus labios dibujaron una perfecta "O", ese comentario para muchos podría haber sido ofensivo y la persona que los había dicho probablemente debería sentirse mal por decirlo, pero Shae siguió trabajando en su melena indomable.  
>– De cualquier forma, ¿por qué te arreglas tanto? Sera una cita importante o algo así? –<br>Considero decirle que se metiera en sus propios asuntos pero no le vio el caso se grosera, aunque ella lo hubiera sido primero.  
>– No es una cita. Es la clausura de un negocio.<br>Y le explico todo el punto de su apuesta y de como había perdido miserablemente.  
>– No creo que no le gustes. No se hubiera tomado tantas molestas si no quisiera tener una cita contigo. Es decir, ¿porque pedirte una cita si pudo pedirte que te desvistieras directamente? – Shae detuvo un pasador entre los labios mientras admiraba su trabajo.<br>Bueno la mujer tenía un punto.  
>– Creo que tú también le gustas. Y que por supuesto, tu estas mas que muerta por el. Así que porque no dejan de corretear como adolescentes y hacen algo al respecto? Si él no lo hace al menos tú deberías. Ir tras eso que mas quieres. Porque si no es ahora, entonces cuando?, solo ve por lo que quieres y si no funciona al menos puedes decir que lo intentaste. En lugar de quedarte sentada sobre tu trasero viendo los momentos especiales escapándose entre tus manos. – Shae le dio la vuelta la silla hasta que Pansy estuvo frente a ella. – La vida es eso que pasa mientras estas esperando a que lo mejor venga, es lo que pasa mientras estas ocupada haciendo otros planes. La vida es esto. –Parecía predicadora de iglesia con su porte y tono de voz. Pero sus palabras hicieron un efecto en ella. Fluyeron dentro como un líquido caliente, asentándose para quedarse.<br>Shae le dio vuelta a la silla donde estaba sentada para que pudiera admirar su trabajo final.  
>Su cabello caía en rizos con forma de cascada, el maquillaje impecable, todo era perfecto.<br>La armadura estaba puesta… ahora solo faltaba esperar a su contrincante.

* * *

><p>– Hola pequeño. – Blaise lo sorprendió con un beso en el cuello que le puso la piel de gallina. Y por lo tanto su genio reacciono como un erizo.<br>– Me lo dices a mi o te lo estabas mirando? – Se apartó con molestia y trato por enésima vez tratar de atarse el nudo de su corbata.  
>– He… si tienes estrés premenstrual no la tomes conmigo Georgie. – Le sonrió con picardía. – Mas tarde podemos comprar un poco de chocolate, ya sabes para ayudarte con tus dolores. –<br>Tenia ganas de lanzarle algo, pero eso solo lo alentaría, así que prefirió ignorarlo.  
>– Oh vamos Georgie – Blaise se puso frente a él y le aparto las manos de la corbata con un ligero manotazo. – Déjame a mí. – El hizo el nudo con maestría pero se detuvo demasiado tiempo toqueteando su cuello y pronto sus manos subieron hasta su nuca.<br>George sabía lo que venia y lo detuvo. No podía aceptar solo un beso en esos momentos. Tenía tanta tensión sexual acumulada que seria todo un milagro si no estallaba en frente de Blaise en esos momentos. Y obviamente no podía estar tan cerca de él y solo recibir un beso.  
>– Llegaremos tarde. Tardaras demasiado o…?–<br>– No demasiado, pero creo que debería de darte tiempo para que leyeras una de las obras de Shakespeare completa o los diez volúmenes de Don Quijote. – Blaise comenzó a desabotonarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio para cambiar esos jeans que parecía comestibles por un traje italiano hecho a medida.

* * *

><p>No podía respirar. Sentía como el corsé absorbía cada aliento que poseía, podía ver como el cuarto comenzaba a dar vueltas y puntos blancos salían de la nada.<br>Las palmas le sudaban y estaba segura que si se veía en un espejo vería su frente perlada de sudor.  
>Se sentó en la cama antes de desvanecerse. Estaba tan nerviosa… mierda. Por qué todo tenia que ser así? El desgraciado de Malfoy… necesitaba un consejo o algo. Como George no estaba decidió recurrir a alguien profesional.<br>Tomo su teléfono de la pequeña bolsa de mano Givenchy que había combinado ingeniosamente con su vestido. Marco y espero. Y espero.. y espero. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando Susan respondió.  
>– Dr. Darlington al habla. – Como era su línea de trabajo siempre contestaba formal.<br>– Susan? Es Pansy… necesito tu ayuda… mierda creo que estoy hiperventilando y pronto me desmayare.  
>– Pansy?... tranquila. Escúchame, quiero que hagas los ejercicios de respiración en los que hemos estado trabajando. – Como siempre Susan sabía como tranquilizarla cuando sus ataques aparecían.<br>Conto uno y aspiro, conto dos y exhalo. Lo hizo por un rato hasta que pudo pensar claramente.  
>– ¿Mejor? – La voz de Susan la saco de su adormecimiento.<br>– Mucho mejor.  
>– ¿Puedes contarme por que estas tan alterada? – Casi podía imaginarla en su despacho con su veloz pluma arrasando por su libreta y sus lentes de carey resbalando por el puente de su nariz.<br>– Draco llegara en unos minutos y mi mis palmas no dejan de sudar. Es decir… me manda todas estas señales confusas y yo… aah tengo ganas de abofetearlo por ser tan obtuso. – Puso a Susan en altavoz para poder corregirse el maquillaje.  
>– ¿Qué tipo de señales Pansy?<br>– Tú sabes de que tipo de señales hablo. Del tipo de sexual, a eso me refiero. Primero eso de aplicarme crema y decir cosas como: "cuando te vea chillar y retorcerte en la cama espero que sea en caso mas placentero para los dos…" o que tal de "No queremos que lastimes ese trasero tuyo tan lindo"… dedicarme canciones seductoras… el muy bastardo incluso me compro ropa interior.  
>– Se que no debería decir esto pero cuando un hombre le compra ropa interior a una mujer es porque piensa vérsela puesta…–<br>Ahora bien podría desmayarse.  
>– Entonces que pasa si…?<br>Un toque en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse. Era Draco.  
>– Susan… Draco esta aquí, ¿algún consejo antes de caminar hasta la guillotina?<br>– Siempre. No seas dramática y disfruta de la noche. Déjate llevar, será lo que tenga que ser.  
>Malditos psicólogos, no dicen nada claro. Con un suspiro tembloroso se dirigió a la puerta para abrirle a Draco.<br>– He… hola nena. – Draco le entrego una rosa blanca en forma de corsage. – Bueno, ¿quien diría que tenías unos pechos como esos? – Trato con todas su fuerzas no sonrojarse pero fallo miserablemente. Lo fulmino con la mirada.  
>– Me siento como una gallina atada con cuerdas. – Y era cierto, casi podía sentir como las varillas del corsé se enterraban con saña contra sus pobres curvas, pero sabía que valía la pena. Solo con ver a Draco supo que valía la pena.<br>– Bueno, ciertamente no luces como una. – La sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a dirigirla hacia la puerta.  
>– ¿Lista? Creo que vamos tarde.<br>– Nunca había estado menos lista en toda mi vida.  
>– Bien. –<p>

* * *

><p>Se sentía como si estuviera deslizándose por una nube. Un sueño. Lo único que la anclaba a la realidad era el brazo de Draco.<br>– ¿Entonces que te parece? –  
>– Precioso. – Y no mentía.<br>El salón era tan grande que la palabra enorme se quedaba corta. Tenía candelabros antiguos y ventanales modernos. Desde el techo, una replica del Nacimiento de Venus, de Botticelli los observaba. Y miles de velas iluminaban el salón.  
>– Posso servir alguma bebida? – Le pregunto un mesero que paso frente a ella.<br>– Não, obrigado – No estaba segura de su pronunciación o del significado de lo que acababa de decir, pero estaba casi segura que significaba algo así como, No gracias.  
>Siguió admirando el salón donde se encontraban.<br>– Tu si que estas preciosa. – Draco la sorprendió con un beso en la frente. – Escucha, sé que probablemente me odiaras, pero necesito reunirme con…  
>– Lo se hombre. – Ignoro su punzada de decepción. – Ve a hacer dinero para después poder gastarlo. –<br>Se alejó de el antes de que dijera algo.

* * *

><p><strong>*1)<strong>

– Esta es la fiesta mas aburrida en la que he estado en toda mi jodida existencia. –  
>Eso era lo único que había estado diciendo George durante los últimos treinta minutos y si lo volvía a decir lo mataría. En serio. No importaba. Si, era su amigo, pero aun así lo destriparía, se comería sus entrañas, se bañaría con su sangre y se haría unos pendientes con sus ojos.<br>– _Bonjour mon__petit_ – la voz de Theo surgió en un punto detrás de ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.  
>– Hee tu. – Iba a reclamarle por llegar tan tarde y por no traer una cita, después se dio cuenta que la pelirroja que estaba tan cerca de ellos no era simplemente porque estuviera espiándolos. De hecho iba agarrada de la mano de Theo.<br>– Pansy, George, quiero que conozcan a una nueva amiga, su nombre es…  
>– Abigail Ward, mucho gusto. – Alice extendió su mano y se la ofreció primero a Pansy y después a George.<br>– Espero no ser una molestia pero Theo dijo que estaría ocupado y no me gustaría pasar la velada sola… –  
>– No te preocupes, siempre podemos aburrirnos juntas. – Pansy le sonrió, contenta de tener, por fin, a una mujer de su lado.<br>– Nos divertiremos lo prometo. No por nada me vetaron de aquí hace algunos meses. –

Theo se quedo helado al ver como Alice extendía su mano y se presentaba a Pansy como "Abigail".  
>Es decir… ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Era su nombre real o era otra treta?<br>Lo había agarrado en una curva y ella lo sabia, por lo que se molesto más de lo debido. Se limito a tomarla del brazo y apartarla de la conversación "delicadamente"  
>– ¿Si querido? ¿Que es lo que necesitas? –<br>– No me vengas con esas Alice. Sabes que es lo que pasa.  
>–Tu querías que no fuera honesta sobre quien soy así que solo para contrariarte lo hice. – Ella le dirigió su sonrisa tan característica. La que parecía haber robado a un ángel, era un demonio usando una sonrisa de ángel. Un lobo con la piel de cordero, eso es lo que era.<br>– Quería que dejaras tu profesión fuera del asunto, no que mintieras sobre tu nombre.  
>– ¿Y quien dijo que no era mi nombre?<br>Alice se acercó hacia él, hasta que sus cuerpos rozaron y sus alientos se mezclaron.  
>– Sabes que las propinas son siempre bienvenidas. –<br>– Mas tarde, primero dime. ¿Quién eres?  
>– Yo soy nadie, ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Eres nadie también? –<br>– Basta de juegos solecito. Por una vez, no me hagas pagarte para que hables conmigo, porque no se de cuanto efectivo dispongo en el momento.  
>– No te preocupes mi sol y mis estrellas, conozco un cajero automático cerca de aquí.<br>Él sonrió por su insolencia pero no le dejo distraerlo.  
>– Vale, vale. – ella pareció cansarse de su pequeña batalla de miradas y cedió. – Prometo decírtelo después de que me des la mejor sesión de sexo del mundo. Ahora ve a hacer dinero para que podamos jugar a las preguntas mas tarde amorcito. – Le dio un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja.<br>Alice dio la vuelta sobre sus kilométricos tacones y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Pansy.  
>Si se quedaba el tiempo suficiente cerca de esa mujer, terminaría perdiendo la razón. En todas las formas posibles.<p>

* * *

><p>– Pareces aburrido Georgie. – Blaise llego hacia el con una copa en sus manos y una mirada depredadora en sus ojos.<br>– Pues vaya… no sabia que estaba siendo tan transparente. – Su lengua se sentía pastosa y sus palabras salían arrastradas.  
>– ¿Has estado bebiendo cariño? – El cada vez se acercaba más y eso estaba haciendo estragos con su razón.<br>– Por supuesto que he estado bebiendo. Es lo único que se puede hacer por aquí, puesto que Pansy pareció unir lazos con la cita de Nott, y tu abandonándome…. – El suspiro – Pero no fueron demasiados… solos unos cuantos… como cuatro.  
>Al notar la patosidad de sus movimientos y la forma de hablar, Blaise enarco su ceja.<br>– Vale, vale tal hayan sido doce. – alzo las manos en forma de disculpa – Pero no es mi culpa que me hayas abandonado por negocios. Y yo tan ilusionado que pensaba que pasaríamos algo de tiempo de calidad juntos.  
>– Y lo haremos. – Lo tomo de la mano. – Vamos a bailar.<br>George se alejó de un salto.  
>– Detén tus caballos vaquero. Yo no quiero bailar.<br>– No es que tenga pruebas ni una confesión jurada de Pansy Parkinson… pero si no te conociera mejor diría que no sabes bailar.  
>George se volteo con molestia.<br>– No es de sorprenderse, si supieras bailar ten por seguro que no estarías tan aburrido. Es muy dicho que, en las fiestas el baile es una cosa social. El saber bailar se ha convertido en un deber, sobre todo para los que quieren agradar a los demás.–  
>– Y ¿quien te dijo eso, tu Señora Robinson? – Supo que lo había lastimado por la cara de Blaise, mierda, no quería hacerlo en serio que no, pero el alcohol lo hacia insolente y removía el filtro que había entre su mente y su boca.<br>– Ella no es mi Señora Robinson – Blaise frunció el entrecejo con enojo. – Y estas demasiado ebrio para para golpearte como realmente me gustaría hacer por traer a colación ese tema tan horripilante. Como soy un maldito pan de Dios, te enseñare a bailar. A pesar de tu insolencia. – Poso su copa en la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba y los puso en posición de baile.  
><strong>*2)<strong>– Y ¿por qué crees que bailaría con alguien tan alto como tu? ¿Tan siquiera sabes bailar?  
>– Por supuesto que se bailar Angelique me… – Al parecer no era el único al que el alcohol le soltaba la lengua.<br>– Y todos sabemos que eso no es lo único que te enseño… – Tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo por mencionar a esa Señora Robinson de mierda… vale, él lo había hecho primero pero… eso no importaba porque en su mente podía ser tan irracional y celoso como quisiera.  
>Y como estaba borracho podía hacer la cosa más humillante del mundo, porque al final de la noche tendría una excusa.<br>– El primer paso comienza desde el talón. – Puso la mano de George sobre su cintura. – Y solo para que te sientas horrible contigo mismo, te dejare ser el hombre. Agarra firmemente la espalda de tu compañero.  
>– Eso es lo que tú quisieras. – Estaba cansado, cansado de fingir que Blaise no lo atraía, y cansado de permanecer alejado cuando lo único que quería era besarlo hasta el cansancio y recostar su cabeza en su pecho. Pero había personas, clientes de Blaise y probablemente a él no le gustaría. Así que controlo sus instintos salvajes por el momento.<br>– Y cuando la pieza comience mueves tu pie izquierdo… Aw – Recibió un pisotón por parte de George. – Lo siguiente es una vuelta natural… Mierda George... – Otro pisotón. – Pon tu pierna adelante, como si te estuvieras deslizando… – George tropezó con sus propios pies y Blaise lo agarro antes de que besara el suelo. Él lo miro con superioridad desde arriba, pero George no trataría de excusar sus no-habilidades para la danza.  
>– Parece que te don para el baile es inexistente Georgie – Lo beso en la coronilla. – Debe ser devastador. Lo digo por esa mirada agria que pareces reservar exclusivamente para mí. – Lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco hacia él. Sabía sus intenciones y lo detuvo.<br>– Basta Blaise aquí no. – Tal vez estuviera ebrio hasta los dientes pero seguía siendo, de los dos, quien tenia mas sentido común.  
>– ¿Por qué no? A mi me parece igual de bueno como cualquier otro para poder besarte.<br>– Es solo que…  
>– Crees que les parecerá raro… – Blaise pareció entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras. – Eres un idiota George. ¿Crees que solo porque mi actual cliente descubra que soy gay afectara el hecho de que compraremos su compañía?,<br>– No voy a dejar que cometas suicidio social…  
>– Escucha – Tomo su cara entre sus manos y le hizo mirarle. – Es a ti a quien quiero tocar, no a ellos. Es a ti a quien quiero abrazar, no a ellos. Es a ti a quien quiero besar, no a la sociedad que nos rodea. –<br>Y lo beso. Es decir, realmente lo beso. Justo como el sabia, movía sus labios, expertos, sobre los suyos, nublando su mente y despejando sus sentidos.

* * *

><p>– Huyamos juntos. Lejos de aquí. Rebeldes y libres. Iremos a donde el viento nos lleve – Le susurro Draco mientras conversaban con una pareja de ancianos. – Huyamos para descubrir un mundo no siempre gris.<br>– Draco Malfoy un poeta, ¿quien lo diría?… estoy impresionada… aunque finja que no. –  
>– Si nos disculpan. – La halo hasta la entrada del salón. – Creo que William entenderá si nos ausentamos un rato.<br>Pansy frunció el ceño.  
>– William ¿quien?<br>– William nadie cariño – Mierda… había estado cerca. – El dueño de la compañía que compraremos, ahora… hay un magnifico lugar donde podemos rogar a la lujuria que en nosotros entre, nos corrompa y reviente nuestras almas en trozos de placer. – Ese hombre si que tenía un don para las palabras.  
>– ¿Hasta que el cuerpo aguante? – Pregunto recordando su viejo lema.<br>– Y hasta que la voz quiera.

* * *

><p>–Así que ¿Abigail…?–<br>– Déjalo ir Nott, mi nombre no es importante.  
>– Por supuesto que es importante – le respondió el. – ¿Como debería llamarte? He tu chica, ven y folla conmigo… he tu! Ve y..<br>– Vale, creo que ya entendí tu punto. – No lo creía posible, pero la vio sonrojarse, a ella, la Dama de las Malas Palabras…  
>– ¿Como prefieres que te llame? – Estaban en medio en la pista de baile, pero en lugar de deslizarse como los demás, solo estaban parados, hablando.<br>– Como el Señor desee, al fin y al cabo soy solo una pobre y humilde…  
>– Rompe el circulo mujer, ¿Abigail o Alice?<br>– Alice es el nombre que uso para trabajar, así que ese. – Por alguna razón el hecho de que no quisiera que utilizara su nombre real lo molesto.  
><strong>*3) <strong>– De acuerdo… Alice larguémonos de aquí.  
>Ella enarco una ceja.<br>– ¿Me hiciste ponerme toda guapa solo para que me pudieras arrastrar a tu habitación?  
>– Vamos a bailar…<br>– Estamos en un baile. – Genio…  
>– No, vamos a un lugar donde podamos pegarnos que nuestros alientos se mezclen, donde la música sea tan fuerte que tengamos que acércanos para hablar, donde las luces sean tenues y donde pueda tocarte en la oscuridad. –<br>Ante la descripción solo un nombre surgió en su cabeza… _"Kumbala"_  
>– Conozco un lugar… –<p>

* * *

><p>–No puedo creer que esos vagos se esfumaran de nuestra fiesta. – Blaise parecía niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta. Con pucheros incluidos. – Me tuvieron como esclavo organizándola, día y noche, solo para que mostraran sus caras por dos segundos y después se largaran… De cualquier forma… es la jodida fiesta mas divertida en la que he estado. –<br>– Mentiroso… – George ya ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su diversión.  
>– Bueno, no lo es. Pero creo que si nos esforzamos podemos hacerlo mejor. –<br>– ¿En serio?… déjame adivinar. –  
>– Así es mi dulce. Una sola palabra para ti… Vodka – Tal vez para Zabini el alcohol era lo mismo que lo que una galleta era para un niño.<br>– El alcohol es veneno Blaise. –  
>– Lo se – le replico empinándose su copa.<br>– Si sabes que es veneno, entonces ¿por qué bebes? –  
>– Porque hay cosas dentro de mi que necesito matar. –<br>– Querrás decir recuerdos que necesitas olvidar… – Frunció el ceño recordando a cierta Sra. Robinson.  
>– A veces los confundo, pero estoy casi seguro que es lo mismo. –<br>– Algún día va a dejar de lastimarte lo prometo. – Solo él afloraba su lado "protector"  
>– Bueno… si tu lo prometes, entonces probablemente se haga realidad. – ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Dónde?<br>– Creo que conté mal tus tragos, estas mas borracho que una cuba. – Trato de pasar el brazo de Blaise sobre sus hombros.  
>Le sorprendió la carcajada de Zabini.<br>– Estas bromeando Georgie? He conducido un Ferrari desde el Paradise hasta la casa de mi madre en plena madrugada y con un nivel de alcohol en la sangre de 1.8. Lo se, era un irresponsable de mierda… mi punto es que: No necesito que me cargues hasta nuestra habitación… puedo caminar. –  
>George tenía serias dudas sobre el asunto.<br>– Vamos corazón – Se acercó hasta el y pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento pero no parecía menos lucido que al principio de la noche.  
>– No me llames así. –<br>– ¿Como prefieres que te llame entonces? ¿Caramelo? ¿Pulgarcito?  
>– George… solo George.<br>– Bueno… solo George, yo propongo que nos embriaguemos hasta olvidar el porque me odias…  
>– Yo no te odio – Replico el.<br>– No mucho. –  
>– De acuerdo gran muchacho… –<br>– Esto es lo que vamos a hacer: "Beberemos sin parar, gastaremos en champagne y después haremos el amor". –  
>– ¿En ese orden? –<br>– Exactamente en ese orden. –

* * *

><p>La brisa del mar hacia volar su vestido, y las tablas de muelle estaban tan mojadas que tenia que tomar el brazo de Draco para no resbalar. Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que él la había llevado para dar una caminata por la playa bajo las estrellas… un romántico, señoras y señores.<br>– ¿Me dirás ahora a donde vamos? –  
>– No falta mucho… –<br>Después de unos cuantos metros pudo divisar, a la lejanía, unas luces de neón, que anunciaban el lugar. Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta, una puerta cerrada.  
>– Te presento… el Kumbala. –<br>El famoso Kumbala resulto ser un bar común y corriente. Bueno… tenía una barra, mesas, meseras con pantaloncillos apretados y camisetas blancas. También había un pequeño escenario, donde por supuesto, había una banda. Todo era tan normal… pero a la vez no lo era.  
>El ambiente era tan diferente a cualquier lugar donde hubiera estado. Era espeso, sensual, te inducia en cierta somnolencia pero estabas alerta. Todo era tan nuevo y excitante…. Lo mas extraño era la pista de baile. Era enorme. Y eso era quedarse corto. Todas las personas en ella eran una inmensa masa de cuerpos moviéndose al unísono. Mar, todo el ambiente olía a mar. Mucho calor. Sudores en la piel, sudor sabor a sal. Y eso era, de verdad, atrayente, quería ser parte de eso.<br>Fue como si Draco hubiera leído su mente.  
>– Primero unos tragos querida… – la tomo de la mano y los dirigió a una mesa disponible en la esquina.<br>– Senhor Malfoy, não esperava ver aqui – La mesera hablaba portugués, y Pansy era una mierda para otro idiomas que no fueran el Ingles o las groserías… pero ella parecía tener confianzas con el, porque lo llamo "Señor Malfoy"  
>–Olá para você também Olivia, será o habitual. – Le respondió Draco, con su perfecto acento.<br>– Imediatamente – "Olivia" se alejó bamboleando sus caderas al ritmo del mambo que sonaba.  
>– Así que… ¿ya habías estado aquí antes? –<br>– Un par de veces. – Él le resto importancia con un gesto de la mano. – ¿Algo que este en tu mente?  
>Pansy estaba mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia él.<br>– Por que al pista de baile es tan grande? Pensé que era un bar…  
>– Sabes que significa "Kumbala"? – Al ver su cara, prosiguió – No se sabe exactamente de donde vienen las palabras, algunos dicen que es latín del sur de Italia mezclado con el griego antiguo, otros dicen que proviene arameo revuelto con rumano… pero todos concuerdan en algo. – Elevo la voz para hacerse escuchar. – "Kum" que significa Paso y "bala" Baile. Por lo tanto, Kumbala es Paso de Baile. El dueño del lugar se lo tomo muy a pecho supongo. Todo el lugar es un monumento a la danza. –<br>Pansy tenia sus dudas sobre eso, pero Olivia la rubia regreso con sus bebidas, no quería parecer grosera así que se abstuvo.  
>– ¿Qué tipo de baile…?<br>– Cualquier tipo de baile que te inspire a sacar a tu yo salvaje, cualquier canción que te haga querer sacudir las caderas y agitar el cabello. Cualquier letra que te haga querer gritarle al cielo y bailar bajo la lluvia – Tomo de un trago su bebida y la tomo de la mano.  
>– ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Se encontraba en un letargo y el alcohol no la estaba ayudando.<br>– Llevándote a la pista. – Le contesto, como si fuera obvio…  
>– Pero, ¿por qué? –<br>– Porque estoy a punto de sacudir tu mundo. –

* * *

><p>Alice lo jalaba del brazo, instándolo a caminar más rápido.<br>– Vamos Theodore, ¿por qué caminas tan lento?  
>– Aun no entiendo cual es la prisa…<br>– Porque tu amigo Malfoy dijo que tiene un lugar en el Kumbala…  
>– Por supuesto que tiene un lugar, es un Malfoy. – La interrumpió el – Por supuesto que tiene un lugar<br>– Si fuera Lady Diana también estaría impresionada de que tuviera lugar. No quiero exagerar, pero ese lugar es la bomba y si tiene una mesa...bueno hay que aprovechar.  
>– No entiendo cual es el…<br>– Sol, no entiendes lo que pasa aquí. Es el eterno nirvana para los placeres de la noche. En el Kumbala todo es, música y pasión. – Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo especial en los ojos. Se veía preciosa, simplemente preciosa.  
>Tenia ganas de cargarla sobre el hombro, llevarla hacia su habitación y no dejarla salir de la cama por días. Pero en lugar de eso se limito a caminar junto a ella hasta llegar, al dichoso bar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*4) <strong>– Era un mensaje de Draco.  
>– ¿En serio? – Trato de parecer razonablemente curioso, pero no era tan bueno fingiendo. – ¿Qué es lo que dice?<br>– "Vámonos de fiesta, vamos a curar la soledad".  
>– Aunque no entiendo muy bien. Exactamente ¿que significa eso?<br>– Bueno… esa era de nuestras frases de llamado… ya sabes, para una fiesta alocada y salvaje.–  
>– No me digas… –<br>– Creo que debemos ir, ya sabes, para no ser maleducados y todo eso…–  
>– Naturalmente. –<br>– Oh vamos Georgie, prometo que no te arrepentirás – le guiño el ojo con picardía.  
>George puso sus ojos en blanco. No quería ser una perra, pero ahora que el estupor que el alcohol le traía se había esfumado solo le había dejado desasosiego.<br>– Bebe tus fracasos, mátalos con ron y tus miedos se ahogarán. –  
>– Ese parece ser tu mantra y tu solución para todo. Beber – le recrimino.<br>Blaise le sonrió.  
>– Beberemos sin parar, bailaremos y al final no habrá Dios que se mantenga en pie. Así que ven, levanta de una vez – lo jalo, alejándolo de la multitud y saliendo del salón. – Bebe hasta el amanecer, tu alma hoy tiene sed. – Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. –<br>– Pero hace frio – se quejo, encogiéndose dentro el saco de su traje.  
>– Ven, – Lo atrajo hacia el – Si el frio entra en tu piel abrígate con un amor bañado en vodka and roll.<br>Maldito… sabía que era una canción.

* * *

><p>Era como en los viejos tiempos. Blaise, Theo y Draco estaban torno a ella, cantando, bailando, bebiendo, bromeando.<br>Solo que en los viejos tiempos no estaba George pegándose contra Blaise nada discretamente. Tampoco estaba Abigail moviendo sus curvas para el deleite de Theo, y lo mas nuevo… en el pasado Draco no acariciaba su espalda baja como lo estaba haciendo.  
>Sentía la cabeza a punto de estallar, la garganta en carne viva y el sudor recorriendo su espalda. Pero no podía importarle menos. Se sentía tan bien… tan viva.<br>– "Estamos locos de atar, somos trovadores que en tu ciudad…" – Fue Blaise el primero en recordar su vieja cantinela. Y fue como si los últimos años no hubieran pasado.  
>– Damos pinceladas de color a tu gris realidad – Se unió Theo, con su voz de barítono.<br>– Somos mitad caballeros, mitad bohemios y embusteros, – Entono, recordando sus líneas.  
>Y como siempre, Draco era el ultimo en unirse.<br>– No somos lo que un padre quiere para su hijita bebe. –  
>–Hasta que el cuerpo aguante, hasta que quiera mi voz, hasta que el cuerpo aguante… seguiré viviendo tal como soy. – Terminaron todos al unísono.<p>

* * *

><p>–Todos se fueron, ¿por qué aun estamos aquí? – El alcohol sacaba mucho de lo que ella solía ser, una pequeña niña consentida que hacia pucheros cuando no obtenía lo que quería. Extrañaba ser esa persona… todo era tan fácil.<br>–Solo espera y veras. – Enigmático como siempre el maldito.  
>No tuvo que esperar demasiado. En el escenario se abrió paso el hombre mas imponente que Pansy hubiera en su vida.<br>Al hablar fue como si una manta callera sobre todos los demás.  
>– Hoy, se cumplen veinte años desde la primera vez que pise por primera vez este lugar. Por supuesto que aquellas fueron circunstancias diferentes y tiempos diferentes. Pero esta canción siempre me lleva a ese momento. Antes de que comience, recuerden:<br>Si se encuentran solos, si se encuentran mal. Beban para olvidar, la luna es camarera de mi bar, las estrellas son strippers y gogos, y al Sol nunca dejo entrar. Porque el no entiende lo que pasa aquí, esto es la noche, y de la noche son las cosas del amor…. Ahora, simplemente bailen hasta que no puedan más para celebrar nuestro aniversario. – Les dedico una pequeña sonrisa y se marcho.

* * *

><p>– Ven aquí pequeña. – Draco la halo hacia él, hasta que ambos estuvieron completamente pegados, donde no se podía distinguir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.<br>***5) **Las claves marcaban el tempo y Draco se encargaba de que ambos las siguieran.  
>Las luces eran tenues y la música, seductora. El la estrechaba de la cintura y ella temblaba. Aun así se movían con elegancia alrededor de la enorme pista, sin mencionar que el saxofón la hacia querer tirarse al suelo y hacer un baile de vientre. Era cautivador, como una sirena cantándole a un marino, rogándole que la acompañara en las profundidades de lo desconocido.<br>Podría haber estado ahí todo una eternidad, pero sus monstruosos tacones se encargaron de romper el ambiente.  
>– ¿No se supone que tomaste clases en el Instituto?... déjame decirte que alguien robo tu dinero descaradamente… –<br>– Nunca fui muy buena – se excuso ella  
>– Solo relájate – le susurro ese engatusador con pericia, junto a su oído.<br>Aun así no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo para así evitar futuros problemas. Se distrajo viendo una inscripción grabada en el suelo que no había notado antes, a pesar de sus pésimas habilidades con el lenguaje supo que era latín.  
><em>"Carpe noctem"<em>  
>Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, él ya le estaba respondiendo.<br>– Viene de la frase "Carpe diem, carpe noctem". Algo así como "Disfruta el día y aprovecha la noche". –  
>Por unos momentos no hablaron y se limitaron a bailar. Ahora comprendía porque el nombre del lugar era Kumbala. La canción era como su himno.<br>Draco la tomo de la cintura con ambas manos y la levanto. Así como así, hasta que sus pechos quedaron a altura de su cara.  
><em>"Carpe noctem" <em> le susurro una voz en su cabeza. Como un eco… Aprovecha… disfruta. "Carpe"  
>Dejo que caer su cabeza y sintió como el deleite recorría su cuerpo. Se sentía bien.<br>Después de estar flotando en una nube realmente se siente la diferencia al poner los pies en el suelo.  
>Antes de que terminara la canción, Draco la hizo girar y antes del ultimo compas la tomo del muslo e hizo que pusiera su pierna en su cintura.<br>Joder… ese hombre si que sabía enloquecerla.  
>– Todo es música y pasión... –<br>Ambos respiraban agitadamente y sentían claramente la tensión que había surgido entre ellos. Del tipo sexual para ser más claros.  
>Una brisa… una caricia… y en la pista una pareja se vuelve a enamorar.<br>– Salgamos de aquí. – No tenia que hacer nada más que sumar dos mas dos para saber que es lo que Draco quería. Y no le importo, porque ella también lo quería… joder. Había esperado por eso toda su vida.  
>Sabia que él se sentía atraído hacia ella, antes lo sospechaba ahora estaba segura. Sentía atracción sexual hacia ella. Solo eso. Él se lo había dicho una vez:<br>"Yo no creo en el amor Pans… yo creo en el sexo. "  
>Así de simple. Pero para ella era mucho más. El sexo con el siempre seria mucho mas. Entonces el dilema estaba en hacer o no hacer. ¿Seguir lo que su corazón le estaba diciendo en esos momentos?<br>Sabia que no era una buena idea, pero ¿que se supone que se tiene que hacer en esos casos?  
>Estar con el nunca seria lo misma para el que para ella. Pero lo quería, demasiado. ¿Podría conformarse solo con eso? Él nunca la amaría. No como ella quería que lo hiciera al menos. Lo sabía… y aun así ahí estaba parada como una tonta, considerando todo eso.<br>Si no arriesgas no ganas. ¿En que maldito universo tenía que vivir para que eso funcionara y sin que resultara ella herida?  
>Probablemente no en ninguno que ella conociera…<br>_"Carpe noctem"_ le susurro esa voz de nuevo.  
>Era lo que ella quería pero estaba segura que era todo lo que podía obtener. Pues que se jodieran. Todos, o nadie… no importaba. Había tomado una decisión, y aunque después doliera sabia que era la elección correcta. Así que lo iba a recibir con los malditos brazos abiertos, disfrutaría cada momento que pudiera estar con el y se daría sin reservas. Atesoraría cada momento y cuando el momento indicado llegara podría irse en paz consigo misma, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto.<br>– ¿Pans? ¿Vienes? – la voz de Draco la saco de su ensoñación.  
>Le sonrió con picardía.<br>Joder… tendría toda una vida para arrepentirse de esto, pero hoy no. Hoy disfrutaría la noche. después de todo… en el Kumbala todo es música y pasión.

* * *

><p>Después de estar en el bar habían regresado un rato a la fiesta, aunque no había cambiado de ambiente desde que se fueron.<p>

– ¿Quieres acompañarme al baño Georgie?  
>– Pensé que solo las mujeres se acompañaban al baño.<br>– Podemos hacer una excepción. Vamos, camina. – Blaise lo empujaba en dirección a los baños y parecía tener prisa. – Cantemos una canción sucia cariño, y te hare gritar al ritmo de mi melodía.  
>– ¿Cuál es tu problema hombre? – le frunció el ceño con molestia.<br>Blaise reviso los lavabos cuidadosamente en busca de oyentes indeseados, pero no había ni un alma ahí. Se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa picara.  
>– He estado esperando este momento toda la maldita noche. – Fue su única advertencia. Atacó directo hacia su boca, sujetándolo del cuello para ponerlo justo donde y como quería.<br>Lo recostó con urgencia en la pared y comenzó a rozarse contra el sobre sus ropas. Cuando Blaise logro quitarle la camisa y meter su rodilla entre sus piernas fue cuando George recobro un poco el sentido.  
>– Blaise… Blaise?… – No recibió respuesta.<br>Le puso ambas manos sobre el pecho y lo alejo un par de centímetros. Solo así consiguió su atención.  
>– Hmmm? – Parecía más interesado en lamer su cuello que en hablar, y por unos microsegundos estuvo tentado a dejarlo terminar. La razón gano de nuevo.<br>– Llévame a la habitación. – Logro decirle entre besos.  
>– De ninguna jodida manera…demasiado lejos. – gruñó el otro, rozándose contra el, aun cubiertos con la tela de sus pantalones. Joder… se sentía bien.<br>Corto el beso y le miro a los ojos. Tratando de transmitir todo a través de ellos.  
>–Llévame. – Intentando alejarlo ligeramente de si... Necesitaba un argumento valido. – Quiero que la primera vez estemos juntos sea en nuestra cama.<br>La cabeza de Blaise se sentía embotada pero estaba lo suficientemente sobria para descifrar esas pequeñas dos palabras. Estar juntos… es lo que dijo. Y sonaba como el paraíso.  
>– De acuerdo, pero por favor, no te recobres de tu locura en el camino.<p>

* * *

><p>– Tus amigos son divertidos – Alice parecía achispada, incluso después de haber regresado al hotel tenia aun la adrenalina corriendo. Y eso había sido hacia una hora. – También son agradables.<br>– Lo se, también están tan dementes como tu, probablemente por eso te gustaron. – Aflojo el nudo de su corbata tratando de apartar su mirada de ella y del extremadamente corto pero aun así increíblemente caro vestido que habían adquirido. Se le veía realmente bien. Había pagado por su compañía, cierto. Pero no había ninguna diversión si te daban las cosas en una bandeja de plata. Prefería la emoción de la caza, en este caso, de la conquista.  
><strong>*6)<strong> – ¿Aun quieres bailar?  
>– Oh si nene, vamos a sacudir la pista un rato. – Debía estar realmente ebria…<br>Se dirigió al equipo de sonido y conecto su IPod. Espero a que comenzara la canción y se dirigió hacia ella.  
>– ¿Esa es tu idea de sacudir la pista? – Se estaba burlando de el…<br>– No hay mejor forma que hacerlo. Al menos no conozco ninguna mejor. – La tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él. No se tocaban excepto por sus brazos. Aun así había algo terriblemente sensual en eso.  
>– Olvídalo primor – se alejó de el para ir al mini bar. – El único baile que puedo realizar decentemente incluye un tubo de por medio, así que gracias, pero no gracias. –<br>– ¿Fuiste bailarina exótica? – Se sentó en el sillón mirando hacia ella.  
>– Oh – volteo a verlo con esa sonrisa tan suya y un brillo diabólico en sus ojos. – ¿Quieres jugar a las preguntas?<br>– Joder… ya conseguí efectivo esta tarde, así que si. Juguemos. – Sintió como si acabara de firmar un contrato con el diablo en persona.  
>Casi pudo ver como los pequeños cuernos de Alice brillaban cuando se dirigía con una copa en mano hacia él.<br>– La última vez tú preguntaste, así que es mi turno. – Puso un dedo sobre su mentón fingiendo pensar. – ¿Nunca has estado enamorado de Pansy? Parece alguien realmente agradable. –  
>Alice dirigió la vista hacia su IPod, sorprendida por el cambio de ritmo.<br>– Quien lo diría, no es tan aburrido como pensé que seria. –  
>– Parece que subestimas bastantes cosas. –<br>– Tu incluido… ahora deja de esquivar mi pregunta. O tendrás que pagar. –  
>– No. Nunca he estado ni remotamente atraído hacia Pansy. La veo como a una hermana pequeña a la que hay que malcriar y proteger. Mi turno. ¿Fuiste bailarina exótica? –<br>– Yep – empinó su bebida hasta dejarla seca. – Comencé atendiendo mesas en el Club Babylon, en la Isla de Sal. Cuando el dinero no fue suficientemente aplique para convertirme en una de las chicas de la pista. Pero me despidieron cuando golpee a uno de los clientes. –  
>– ¿Así que simplemente decidiste convertirte en prostituta? –<br>– Es mi turno corazón. – Se sentó cerca de él, hasta que sus rodillas se rozaban. – ¿Qué fue lo que pensaste de mi la primera vez que nos vimos?  
>Theo considero decirle alguna frase de conquistador que se sabia de memoria…. Pero prefería ser sincero.<br>– Solo pensé… ¿como puede la vida empujarte hacia alguien que puede ser la personificación misma del diablo pero que se parece tanto a un ángel cuando te sonríe? –  
>Pareció satisfecha con su respuesta, para variar. Así que no le hizo pagar.<br>– ¿Así que simplemente decidiste convertirte en prostituta? – Se sentía como un jodido disco rayado.  
>Ladeo la cabeza un poco, dejando al descubierto su cuello, invitándolo… distrayéndolo.<br>– No. Intente ser honesta y pura por unos meses. Trabaje en una cafetería barata hasta que me despidieron, después en una hamburguesería aun más barata… y fue cuando conocí a Helena. Me enseñó todo lo que se, el manual de supervivencia, honorarios, me cuido la primera vez que me golpearon… –  
>Sintió una inexplicable furia al escuchar sus últimas palabras.<br>– ¿Golpearon? –  
>– Teddy… – Alice hizo un puchero. – No estas respetando los turnos. Y solo por eso creo que deberías pagar. –<br>– No tienes puesto tu ligero cariño. –  
>– Mejor aun… – Desabrocho los primeros botones de su vestido hasta dejar al descubierto su oh-precioso escote. – Puedes continuar… –<br>Tuvo que tragar duro antes de poder sacar el dinero de su billetera. Tomo algunos billetes y los doblo cuidadosamente, para después ponerlos en el escote de Alice, mientras ella permanecía imperturbable.  
>– Como iba diciendo… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntando por que antes del sexo cada uno ayuda al otro a desnudarse y después del sexo cada uno se viste solo? –<br>– Todos los días de mi vida. – Nunca…  
>Ella se recostó en el reposa brazos del sillón y subió sus piernas al regazo de Theo.<br>– Te lo diré dulzura, y no te hare pagar por no saber la respuesta… Lo hacen porque en la vida nadie te ayuda cuando estas jodido, y si te ayudan es porque te van a joder. –  
>– Sabias palabras, dichas por una mujer sabia. Mi turno. ¿Alguna vez te golpearon? – Sabia que estaba siendo demasiado morboso, pero tenía derecho… después de todo, estaba pagando por su honestidad.<br>– Unos cuantos moretes y unas costillas rotas. Nada importante. – Le resto importancia al asunto con un simple movimiento desdeñoso de muñeca. – ¿Como es que alguien como tu; guapo, rico y no tan aburrido tipo puede no tener novia?  
>– No me gustan las complicaciones. Si quisiera una novia la tendría desde hace mucho, desafortunadamente todavía no conozco a ninguna que capte mi atención por mas de unos días. Después de un tiempo todas se vuelven mas aburridas que el clima…. Dijiste que Helena te había el manual de supervivencia, ¿de que estabas hablando? –<br>Alice recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Theo y hablo quedamente, casi susurrando.  
>– Ya sabes… las reglas que tienes que seguir si quieres salir ilesa de estas cosas. "Da poco, recibe mucho… no besos en la boca porque son demasiado personales. Tu decides quien, cuando y cuanto." Y esas cosas…. No pareces del tipo que haya recibido mucho amor de pequeño. ¿Tienes una mala relación con tus padres? –<br>– Mi madre murió dándome a luz, y con ella se fue la única parte de mi padre que de hecho era buena. Me culpaba por su muerte… – hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa – Aun lo hace, pero me convertí en algo importante para la compañía así que no puede echarme como le gustaría…. ¿Cuales son esas famosas reglas de tu manual para ser una rompecorazones? –  
>Alice se sentó en la mesa de centro que estaba frente a él y comenzó a quitarse sus kilométricos tacones.<br>– Son solo cinco. Aunque muy importantes. "Regla numero uno: Tienes que divertirte, pero cuando termines, tienes que ser la primera en correr." –  
>– Suena agotador. –<br>– Lo es, pero también es práctico. ¿Qué edad tenias la primera vez que tuviste sexo? – La pregunta lo sorprendió un poco.  
>– Catorce… –<br>– ¿Con quien? – Alice se inclino con confidencialidad hacia el.  
>– Señorita Ward… – Theo la deslumbro con una sonrisa de su propia cosecha. – No quiero pensar que de hecho este usted faltando a los acuerdos de nuestro juego… no respetando turnos. –<br>– Mis disculpas. Es tu turno entonces. –  
>– ¿Cuál es la regla numero dos? –<br>– "Regla numero dos: No te apegues a alguien que puedes perder." – Recito ella de memoria. –¿Con quien? – volvió a preguntar.  
>– La hija del chofer… era realmente adorable. Y mayor. – Sonrió ante el recuerdo. – Siguiente regla.<br>– Regla numero tres: "Recuerda: a los hombres les gusta un poco de peligro"…. Aunque siempre caerán ante una hermosa extraña que les cante "Te amo" al oído. –  
>– Fría como el hielo… –<br>– ¿En que estas pensando? –  
>– Si quisiera que te enterases de lo que pienso, hablaría en vez de pensar… pero pienso en que tú escote me distrae bastante. –<br>– Bien… se supone que para eso es…. –  
>– ¿Porque simplemente no me dices el maldito manual de una vez? Creo que tendré que empezar a pagarte con vales de despensa porque se me esta agotando el cambio… –<br>–Todo es bienvenido señor Nott… veamos:  
>Regla numero cuatro: "Deja tu corazón en casa, pero no en la cama. A menos que quieras probar el miedo."<br>Regla numero cinco: "Tienes que verte pura, porque con un adiós en la puerta, los dejaras queriendo mas." –  
>– Suenan un poco dramáticas ¿no lo crees? –<br>– He… yo no hice las reglas, solo las sigo. Helena tenía una extraña inclinación hacia el dramatismo. Mi turno…. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ser amado o ser temido? –  
>– Ambos. Quiero que todos se sientan asustados de cuanto de aman ¿Por qué aceptaste quedarte toda la semana? –<br>– Nene… por tres mil dólares te vendería a mi madre… –  
>– Esas reglas son como tu Biblia… una de ellas decía, no apegarse a nadie. Creo que una semana es tiempo suficiente como para hacerlo, además, tres mil no serian suficiente para curar un corazón roto. –<br>– ¿Quién dijo que tu me romperías el corazón? Tal vez sea al revés… además no me enamorare de ti Señor Nott, no puedo permitírmelo, es mas, me prohíbo a mi misma hacerlo. – Tomo su trago de un tirón.  
>– Chica lista. – La voz se le sentía ronca y la cabeza embotada.<br>– Tengo una ultima pregunta para ti Señor Nott… sácame de mi miseria y por favor respóndeme… – Lo miro a través de sus pestañas. – ¿Me deseas? –  
>– ¿Es una pregunta con trampa? –<br>– No. –  
>– Lo hago. Mucho. Demasiado. – Es decir… ¿Cómo no hacerlo?<br>– Entonces ¿por qué no haces nada? – Frunció el ceño con confusión.  
>– Porque no solo te contrate para que te acostaras conmigo. No quiero que te sientas como…<br>–Olvídate de eso Theo – Alice se puso a ahorcadas sobre el. Maldita mujer… así no podía pensar. Hablo junto a su oído – Ven y únete, desnuda tu pudor, ven y entrégate al placer. Déjate enamorar… sedúceme, por la depravación déjate acariciar.  
>– Y supongo que la depravación eres tú…<br>– En persona, querido.

* * *

><p>–Esta bien Georgie – Blaise trataba de consolarlo, pero la verdad era que sentía la vergüenza grabada en la cara.<br>– No, Blaise…. no esta bien. –  
>– A todos les pasa. –<br>– ¿Te ha pasado a ti? – Tenia ganas de llorar de vergüenza. Idiota George, realmente había pasado demasiado tiempo.  
>– Bueno… no, pero he escuchado que a muchos les pasa. –<br>Soltó un gemido lastimero.  
>– No te ha pasado a ti porque no es normal. No es normal que cuando estas a punto de tener seguramente el mejor sexo de tu vida tu sistema nervioso intervenga y comiences a llorar como una mujercita. –<br>– No lo hubiera puesto con tantas palabras… – Blaise lo abrazo y lo apoyo contra su pecho. – No estas listo. Lo entiendo, pero no te preocupes, porque cuando me dices no, me tienes todo un día pensando en una estrategia para lograr un si, no me rendiré contigo tan fácil. Bueno… – dijo el después de un momento de silencio incomodo. – Y ¿que quieres hacer ahora?–  
>– Cavar un hoyo en la tierra y enterrarme en el hasta el fin de los días. –<br>– Y que nadie diga que los gays son las reinas del drama declaradas… – El comentario lo hizo sonreír.  
>– Si no podemos bailar horizontalmente como tanto me gustaría, será mejor que lo intentemos de la forma tradicional. –<br>– Hemos bailado durante horas… –  
>– Vamos Georgie… hasta que el cuerpo aguante y hasta que quiera la voz, ¿recuerdas? –<br>– Es tarde… –  
>– La noche es joven. Y después de terminar podremos acurrucarnos frente a la chimenea y contarnos nuestros deseos mas oscuros y nuestras fantasías mas secretas. –<p>

* * *

><p>Se besaron todo el camino hasta la habitación de Draco. Eran besos torpes, profundos, desesperados… sentía la cabeza tan embotada que apenas podía pensar.<br>– Espera nena. – Casi suspiro de alivio cuando sintió la puerta apoyándose en su espalda. Por fin habían llegado. Draco abrió la puerta con la llave y encendió las luces.  
>Ahora que estaban ahí un poco de su timidez y sentido común habían regresado.<br>–Por favor dime que no has recuperado el juicio. – Dijo el mirándola desde el mini bar.  
>– Por suerte para ti la estupidez esta grabada en mi ADN. – Trato de regalarle una sonrisa juguetona, pero fue solo una imitación.<br>El suspiro con alivio.  
>– Gracias a Dios. – Se acercó a ella, la tomo del cuello y volvió a besarla.<br>A pesar de todo lo que sentía por el y de lo que esa noche significaría para ella, debía dejar en claro que el solo era una diversión para ella. Porque nunca se podía ser demasiado precavida.  
>Froto sus manos y se dirigió hacia la cama.<br>– Manos a la obra. Y más te vale responder bien y ser todo lo que espero, sino me asegurare que Forbes y Hello Magazine se enteren.  
>– Y tú querida, más vale que seas algo más que palabras.<br>– Lo soy. – Se detuvo a mitad del camino y abrió su vestido. Quedando solo en la ropa interior que él había comprado para ella y con sus Manolos blancos. Sabia que era toda una visión, porque podía verse en el espejo que estaba cerca de Draco.  
><strong>*7)<strong>El la miro arriba abajo.  
>– Que me aspen – Suspiro.<br>– ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Estaba muy equivocaba si creía que con esa pregunta iba a avergonzarle y a conseguir que apartase la vista. Draco la miró de arriba y abajo y respondió:  
>– Sí.<br>Ella se paso un dedo por el vientre, un intento de ser un gesto seductor.  
>– Y todavía no has visto lo bueno –<strong><br>**– Realmente estoy impaciente por verlo. – La alzo a volantas e hizo que enredara sus piernas en su cintura.  
>Ella inclino la cabeza, los labios de ambos se entreabrieron y sus bocas se encontraron. Draco la beso con una avidez que debería ser desconocida para un hombre que aparentaba ser tan refinado.<br>Él caminó a ciegas hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra la cama y la deposito en ella con una ternura recién descubierta.  
>Comenzó a darle pequeños besos, primero en su cara. Entre sus cejas, el puente de su nariz, en sus mejillas… y se detuvo. Tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar un gimoteo lastimero.<br>– ¿Por qué te detienes? – Tenia ganas de hacer pucheros.  
>– Ya sabes que no soy un hombre bueno. – dijo el, encubriendo con la engañosa dulzura de su voz el acero que había debajo de ella. – No te he dado excusas. No te he contado hermosas mentiras. Viniste conmigo de todos modos. No finjas que no sabes lo que quiero y no se te ocurra pensar en negármelo. Ya hemos pasado el punto de retorno desde hace mucho. No hay vuelta atrás Pans. Ahora sabes lo que quiero, y tú también lo quieres. Lo quieres exactamente de la manera en que me dispongo a dártelo. –<br>A Pansy se le doblaron las rodillas, estaba segura de que si no hubiera estado acostada, se hubiera caído. Una oleada de expectación estremeció su cuerpo. Él tenía razón. Sobre todos los puntos.  
>Draco se acercó hacia su oído<br>– Deprisa, con fuerza, profundamente. Y cuando haya terminado sabrás que eres mía. Entonces ya no volverás a decirme que no. Y poco a poco fue deslizándose hacia abajo. Desabrocho su sujetador y sonrió.  
>– De verdad que eres magnifica. – Susurro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el lóbulo.<br>–Lo se. – No quería que sus palabras la derritieran como lo hacían. Ella lo estaba usando. No estaban haciendo el amor.  
>El rio por lo bajo y le acaricio los pechos, y luego volvió a besarla como si no pudiera obtener suficiente de ella. Por muy grande que fuera el placer, Pansy quería más. Mucho más. Quería sentir sus manos y quería tocarlo también, quería champagne y fresas y quería…<br>Alguien toco a la puerta….  
>Y quería intimidad maldición.<br>– Deshazte de el – gruño.  
>– Debe de ser Blaise – Draco le mordisqueaba el labio – No se lo contara a nadie. –<br>– No me gustan los chismosos. –  
>Draco maldijo y alzo la voz<br>– Blaise? Hombre vete, estoy cansado. –  
>– Draco necesitamos hablar. – Esa no era la voz de Blaise, le parecía familiar pero aun no podía identificarla del todo. Probablemente porque tenía la mente en otros asuntos.<br>Draco se levanto como un resorte de la cama y le dirigió a la puerta una mirada asesina, como si pudiera ver al intruso a través de ella.  
>A pesar de su anhelo Pansy tuvo que reírse al ver la expresión de Draco.<br>– No te muevas – gruño el por lo bajo y salió como una flecha del dormitorio.  
>Sin dejar de sonreír, Pansy se sentó en el borde de la cama deshecha y se quito sus zapatos, después regreso gateando hasta el centro de la cama.<br>– Hermosa, hermosa vista con la que me encuentro. –  
>– ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy experta en lencería. –<br>– No tengo nada que objetar. – De pie en medio de la alfombra floreada, Draco comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando se quedo solo en sus pantalones, ella se levanto y se acercó.  
>– Déjame a mi cariño. – Le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y dirigió sus manos hacia su cierre. Pasó un dedo por el ojal y se puso a juguetear con el cierre.<br>– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – grazno el. Parecía tenso, lo que la hizo sonreír.  
>– No gracias. – El calor de su vientre calentó el dorso de su mano. Recorrió la cremallera con el pulgar y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.<br>No quería que acabara tan pronto y no quería darle tanta importancia.  
>– Que pasara con el pequeño de Georgie? Nunca fuimos tan buena pareja… pero me siento mal al engañarlo. – La carta George… bien Pans.<br>Casi pudo ver como se le saltaba una vena en la frente  
>– ¿Qué hay con el?<br>– También es mi amigo y… –  
>– Cierra el pico Pans, después podrás sentirte tan culpable como quieras pero…<br>Ella soltó la lengüeta del pantalón. Haciendo caso omiso del dulce letargo que la iba embargando, dio un paso atrás y le miro enfurruñada.  
>– Esto es importante para mí. –<br>– Y también para mi nena, pero estoy seguro que si no continuamos con esto, me convertiré en el primer hombre que muere por que no llega suficiente sangre al cerebro… si sabes a lo que me refiero. –  
>Pansy decidió que ya le había dado suficiente al pobre hombre, así que lo beso. Lo beso como nunca lo había hecho. Lo empujo hacia la cama y se puso a ahorcadas sobre el.<br>Antes de darse cuenta, su ropa interior había desaparecido junto con la ropa de él, y estaban desnudos en la cama, demasiado impacientes para quitar la colcha.  
>Comenzaron con toqueteos y juegos, pero sus juegos se volvieron serios demasiado pronto. Draco agarro a Pansy por los hombros y la puso debajo de él de nuevo. No cabía duda que él iba al grano. Pansy se contoneo debajo de él, le cogió la cabeza con ambas manos y volvió a besarle, con la esperanza de desacerarle.<br>– Eres tan dulce… – murmuro Draco dentro de su boca. Dejo su boca para esparcir besos por todo su cuerpo, como pequeñas mariposas revoloteando.  
>Se estaba impacientando, y el brillo de la transpiración que cubría la espalda de Draco le dijeron que tenía mas prisa de la que quiera admitir. Mucha prisa.<br>Pansy se encaramo sobre el.  
>Y el volvió a tumbarla de espaldas. Le beso la comisura de los labios y quiso hacer pucheros de nuevo… ¿Cuándo pensaba llegar a la parte del pim, pam?<br>– Draco… – suspiro ella.  
>– Pronto. –<br>Pero Draco no capto la idea. Estaba demasiado ocupado atormentándola, demasiado ocupado jugando con sus pechos.  
>Una onda expansiva la pillo desprevenida, retronó a su alrededor y la elevo hacia el cielo. No recordaba haber gritado, pero al oír el eco supo que lo había hecho.<br>Draco le acaricio el hombro, Le beso el lóbulo de la oreja. Su aliento susurrando le hizo cosquillas.  
>– Un poco rápido con el gatillo ¿no?<br>Se sintió mortificada pero Draco la curo con dulces besos. Bajo la luz de las lámparas de araña, la piel de Draco parecía oro fundido y Pansy casi sentía el calor de su piel en las manos. Lo rodeo con sus piernas y la correa con la que Draco había estado sujetando su autocontrol se rompió. El acometió, ella arqueo la espalda y grito al recibir la acometida. Sus miradas se encontraron. Era como un maldito supernova de sensaciones. Se sentía morir, porque todo era demasiado. Demasiado rápido, demasiado íntimo y demasiado perfecto.  
>– Bésame – le dijo entre jadeos. Este beso fue más lento que los anteriores, mas intenso, un beso de primera. Draco le paso los dedos entre los cabellos.<br>En un instante prodigioso, les recorrió a ambos una descarga de reconocimiento, algo muy profundo, muy esencial. Pero la vorágine los arrastro antes de que pudieran darle nombre.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lo habían hecho. Después de tantos años por fin lo habían echo.<br>Santa mierda…. "_

El pensamiento la golpeo tan fuerte que la saco del duermevela donde estaba.  
>Habían estado acurrucados en la oscuridad, perfectamente cómodos en un silencio igual de cómodo. Ambos estaban exhaustos pero no podían dormir.<br>Pansy se giro hasta quedar frente a él.  
>– He terminado contigo, puedes irte. –<br>La respiración de Draco seguía agitada, temió hablar demasiado pronto, pero lo que acababa de ocurrir la había conmocionada más de lo que deseaba reconocer. El sexo sin más pretensiones estaba permitido para sentirse bien, pero no estaba permitido tomárselo en serio, eso es lo que podría suceder si Pansy no se andaba con cuidado.  
>– Pareces olvidar que es mi habitación…–<br>– Para nada… simplemente estaba esperando que no lo recordaras y que te vieras forzado a dormir en el pasillo.  
>– Listilla – Draco la arrastro hacia ponerla sobre el. No a horcadas, mas bien acostada sobre el, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su corazón y las manos en sus hombros. Esto era mas intimo que lo que acaban de compartir hacia solo unos momentos. Maldito… ¿por qué se comportaba como si fuera especial? Ella sabia que no lo era. Pero también sabia como trataba a las mujeres con las que no lo unía nada más que la cama. Y no se parecía para nada…<br>***8)** – ¿Qué es lo que sigue?.. ¿Acurrucarnos y contarnos nuestros secretos? –  
>– Creo que eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo muñeca. – Le contesto el mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. – Puedes comenzar tú. –<br>"De ninguna jodida manera" quería decirle… pero en lugar de eso se escucho así misma hablar.  
>– Siempre había estado fascinada por esto – Draco la miro entre extrañado y divertido. –<br>– ¿Hablas del sexo? –  
>– Uhum… Es decir… he sentido cierta curiosidad. Ya sabes… por lo que dice la gente. –<br>– ¿En serio? – Aunque no podía verlo a la cara sabía que estaba sonriendo. – ¿Y que es lo que dicen? –  
>Ella sola se había metido en ese hoyo, sola saldría. Tal vez para la próxima aprendería a mantener su boca cerrada.<br>– Dicen que puedes perderte a ti mismo. Olvidarte de todo. Todas las fronteras, los límites, del tiempo. De todo. Que los dos cuerpos pueden estar tan juntos que no sabes quien es quien, que es que, ni donde empiezan o donde terminan. Y que la dulce confusión es tan intensa que crees que morirás, y de cierta forma lo haces.  
>Después de que todo pasa, quedas separado de tu cuerpo, pero tu amado aun esta ahí anclándote a la realidad. Eso es un milagro. Puedes ir al cielo y regresar vivo. Y puedes volver a ir cada vez que quieras con la persona que amas. –<br>– ¿Y crees que acabamos de experimentar eso? –  
>– Oh si nene. –<br>– Bueno… yo también lo creo. –

* * *

><p><em>YYYYY ESTA TERMINADOO yeeeeeih xD por favor no me maten si no les gusto. Fue muy muy difícil de escribir u.u enserio que si tuve que hacer investigaciones y todo.<br>Ellos lo llaman porno, yo lo llamo lectura de investigación…  
>Pero moviéndonos hacia otros asuntos. xD Juro que tenia todo un discurso en mi mente y ahora que estoy aquí, se desvanecio el muy maldito u.u<br>Bueno ninhas, espero que les haya gustado, o al menos que las haya hecho pasar el tiempo. De nuevo lo siento por la demora, es que u.u se me van los días y ni siquiera me doy cuenta hasta que ya paso un mes, pero no se preocupen, xD creo que la parte difícil de escribir acaba de pasar… o no se u.u  
>Dejen reviews… y por lo que mas quieran pongan sus nombres!<br>Sin mas me ire a terminar de ver mi serie… entonces nos vemos pronto, espero :D_

_PS. ¿Qué piensan de las canciones? ¿Tan siquiera escuchan las canciones? ¿Deberia de dejar de ponerlas?  
>xD Es que… para mi como que le dan ambiente y le quitan lo irreal… pero bueno digan algo :D<em>

_Stay Young and Live Forever  
>*Sunshine<em>


	11. Gloria de la Mañana

Hola niñas. n.n  
>Lo se, de nuevo tarde años luz en hacer este capitulo, ya es tan común que no me disculpare de nuevo… lo siento: D<br>Listo… Uhmmm si, este es el capitulo 11 no les diré cuantas paginas tiene porque probablemente no quieran lo: DD Se supone que este capitulo seria sobre como fue para Pansy y Draco después de haber dormido juntos… pero se me fue un poquitín de las manos xD.  
>Oh recuerden que cuando algo esta en cursiva puede ser: un recuerdo, un pensamiento, un sueño, o simplemente es una palabra extranjera :D<br>Aun así espero les guste, no olviden poner las canciones cuando les diga u.u son importantes para la ambientación:

**1*** Transcriptions - Bach

**2*** You - Fisher

**3*** Icarus - Bastille

**4* **Morning Glory Acoustic - Oasis

**5* **Straight to Number one - Touch and Go

**6*** Roxanne – The Police

**7*** Control - Garbage

**8*** Shampain - Marina and the Diamonds

**9*** I Remember - Damien Rice

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<br>¿Cual es la historia, gloria de la mañana?

"_¿Necesitas un momento para despertar?  
>¿Necesitas un momento para descansar tu mente?<br>Sabes que deberías, así que supongo que tienes que hacerlo.  
>¿Cual es la historia, gloria de la mañana?<br>Hoy es el día en el que todo el mundo verá, otra tarde soleada."  
>Oasis<br>_

* * *

><p>Después de la locura viene la calma. O eso es lo que dicen. Porque la gente tiene frases para toda clase de situaciones, ¿había alguna que dijera algo como… "Te acostaste con tu mejor amiga… ahora lidia con las consecuencias psicológicas, tu gran idiota.", pero que sonara inteligente al decirlo?<br>Bueno eso no importaba, porque las malditas consecuencias se estaban haciendo notar.  
>Se despertó horas antes del amanecer y no pudo volver a dormir, por más que trato todas las posiciones conocidas, y conto hacia atrás desde mil, el sueño parecía aludirlo.<p>

Draco nunca había tenido sexo con alguien que significara tanto para el como Pansy lo hacia. Pero había muchos aspectos de tener sexo con ella, que eran diferentes de todas las demás cosas que había experimentado. Y había estado mal a tantos niveles que apenas podía contar.  
>Draco deslizo su mano sobre la cadera desnuda de Pansy y pensó en lo agradable que había sido. Recordó como había estado parada frente a él, con las picardías que había comprado para ella y esos endemoniados zapatos. Pero la realidad lo golpeo demasiado pronto. En una tarde, había tirado por la borda años de amistad y todo lo que había logrado al no tomarla como conquista.<br>Pansy se movió entre sueños hasta quedar en posición fetal y con el puño debajo de la barbilla. Era realmente encantadora y  
>Draco trato de no pensar en lo que pasaría después y cerró los ojos.<br>Quince minutos después se rindió y se levanto de la cama con el pesar del mundo. Bien podría ponerse a hacer algo útil como tratar de realizar el papeleo que había estado aplazando por semanas.

* * *

><p><em>Comían gelato en Bedford Square, sentados ahí en silencio. Disfrutando de la vista. Ella recostaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, y él lo permitía. A pesar de que en cierta ocasión le había comentado que no le gustaba. Esto era el paraíso después del infierno que había pasado últimamente.<br>El aire soplaba y el sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas. ¿Qué más podía pedir?  
>– Creo que deberías perdonar a tu padre… – Pero Draco tenía que romper su burbuja.<br>– Pensé que ya no hablaríamos sobre eso. – Se irguió de repente, alejándose.  
>– Se lo que dije. Pero es de sabios cambiar de opinión. –<br>– No quiero perdonarlo. –  
>– El solo dejo a tu madre. No a ti. Nunca ha dejado de ser tu padre y nunca lo hará. –<br>– Yo nunca dije lo contrario. – De repente el gelato se la hacia pastoso en la boca –  
>– Lo estas castigando por algo que no es de tu incumbencia. –<br>– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinarme los días felices? – Lo asesinó con la mirada – Hirió a mi madre, eso es de mi incumbencia. – Se levantó de un salto para tirar los restos de su helado.  
>– Estoy hablándote, no te alejes mientras estoy hablando Pauline. – El la siguió.<br>– Solo iba a… –  
>– Estas evitando el tema. Pero ya no. – El la tomo de ambos lados de su cara, obligándola a verlo. – Escúchame, ¿estas escuchándome? –<br>– Lo hago. –  
>– Iras con tu padre, y le darás una oportunidad para redimirse. Solo una. Al menos date la oportunidad y a él, de hacer las cosas bien. Fue a verme y prometí que lo ayudaría Pans. –<br>– Traidor… – Frunció el ceño.  
>– Si no lo haces siempre te preguntaras que pudo haber pasado si tan solo me hubieras escuchado. –<br>– Fuera de mi camino Malfoy. – Pansy comenzó a caminar, alejándose de él. Con sus Louboutin haciendo tap, tap sobre el asfalto.  
>– Solo una, Parkinson, y si no quedas satisfecha, te comprare un maldito Valentino para la graduación… – El gritó él desde lejos.<br>Esto la hizo detenerse en seco. ¿Un Valentino? ¿Se vendería por un maldito vestido? …. Pero ya sabia la respuesta. Regresó caminando hacia él lentamente.  
>– Antes de que lo olvides, yo puedo comprarme uno. – Pero estaba tirando un farol, y ambos lo sabían.<br>– ¿Uno de la colección de primavera?  
>–¿La que esta por salir?<br>– La misma, solecito. Mi madre es su intima amiga, recuerdas? –  
>– Desgraciado. –<br>Draco le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.  
>– Solo una. Y después podrías lucir esa preciosidad en nuestro baile de graduación. –<br>_

Todo estaba listo. Había preparado la comida favorita de su padre. Ratatouille, exacto como el de la película. Aunque a ella nunca le había gustado especialmente, su padre lo adoraba y era por eso que había aprendido a hacerlo desde hacia mucho tiempo, aunque ella detestara todo lo relacionado con la cocina, porque consideraba solo era para las personas que trabajan en ellas. Incluso se había quemado el maldito pulgar y roto una preparándolo. Aun así sabia que había quedado perfecto.  
>Cuando termino de servir el platillo en los platos, se quito el jodido delantal que se había visto obligada a usar. Acomodo los cubiertos y doblo las servilletas de forma elegante. Prendió el lindo candelabro que había elegido y se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó a esperar.<br>Y a esperar  
>Y esperar.<br>Pero ya habían pasado dos horas desde la hora que había acordado con la secretaria de su padre y el no llegaba.  
>La mano le picaba por la urgencia de llamarle, pero supo que si le llamaba el se enojaría y ella no quería eso.<br>Espero un poco más y casi salto cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Contesto al tercer timbrazo.  
>– Diga? –<br>– Pauline?... No podre llegar. Sera para otro día. Algo importante surgio. –  
>– Pero… dijiste que… –<br>– Se lo que dije. Pero no podre llegar, es lo que digo ahora. Después. –  
>Y entonces colgó. Así como así.<br>Las lagrimas traicioneras pugnaban por salir pero las combatió con rabia.  
>Bien si él no quería ir con ella porque algo mas importante había surgido, que le dieran.<br>Arrojo la comida a la basura con todo y platos. Dejo las copas en el fregadero, por ultimo cogió la botella de vino para tomársela de camino a su habitación y soplo las velas con tristeza, sumiéndola en la oscuridad.

"_Pansy esperaba en el aeropuerto. Desde hacia cuatro horas… y se estaba poniendo impaciente. La gente pasaba a su lado, empujándola y a veces quejándose del porque ella estaba parada en medio del camino sin moverse. Pero eso no importaba, porque hoy era el día. Su padre aterrizaría pronto. Lo sabia, porque él se lo había dicho. Se lo había prometido, iría.  
>Le habían dicho que el vuelo había salido a tiempo. En lugar de gritarle a alguien como normalmente haría, había asentido pensativamente y se había dirigido a la cafetería por algo de comer. Hecho una ojeada por el ventanal, estaba comenzando a nevar, no era del tipo que dejaría las calles inutilizables y cubriría los arboles, mas bien el tipo que parecía aguanieve. Por el altavoz anunciaron otro vuelo que venia desde Chicago. Ese era… Sintió mariposas en el estomago y aliso su falda Emilio Pucci, pero como era una falda vaporosa en realidad no tenia mucho sentido hacer eso. Se enderezo y saco la cadera, tratando de verse como la modelo que lo había usado en la colección de otoño: elegante, grácil, exuberante y juvenil. Pero bueno, era Pansy Parkinson y solo podía verse como ella misma.<br>Alejo sus manos de su cuerpo antes de que comenzara a arreglarse el cabello, de nuevo. Camino por el corredor de nuevo intentando disfrutar de las miradas que le dirigían. Y casi lo estaba consiguiendo cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar y la 5ta Sinfonía de Beethoven a sonar, supo que era su madre, después de todo era su tono personalizado. Considero apagarlo, pero últimamente su madre tenía un estado emocional catalogado por su psiquiatra como: frágil y potencialmente autodestructivo.  
>– ¿Madre?... Escucha, no tengo tiempo para hablar, el avión de papá acaba de aterrizar y… –<br>– Pauline. La asistente de tu padre llamo, no pudo llegar hasta el aeropuerto. – Su madre parecía tensa, como siempre que hablaba con la asistente de papá.  
>– Pero él dijo que… – Una mujer choco su hombro con el de ella, y casi el hace soltar el teléfono.<br>– Se lo que dijo querida, pero también mando sus saludos y te desea una feliz navidad.  
>Se sentía como flotando en una nube, así que simplemente colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a contracorriente a la gente que pasaba.<br>Su madre era una mentirosa de primera. Su padre se lo había dicho, o no? Él le había dicho. "Pauline, aunque tenga que volar el maldito avión yo mismo, estaré ahí para ti en Navidad. Lo prometo nena." Él lo prometió. Su madre solo estaba celosa porque Pansy pasaría un fin de semana con el…  
>– ¿Señorita? – Era la voz de Arthur, había olvidado por completo que estaba esperando con ella. – No quiero sonar impertinente pero…<em>–_  
>– Si no quieres sonar impertinente, entonces no abras la boca a menos que te lo diga.<br>– Mis disculpas señorita, no quería…–  
>– Ahórratelas, no las necesito. – Pansy volteo a verlo. – Vete a casa. Y llévate esto contigo. – Le extendió las flores que había estado sosteniendo durante las últimas cuatro horas. Porque no importaba si llegaba su padre, ya no se merecía esas flores. –<br>– Pero y ¿que pasara con… –  
>– Haz lo que te digo Arthur. Ahora. –<br>No espero por su respuesta. Simplemente se dirigió al área de recibimiento y se sentó en una de las butacas a esperar.  
>Espero… y espero. Espero hasta que la última persona hubo salido del avión, y entre ellos no estaba su padre. Tuvo que aceptar su derrota cuando el capitán del avión y las azafatas salieron por las compuertas.<br>Con un nudo en el estomago se dirigió a la entrada del aeropuerto, dispuesta a caminar todo el camino hasta su casa con zapatillas de 10 cm. Y mientras ponía un pie frente a otro, bajo la nieve que caía, dejo que el momento se guardara en la caja llena de decepciones que era su padre. _

*****  
><em>– Señorita…. El Señor Parkinson se encuentra en una reunión, no puede recibir a nadie. – Estuvo cerca de golpear a la rubia recepcionista. Pero se contuvo… tal vez fuera nueva y no supiera quien era ella.<br>– Estará disponible para mí. No le pases mas llamadas. – Ignoro las protestas de la secretaria de su padre y abrió la puerta sin anunciarse.  
>Claro que era una reunión, una reunión de su padre con la televisión.<br>– Padre… – Pansy salto hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo efusivo. – Acabo de escuchar la noticia… –  
>El parecía sorprendido, pues Pansy siempre había sido muy clara sobre su opinión de su relación con Adrianne.<br>–No te preocupes, no lo hago por ella. Es la boda. Planearla será toda una bomba. – Ella empezó a parlotear sobre vestidos y banquetes, pero su padre cada vez parecía mas incomodo.  
>–Pauline…–<br>–No te preocupes padre, prometo no hacer ningún comentario que tenga que ver con su sobrepeso, incluso le compraremos un vestido que ayude a disimularlo… _–  
><em>– Pauline… escucha. –<br>– Y bueno, te ahorrare la vergüenza de tener que preguntarlo. Si, seré su dama de honor…._–_  
>– Pansy! – Su padre la tomo del brazo y parecía molesto – No estas invitada a la boda.–<br>¿Había escuchado bien?  
>– ¿Qué? –<em> Se abrieron tanto sus ojos que hasta dolieron.  
><em>– No estas invitada la boda. – Su padre se alejó de ella y se sentó tras su escritorio.<br>–Pero… soy tu hija. – Se sentía enferma. Y frágil.  
>– No necesito un constante recordatorio. Adrianne tiene una hija, como recordaras, Irina. Ella será la dama de honor. –<br>–Bueno… – Tiro del dobladillo de su falda con nerviosismo – Si ese puesto ya esta ocupado… tal vez pueda ser otra cosa. Como ayudar con la despedida de soltera o la planeación….  
>–No queremos que vengas. Eso es todo. Adrianne piensa que será incomodo. <em>–_  
>– Pero… –<br>Su padre miro su reloj con impaciencia.  
>– Mi próxima reunión es dentro de cinco minutos y necesito prepararme. Si me disculpas… – Volvió a sus asuntos ignorándola completamente, dejándola parada frente a él con el orgullo caído. Desentendiéndose de ella como lo había hecho de su madre. De su antigua familia.<em>

_Había pasado un año desde la boda de su padre. Y un año con una mes desde el divorcio oficial de sus padres.  
>No se sentía como una carga más ligera, como le habían dicho que seria. Era todo lo contrario. Era una maldita presión oprimiéndole el pecho, que con cada día que pasaba, sentía como la hundía en la tierra y en la miseria.<br>Irina y su padre habían sido toda una sensación en el desfile de Elie Saab. Porque al parecer, su padre nunca estaba demasiado ocupado para acompañar a su "hija" a un desfile de moda. Porque disfrutaba de un tiempo padre e hija con Irina. Pero bueno… Pansy siempre le llamaba para desahogarse… su contestador era muy comprensivo.  
>Últimamente se sentía como en una competencia. En la carrera estaba ella y esa tal Irina, la que le había robado el cariño de su padre. El premio…. El amor verdadero.<br>En una ocasión, él le había reprimido por sus calificaciones y entonces fue cuando la idea la golpeo. Era por eso que su padre no la quería. Después de todo, ¿Quién querría una hija tonta?  
>Así que durante todo un semestre se había comportado en clase y había puesto atención, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era platicar y dibujar. Hacia sus deberes en lugar de salir a parrandear. Y después llego la boleta de calificaciones. Apenas podía contenerse para enseñársela a su padre.<br>En cuanto la recibió ni siquiera espero a Arthur, se subió en el primer taxi que encontró y se dirigió a su casa. Las manos le temblaban tanto que estaba empezando a arrugar la hoja. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para poder tranquilizarse. Finalmente su padre le daría su aprobación. Miraría la hoja, su boleto dorado a la felicidad, y después la abrazaría, la llenaría de besos, la levantaría y le daría vueltas por los aires. Y por fin le diría que era su hija adorada.  
>Antes de tocar, una risa la detuvo. Al asomarse por la ventana vio a su padre con sus brazos alrededor de dos bellas mujeres, los tres estaban cómodamente sentados, viendo un programa de televisión. Juntos. Compartiendo tiempo de calidad. La imagen la lastimo, su padre nunca tenia tiempo para hablar con ella, ni siquiera por teléfono. Pero bien podía desgastarse la vista con esos programas basura, como el los llamaba.<br>Debió de hacer algún ruido porque su padre volteo hacia la ventana. Y su expresión cambio completamente. Trato de alejarse de ahí pero él fue más rápido y salió a encontrarla.  
>– ¿Qué haces aquí Pansy? – Su ceño era tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se juntaban.<br>– Yo… –  
>– ¿Qué es lo que te he dicho? No tienes que venir aquí. Nunca. Nunca, ¿entiendes? – La sacudió del brazo hasta que ella asintió.<br>"¿Por qué no? " Quería gritarle, también era su hija. Era su maldita hija de sangre, ¿por qué ella no podía estar con el?  
>Se puso tan lívida que pensó que se desmayaría.<br>– Vete a casa, llamare a Arthur para que venga por ti. Espéralo aquí. –  
>– ¿Papa? – Nunca antes había escuchado esa voz, pero sabia quien era. Era la maldita competencia. – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?<br>–No pasa nada cariño – Su padre le sonrió. De verdad, una sonrisa de verdad. – Vuelve a dentro, es solo un pequeño inconveniente. –  
>Su boleto dorado a la felicidad cayó en el césped, y ella se alejó caminando. Eso era exactamente lo que era. Un inconveniente… "No te preocupes padre querido, ya no mas. No son necesarias mas indirectas"<br>¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en comprenderlo? Lo único que su padre quería era trabajar los días entre semana, descansar un par de días con su hermosa hija y amada esposa. Como cualquier familia feliz. Una familia feliz… eso era lo que tenía con Adrianne e Irina. Tenia una maldita familia, y aunque Pansy fuera su hija de sangre, no la hacia su familia.  
>Ya casi había alcanzado la verja cuando su padre la alcanzo.<br>– Pauline. Pauline espera. – La tomo del brazo, pero no el tiempo suficiente. – Si es dinero lo que necesitas no tienes que venir hasta acá… puedes hablar con Riley y ella te lo dará. De hecho apreciaría si pudieras mantener tus distancias de…–  
>Dinero. Dentro de su maldita mente retorcida todo lo que Pansy podía querer de él era dinero. Pero por supuesto, era la hija no deseada y superficial, que hacia de gastar dinero un trabajo a tiempo completo. Lo vio a los ojos durante un minuto. Para que supiera que hablaba en serio.<br>– Jodete entonces. –  
>El realmente era un maldito estuche de decepciones y tristezas. Así se alejó de el antes de que pudiera verla llorar.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>1*<strong>Despertó llorando. Como usualmente hacia después de tener esos sueños. Yacio en la oscuridad durante unos momentos, tratando de encajar las piezas de donde estaba y por qué.  
>"Draco… habitación… sexo". Bueno eso simplemente aclaraba todo.<br>Estaba sola en la cama, pero saco sus propias conclusiones de donde estaba Draco cuando distinguió una melodía amortiguada por las paredes.  
>Se levanto de la cama y de pronto se hizo consiente de su desnudez, así que envolvió la sábana a su alrededor, y se dirigió hacia donde provenía la música.<br>Era Draco quien tocaba el piano. No era una simple canción reproducida en un equipo de sonido.  
>Era el, tocando en piano, en la oscuridad. Con un solo haz de luna entrando por la ventana, cayendo sobre el como un halo.<br>Tenía la espada descubierta y el rostro sombrío. Y era una completa visión.  
>Él estaba de perfil, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. No tenia camiseta, solo unos viejos vaqueros que habían visto mejores días. Y aun así, era el hombre más perfecto que hubiera visto en su vida. Pero tenía el ceño fruncido, y por la melodía tan triste que tocaba, supo que había algo en su mente que lo molestaba. Se veía tan solo que su corazón sentía pena por el. Las lagrimas aun caían por su rostro, y ya ni siquiera estaba segura del por qué. No era algo voluntario, estas solo venían y no había una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. No podía respirar, así que sollozo, y Draco dejo de tocar abruptamente.<br>– Hey nena – Él le sonrió, pero al verla frunció el ceño con preocupación. – ¿Qué pasa? –  
>Ella solo negó con la cabeza, no sentía las fuerzas suficientes como para explicarle.<br>–Ven aquí pequeñaja. – Espero hasta que ella estuvo menos de un metro para halarla hacia él, y sentarla en su regazo.  
>Se dejo llevar y coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza sobre tu corazón. Ahí era donde se sentía a salvo. A salvo de los recuerdos que la acosaban, incluso si la mayoría de esos eran sobre el.<br>– ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? – Beso sus parpados para borrar las lagrimas. Era tan dulce…  
>– Mas bien un mal recuerdo. Sobre mi padre. –<br>Draco permaneció callado por un momento.  
>– ¿No vas a pedirme que te haga sentir mejor con una canción? Justo como solías hacerlo… ¿Recuerdas?... –<br>–No tengo ni la menor idea de que me hablas. – Fingió demencia.  
>– Recuerdo esta vez en especial. – Prosiguió el, como si ella no hubiera abierto la boca en lo absoluto. – Estábamos de vacaciones en Warwrick, en la casa vacacional de Theodore. Esa noche llovía tanto que no pudimos salir más que un par de horas, y para cuando regresamos a casa los truenos caían con fuerza. Estábamos más borrachos que una cuba, así que caímos rendidos. Después de unas horas, despertaste gritando, y me despertaste contigo. Pues tu habitación estaba frente a la mía. –De repente Pansy lo recordó, fue un año antes de El Despertar. – Escuche como salías de tu habitación y pensé que irías directo hacia Blaise (como siempre hacías cuando algo iba mal), pero en lugar de eso, escuche como tu vocecita se escuchaba por encima de los truenos a través de mi puerta. Entraste y comenzaste a llorar, a pesar de que te dije que solo las débiles lloran. Deje que te acurrucaras en la cama conmigo y me contaste como Josephine solía cantar para ti. No lo pediste directamente pero supe, que eso era lo que necesitabas. Así que cante para ti, a pesar de que apesto en ello. Supe que era lo que necesitabas. Justo como ahora. – Le dio un beso en la coronilla y la sentó entre sus piernas. <strong>2*<strong> –Bien cariño, aquí viene una canción de cuna. Tu propia canción de cuna. –  
>El comenzó a tocar, lenta…. Dulcemente.<br>De pronto reconoció la melodía, Draco se limitaba a tararear la letra. Pero Pansy la sabia de memoria:  
><em><br>"Es tarde ahora._  
><em>Es hora de dormir.<em>  
><em>Cierra los ojos, y ve hacia tus sueños.<em>

_Nubes en las paredes y cielos azules._  
><em>Mi sol, mi luna y mis estrellas.<em>  
><em>Y tú… me haces correr.<em>  
><em>Y tú… me haces querer vivir<em>

_Tus sonrisas… bueno, ellas hacen mi día._  
><em>No lo sabes aun, pero tú eres todo.<em>  
><em>Esta pequeña canción, es para ti.<em>  
><em>Estos años encantadores aquí contigo.<em>

_Y tú, me haces correr_  
><em>Y tú, me haces querer vivir.<em>  
><em>Y tu… y tu."<em>

Casi protesto cuando la canción acabo. No quería que terminara. Nunca.  
>El pareció notarlo porque comenzó otra casi de inmediato.<br>_– _¿Mejor?_ – _Probablemente él pensó que estaba dormida, pero aun así siguió hablando. _– _Si puedes escucharme ahora, estoy intentando hacerte saber que no estas sola. Y si no puedes decir que estas tan asustada como el infierno por todos estos cambios, esta bien. Porque estoy aquí, contigo. Así que solo cierra tus ojos, sé que superaras esto. Sea lo que sea. No llores por cosas que no puedes controlar, y si son recuerdos los que te asustan, no te preocupes, los mantendremos alejados con alcohol y dulces canciones de amor. –  
><em>– <em>Eso sonó tan bien, que todo lo que hayas dicho antes suena mal a comparación._ –_ Suspiro ella_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>– Vamos solecito…. Te he dejado dormir lo más posible pero se hace tarde. –<br>La voz de Blaise lo saco del reino de los sueños. Un mundo donde estaba perfectamente cómodo soñando con un asombroso trabajo manual…  
>–Vete… – O algo así murmuro entre sueños. –<br>– George. Despierta, no me obligues a arrastrarte fuera de la cama. – El realmente sonaba entusiasmado, por lo que tuvo que abrir un ojo, solo uno, para poder ver esa hermosa sonrisa grabada en su rostro.  
>– ¿Ahora que? –<br>– Levanta tu trasero de ahí, no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
>Al ver hacia al despertador en la mesilla de noche casi lo estrangula…<br>– Son las cinco de la madrugada… – Tomo las cobijas y se enrollo en ellas. Si cerraba sus ojos con fuerza tal vez él se iría…. Tal vez…  
>– No digas que no te lo advertí… – Blaise lo tomo por los tobillos hasta casi sacarlo de la cama por completo.<br>–De acuerdo hombre… me rindo. Tú ganas, ¿A dónde vamos? –  
>Blaise le lanzo una de sus sonrisas conquistadoras.<br>– Es una sorpresa. Pero te gustara, lo prometo. Por mi honor inexistente. –

* * *

><p>George se quedo dormido casi inmediatamente después de entrar en el auto, pero despertó de nuevo cuando Blaise lo zarandeaba. De nuevo.<br>– Vamos Georgie, te perderás lo mejor. –  
>Tardo unos segundos en ubicarse, estaban en una especie de aeropuerto.<br>– Pensé que en Sao Vicente no había aeropuertos. – le dijo aun somnoliento.  
>– Y no los hay… al menos no oficialmente. Es algo más bien improvisado, para las avionetas. –<br>– ¿Tienes una avioneta? –  
>Blaise no contesto, se limito a tomarlo de la mano y sacarlo del auto.<br>– Mr. Zabini, que alegria vê-lo aqui. – Un dependiente, o lo que fuera, se acercó a Blaise, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.  
>– Marco, – le estrecho la mano vigorosamente. – Me alegra estar de regreso. ¿Tienes lo que pedí?<br>– Eu tenho sempre – Marco le entrego un juego de llaves.  
>– Gracias Marco, como siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo. –<br>– Se você é tão amável de me seguir – Marco los condujo a lo que presumiblemente era el almacén, y santa mierda. En él estaba lo que George pensaba, era la mas reciente adquisición de Blaise. Una avioneta. El hombre no podía simplemente conformarse con un maldito avión de lujo, no, tenia que comprar una avioneta.  
>– ¿Eso es tuyo? – No pudo ocultar la nota de incredulidad.<br>– Ahora lo es. ¿No te gusta? –  
>– No se mucho sobre avionetas… –<br>– Es un Cessna 140. Tiene capacidad máxima para dos personas, piloto y copiloto, con velocidad máxima operativa de 193 km/m…. – Blaise siguió hablando de las especificaciones, pero a lo que George le interesaba era lo que podía ver.  
>Como por ejemplo, el color. Era gris grafito y estaba recién encerado, así que probablemente cuando saliera el sol seria algo entretenido para las retinas. Y en la cola estaba el nombre: <em>"Bramasole". <em>¿No más nombres en latín?… que sorpresa.  
>– ¿No te gusta? – Repitió Blaise. Sacándolo de la ensoñación.<br>– No es eso… es solo que es tan… chiquito – Dejo un pequeño espacio entre su pulgar e índice.  
>Blaise solo se encogió de hombros.<br>– No me quejo. Fue lo mejor que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo. –  
>– ¿Por qué comprar una avioneta cuando tienes un avión? –<br>– ¿Y por qué no? –  
>– Eso no es un argumento valido. – Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Contestar una pregunta con otra.<br>– No es momento para ponernos listillos. – Blaise reviso su reloj por enésima vez. – Es casi tiempo. –  
>– ¿Para que? –<br>– Aun no. Primero tenemos que subirnos a esta chatarra y ver si funciona. – El comenzó a encaminarlo a su más reciente adquisición.  
>– ¿Cómo puedes comprar algo sin ni siquiera haberlo probado antes? –<br>De nuevo, Blaise eligió no contestar su pregunta. En lugar de eso, lo tomo de los hombros y sonrió. No una e esas sonrisas normales que le diriges a un extraño. Era una de esas aunque-no-lo-parezca-soy-joven-y-puedo-divertirme sonrisas. Casi le robo el aliento, joder era atractivo.  
>– ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi copiloto Georgie? –<br>– No planeaba irme con la carga…. –  
>Y después lo beso, justo en frente de los trabajadores y todos los que estaban por ahí.<br>En su antigua relación con Paul siempre tenían que estar en privado para poder realizar cualquier contacto íntimo. Y con Blaise era todo lo contrario… ¿Cómo puedes mantener el ritmo a eso?  
>Al estar dentro, sintió como su ya olvidada claustrofobia amenazaba con salir.<br>– ¿Por qué comprarías algo tan pequeño Zabini? – refunfuñó el desde el asiento del copiloto.  
>– Porque lo necesitaba y era lo único disponible. –<br>– Podrías haber esperado. –  
>– No quería esperar – Un puchero de su parte. Oh-muy-maduro puchero de su parte.<br>– ¿Y que es lo que harás con el que no puede esperar? –  
>– Pues esto. – Los señalo.<br>Espera un minuto….  
>– ¿Compraste una avioneta solo para poder ir a pasear? – Su voz subió un par de tonos. Ese hombre no sabia nada privaciones.<br>– No. – le corrigió Blaise. – Compre una avioneta para poder ir a pasear contigo. – Se acercó tanto a el que podía oler su pasta dental y colonia. Pero en lugar de hacer lo que George tenía en mente, comenzó a abrochar los múltiples cinturones que tenía el asiento.  
>– ¿Estas seguro de que son necesarios? – Apenas y podía girarse. No estaban apretados al extremo, pero eran tantos que lo estaban asustando.<br>– Todos y cada uno de ellos. Además, creo que me gusta esto de estar atándote – Blaise le guiño un ojo seductor – Si sabes a lo que me refiero…. –  
>– No tengo ni la mas mínima idea… pervertido. – Resistió el impulso de enseñarle su lengua.<br>Blaise soltó una ligera risilla mientras le colocaba unos auriculares que parecían orejeras.  
>– Necesitaras esto. –<br>– ¿Estas seguro de que sabes volar esta cosa? – Le pregunto George, al ver en el panel tantos botones y switches.  
>– Hasta tu pregunta me ofende George – Y parecía en serio. – Soy un piloto certificado. Podría trabajar en una línea aérea, si fuera pobre. Así que no tienes razón para temer, y te lo probare, dulce. – Volvió a comprobar su reloj. <strong>3*<strong>– Es hora de partir. –  
>– Y ¿ahora me dirás hacia donde vamos? –<br>Blaise se puso sus propios auriculares y encendió el intercomunicador. Cuando hablo, fue como si lo hubiera hecho en su propio oído.  
>– Vamos a perseguir el amanecer cariño. –<br>Y fue cuando encendió el motor. Y el estomago se le fue a la boca… y después a los pies. Mierda santa, estaban en el aire.  
>– Allá vamos Georgie – grito Blaise por encima del bullicio.<br>Se agarró al borde del asiento con las dos manos, tan fuerte que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Se dirigían al oeste, hacia el interior, lejos del sol naciente, ganando altura, dejando atrás mar, mar y mar.

Madre mía. Era alucinante; por encima de ellos no había más que cielo. La luz era extraordinaria, difusa y cálida, y George recordó las divagaciones de Paul sobre «la hora mágica», una hora del día que adoran los fotógrafos. "Es esta…– pensó – justo después del amanecer, y yo estoy en ella, con Blaise. –  
>Por la siguiente hora, George pudo perderse en la maravilla de ver a Blaise en un ambiente donde realmente disfrutaba estar.<br>El cielo lentamente se fue tiñendo de un sutil tono opalescente, resplandece suavemente tras las pocas nubes con formas infantiles. El amanecer se les echaba encima.  
>Blaise comenzó a explicarle el funcionamiento de todo, de nuevo. Joder, no entendia nada, pero mirarlo tan animado y tan en su elemento, era todo un placer.<br>– No duraremos demasiado acá arriba. Veinte, treinta minutos a lo sumo. Las térmicas no son muy buenas a esta hora, pero las vistas son impresionantes. Mil metros de altitud Georgie, eso si que es altura…. Bien, – Blaise le dirigió un nuevo tipo de sonrisa, el tipo que le hacia recordar que aun era joven y no un simple hombre de negocios bastante jodido por la vida. No se preguntaba porque a Blaise le gustaba estar allá arriba. Lejos de todo las presiones, recuerdos y cosas de las que se quería olvidar. – Allá vamos. Sujétate. –  
>Madre mía, qué emocionante. El planeador se ladeo y giro al descender el ala, y se dirigieron en espiral hacia el sol. Ícaro. Eso era. Como Ícaro volando cerca del sol. Pero en lugar de que sus alas se quemaran, se limitaban a aletear frente a él, tentándolo. Describían una espiral tras otra y las vistas con esa luz del día estaban mas allá de la descripción.<br>— ¡Agárrate fuerte! —grito Blaise de nuevo, y volvieron a descender… solo que esta vez no se detuvieron. De pronto se vieron cabeza abajo, mirando al suelo a través de la cubierta de la cabina.

Chillo como poseso y estiró automáticamente los brazos, apoyando las manos en el plexiglás como para frenar la caída. Lo oyó reírse. ¡Idiota! Pero su alegría era contagiosa, y George termino riendo también, después de que se enderezara la avioneta.  
>— ¡Menos mal que no he desayunado! —le gritó.<p>

—Sí, pensándolo bien, menos mal, porque voy a volver a hacerlo. –

Descendió en picado una vez más hasta ponerlos cabeza abajo. Esta vez, como estaba preparado, se quedo colgando del arnés, y eso le hizo reír como un bobo. Blaise volvió a nivelar el planeador.

— ¿A que es precioso? —le grita.

—Sí. – ¿No había otra palabra mas adecuada?

Volaron, planeando majestuosamente por el aire, escuchando el viento y el silencio, a la luz de primera hora de la mañana. ¿Se podía pedir más?

— Creo que es todo lo que podremos obtener por ahora. –

La palanca que tenia frente a él se movió de pronto descendieron en espiral varios metros; los oídos se le taponaron. El suelo estaba cada vez más cerca y George estaba considerando la posibilidad real de estrellarse contra el. Joder… es aterrador.  
>Blaise hablo por la radio a la torre de control, dando una serie de comandos para su aterrizaje seguro… o eso era lo que suponía ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de que acababa de decir.<br>La torre le respondió, pero no alcanzo a distinguir las palabras. Planearon de nuevo, describiendo un gran círculo, y fueron aproximándose a tierra. Veo el campo de aviación, o lo que sea que fuera de donde habían salido, las pistas de aterrizaje.

—Agárrate, cariño, que vienen baches. —

Después de un círculo más, descendieron y, de repente, tocaron tierra con un breve golpetazo, deslizándose por la pista. Madre santa. Los dientes le castañeteaban mientras avanzan dando tumbos a una velocidad alarmante, hasta que por fin se detuvieron. La avioneta se bamboleaba, luego se ladeo hacia a la derecha.

— ¿Qué tal? —le pregunto, y los ojos le brillaban deslumbrante mientras se inclinaba para desabrocharlo.

—Ha sido fantástico. Gracias —susurró. Porque no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa mas adecuada que decir. Gracias se quedaba corto. Le acababa de regalar uno de los momentos más especiales, y lo único que podía decir era gracias.

—Ese es el principio Georgie — le dijo, con la voz teñida de esperanza  
>— ¿El principio de que? —<br>—El principio de los momentos que construiremos juntos. — Le guiño un ojo. — ¿Recuerdas? Estamos descubriendo juntos quién soy. Juntos descubriremos una forma de hacer esto funcionar. Y ahora tú eres el único que me conoce.

– Eso fue… simplemente sorprendente. –  
>– Lo se. – Tonto engreído…<br>– Me sentí como Ícaro y el Sol. – Al ver la cara en blanco de Blaise, tuvo que explicarse. – Según la mitología griega…. Había este tipo constructor, llamado Dédalo. El y su hijo habían sido capturados en la cima de una torre o algo por el estilo… – Exprimió su memoria para recordar sus clases. – Entonces, un día, al volar un pájaro muy cerca de ellos, la idea lo golpeo. Dédalo se puso a trabajar para fabricar alas para él y su joven hijo Ícaro. Enlazó plumas entre sí empezando por las más pequeñas uniéndolas con ceras y añadiendo otras cada vez más grandes, para formar así una superficie mayor. Y le dio al conjunto la suave curvatura de las alas de un pájaro. Pasaron los días y él seguía trabajando, cuando al fin terminó el trabajo, Dédalo batió sus alas y se halló subiendo y suspendido en el aire. Equipó entonces a su hijo de la misma manera, y le enseñó cómo volar. Cuando ambos estuvieron preparados para volar, Dédalo advirtió a Ícaro que no volase demasiado alto porque el calor del sol derretiría la cera, ni demasiado bajo porque la espuma del mar mojaría las alas y no podría volar. – George pensó que alguien debió de advertirle eso a él. – Entonces padre e hijo echaron a volar. Pasaron las islas de Samaos, Delos y Lebintos, y entonces el muchacho quedo maravillado al sentirse tan libre, no se si fue el aire o la altura, pero Ícaro olvido las instrucciones de su padre y comenzó a ascender como si quisiese llegar al paraíso. El ardiente sol ablandó la cera que mantenía unidas las plumas y éstas se despegaron. Entonces fue cuando Ícaro agitó sus brazos, pero no quedaban suficientes plumas para sostenerlo en el aire y cayó al mar.  
>– Y déjame adivinar – Le dijo Blaise mientras atravesaban la puerta de su habitación. – Según tu revoltosa cabeza, Tú eres Ícaro y yo, el ardiente e increíblemente atractivo Sol. –<br>– No lo creo, lo se. Tú eres el sol, y voy a quemarme, lo se. – No quería ser tan pesimista, pero bueno… así era el. – Como Ícaro volando tan cerca del sol o la polilla atraída irremediablemente a la luz, a pesar de que termina siendo su destrucción. –  
>Pudo notar como la cara de Blaise cambiaba.<br>– Vamos Georgie – lo beso a conciencia, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta de nuevo. – Últimamente pareces saberlo todo. Es demasiado temprano como para tener estas conversaciones profundas, mejor vayamos a comer algo antes de que me desmaye de tanto pensar. –

* * *

><p>Draco despertó cerca de mediodía. No solía dormir tan tarde, pero después de la noche pasada suponía que su cuerpo tenía que recuperar fuerzas.<br>Se mantuvo en la cama, con la tibieza de Pansy junto a él. Había olvidado como era despertarse junto a alguien. Ella respiraba quedamente, la luz del sol la iluminaba, pero no parecía molestarla. Tenia una mano sobre el estomago, y las sabanas estaban enredadas en sus piernas, por lo que sus pechos estaban al descubierto.  
>Después de observarla por unos momentos, comenzó a sentirse como un pervertido mirón, así que la cubrió con la sabana. Y la abrazo contra su pecho. Fue un impulso, y tal vez la forma en la que ponía su mano bajo su barbilla tuviera algo que ver.<br>Se sentía desconcertado y fuera de lugar. Draco nunca había tenido sexo con una mujer que conociera por más de una semana. Pero había muchos aspectos de hacer el amor… oh no espera. Corrección. De tener sexo con Pansy que eran diferentes de todas las demás cosas que había experimentado. Su entusiasmo, su generosidad, su ingenio, su curiosidad…. ¿Por qué debería de sorprenderse?  
>Estar con ella había sido algo completamente diferente. Porque ella era diferente, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.<br>Pansy se agito en los brazos de Draco y resoplo ruidosamente por la nariz, amadrigándose como un conejito. A pesar de los resoplidos como niña pequeña, y su comportamiento, Pansy había sido una mujer de los pies a la cabeza.

Y Draco estaba en un buen lio. En una maldita tarde, había tirado por la borda todo lo que había intentado lograr ignorándola. Yéndose del maldito país, joder.  
>Pansy, entre sueños, deslizo la mano por su pecho por su camino feliz. Aquí y allá, los rayos salpicaban sus cuerpos. Y eran toda una visión, lo sabia por el espejo que había frente a ellos.<br>Sacudiendo la cabeza intento recordarse todos los motivos por los que había intentado con tanto empeñó mantenerla alejada, empezando por el hecho de que no iba a formar parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo, cosa que probablemente iba a enfurecer a Blaise y a Theo, que resultaban ser los otros accionistas mayoritarios del a empresa. Empresa que Draco pretendía llevar al siguiente nivel.  
>No podía pensar en como ellos podían hacerle la vida un infierno en la tierra, no de momento. Si que pensó, en cambio, en todos los secretos que había encerrados dentro del pequeño cuerpo caprichoso de aquella mujer que había evitado durante años.<br>Pansy volvió a resoplar. Y sintió como su respiración cambio, por lo que se dio cuenta que acaba de despertar.

– No eres un paquete. Como amante, me refiero. –  
>Draco se alegró ella no pudiera ver su sonrisa, porque darle la mas mínima ventaja significaba acabar haciendo apuestas arriesgadas o algo por el estilo. Así que se decanto por el sarcasmo.<br>– Me parece que nos estamos poniendo tiernos. ¿Debo sacar un pañuelo?

–Solo quería decir… que, bueno, la última vez…

– No me digas. Te refieres a la vez que me espiaste descaradamente mientras estaba con Daphne Greengrass.

– Era lo único que tenia para comparar. Además siempre pensé que fue Astoria. _–_

– Por el amor de… – Draco se incorporo un poco de los almohadones.

– Si, ya sé, las dos son rubias…. Sé que no es justo. Tú estabas dormido. Y no diste tu consentimiento. Eso no lo he olvidado. –

– Eso fue prácticamente una violación. – Draco no parecía tan afligido por ello. – Ninguna debía de estar en mi habitación, estábamos en un maldito campamento. –  
>– Lo se. – Pansy sonrió al recordar. – No puedo olvidar tu cara de sorpresa al despertarte. –<p>

– Pues tal vez ya va siendo hora – dijo arrimándose a ella.

Pansy sintió una explosión en su cabeza. Y un millón de sentimientos cruzaron por su cara, la esperanza incluida.  
>Aun recordaba como Daphne Greengrass la había convencido para ayudarla a entrar en la cabaña de Draco.<br>Daphne sabia de los sentimientos de Pansy, pero fingía que no. Con solo pedirle tal cosa, Greengrass la reto a oponerse y revelar sus afectos. En lugar de eso le había dado una maldita copia de la llave de la cabaña y había espiado por la ventana. Fingiendo que los ruidos que venían de adentro no la molestaban en lo absoluto.  
>Draco se había enterado días después y había dejado de hablarle por semanas. Gradualmente había comenzado a hablarle de nuevo. Pero nunca había aceptado sus disculpas, y cuando ella había intentado sacar el tema, la esquivaba.<br>No entendía porque él estaba tan molesto. Es decir, gracias a ella, él se había acostado con la más deseada del Instituto, después de ella, claro.  
>Theo, tiempo después, le había aclarado, que era la traición de confianza que había molestado a Draco, además del hecho de que ni siquiera había estado consiente. "Nunca sin su consentimiento" Fueron sus palabras.<p>

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

Draco le acaricio la barbilla.

– Quiero decir que se acabó. Que esta olvidado. Y tú estas perdonada.

– Lo dices en serio ¿verdad? – pregunto con los ojos inundados de lagrimas.

– En serio. –

– Oh Draco… yo… –

Draco presintió que lo siguiente iba a ser un discurso, y no estaba de humor para más charlas, así que empezó de nuevo a acariciarla hasta hacerla perder lo que tenia en mente.

**4*** Tomaban el desayuno en silencio. Un silencio para nada cómodo. Sentía la mirada de Draco clavada en ella, pero por supuesto ella fingía estar ocupada con su emparedado.  
>–¿Qué? – pregunto finalmente<em>.<br>_– Nada – le respondió el, pero su tono de voz indicaba algo mas que nada.  
>– ¿Qué esta mal? – finalmente dejo de pretender que tenia hambre y aparto su plato.<br>El solo le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste. ¿Qué mierda? De pronto lo comprendió todo. Como piezas de un rompecabezas cayendo en su lugar.  
>– Solo estaba pensando ya sabes… –<br>– Caramba, te estás sintiendo culpable. – Lo acuso ella.  
>Su sonrisa se apagó.<br>― Lo hago. Te mereces ser dulcemente cortejada por un hombre de rodillas, que te enseñe sobre el amor y que te dé tiempo para aprender a amarlo a cambio. Y eso… eso no pasara conmigo Pans. –  
>Yo soy la que debe decidir que es lo que merece. Y ahora mismo, lo que quiero es a ti. Además eso suena como un cuento de hadas y yo no creo en ellos.<br>Al no recibir respuesta volvió a su plato, aunque no tuviera hambre, tenia que mantener las manos ocupadas.  
>– Así que ¿cual es la historia, gloria de la mañana? – La voz de Pansy rompió la incomodidad del momento. – O ¿necesitas un pequeño momento para despertar? –<br>– Nada de eso. Mis ideas están bastante claras. – Le arrojo un pedazo de servilleta – Tengo una sorpresa para ti. –  
>– Oh Draco… sabes lo mucho que adoro los diamantes para el desayuno pero… –<br>– Detén tus caballos Srita. Audrey Hepburn – Adoraba el hecho de que el captaba sus referencias hacia su película favorita. – Iremos de paseo, y regresaremos a tiempo para ir a la barbacoa de Blaise y los muchachos.  
>Espera ¿Qué?<br>–Nos reuniremos con el resto en la piscina antes del atardecer, al parecer Blaise quiere hacer una especie de barbacoa familiar… de las que solía hacer.  
>– Joder, ¿el cocinara? – Se le encogió el estomago al recordar.<br>– Si el Señor no esta de nuestro lado… – Parecía disfrutar el muy capullo.  
>– Joder… – repitió.<br>¿Una barbacoa? ¿De Blaise? ¿El mismo Blaise Zabini que incendio su casa y la quemo, casi a los cimientos por accidente? –  
>– El mismísimo diablo en persona. –<p>

* * *

><p>– Tengo una idea. – Alice apareció frente a él, luciendo una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol que estaba afuera.<br>– ¿En serio? – Él sonrió, divertido. Cualquier idea de ella probablemente seria más divertida que lo que pasaba por su cabeza.  
>– Vamos a vegetar frente al televisor viendo películas antiguas. –<br>– ¿Vegetar? –  
>– Ya sabes… – utilizó la mímica para ayudarse, pero no sirvió. – Ya sabes Theo… vegetar… yacer inmóviles frente al televisor… como brócoli. –<br>– No lo se… – Algo comenzó a vibrar debajo de ella. Y estaba segura de que no era el, así que tenia que ser su celular.  
>– Lo siento, tengo que tomar esta llamada. Nott. – No hablo, solo escucho, y al parecer lo que oía no era nada grato. Pudo notar como su cara iba gradualmente cambiando. Volviéndose más sombría.<br>Theo escucho durante unos segundos mientras hacia sonidos de asentimiento, después colgó sin decir adiós.  
>– ¿Qué esta mal? –<br>– Mi padre. Es una persona jodidamente retorcida. – Fue su única respuesta. – Creo que podemos hacer la cosa del brócoli después. – Trato de levantarse del sillón pero Alice envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.  
>– ¿No me contaras por que… –<br>– Historia demasiado larga. – La tomo de la cintura y trato de bajarla de su regazo. Como no funciono y Alice se aferro a él, así que este empezó a acariciar su cuello con la punta de su nariz.  
>Al parecer quería usarla para alejar a los demonios que lo acechaban. Pero no era lo mismo, lo sentía, estaba demasiado consiente, demasiado automático.<br>Ignorándolo, alcanzo el mando a distancia y encendió el reproductor. El la miro impasible.  
>– Baila conmigo. –<br>– Olvídalo mujer, mejor hay que "vegetar". –  
><strong>5*<strong> – Baila conmigo Theodore, por favor. – Empleo su mejor cara de suplica que tenia, y pensó que había funcionado.  
>– ¿Por qué? –. Aun estaba enfadado. Lo sabía en la forma en la que se movía. Normalmente Theo era tan grácil y elegante que parecía un felino, pero cuando se levanto para unirse con ella, se parecía más bien a la Estatua de la Libertad. – Y ¿Por qué siempre quieres bailar para sacarme la verdad? –<br>– Porque puedo. –  
>– Mentirosa… es que tengo que pagarte para que me digas la verdad? – La acuso el, penetrándola con la mirada.<p>

– No, pero si quieres dejar una propina… eres bienvenido. –  
>Al ver su ceja arqueada, decidió responder con la pura y simple verdad.<br>– Porque quiero tocarte y sentirte antes de ser el fantasma de un recuerdo.  
><em>Tengo un deseo ardiente por ti, nene. <em>Cantaba la mujer.  
>Alzo sus manos y libero su cabello del apretado moño que había llevado toda la mañana.. Theo aun fulminaba el teléfono. Entonces Alice comenzó a moverse contra el. Envolviéndose a si misma a su alrededor.<br>Mientras el la miraba su enfado se convirtió en algo mas, pudo notarlo. Repentinamente el tiro de ella, apretándola contra el. Alice se encontró repentinamente indefensa con sus manos tras la espalda.  
>– ¿Quieres bailar? Bailemos – gruño cerca de su oído, y mientras movía sus caderas contra ella, no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlo, sus manos sosteniendo las suyas contra su parte trasera.<br>Oh… Theodore podía moverse, es decir, realmente moverse. La mantenía cerca, sin dejarla ir, pero sus manos gradualmente se relajaron, liberándola. Alice recorrió de arriba por sus brazos, sintiendo sus músculos abultados a través de la camisa, arriba hasta sus hombros.  
>La presionaba contra el, y seguía sus movimientos lentamente, al ritmo de la seductora letra. Un deseo ardiente por ti…<br>En el momento en el que Theo agarro su mano y la hizo girar, primero a un lado y luego a otro, supo que era de nuevo el. Porque el sonrió.  
>Bailaron juntos y era liberalmente divertido. Su rabia olvidada, o suprimida al menos.<p>

* * *

><p>– Vamos Georgie, no estas intentándolo de verdad. –<br>– Por supuesto que lo hago, pero tu caminas demasiado rápido. –  
>Iban por la calle principal del mercado de pulgas, y a pesar de toda la gente que estaba por ahí, Blaise se las arreglaba para caminar a zancadas.<br>– ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tenemos tiempo de sobra Blaise… –  
>– Por supuesto que no, esto tiene que salir perfecto… –<br>– Si quieres que salga perfecto ¿por qué no mandaste a alguien del hotel a conseguir todo? –  
>– Si quieres que algo salga bien hecho tienes que hacerlo tu mismo… –<br>Por alguna razón George dudaba eso.  
>– Oh vamos Georgie… – Blaise volvió sobre sus pasos para tomarlo de la mano. – Tenemos todo un camino por delante.<br>Mientras caminaban por la avenida, tomados de las manos, con el sol sobre sus cabezas, George pensó, que eso seria lo mas intimo que podría haber entre ellos

* * *

><p>– ¿Me dirás a donde vamos ahora? Tu estúpida corbata esta comenzando a picar… –<br>– No espíes. –  
>El Jeep en el que iban se volvió a sacudir por los baches.<br>– ¿Como podría hacerlo cuando ataste tu corbata tan fuerte que apenas y llega sangre a mi cerebro? –  
>– No te pongas listilla Pans, o te castigare… –<br>– ¿Castigarme? Por ser lista?… Algo muy mal contigo. –  
>Draco encendió la radio para evitar que siguiera hablando.<p>

La corbata no picaba y no estaba apretada. No tenia entumida su pierna, solo quería molestarlo. Al parecer su lado infantil afloraba con el cerca.  
>– ¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto cuando comenzaron los comerciales en la radio.<br>– No. –  
>– De acuerdo… y ahora? –<br>– No. –  
>Dejo pasar unos minutos.<br>– ¿Y que tal ahora? ¿Ya llegamos? –  
>– No.<br>Paso un rato antes de que se atreviera a hablar de nuevo.  
>– ¿Sabes que hora es? –<br>– 2:50 pm – dijo el.  
>– Bien… gracias. – Paso sus unas sobre el tablero. – ¿Qué hora es ahora?<br>– Un minuto más desde la ultima vez que preguntaste Pans. – El parecía un poco irritado… bien.  
>No tenia una jodida idea de porque lo hacia, pero quería irritarlo.<br>– Ya llegamos?  
>– No.<br>– ¿Qué hora es? –  
>El la ignoro y ella espero.. y espero… y espero… porque sabia que en cualquier momento explotaría.<br>– ¿Ya llegamos?...  
>Draco la ignoro el resto del camino y Pansy dio por terminado su juego.<p>

– Listo primadonna, hemos llegado. – Draco la tomo del brazo antes de que se quitara su venda improvisada. – Aun no. Solo espera un poco mas.  
>Draco se bajo del auto y la ayudo a bajar.<br>– Vamos muñeca, con cuidado. – Draco la tomo de la cintura para conducirla. – Escalón… escalón… – El abrió un tipo de puerta y un olor extraño la invadio. Se escuchaban murmullos pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que Draco hablo de nuevo.  
>– ¿Pans? –<br>– ¿Si?  
>– ¿Recuerdas… la razón por la que querías venir a Cabo en primer lugar? –<br>Draco le quito la corbata sin mas y casi se cae de bruces al ver donde estaban.  
>– Un hospital. Me trajiste a un jodido hospital. – Estaba parada justo frente a una puerta cerrada, con una inscripción en el cristal.<br>Demasiados recuerdos la llenaban como para tratar de calmarse. Demasiados sueños no cumplidos. Se le cerró la garganta al ver la inscripción en la puerta.  
>– No… no – Trato de darse la vuelta y escapar, pero como siempre ahí estaba Draco, impidiéndole correr, impidiéndole escapar.<br>– Escucha Pans… –  
>– No, ¿como te atreves? – Le susurro enojada – Esto estaba en el pasado. Todo esto. – Abrió sus brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras. – Deseche ese sueño hace mucho porque ya no era útil. –<br>– ¿Útil? Demonios Pans, era lo único de lo que hablabas. Y aquí estas… por que estas huyendo? Y por que no estas agradeciéndome? – Draco la rodeo con sus brazos pero ella se envaro.  
>– Rubio idiota. – Aun así se dejo abrazar. –<br>– ¿Por qué no quieres entrar? – Realmente estaba confundido. Pensó que ella se alegraría, la mayoría de las mujeres lo haría. Aunque de nuevo, Pansy no era como la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía.  
>Silencio… y después se quebró. Ella se quebró.<br>– Porque tengo miedo. No de ellos, no de los niños. Tengo miedo de que al verlos la realidad de la estupidez que hice, me golpee y que repente me de cuenta que lo jodi en grande y ver de todo lo que perdí. Ya no quiero llorar sobre lo que pudo ser y no fue. Y si entro ahí…. – Pansy negó con la cabeza contra su pecho. – ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –  
>El abrazo de Draco se hizo mas apretado.<br>– Porque quiero que recuerdes lo que se siente tener un propósito, Pans. Quiero que todos los días al levantarte tengas algo por lo que luchar, no simplemente limitarte a sobrevivir. Quiero que te encuentres a ti misma y a tu objetivo de nuevo. –  
>Una enfermera se paro junto a ellos, y les hablo.<br>– ¿Eles estão vindo? –  
>– No lo se. – respondió Draco. – ¿Vamos a entrar, Pans?<p>

* * *

><p>– Tienes el cabello demasiado largo. – Dijo ella, pasando sus dedos entre el.<br>– Y tu solo compraste ropa de color blanco, ¿que esta mal contigo? – le preguntó el, viendo la ropa que estaba usando. Normalmente se hubiera sentido cohibida usando ropa tan transparente en frente del jodido sol con la mirada fija de Nott, pero a el no parecía impórtale.  
>Había algo sobre el color blanco… que la hacia sentir limpia. Pura… aunque era una ilusión a ella le gustaba.<br>– Además estoy usando un nuevo estilo… muy a lo Brad Bitt – continuó él.  
>– Aha… excepto que pareces mas bien un indigente que Brad Pitt. –<br>– Listilla… – Theo tiro de un mechón de forma juguetona.  
>Ambos estaban en el chaise louge frente al balcón de la habitación. Estaba usando una blusa blanca de tela delgada y unos pantaloncillos cortos. No tener que hacer absolutamente nada… era la gloria. La gloria de la mañana.<br>– Tengo una idea. –  
>– ¿Qué clase de sexo pervertido tienes en mente? – Alice sonrió ante la mueca de Theo.<br>– Es un asunto realmente importante que atender, Señorita Ayres-Ward cualquiera que sea tu nombre… Un asunto de extrema importancia.  
>Alice se puso seria hasta que se dio cuenta de que él se estaba burlando.<br>– ¿Qué? – suspiro ella.  
>– Necesito que cortes mi cabello. Aparentemente a mi compañía actual no le gusta demasiado y me compara con alguna clase de indigente. –<br>– ¡No puedo cortarte el cabello! –  
>– Por supuesto que puedes… – Theo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza para que su flequillo, ahora largo, cubriera sus ojos. Después él le dirigió una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras, que parecía solo reservar para ella.<br>Tal vez pudiera intentarlo… después de todo paso años cortando el cabello de su hermano y él nunca se quejo. Y si no funcionaba. Bueno… siempre existía la posibilidad de usar una linda gorra.  
>– Ven. – Lo tomó de su mano. Y el abrió los ojos de par en par. Jah, había pensado que no lo iba a hacer.<br>Se dirigió al pequeño comedor que tenían e intento mover una de las sillas, pero mierda… la maldita parecía estar hecha de…. De… de algún tipo de material inmovible…  
>– Ayúdame, Nott. Trae esa silla. –<br>Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió al baño. Cuando él llegó, ella apunto al lavabo.  
>– Allí. Vamos siéntate. –<br>Theo quedo exactamente a la altura de sus pechos, mierda, error de cálculo. Y el la miraba descaradamente, con una diversión molesta en esos malditos ojos.

– ¿Vas a lavar mi cabello? –  
>Ella asintió. Y él alzo su ceja sorprendido, y por un momento ella creyó que iba a echarse atrás.<br>– De acuerdo. – dijo él. Lentamente comenzó a desabotonarse cada botón de su camisa, comenzando por el que estaba bajo su garganta. Largos dedos se movían ágilmente en cada botón hasta que su camisa quedó abierta.  
>Theo alzó uno mano, y en su cara tenia una expresión de deshaz-esto-ahora, y su boca hizo la cosa mas maravillosa. Se retorcía hasta formar una mueca sexy y desafiante. Santa mierda, ¿como se las arreglaba para hacerlo?<br>_Oh, los gemelos._  
>Tomó su muñeca y liberó el primero, un pequeño rombo de platico con sus iniciales grabadas en caligrafía sencilla y elegante, y luego quitó el otro. Cuando terminó lo miró, y su mirada de diversión había desparecido, remplazada por algo mas caliente… Alice deslizo su camisa por sus hombros, dejándola caer al piso.<p>

– ¿Listo? – susurró ella, con la voz ronca.  
>– Para lo que sea que quieras, Alice. –<br>Sus ojos pasaron a sus labios. Abiertos, esculpidos-por-los-dioses- hermosos labios… joder. Se encontró a si misma inclinándose para besarlos.  
>– No – dijo él, y puso ambas manos en sus hombros. – No, si lo haces jamás me cortarás el cabello. – Al mirar su cara de decepción agregó. – Quiero esto.<br>– ¿Por qué? –  
>– Porque… porque me siento importante, contigo concentrándote solo en mi. Me siento querido. – Él se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso, lo supo por la forma en la que frunció los labios y después los convirtió en una dura línea.<br>Lo hizo sin pensarlo. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y le besó el pecho, antes de acariciar su mejilla con la palma de su mano.  
>– Joder…Te sientes tan bien. – Suspiró Theo – como me gustaría poder llamarte mía. La envolvió en un abrazo de oso y ambos se quedaron inmóviles, sosteniéndose.<br>– ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? – preguntó ella, regresando a la conversación anterior.  
>El asintió y le sonrió tímidamente. ¡Tímidamente! Maldición, Theodore Nott siendo tímido.<br>– Entonces sentado. – le dijo. Tratando de parecer firme, hasta puso los brazos en jarras y todo… pero ser firme no le iba demasiado.  
>Dudosamente Theo la obedeció, sentándose de espaldas al lavamanos. Alice se acercó a la ducha, donde estaba su orbitalmente caro champú Chanel. Al parecer lo compró en Francia… presumido.<br>– Le gustaría este, ¿señor? – Lo sostuvo con ambas manos, como si lo estuviera vendiendo.  
>– Por favor. – Sonríe.<br>– Inclínate hacia delante. – Ordenó y Theodore obedeció. Alice tomó una toalla del toallero, y la colocó en sus hombros.  
>Se volvió hacia el lavamanos y lo llenó con agua tibia.<br>– Recuéstate. –  
>– Al parecer resultaste ser una pequeña cosita mandona. – Theo la tomó de la cintura, acercándola, pero ella fue más rápida y se zafó.<br>– Mucho. Recuéstate. –  
>– Si señora. – tuvo el descaro de parecer solemne.<br>Él se reclinó, pero era demasiado alto. Así que tuvieron que llevar la silla más adelante. Luego se reclino hasta que su cabeza tocó la mesada. Distancia perfecta. Ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos audaces la miraron, y sonrió. Y ella le sonrió de vuelta. Sintió como la intimidad de la escena la golpeaba. Tomando uno de los vasitos que siempre hay junto a los lavamanos, lo llenó de agua y la dejó caer en la cabeza de Theo, mojando su cabello. Repitió el proceso, inclinándose sobre el.  
>– Hueles muy bien. – murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.<br>Mientras mojaba su cabello, ella lo pudo ver libremente. Santa mierda… Él era verdaderamente bello. Largas oscuras pestañas, que hacían sombras en sus mejillas, su nariz recta, perfecta. Y luego estaban esos labios, labios que gritaban te-besare-lentamente-y-matare-de-la-pasión-mientra s-lo-hago. Estaban levemente abiertos, formando una forma de diamante… De verdad que tenia ganas de…  
>– Mierda… – le entró agua a los ojos. – Como lo siento. –<br>Theo agarró la esquina de la toalla y rio mientras secaba el agua de sus ojos.  
>– Se que normalmente soy un imbécil, pero no es como me gustaría que me asesinaras. –<br>Ella sonrió.  
>– No me des ideas…–<br>Puso algo de champú en sus manos y masajeó su cuero cabelludo, comenzando por su frente y bajando por toda su cabeza, en un movimiento rítmico y circular. El volvió a cerrar los ojos e hizo un gruñido profundo. Uno de satisfacción.  
>– Eso se siente bien. – dijo, mientras ella le sintió relajándose bajo el toque firme de sus dedos.<br>– Si, lo hace. – Y en un jodido impulso de estupidez… Alice se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.  
>– Me gusta cuando frotas mi cabeza con tus uñas… – El seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero con una expresión enorme de alegría, con un rastro de vulnerabilidad. Si que había cambiado su humor.<br>– Levanta la cabeza. – Y froto la parte trasera de su cabeza, utilizando las uñas. – Reclínate de nuevo. – Se reclina y enjuagó la espuma, utilizando el vaso. Poniendo cuidado en no salpicarle la cara de nuevo.  
>Cuando su cabello se aclaró de champú, destapó el lavamanos para que se fuera el agua, y lo volvió a llenar.<br>– Para el enjuague. – explicó.  
>Repitió el mismo proceso, acariciando su cabeza con las uñas. Y después aclarándolo con agua. Lo volvió a mirar mientras tenia los ojos cerrados. Otro tonto impulso de estupidez. Y no pudo resistirse. Suavemente, acarició su mejilla, y el abrió los ojos. Lo que la hizo sentir como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo. Él le sonrió con somnolencia y suspiró contento.<br>– Hmmm – murmuró, mientras accidentalmente sus pechos quedaron a altura de su rostro. Ignorándolo, quito el tapón para que el agua enjabonada se fuera. Sus manos subieron por su cadera y espalda.  
>– Nada de tocar, aun no termino contigo. – murmuró, fingiendo reprochárselo.<br>– Soy sordo. – dijo con los ojos aun cerradas, mientras recorría su espalda con una mano y comenzaba a subir su falta. Alice le dio un ligero manotazo en el brazo. Estaba disfrutando jugar a la estilista, ¿no podía contenerse por diez minutos?  
>Él sonrió infantilmente, como si lo hubiera atrapado haciendo algo ilícito, de lo que él se enorgullecía.<br>– Listo. Limpio. – dijo ella, soltando una risita, al sentirlo cerca de su estomago. Era muy sensible en esa parte. El gruño con su garganta. Si era eso posible…  
>– Bien. – Declaro. Sus dedos presionaban su espalda, después el se enderezo, antes de que pudiera secarle su cabello con una toalla. Mojando todo con su cabello escurriendo.<br>La tiro a su regazo, moviendo sus manos de lugar, hacia su nuca, y luego a su barbilla. Sosteniéndola en su lugar.  
>Alice jadeo sorprendida, ya sabia a donde iban, pero no podía encontrar la resistencia suficiente como para detenerlo o para separarse de él.<br>Sus labios estaban sobre los suyos. Sus manos se movieron por arte de magia y terminaron en su cabello mojado. Gotas de agua cayeron por sus brazos; y mientras profundizaron el beso, su cabello se pego a su rostro. Su mano se movió de su barbilla al primer botón de su blusa.  
>– Basta de acicalarnos. Puedes cortarme el cabello después. Quiero joderte hasta las siete sombras del anochecer, y podemos hacerlo aquí o en el cuarto. Tú eliges. – El cambio de humor la desconcentro por un momento.<br>La mirada de Theo era oscura, caliente y llena de promesas. Se le seco la boca.  
>– ¿Cuál será Alice? – pregunto mientras la sostenía sobre su regazo.<br>– Estas mojado. – Le respondió ella, evitando la pregunta real.  
>De repente el inclino la cabeza, poniéndola contra sus pechos, pasando su cabello goteante por su blusa blanca.<br>Intentó soltarse, pero el afianzó el agarre.  
>– Oh no, no lo harás nena. – murmuró. Cuando levanto su cabeza estaba sonriendo lascivamente. – Démosle la bienvenida a la ganadora de Señorita Camiseta Mojada 2013. – anunció él, como si fuera el representante en alguna clase de concurso. – Estas empapada y puedo ver todo. Amo la vista. – murmuró. Se inclino para pasar su nariz por su cuello, y descendió.<br>Alice soltó un suspiro en contra de su buen juicio y toda la voluntad del mundo.  
>– Respóndeme Abigail. ¿Aquí o en el dormitorio? – Abigail… la había llamado Abigail.<br>A la mierda el corte de cabello, podía hacerlo mas tarde. Él le sonrió lentamente, seguramente podía leer sus pensamientos. Theo formo una sonrisa caliente, llena de promesas prohibidas.  
>– Aquí. – susurró ella.<p>

* * *

><p>– Crianças, estas são Pansy e Draco. Os nossos novos amigos – Amanda, la enfermera que se habían encontrado en la puerta, los estaba presentando.<br>– Jamás de perdonare por esto. – Le dijo Pansy, entre dientes, mientras le sonreía a los niños que estaban frente a ellos.  
>Draco le dio un apretón en la mano breve.<br>– Trato. – Y le dirigió la sonrisa más devastadora.  
>Después de que Amanda saliera del cuarto, Pansy se sintió más fuera de lugar que en una cena con la Reina.<br>– ¿Y ahora qué? –  
>– El punto de todo esto es que socialices. Así que socializa. – Le dijo el mientras una pequeña niña con ricitos de oro se lo llevaba de la mano.<br>Volteo a su alrededor, buscando una señal. O una ventana por donde tirarse. Lo que surgiera primero.  
>Todas las niñas parecían encantadas con Draco y el pequeño ukelele que había encontrado en al sala de juegos. Todas excepto una. Tardo un poco en verla, porque al parecer ella no quería hacerse notar, es mas, se apretaba tanto contra la pared que parecía como si quisiera desaparecer. Hacerse invisible. Era tan pequeña… piel dorada, besada por el sol, con un sombrero en su cabeza, muy a lo Judy Garland en "Get Happy" y unos lentes oscuros muy a lo John Lennon. Le calculó unos diez años y fue por eso que se acercó a ella. Tal vez estuviera dormida… Y en caso de que se despertara; se le daban bien los niños pequeños. Eran fácilmente manipulables; Les dabas una paleta y dejaban de llorar, apuntabas a la nada y volteaban…<br>Se acercó a ella con un paso vacilante, pero termino por ponerse en cuclillas.  
>– Espremer contra a parede, nao ele vai ajudar a desaparecer. – Al ver su cara se dio cuenta de que no hablaba portugués. Lo intento de nuevo. – Por mas que te apoyes contra esa pared, no vas a desaparecer. –<br>– Lo sé… pero pensé que si lo intentaba lo suficiente eventualmente sucedería. –No parecía que quisiera seguir con la conversación y el hecho de que no pudiera verle los ojos la estaba incomodando. –  
>– ¿No eres muy pequeña como para hablar con palabras tan grandes? –<br>– ¿No eres muy vieja para usar ese tipo de ropa? –  
>– ¿Como sabes que tipo de ropa estoy usando si no tienes los ojos abiertos?<br>– Porque soy mas inteligente que tu, por eso lo se. –  
>– Mentirosa, me viste cuando llegue. – Se sentía infantil discutiendo con ella, pero que mierda, venia a socializar o no?<br>– Por supuesto que lo hice. – Casi podía imaginársela poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
>– ¿Cómo te llamas? – La niña parecía interesante, así que en lugar de retroceder por su falta de conversación, se sentó en el piso frente a ella.<br>– Charlotte. Aunque nadie me llama así, así que soy Charlie. Y es el único nombre al que respondo, si intentas algo como Charleen – Ella se estremeció teatralmente. – Moriras… Así que eres Pansy y el rubio es tu novio, Draco. – No era una pregunta.  
>– No es mi novio. – respondió demasiado rápido, lo sabia.<br>Y fue cuando Charlotte se quito los lentes y abrió los ojos. Esos ojos. . . Ámbar dorados tocados con miel y borde de pedernal. Ojos que brillaban con inteligencia y percepción. Ojos que cortaban la respiración. Sintió que veía dentro de ella y se daba cuenta de lo todo lo que ella intentaba tan duramente ocultar: su insuficiencia, su fracaso absoluto para reclamar un lugar digno en el mundo.

"Ambos sabemos que eres un desastre, decían sus ojos, pero estoy segura que algún día madurarás. Si no... Bueno... ¿Qué se puede esperar de una primadonna autoproclamada? "  
>– Pues no lo parece. – ¿No parecía que? Oh espera… Draco, su no novio.<br>– No lo es. ¿Cuántos años tienes de todas formas? ¿Cinco? –  
>Los ojos de Amelie parecieron refulgir y se convirtieron en pequeños remolinos de oro fundido.<p>

– Tengo nueve, ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? ¿Cuarenta?–  
>– ¿Como es que vives en Cabo Verde, y no sabes hablar portugués?<br>– Por supuesto que se hablar portugués. Es solo que pensé que si fingía que no sabía hablarlo te irías. Funciona con la mayoría. – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero Pansy no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.  
>–Mi padre una vez me dijo…<br>– A nadie le importa – le interrumpió ella. – lo que tu padre te haya dicho alguna vez. – Charlie volteo a ver el reloj de pulsera que tenia. – Tengo que tomar mis pastillas a las 4:23. –  
>– ¿No puedes tomarlas a las 4:30? – le pregunto sonriendo. Por alguna razón Charlie le recordaba a una pequeña Pansy, a excepción por el extraño conjunto de ropa que usaba. A su edad ya tenía mas sentido de la moda…<br>– A esa hora tomo los antihistamínicos. – Charlie abrió la pequeña bolsita de LV de cuero cruzado que no había notado antes. Saco un pequeño estuche de plástico, seguramente para ordenar sus pastillas.  
>El estomago se le revolvió al verla. Era tan pequeña, tan frágil y tenia que tomar montones de pastillas diariamente para poder mejorar.<br>– ¿Necesitas agua con eso? –  
>– Bueno… no pensaba hacerme la valiente y tragarlas a secas. – Le contesto.<br>Volteando los ojos, Pansy saco de su bolso un jugo de zanahoria de cajita. Eran sus favoritas desde que era pequeña.  
>– Es lo único que tengo. –<br>– ¿Es eso lo que tomas? ¿Por qué no simplemente tomas arsénico directamente? Al menos es rápido… –  
>– ¿Para que tomas tantas pastillas? –<br>– ¿Porque haces tantas preguntas? –  
>– Porque soy curiosa. –<br>– Eres una entrometida, eso es lo que eres. – ¿Cómo es que podía caber una personalidad de diva dentro de un cuerpecito tan pequeño?  
>Entre más la alejaba Charlie, mas tenía ganas de saber de ella.<br>– Bien, si no quieres platicar un poco conmigo esta bien. Entonces me quedare aquí… sentada, callada y pretendiendo que no existo. –  
>Como fondo pudo escuchar como Draco coordinaba a los demás niños para cantar alguna canción inspiradora… estaba a punto de abandonar cuando se le ocurrió otro camino…<br>– Bonito bolso – dijo como si no quisiera la cosa….

Charlie no contesto, pero pudo notar como lo cubría con la mano, como si se lo fuera a robar… Jah!  
>– ¿La encontraste en algún basurero o algo así? Parece casi real…–<br>La pequeña niña boqueo como pez fuera del aire. Se veía tan graciosa, con ese gorrito y esos lentes…

– Pero por supuesto que es real, es Louis Vutton original. – Lo tocó orgullosa – Es un regalo de mi madre.  
>– Entonces no eres pobre y tampoco huérfana… –<br>– ¿Hay algo que sepas hacer además de hacer preguntas irritantes? Como no se, ¿tomar el te? – No estaba segura si era su imaginación pero la voz de Charlie parecía esperanzada…  
>– Hay muchas niñas con las que puedes jugar aquí…<br>– Todas las niñas son tontas…  
>– Tu eres una niña..<br>– Claro que no. – Por primera vez pudo notar un pequeño rasgo propio de su edad, un puchero. – Cumpliré diez en dos semanas, ya no soy una niña.  
>– Oh mis disculpas su alteza, toda una adulta. ¿Ya pensaste en el nombre de tus hijos?<br>Charlie hizo una mueca de asco.  
>– Yo no tendré hijos, comprare pequeños cachorritos. –<br>Pansy sonrió, tal vez Charlotte quisiera se comportara como una arpía con palabras envenenadas, pero en el fondo sabia que solo era una niña.  
>– No quieres cantar con los demás? –<br>– Prefiero arrastrarme desnuda sobre vidrios rotos... –  
>Joder… ¿de donde salían estos niños de ahora?<p>

* * *

><p>– ¿Lo disfrutaste, cariño? – La suave voz de Draco la saco de la ensoñación en la que había estado.<br>Caminaban hacia el estacionamiento y ella no había dicho una sola palabra desde que salieron del área de pediatría.  
>Al ver su sonrisa, Pansy supo que Draco estaba complacido consigo mismo.<br>_"Hombre idiota" _pensó.  
>– ¿Bromeas?, no tengo ni la mas mínima compasión por esos insectos, ni la paciencia para fingir que si.<br>Draco solto una carcajada, porque sabia que ella estaba mintiendo con cada fibra de su cuerpo.  
>– Por supuesto que si – dijo el y después le paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, así como así, como si tuvieran derechos de piel o algo así. – ¿Es por eso que no te despegabas de esa pequeña Judy Garland?<br>– Toda una personalidad, te lo aseguro – dijo ella recordando a Charlie.  
>– Escucha nena… – dijo Draco cambiando de tema. – Tienes que terminar oficialmente con George. – No pudo dejar de notar que al pronunciar su nombre hacia una pequeña casi imperceptible mueca.<br>– No creo que sea tan buena idea. –  
>Draco se paro en seco, justo en medio del jodido estacionamiento.<br>– ¿Y eso por qué? –  
>– Pues veras… – joder, piensa, piensa, piensa….. ¡bingo! – Georgie tiene una salud mental muy delicada, he querido terminar con el desde hace meses pero tengo miedo de que pueda lastimarse a si mismo… –<br>– Entre mas tardes en soltarlo, le dolerá mas la caída. – Draco la atrajo hacia el, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente, pecho contra pecho.  
>– No creo que sea tan fácil.., –<br>– Por supuesto que lo es. Realmente lo es. Solo le dices: "He hombre, esto ya no funciona, no me satisfaces sexualmente". Y listo. – Como si fuera tan fácil…  
>– No puedo decirle eso, se mataría. – Obviamente que no, pero el no sabia.<br>Trato de zafarse de su agarre, no podía pensar cuando la tocaba.

El ceño de Draco apareció, pero rápidamente lo cubrió con una sonrisa perversa.  
>– Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a decidirte. – Su agarre se hizo más fuerte e inclino su cabeza. Pensó que iba a convencerla a besos, pero paso de largo sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello. Comenzó a chuparlo y a morderlo, delicadamente pero estaba segura de que dejaría una marca… y se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Estaba cooperando, hasta echo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle acceso y todo…<br>– Hijo de… – Pansy lo empujo con todas su fuerzas y él no se lo esperaba así que se echo hacia atrás. – ¡Bastardo! – lo apuñaló con el dedo. – Lo hiciste a propósito y a conciencia. –  
>El no parecía sentirlo, ni siquiera un poco. Ni la mas mínima pista de arrepentimiento aparecía por su cara. De echo, tenia una cara de satisfacción grabada.<br>– Idiota –  
>Él la había marcado. Consiente y deliberadamente la había marcado. Y no sabia con quien estaba mas enojada, con el por hacerlo o con ella porque le encantaba la idea.<br>– Ahora ya puedes terminar con George. Y si no lo haces tu, el probablemente lo haga.–  
>– No me hables mientras te estoy ignorando, rubio idiota. –<br>– Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, muñeca. – Draco la empujo ligeramente hacia su auto. – Llegaremos tarde y sabes lo mucho que Blaise detesta la impuntualidad.  
>Sintió que se le encogía el estomago al recordar. Que los dioses y la suerte estuvieran con ellos. Blaise cocinaría.<p>

* * *

><p>– No parece como si tuvieras alguna idea de lo que estas haciendo. –<br>– Calla Georgie, he hecho esto un millón de veces.  
>Bueno, George no estaba tan seguro, especialmente porque Blaise no parecía saber lo que era una barbacoa a la mexicana, que era lo que planeaban hacer.<br>– Entonces, tenemos el carbón? –  
>– Check – dijo Blaise, dibujando una palomita imaginaria en el aire. Tenias que sonreír…<br>– Cerillos? –  
>– También… –<br>Comenzó a repasarle la lista entera, y Blaise lo interrumpió con un dulce y casto beso.  
>– Oye… – ahora el parecía un poco tímido. ¡Tímido!, hasta se paso la mano por la nuca –En realidad soy una mierda para estas cosas –<br>_"No me digas" _Ya tenia una idea bastante nítida sobre el asunto, todo comenzó cuando Blaise pensaba solo poner la carne sobre el asador. Así como sonaba.  
>Pero no dijo nada y espero.<br>– Una vez casi incendio la casa de mi madre, solo por llevarles la contraria a los idiotas de mis amigos, – Blaise sonrió ante el recuerdo. – Me llamaron inútil y dijeron que no sabia hacer absolutamente nada pro mi cuenta. –  
>– Cabezota. –<br>– Si, soy de cabeza dura. – Le guiño un ojo coqueto. – Pero eso ya lo sabes. –  
>No, aun no lo tenia comprobado.<br>– ¿Quieres comenzar a picar la verdura o lo hago yo?

* * *

><p>– Vamos mujer, iremos a una parrillada, no a visitar a la Reina. – Theo miro su reloj. Blaise probablemente estaría subiéndose por las paredes.<br>– Lo se, lo se v Alice se paso una blusa por la cabeza, al verse en el espejo se deshizo de ella. Era la decima vez que lo hacia.  
>– De acuerdo, es suficiente. Si no eliges algo ya te haré ir desnuda. – Theo se acercó a la cama, donde estaba la ropa nueva y escogió el primer vestido que pudo encontrar. Le gustaba como se veía Alice con vestidos, porque tenia piernas realmente bonitas.<br>– Este. – Le entrego un pequeño vestido amarillo. Tenia una especia de corsé sin ningún tipo de encaje, con tirantes pequeños escote en forma de corazón y falda vaporosa. Alice era pelirroja, se vería como el maldito sol.  
>– Vamos solecito, o Blaise cortara mi hombría y la arrojara al fuego. Se supone que tenía que llegar antes para ayudarlo. Siempre lo hago.<br>Alice le sonrió mientras se pasaba el vestido por la cabeza.  
>Había tenido razón. Se parecía al bebe sol que aparecía en los Teletubbis. Excepto por la cara, esa mujer podía tener sonrisa de ángel, pero las intenciones de demonio se le asomaban por los ojos.<br>– Ahora… ¿Qué zapatos debería usar? –  
>Se puso un dedo por el mentón, pensativa.<br>Theo resoplo con frustración y ella sonrió.  
>– Realmente te ves guapo con ese nuevo corte de cabello Señor Nott. –<br>– Gracias Abigail, supongo que se lo debo a mi nueva estilista –  
>– Debe ser muy cara si es tan buena… –<br>– Por supuesto que no, hace todo lo que le pido por el módico precio de tres…  
>– Tres mil dólares v Alice sonrió. – Debe ser muy buena entonces…<br>– La mejor, según mi experiencia. –

* * *

><p>El tiempo era inusualmente cálido y una comida al aire libre había sido justo lo que necesitaban. Las papas ya estaban en la parrilla horneándose y los filetes marinándose. George se transformó de inmediato en modo de súper-anfitrion y comenzó a sacar del refrigerador la guarnición para una ensalada. Mientras que Blaise comenzaba a reunir platos, cubiertos y servilletas.<br>Estaba prácticamente saltando. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba poner la carne en el asador y que sus malditos invitados llegaran.  
>Theo llego momentos mas tarde, con su cita de la otra noche.<br>– Llegas tarde – lo riño en forma de saludo.  
>– Como por un segundo… –<br>Miro su reloj de muñeca.  
>– Por treinta minutos y medio. –<br>– Como sea hombre.. – Theo solto a su pareja de la cintura para poder presentársela debidamente. Esperaba no olvidar el nombre… Así que presto atención.  
>– Blaise, conoce a Alice. Alice, este es Blaise. –<br>– Me gustaria saber de donde sacas a una preciosidad así.. – intneto encandilarla con un poco de encanto.  
>– Como sea… – Theo se arremango las mangas de su camisa. – ¿Por donde empiezo? –<br>– No te preocupes por eso, Georgie ya se encargó de todo – No pudo evitar una sonrisa al decir su nombre, esperaba que Theo no se diera cuenta. Naturalmente, sus suplicas fueron olímpicamente ignoradas. Pero Theo no lo traería a colación ahora. Lo haría mas adelante, cuando estuvieran solos. Era por eso que Blaise tenía que buscarle una distracción

* * *

><p>Pansy aun no entendía como es que pudiendo haber tantos lugares donde hacer una barbacoa decente, Blaise había elegido un lugar con una palmera como sombra, sobre la arena caliente. Tal vez cuando eres así de rico, puedes darte el lujo de ser excéntrico y hacer que tus invitados se quemen los pies.<br>Cuando por fin llegaron ya había tenido tiempo de procesar su ira hacia Draco. Ahora estaba en la etapa de "Tan fría como el hielo".  
><em>"Rubio idiota"<em> pensó por enésima vez.  
>– Hey <em>mon petite <em>– Theo se levanto en cuanto la vio llegar – Te ves… deslumbrante. – y le dio un abrazo de oso. Como si no la hubiera visto en años. Él nunca tenía problemas en demostrar su afecto o hacer cumplidos, pero esta vez sabia que estaba exagerando. Ella estaba sudada, despeinada y estaba segura de que el chupete que tan inútilmente había tratado de ocultar, brillaba más que un anuncio de neón en la oscuridad.  
>– Hey Pans. – George venia hacia ella con una bandeja de aperitivos y un mandil cuadros.<br>Lo saludo con una sonrisa.  
>– He tu… menos mal que estas ayudándolo de lo contrario… –<br>– Si lo se… me conto sobre su pequeño accidente… –  
>– ¿Solo de uno? – Pansy tuvo ganas de reírse. – Cobarde… –<br>– ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello? –  
>La devolvió a la realidad de golpe. Mierda… seria mejor que lo hiciera rápido, de lo contrario podría arrepentirse.<p>

– Escucha Georgie… tenemos que hablar. –  
>– ¿Esa es la marca de una mordida? ¡¿Un chupetón?! – Sonaba alarmado<br>– ¿Cuál? Oh esto… v Se lo cubrió con la mano. – Es que yo… – ¡PIENSA! – Me cai. – Oh genial… –  
>– Te caíste… sobre la boca de alguien mas? –<br>Ella se sonrojo, pero se recupero rápidamente. Había llegado la hora.  
>– Georgie, tenemos que hablar. –<br>– Oh mierda… ¿me vas a dar la charla? –

– Ese mandil realmente te queda bien Blaise. – le dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
>– ¿Te gusta? George lo compro para mí esta mañana en el mercado de pulgas. – Lo estiro para poder verlo mejor. El delantal era sencillo, color crema con letras negras. La frase que tenia era lo mejor, "Es indecente, es inmoral… me gusta."<br>– Joder no, no me gusta, solo quería burlarme de ti por usar un mandil. –  
>– Esto es un delantal. – Se defendió el. –<br>– Es un mandil.  
>Pudo ver como Theo quería a intervenir pero Alice llegó primero.<br>–Yo creo que de cualquier forma de ves bien con un delantal. No cualquiera puede decir eso. Es un mandil muy masculino. –  
>Blaise sonrió, no solo por su elogio. Sino porque ya había encontrado la solución a su previo problema.<br>– Gracias cariño. Aun no entiendo que haces con el blendengue de Nott, cuando te aburras, búscame. –  
>Alice río, pero no contesto.<br>– Estoy seguro de que ella tiene tres mil razones para quedarse conmigo. – Contesto Nott. Parecía molesto de la conversación entre ellos.  
>No estaba seguro, pero creyó escuchar un "idiota" mientras Alice se disculpaba para ir al tocador.<br>– Hombre… si que es linda. – Comento Blaise, mientras la miraban alejarse, con su cabello rojo ondeando al viento. Al parecer su comentario molesto a Theo.  
>– No esta interesada Zabini, así que déjalo. – Tomo un largo trago de su cerveza.<br>– ¿Y tu como sabes? –  
>– Solo lo se… –<br>– En serio hombre…. ¿Donde la encontraste? – No era solo porque quería alimentar los celos de Theo, sino porque también tenía un poco de sana curiosidad.  
>– Yo… – Su amigo estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, al parecer se quería infundir un poco de valentía con la bebida. Al paso que iba terminaría más borracho que una cuba. – La encontré en el bar del hotel. –<br>– Por que siempre que yo voy al bar al hotel solo se me acercan tipos feos y prostitutas? Hombre si que… – Comenzó a quejarse Draco mientras Theo, lentamente desviaba los ojos. –  
>Santa mierda, Blaise quería reírse de lo cómico de la situación, porque de pronto entendió.<br>– Así que… a que se dedica Theo? –  
>– Ella esta en…. Ventas. –<br>– ¿Bienes raíces? –  
>– No exactamente… –<br>– ¿Esta en nuestro negocio? Porque ya sabes que involucrase con la competencia es tan peligroso como… –  
>– Joder Blaise, es una prostituta ¿de acuerdo? – Theo tomo un largo trago antes de seguir hablando. – La conocí en el bar la otra noche. Estaba solo y aburrido así que le pague para estar conmigo. Después de eso, puso un hechizo sobre mi porque le pagare tres mil dólares para quedarse conmigo todo el tiempo que estemos aquí –<br>– Eres un… jodido tacaño Theodore Nott – le acuso Draco después de que el momento de impacto paso. – Puedes permitirte más que eso y lo sabes… –  
>– Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Draco. Hacer que la pobre te soporte 247 por la mísera suma de tres grandes… –  
>Theo les hizo un gesto grosero con la mano.<br>– ¿Vamos a comenzar con esta maldita barbacoa o que? –

– Vas a decirme ahora que demonios esta pasando? –  
>Bueno… ¿por donde podía empezar?<br>Forzó una sonrisa…  
>– Te revelo oficialmente de tus deberes de novio falso. –<br>– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –  
>¿Porqué tenia que hacer tantas preguntas?, ¿No estaba feliz? Ahora podría retozar públicamente con Blaise tanto como quisiera<br>– Porque si… ha llegado el momento, además no me parece justo que… –  
>George abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente.<br>– No lo hiciste… Tú – la apunto con su dedo. Acusadoramente. – Te acostaste con el. –  
>– ¿Qué?... No… bueno si, pero solo un poco. –<br>– Eso no es posible. O te acuestas con el completamente con el o no lo haces. Así de simple… entonces? – Parecía un padre reganhando a su hija traviesa.  
>– Vale, lo hice. Y que? Tu probablemente… –<br>– No cambies de tema Pauline. – Oh no, segundo nombre. – Es Draco Malfoy de quien esmaos hablando. El mismo que te mando a la mierda, el que hizo que cayeras en las drogas… –  
>– Por un corto periodo de tiempo. – Se defendió. Ademas había sido meramente experimental.<br>– Y el mismo que te hizo contratar una maldita psiquiatra que exprime todo tu dinero– prosiguió el como si no hubiera hablado.  
>– Susan es una psicóloga. – Pansy decidió dejar el lado juguetón de lado. Era hora de ponerse serios. – Es el, George, el mismo que me llevo a comer gellato al parque, el mismo que intento hacerme reconciliarme con mi padre, el mismo que me llevaba de fiesta, y después se aseguraba que llegara bien a mi casa. El mismo que me atendía mientras tenia una jaqueca de los mil demonios. El mismo que me fue y corto mi maldito árbol de Navidad, después del divorcio de mis padres... –<br>– El mismo que se fue sin dejarte un aviso. – La interrumpió George. – El mismo que se acostó con tu mejor amiga…  
>– No era mi amiga… –<br>– Ves lo que digo Pans? Siempre tratas de minimizar las cosas malas que hace. Pero el punto es que te hace daño. Te hizo daño, lo peor es que no puedas distinguir hasta que punto es malo para ti. –  
>– Pero y que tal si cambio? ¿Qué tal si lo alejo tanto que nunca volverá a acercarse y el es mi mitad faltante? Que tal si no le doy la oportunidad y nunca obtengo mi oportunidad de ser feliz? Que tal si él es "el indicado"?. – Por fin pudo poner en palabras lo que la había estado atormentando. – Cuando llego solo era un imbécil que había roto mi corazón. Pero ahora realmente no se lo qe es, y quiero descubrirlo para eso tengo que darle una oportunidad<br>– Eres solo sexo para el Pans –  
>George no iba atener reparos ni trabas en la lengua si con eso conseguía alejarla de Draco, lo sabia, pero aun así le dolió su comentario.<br>–No te engañes Pansy, yo lo se, tu lo sabes. En el momento en el que se canse de ti te desechara y te romperá el corazón tan fuerte y en tantas partes que dudo que alguna vez puedas encontrarlas todas y ponerlas en su lugar. ¿Que hay de toda la terapia que has hecho con Susan? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada? –  
>– El que no cae es porque no se sube – le dijo ella. Parafraseando a Susan. Ya sabía todo eso, Draco tenía el poder de salvarla, pero también de destruirla. – Tengo que hacer esto Georgie, entregarme completamente, libre y sin reserva, porque cada pulgada de mi cansado y asustado cuerpo lo quiere. Hace mucho que pasa el punto de no retorno. Estoy hasta el cuello de mierda y ni siquiera me molesta, porque sé que esto es lo correcto. Esto es diferente de la vez pasada. Yo soy diferente y el también.<br>– Lo malo nunca cambia. – dijo en tono sombrío.  
>– Basta de pesimismos Georgie. – Declaro Pansy resuelta. – Si esto no funciona entonces será tiempo de aceptar la derrota. Señal de que nunca estuvimos hechos el uno para el otro. Sera tiempo de seguir adelante…<br>– Pansy… – Sabia que él quería sacudirla hasta que entrara un poco de razón en su cabeza, pero el tenia que entender.  
>– No George, sé que suena como una chiquilla que no sabe lo que es bueno para ella. Y tal vez esto no lo sea. Pero lo bueno nunca es fácil y lo fácil nunca es bueno.<br>– Él no es ninguna de esas cosas –  
>– He manejado con personas mas difíciles. –<br>– No va a resultar como quieres Pans – George la rodeo con sus brazos, porque ya se había rendido.  
>– Pues hay que joderse, porque él ya tiene mi corazón, solo espero que no lo pisotee. –<p>

Después de que los humores se enfriaran y el alcohol corriera… la palabra fiesta se quedaba corta.

– _"Ponte en pie. Alza el puño y ven! a la fiesta pagana en la hoguera hay de beber_" – Cantaba Pansy corriendo alrededor de la fogata con Blaise pisándole los talones. Ambos tenían una botella de ron a medio acabar. Sentía que su sonrisa le abarcaba todo el rostro. Después de unos momentos Alice se los único, al aparecer conocía la canción. –  
>– "<em>Bebe, canta, sueña. Siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti. Vive, escucha y habla usando para ello el corazón.. "<em>– No espera… esa no era la canción, aunque también la conocía. Blaise y ella intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros.  
>– <em>"Siente que la lluvia besa tu cara cuando haces el amor. Grita con el alma, grita tan alto que de tu vida, tu seas amigo, el único actor" <em>– Apenas lograron terminar la frase antes de dejarse caer en la arena. El fuego de la fogata no estaba tan alto, pero parecía que duraría horas.  
>– Yo…. Amooo esta canción. – dijo Alice con una sonrisita cómplice. –<br>Blaise y Pansy soltaron una carcajada,. No porque fuera gracioso… bueno tal vez si. Todo parecía graciosos cuando tomabas ron.  
>– ¿Y si vamos con los muchachos? – Propuso Blaise.<br>Pansy se retorció del entusiasmo ante la idea. Tenia tantas ganas de ver a Draco, de besar a Draco, de abrazar a Draco, de subirse en el regazo de Draco…  
>– El ultimo en llegar es una lechuga… –<br>Los tres salieron corriendo hacia las mesas donde estaban platicando Theo y George mientras Draco mataba a Georgie con la mirada. Gracias al ron, Pansy se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para saltar al regazo de Draco y darle un beso de los de aquellos…  
>– Oh hey – Draco sonrió sorprendido. – ¿Qué tal estuvo el karaoke? –<br>– No tan bien… Blaise aun no puede seguir mi paso… –  
>– Eso quisieras enana… yo iba tan rápido que parecía en cámara lenta. Es eso. – Blaise se adelanto hacia el equipo de sonido. – No parece que quieran hacer una fiesta, joder. Para eso los invito a mis barbacoas. –<br>**6* **– Bailemos Draco, bailemos. – Pansy lo jalo hacia ella y comenzaron a bailar como si hubieran nacido para eso. Blaise también se levanto de su asiento.  
>– Alice muñeca, por favor concédeme esta pieza. –<br>El le extendió la mano y se inclino. Como el caballero que no era.  
>Alice sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.<br>– No gracias, estos zapatos están matándome… –  
>– Oh vamos, es que tengo que pagarte par que bailes conmigo? – Blaise la jalo y le dio una vuelta, pero Alice sintió como el frio se deslizaba sobre ella. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, tal vez estaba siendo paranoica, el podría estar hablando de la canción, Roxanne la prostituta. Por alguna razón, siempre había considerado esa canción como su propio himno personal. Tal vez, pero tal vez no. Tuvo que preguntar.<br>– ¿A que te refieres? – Blaise de nuevo la arrastraba con maestría. Para contestar su pregunta se limito a guiñar un ojo. El sabía…. ¡El sabia! – ¿Cómo…? –  
>– Theo. – Se limito a contestar el.<br>Pero por supuesto que había sido Theo. Pero que idiota había sido al pensar que el la mantendría el secreto y la dejaría a jugar a ser una persona con un rebajo decente.  
>La tristeza la invadió y eso la lleno de ira. No podía permitirse estar triste por un idiota así.<br>_"Idiota"_ pensó. Aunque no estaba segura si eso era para Theo o para ella.  
>Por suerte se habían alejado del grupo, de lo contrario habría resultado incomodo para ellos de presenciar lo siguiente.<br>Blaise habló de nuevo.  
>–Tal vez…. – La miró sonador – Cuando te hayas cansado de Theodore…–<strong><br>**– Por supuesto – lo interrumpió ella, con la mejor sonrisa falsa y seductora que poseía. – Si es que puedes pagarlo… –  
>Se alejó con un golpeteo de tacones antes de que dijera algo.<br>Clap, clap clap clap  
>Se había equivocado respecto a Blaise Zabini, lo había calado mal. También se había equivocado con Theo. Y seguro como el infierno que se había equivocado con este maldito acuerdo. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada? Pensó que podía controlarse y hacer bailar a ese hombre a su son, al parecer era al revés. Las jodidas ironías de la vida. Pues que se jodiera, porque Alice Abigail Ward nunca bailaba para otros como petición de alguien más.<p>

– Y damos la barbacoa George-Zabini por terminada. La primera, y espero no la ultima que tengamos. – George les había dado un trago de tequila a todos para brindar mientras Blaise daba el discurso.  
>La perfecta pareja en su primer de anfitriones en su primera barbacoa… Que lindos.<br>Blah bla bla, y mas bla, Pansy no podía concentrase en nada que no fuera la mano de Draco haciendo círculos en la parte baja de su espalda. Rozando aquí y allá. Volviéndola loca aquí y allá.  
>– Salud – dijo Blaise por fin. – Ahora vayan a perderse en la lujuria que trae el alcohol o algo. –<br>Tan discreto como siempre…  
>– Vámonos antes de que se le ocurra alguna otra cosa. – dijo Draco mientras la alejaba de su amigos, casi sin despedirse.<br>Caminaron a la orilla de la playa en dirección al hotel en un silencio cómodo... Todo era genial si se veía desde afuera. Ya hacia un rato que había anochecido pero aun no llegaba la frialdad que a menudo acompañaba la noche. Las estrellas brillaban tanto que parecían reflectores, y la luna, estaba llena y perfecta.  
>Todo iba bien hasta que su maldito pie tropezó con una roca escondida en la arena, y su tacón se rompió, torciéndole el tobillo tan fuerte que pensó que se había roto, y seguro como el infierno que dolía como un condenado.<br>Cayó a la arena con un golpe sordo y grito. Joder si, grito.  
>– Mierda. – Draco apareció en su campo de visión pero solo por un momento, las lagrimas le nublaron la vista.<br>Lagrimas comenzaron a agruparse en sus parpados aunque se negaba a dejarlas caer. Nah, era una gallina y por eso lloraba de dolor.  
>– Esta bien nena, esta bien. – Draco le acaricio la mejilla, limpiando su cara, antes de que llegaran mas lagrimas. No quería llorar, de verdad que no, pero eso iba más allá de ella y su voluntad. Dolía, dolía, dolía…. Demasiado.<br>– Pansy, escúchame. – Draco la tomo de ambos lados de su rostro. – Escúchame, ¿estas escuchando? –  
>Ella se las arreglo para asentir.<br>– Bien… – El suspiro preocupado. –Seguramente me odiaras por esto pero tengo que moverlo para ver si no esta roto. –  
>Pansy se encogió ante el pensamiento. "<em>No lo esta"<em>, quería decirle, pero él lo movió de todas formas, y ella olvido lo que iba a decir.  
>Le hubiera gustado decir que soltó un quejido lastimero pero en realidad fue un grito con todas sus letras.<br>– Esta bien nena. – Draco le dio un beso en la frente. – No parece roto. Tenemos que llevar al hotel. –  
>No podía mover su pie, y mucho menos caminar. Debió de adivinar sus pensamientos, porque le contesto.<br>– No te preocupes, te llevare cargando. – Draco se arrodilló a sus pies y le desato ambos tacones, el derecho con especial cuidado, y aun así a Pansy le dolió. Ella trato de incorporarse, solo un poco, para poder subir a su espalda. Sospechaba que Draco quería llevarla en brazos, pero eso era demasiado humillante… es decir, mas humillante todavía.  
>Después de unos quejidos por parte de ambos, Draco comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel. El tenía ambas manos en sus piernas y caminaba con cuidado. No pudo resistirse a rodearle los hombros con sus brazos y recostar la cabeza en su espalda. Ahora que estaba cerca, un dolor tan insignificante como el de su tobillo no era suficiente como para distraerla de su cercanía.<br>Dormito un poco, porque cuando estuvo más consciente, pudo notar que estaban subiendo en el elevador.  
>– Siento despertarte nena, pero no encuentro la llave de tu habitación, así que la mía será… –<br>A pesar de que estaba medio dormida pudo notar que ni siquiera estaban frente a su puerta, era la de Draco, iba a echarle la bronca un poco por eso pero una voz un poco demasiado familiar la interrumpió.  
>– Pensé que estabas en una reunión de negocios, o es así como lo llamaste. – La voz venia desde atrás, pero incluso sin voltearse, Pansy sabia quien era.<br>– William. – Draco pronuncio su nombre lentamente, saboreando las vocales, pero no parecía sorprendido. Todo lo contrario a ella.  
>– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Su enojo fue suficiente como para que se olvidara del dolor de tu tobillo. Y de que estaba sobre la espalda de Draco.<br>Se bajo de un salto y casi se muere del dolor, pero lo rechazo con furia.  
>Como se atrevía? ¿Ahora la estaba siguiendo? Que gran hijo de…<br>– He estado intentado localizarte –  
>– No me digas Sherlock… – Trato de que no la afectara tanto verle, pero que mierda, no podía evitarlo. Como no podía evitar estar enojada con el.<br>– No respondías mis llamadas… – El dio un paso hacia ella y ella retrocedió otro, aunque el tobillo protesto como un maldito.  
>– La mayoría de las personas captarían la indirecta después de las primeras treinta llamadas que fueron directo al buzón de voz. –<br>– Solo déjame verte un poco linda… mírate. Eres una mujercita realmente bella. – El parecía realmente afectado. Siempre había sido un buen actor…  
>– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Repitió. – No deberías estar con tu queridísima Irina? O con tu esposa numero cuatro? –<br>– Pauline… vine porque tenemos que hablar, nena. –  
>– No hay nada, nada de lo que tenga o quiera hablar contigo… padre. –<br>– Solo quería verte.. –  
>– Pues lo has hecho. – Pansy extendió los brazos y dio una vuelta sobre si misma, para que la pudiera ver entera. – Ahora puedes irte por donde viniste.<br>– Pans… nena. – Draco la retuvo del brazo. – Solo dale un oportunidad.  
>– Le he dado cientos. Y siempre lo arruina. – Ella le frunció el ceño. El estaba de su lado.<br>– Él era un idiota lo se… –  
>– Dudo mucho que eso haya cambiado. Y tu… tu –<br>– Exacto tu. – dijo William apuntando a Draco. – Te dije que la cuidaras y la ayudaras no que te acostaras con ella y la trataras como el sabor de la semana.  
>El comentario la golpeo con fuerza. Draco sabia? Desde antes? Draco había ido por ella porque William se lo había pedido?<br>Que graaan idiota!  
>Ella lo asesino con la mirada y se alejó caminando… corrección. Se alejó cojeando lo más dignamente posible.<p>

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué te parecio la barbacoa? ¿Te divertiste? –<br>– Aha – Fue lo único que tuvo las fuerzas para responderle.  
>– ¿Estas bien? No has dicho una palabra desde que bailaste con Blaise. –<br>– Aha... –  
>– ¿Podrías decir algo mas aparte de "Aha"? –<br>– ¿Qué te parece "imbécil"? – Alice se agacho para desabrochar sus zapatillas. – Esa es una palabra. –  
>–Creo que me quedare con "aha" –<br>– ¿Sabes lo que no entiendo? ¿Por qué hacerme cambiar mi apariencia y hacerme sentir como una persona si de todas formas me presentaras como la prostituta que contrataste para pasar el rato?  
>– Yo no te presente como tal. Si te pareció asi, lo siento. Acepta mis mas sinceras disculpas. – Pero no parecían sinceras en lo absoluto.<br>– Pero les dijiste. –  
>– Por supuesto que les dije, son mis amigos. – Y lo seguirán siendo después de que te vayas, parecía decir su voz.<br>– Me quiero ir. –  
>– Oh vamos… ¿solo por decirlo? No estaba consiente de que teníamos que guardarlo como el Santo Grial o que era un asunto de Seguridad Nacional. –<br>– Olvídalo Nott. – Comenzó a reunir toda la ropa que había comprado los últimos días, pero era demasiada para llevarla consigo. Pues que se jodiera… estaba acostumbrada a dejar cosas buenas detrás.  
>Él era un maldito idiota. Un jodido lobo disfrazado de cordero. ¿Por qué hacerla cambiar de apariencia si de todos modos seguiría siendo Alice la prostituta. Al menos cuando estaba en su ropa de trabajo podía enfrentarse al mundo con la frente en alto y sin comprometer su identidad. Y mierda, que estúpida había sido por creer que Theodore la veía como una persona. Como Alice. Solo Alice.<br>– No puedes irte. Eres mía – ¿Suya? ¿SUYA?!  
>– ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi chulo? Crees que puedes pasarme con tus amigos, no soy un juguete. – Se paro frente a él, una batalla de miradas.<br>– Sé que no eres mi juguete Alice. – Desabrocho su corbata. Tal vez la conversación se estaba haciendo demasiado acalorada para el.  
>– No me posees. – Se dirigió al baño, donde tenía su cepillo de dientes. Donde lo había dejado al maldito?<br>– Alice, te estoy hablando. Regresa aquí. – Theo elevo el tono de voz, realmente debía de estar molesto. – Detesto señalar lo obvio, pero eres una prostituta y además mí empleada…–  
>–Tú no me posees ¿de acuerdo? Yo decido. !Yo digo quien, yo digo cuando y yo digo cuanto! –<br>– Me niego – Él ahora estaba gritando. – Me rehusó a pasar los próximos días peleando contigo. Te contrate exactamente para evitar estas cosas. Dije que lo sentía, y lo decía en serio. Y es el fin de esto. –  
>– Pues yo siento haberte conocido. Siento haberme acercado a ti en el bar. Y siento haber subido a tu estúpida habitación. – Su voz se quebró y se odio por ello. Guardo su cepillo en su bolsa y se puso sus zapatillas de nuevo.<br>– Oh como si tuvieras otras opciones mas tentadoras. – Theo se quito el saco y hasta trato de abrir una botella de agua, parecía realmente enojado.  
>– Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan barata como tu lo hiciste. –<br>– De alguna forma, lo encuentro bastante difícil de creer. ¿Te trato como una prostituta? Y ¿por qué será? –  
>Se abrazó a si misma. Eso le había dolido. Se dirigió a la puerta.<br>– ¿A dónde vas? –  
>– Quiero mi dinero. Me quiero ir de aquí. –<br>– Ese no era el acuerdo. Eres mía. –  
>Ese maldito hombre tenía problemas. Y era momento de ponerlo en su lugar.<br>– Haz olvidado la cosa más importantes sobre las prostitutas. –  
>– ¿En serio? Bueno, tú eres la experta, tú dime. –<br>– No las compras, solo las rentas. –  
>Theo pareció comprenderlo porque de pronto todo su enojo se había ido, para dejar en su lugar una mascara de indiferencia. La maldita mascara con la que vivía.<br>Abrió su billetera y arrojo el dinero sobre la cama. Después se alejó de ella, y se dirigió al balcón. No le rogaría que se quedara, pero ella ya sabía eso.  
>Alice ni siquiera miro el dinero de camino a la puerta.<br>Él era el idiota más enorme que hubiera puesto pie sobre la Tierra. Y ella era aun mas idiota, por creer que él podría verla como algo mas de lo que era. Una vendedora de caricias.

* * *

><p>– Pansy, Pans espera por favor. – Draco caminaba detrás de ella, pero no se iba a detener, le faltaban unos pasos para llegar al elevador.<br>– Aléjate, traidor. –  
>Se mordió la lengua cuando su tobillo protesto de nuevo y echo a correr al elevador antes de que se cerrara. Dejando a un enojado Draco afuera.<br>Cuando salió, él estaba ahí, debió de usar las escaleras el muy tramposo. Aunque parecía bastante agitado.  
>– Podrías, por favor, detenerte para que pueda recuperar el aliento y hablar? –<br>– No. – Ella lo empujo al pasar y se dirigió a su habitación. Saco su llave de la bolsa de sus pantaloncillos, y entro.  
>Trato con todas su fuerzas cerrársela en su cara, pero él era mas fuerte. Y estaba decidido a entrar.<br>– Vete. –  
>– No hasta que hablemos. – Él puso su pie antes de que pudiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara.<p>

– Llamare a seguridad. –  
>– Hazlo. El jefe de seguridad es mi amigo… seguro que te ignora si se lo digo. –<br>– ¿Quieres hablar? Bien. Hablemos. – Se mordió el carrillo de la mejilla para no soltar un grito de frustración. Rubio idiota!  
>– Escucha Pans. Se lo que estas pensando… –<br>– No lo intentes. – Lo interrumpió ella. – No lo intentes y me digas que estoy pensando y que estoy sintiendo porque no tienes ni una jodida idea. –  
>– Tu padre me localizo en cuando llegue a Londres, me comento del estado en el que se encuentra su empresa, y también me hablo de ti. Y dijo que tenía que ir a buscarte y convencerte de venir a Cabo. –<br>– No le pediste mi dirección a mi madre… – Entendió ella de repente.  
>– No. Fue el. –<br>– Entonces si no fuera por el… –

– Hubiera ido por ti sin importar el, pero probablemente nunca se me hubiera ocurrido traerte hasta aquí. Fue el Pans, porque estaba preocupado por ti y por qué el piensa que tienes potencial… –  
>– Oh no lo defiendas ahora, tu rubio traicionero. – Pansy lo apuntó con el dedo amenazadora. No sabía si era el enojo, el alcohol o el dolor, pero su lengua se soltó. –¿Quieres hablar? Bien, hablemos. ¿Qué hay de la vez que te fuiste del maldito continente y no dejaste ni una jodida nota? –<br>Draco se detuvo de cualquier cosa que iba a decir.  
>– Exacto. Hablemos de eso. – Al parecer había encontrado un tema del que él no quería hablar.<br>– ¿Qué hay con eso? –  
>– Como... como demonios puedes irte un día y nunca llamar, ni siquiera para saludar. Ni siquiera para decir, "He tíos, he llegado bien a donde quiera que este ,pero estoy bien. No se molesten… les mandare una tarjeta para navidad". Es decir… éramos amigos… y de repente me despierto un día y me dicen que estas en otro jodido continente. –<br>– No podía quedarme. Todo era demasiado…  
>– Pero tenías que hacerlo. Tenias que quedarte. – Ella no quería, pero las palabras no dejaban de salir. – Por mi.<br>– Por ti... eras un maldito desastre Pansy. Todos lo éramos. Si me quedaba me iban a arrastrar con ustedes. –  
>– Bueno no te quedaste para ver el desastre que dejaste detrás o si?, salimos juntos del hoyo y nos las arreglamos bastante bien sin ti.<br>– Pues me alegro. – Al parecer él se había cansado de pedir perdón. Y ahora estaba molesto. – Pero tenía que irme y no te atrevas a reprochármelo. Es mi vida. –  
>– Pensé que éramos parte de ella. –<br>– Lo eran. Y aun lo son, los extrañaba es por eso que regrese. –  
>– Pues te hubieras quedado allá. Todos estábamos mejor sin ti. Mira lo bien que resulte. – Ella sonrió sarcástica. – Soy una mesera con problemas psicológicos, Theo y Blaise son empresarios, que más podrías pedir.<br>– No empieces con esto Pans\y. No pienso contradecirte y decirte todas las cosas que quieres escuchar solo porque quieres sentirte mejor contigo misma.  
><strong>7*<strong>– Estoy feliz de que la tregua que teníamos se haya terminado. Fingir que me agradabas era exhaustivo. – Le dijo ella, sintiendo algo en el estomago. Era la maldita furia. Estaba enojada con el. Por haberla traicionado, por el hecho de que si su padre no se lo hubiera pedido no hubiera ido por ella. Lo odiaba por haberse marchado pero lo odiaba más por haber regresado.  
>– Bien por mí. Nuestra sangre esta hecha para repelerse. Nunca podríamos ser amigos. – El dio un paso hacia ella. Y ella permaneció retrocedió otro poco. – Y después de lo que paso esta noche, ver como tratabas a tu padre, nunca podrías gustarme. –<br>– Nunca podrías gustarme tampoco. De hecho… Te odio. – Exclamo ella. Draco dio otro paso hacia ella, y Pansy retrocedió otros dos.  
>– Nunca había odiado a alguien tanto. – dijo el. Hablaba con un timbre profundo, y no necesariamente siniestro. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella.<br>– Cada fibra y nervio de mi cuerpo es electrificado… por odio. –  
>– Hay una maldita bola de fuego hecha de furia y odio dentro de mi, lista para explotar… – Ahora estaban a centímetros el uno del otro.<br>– Entonces… estamos de acuerdo. Nos odiamos. – Declaro ella con un hilo de voz.  
>– Estamos de acuerdo. –<br>El la agarro del cuello y entonces lo supo. No era furia u odio lo que sentía. Era tensión.  
>Él la beso con furia, con enojo, al parecer le transmitía sus palabras frustradas a través de besos furiosos. Ella también lo beso, se estaba vengando de él, así que le mordió el cuello y le clavo las uñas en los hombros.<br>Ella lo iba a usar, y después lo dejaría.  
>Draco la alzo a volandas e hizo que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Camino unos pasos hacia adelante hasta toparse con la mesa donde suponía, las personas decentes se sentaban a escribir o a comer.<br>Siguió besándole el cuello y estaba segura de que dejaría un chupetón, o tal vez mas de uno. No le importo, tiro de su cabello y le hizo mirarla a los ojos.  
>– Idiota – le dijo. Pero el solo sonrió engreído y continuo. Ella comenzó a tirar de los botones que unían su camisa, rompió algunos y otros salieron ilesos. Él le hizo levantar los brazos para sacarle su blusa por la cabeza. Se miraron unos momentos a los ojos, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y el deseo en los ojos. Draco limpio todo de la mesa e hizo que se acostara en ella. El la admiro desde arriba y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tímida.<br>Draco el entrecejo, después la punta de su nariz, pero no la beso como era habitual, paso su mano entre sus pechos y hacia su estomago. Y así, con un simple movimiento de manos, Pansy se olvido de sus inhibiciones.

* * *

><p><strong>8*<strong> Bien. Si ella se quería ir, que se fuera, no la necesitaba. No necesitaba a nadie. Era una prostituta. Era sustituible, podía bajar al bar y encontrar a otra. A una mejor. Una que no rezongara ante cada petición y que no lo usara como colchón humano. Una que no esperara más de lo que él le iba a dar, y una que no fuera tan sensible ante su profesión.  
>Pero no quería a nadie mas, quería que fuera ella, maldición. Quería que fuera ella quien se restregara desnuda entre sueños contra el, quería que fuera ella quien se alejara de el con ese cabello rojo ondeando al viento como una maldita bandera.<br>Pero ella se había ido, y ni siquiera había tomado el dinero. Aun no entendía esa parte. ¿Por qué no? Nada tenia sentido, especialmente no con dos Jack Daniels encima.  
>Theo sacudió su cabeza y decidió, que esa botella seria la ultima. Bueno, hace dos botellas había decidido que seria la ultima pero… que mierda, era una sensación de bien fabricada por ángeles celestiales, quería emborracharse para olvidar. Y no es porque estuviera dolido o algo. Más bien era porque estaba enojado con Alice. Una persona que hace un trato no lo deshace solo porque el rumbo que tomo no le gusta. Una persona seria ase compromete y si da su palabra, la cumple. Así de simple…. Joder, ahora estaba hablando como su padre.<br>Theo apuro el trago antes de acercarse al balcón. Solo deseaba haberla besado fuerte antes de que se fuera. La extrañaba solo porque ella se había ido primero, si hubiera sido al revés ni siquiera recordaría su nombre. Quería hablar con ella y decirle que era la mejor compañera con la que había estado en años. Eso si lo podía hacer y no seria mentir.  
>Joder, casi lo sentía en el aire. Lo sentía en todas partes. Tristeza veraniega.<br>Esa tristeza que quedaba después de dejar a un buen amante, pero lo tenias que dejar ir porque el verano casi acababa… Excepto que esta vez no había a nadie a quien dejar, porque ella se había ido.  
>Theo frunció el ceño y se froto el pecho. No le gusto esa sensación, ahora que Alice no estaba era más consciente de lo solo e infeliz que había estado antes. No le gustaba sentirse así, y esa maldita canción no lo estaba ayudando para nada.<br>Pero no lo iba a quitar, era el último vestigio, la única prueba de que Alice había pasado por ahí y de que no era producto de su imaginación. Ella había hecho una lista de reproducción en su IPod. Era la quinta vez que la escuchaba.  
>No quería dormir, el sueño no era su amigo. Menos ahora. Tal vez toda no estuviera tan jodido como pensaba. Tal vez… si iba con Alice y le ofrecía mas dinero ella volvería. Es decir, tenia que volver, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?<br>Eso es lo que haría. Llamaría a Harry, el mejor investigador privado que conocía en Cabo, lo pondría a buscar a Alice y después hablaría de negocios con ella. A ella no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar.  
>Se recostó en la tumbona y observo las estrellas, antes de caer en sueños sobre pelirrojas irresistibles que lo usaban como colchón humano.<p>

* * *

><p>– Me sentí casi como esas parejas heterosexuales que tienen barbacoa los domingos después de misa. Por supuesto hay varias cosas que fallan en mi fantasía… – le dijo mientras regresaban a su habitación, después de haber limpiado<br>– No somos heterosexuales… – Comenzó George.  
>– No vamos a misa. – Siguió él.<br>– Y no somos pareja. –  
>– Pero no por mucho tiempo… – Blaise no pudo resistir la tentación y lo acerco a él. Lo beso. Lentamente, dulcemente. Perfectamente. O al menos así fue para él.<br>– Vas a quemarme, Ícaro. – le dijo George, interrumpiendo su beso. –  
>– Creo que estas equivocado ahí, vaquero. Yo soy la polilla, y tu la pequeña bombilla en la oscuridad. Y voy a quemarme, lo se. – Blaise le sonrió con dulzura. – Ma varrebbe la pena... –<br>Con la cadencia perfecta, el italiano es considerado el idioma de la seducción. Él lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Pero no podía evitarlo, a veces las palabras salían primero en su lengua madre, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de traducirlas en su mente.  
>– No sabía que hablaras italiano. –<br>– Georgie… ¿no te dije que mi madre era de Toscana?...– Sonrió al ver lo distraído que era.  
>– Creo escucharte mencionarlo… –<br>Blaise volteo sus ojos divertido.  
>– ¿Qué significa "brama sole"? – preguntó, probablemente no era "tan" distraído, si había visto el nombre de la avioneta.<br>– _Bramasole_ – lo corrigió el con su impecable acento. – _Brama_ de bramare, añorar, Y _sole_ de sol. Añorar el Sol. Lo nombre por ti… – Confesó.  
>– Claro que lo hiciste. –<br>– No estoy mintiendo… –  
>– ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea tu intentando halagarme y llevarme a la cama? – George realmente parecía incomodo con los halagos. ¿Qué estaba mal con las mujeres… o los gays en este caso? Quieren cumplidos, se pasan horas diarias arreglándose para que se los dediquen, pero cuando los obtienen no tienen ni idea de que hacer con ellos.<br>– No soy bueno con ese tipo de conversaciones. – Blaise se dirigió al mini bar. Tomo una botella vino, para variar, y dos copas. Quería algo tranquilo para beber, y el whiskey solo lo arrastraría por el camino de la tentación y los pecados por cometer. Después se dirigió al balcón de su habitación. Donde estaban las tumbonas, esperando que él lo siguiera. Y lo hizo. ¿Qué más podría hacer?  
>– ¿En que eres bueno? –<br>Eso lo ofendió un poco…. La pregunta debería de ser.. ¿Qué no puedes hacer?  
>– Da la casualidad de que soy un excelente juez de carácter… –<br>– Si eso es un juego, suena como algo aburrido. –  
>De pronto, recordó un viejo junto que había aprendido mientras vivía en Sicilia.<br>– Por supuesto que no es aburrido. Y pasa que si es un juego. Así es como funciona… hago una declaración sobre tu pasado. Si estoy bien, tú bebes. Si estoy mal, yo bebo. Y no mentiras… sabré si estas mintiendo.  
>– No quiero jugar este juego. – George hizo un puchero mientras se tumbaba a un lado de él.<br>– Bien… empecemos. –  
>– No quiero jugar… – <em>"Llorón"<em> se abstuvo de llamarlo así, probablemente solo servivia para empujarlo en al dirección contraria.  
>– Es divertido… solo piensa en el montón de diversión que tendremos. – Y lo borrachos que estaremos le falto agregar. – Tu madre era un ama de casa… – Afirmo después de llenar ambas copas.<br>– Bebe. –  
>Él bebió, a regañadientes.<br>– Tu padre… vivía contigo pero nunca se intereso demasiado en tu educación… –  
>George soltó una carcajada aunque no de alegría.<br>– Bebe. –  
>– ¿No establecimos las reglas acerca de mentir? –<br>– Bebe. –  
>– Bien… – Volvió a llenar su copa y volvió a vaciarla. Al parecer era un vino fuerte. – Te enamoraste una vez… pero resulto tan mal que nunca te permitiste a ti mismo volver a querer a alguien… Oh no espera, ese soy yo. – dijo con una mueca, lleno su copa y bebió de nuevo. –Tu…. Querías una vida diferente. Viniste de un lugar pero querías estar en otro muy diferente. –<br>– Todo el mundo puede relacionarse con eso… – George se concentro en las estrellas encima de ellos.  
>– Oh datos específicos entonces… – La lengua de Blaise empezaba a trabarse un poco. – Querías llegar a otro lado, pero ¿como llegar ahí? No creo que ser un trabajador de la vida galante sea para ti… una persona de clase media con poco dinero…. –<br>George acerco la copa… pero no la bebió.  
>– Bebe. –<br>Blaise parecía ofendido.  
>– ¿Estas seguro...? –<br>– ¡Bebe! – le dijo acercándole la copa. – Y si alguna vez hablas de mi padre o de mi madre de nuevo, te separare los ojos de tu cabeza. –  
>– Georgie... si te ofendí de alguna forma… –<br>– Es mi turno ahora. – Al parecer no quería sus disculpas.  
>– Bien. Pregunta… Trata de penetrar el enigma que soy yo. – Blaise volvió a beber, aunque no por el juego.<br>– ¿De quien estabas enamorado? –  
>– No es la forma en la que funciona el juego. – Él se incorporo sobre un codo para poder mirarlo a la cara.<br>– No me importa la forma en la que funciona el juego… – George hizo lo mismo.  
>– No te contare eso. No te gustara la respuesta. Además…exijo un <em>quid pro quo<em>… –  
>– ¿Un…? –<br>– Ya sabes… como lo que hizo el Dr. Lecter con Clarice Starling… – Ante la cara de confusión de George, Blaise se explico. – El silencio de los corderos…. No? Bueno… el concepto básico es: Yo te doy algo, y después tú me das algo a cambio. En este caso, yo te cuento una historia emocionalmente perturbada y tú después me cuentas una a mi. _Quid pro Quo, _algo por én puede ser _do ut des,_doy para que des… – Blaise sacudió la cabeza. – Me distraigo. Es el alcohol, dispersa mi mente… –  
>Si claro… el alcohol. No tenia nada que ver en lo lindo que se veía con la luz de la luna cayendo sobre el.<br>– ¿Entonces que dices? –  
>– Bien… pero tu comienzas. –<br>**9***– Todo esto ya lo sabes Georgie. – Blaise jaló su tumbona hasta que no hubo espacio entre ellos, y le aparto un mecho de la frente. – Cuando conocí a Angelique… – Pudo notar como los ojos de George se estrechaban. Pero él ya le había advertido, no preguntes si no te gustara la respuesta, era su lema. – Era apenas mas que un niño, corriendo de aquí para allá, era solitario, con tantos viajes no alcanzaba a hacer amigos reales, y después de un tiempo deje de intentarlo. Pero Angelique siempre estuvo ahí, siempre. Incluso cuando mi madre fallaba, siempre podía acudir a Angelique, porque ella siempre estaba interesada en todo lo que decía. Porque ella siempre tenía tiempo para mí. Incluso antes de comenzar a tener sexo con ella, yo ya estaba enamorado, o eso creía yo. Besaba el piso por el que pasaba y miraba hacia otro lado cuando ella hacia algo malo. Y después todo se multiplico cuando empezamos a dormir juntos, fue unos días después de que cumplí los quince. – Decirlo en voz alta no hacia que se viera mejor, por desgracia.  
>– ¿Cómo término? – Por un momento se permitió recordar, y George lo había sacado del ensimismamiento con su pregunta.<br>– Te lo dije antes. Cuando cumplí dieciocho. Un día después para ser exactos. – Blaise esperaba que Georgie no hiciera los cálculos matemáticos porque de otra forma….  
>– Espera… – Nop, los dioses no había escuchado sus plegarias. – Si comenzó cuando tenias quince y termino cuando tenias dieciocho… en ese periodo estabas en el Instituto… –<br>– Aham… –  
>– En Londres… –<br>– Aham –  
>– ¡Cuando salías con Pansy! – La voz de George fue un chillido incrédulo.<br>– De acuerdo si, pero escucha. Lo de Pansy fue sincero y fue real. Me gustaba. Fue por eso que deje de ver a Angelique, por lo menos todo el tiempo que estuve con ella. Pero cuando terminamos… bueno. Esa es otra historia. –  
>George parecía demasiado dispuesto a creer solo las malas cosas de el… "<em>Hombres<em>" suspiro. – Bueno, en que estaba antes de que me interrumpieras? Oh si, mi cumpleaños. Fue una pequeña, pequeña fiesta. Solo mi madre y Angelique, pero yo no podía pedir más. Como mi madre era un desastre en cualquier asunto de cocina, fue Angie quien se encargo de hacer el pastel, porque según ella, cuando se trataba de personas especiales que celebraban ocasiones especiales… ameritaba un pastel especial. – No pudo evitar usar su apodo cariñoso de ella. Porque ese recuerdo era uno de los mejores que tenia, y siempre lo atesoraría de tal manera. No importaba si la mujer que había conocido ahora era una perra. Al parecer Georgie también lo noto, pero no dijo nada. – Entonces, después de una de las mejores sesiones de sexo de despedida que jamás he tenido… Ella dejo caer la bomba sobre mi. "El tiempo pasa" me dijo "El tiempo se mueve, y es hora de moverse con el. Es tiempo de dejar esto Blaisie." Solo utilizaba ese horrible sobrenombre cuando se podía sentimental. Y… esa es la historia. Ahora es tu turno. – Tomo un trago de vino de su copa. Esos recuerdos siempre eran malos para su salud mental, mas valía matarlos con vino antes de que echaran raíces en su cabeza.  
>– No quiero. – De nuevo estaba haciendo esos pucheros. Uno pensaría que en un hombre adulto los pucheros se verían mal… pero en el, no.<br>– _Quid pro quo. _– Le recordó.  
>Tras un momento de silencio, George se incorporo completamente en la tumbona, lejos de él. Y comenzó a hablar, aunque no parecía muy complacido de tener que hacerlo.<br>– Dijiste que mi madre era ama de casa, ella era vendedora de bienes raíces, y una muy buena, debo agregar. Por lo que nunca estaba en casa. Mi padre era escritor, trabajaba en casa y él se encargo de criarme. Criarnos, a mi y a mi hermana, Grace. La pequeña Gracie... – George soltó un pequeño suspiro. – Dijiste que mi padre nunca se intereso en mi educación… joder, desearía que ese hubiera sido el caso. El problema era que se interesaba demasiado. Siempre sobre mi, llenándome la cabeza de tonterías racistas y superficiales, porque teníamos dinero, otra cosa en la que te equivocaste. Teníamos dinero, gracias a mi abuelo. Bueno… – El volvió a suspirar y Blaise supo que la historia emocionalmente perturbadora… aquí venia. – Siempre pinte, y Gracie siempre me alentó a hacerlo, era bastante fabulosa al respecto. Ella era mayor que yo, ella solía…. Bueno ya sabes, yo era demasiado joven o inocente como para comprender que había algo malo al respecto, además ella era tan natural al respecto… ella solía posar desnuda para mí. – Blaise hizo lo mejor que pudo ocultando su cara de asombro. – Siempre pensé, o supongo que asumí mi padre sabía al respecto. Un día el entro en mi pequeño estudio, y nos encontró…. – George cerro sus ojos. Y Blaise estuvo a punto de decirle que parara, pero no lo hizo. – Y el comenzó a gritar, recuerdo que yo intentaba defender a Grace, intentaba razonar con el, y entonces dije la cosa mas estúpida… _"Ella no esta desnuda, es arte." _Y el comenzó a golpearme, me golpeo hasta la inconciencia y rompió mi brazo derecho. Pero me enseño una lección. Él supo lo que era antes que yo. Después de eso no me hablo demasiado por un par de años, hasta la mañana en la que preparaba mis cosas para irme a la Universidad.  
>Entro a mi cuarto, extendió su mano y estaba llena de dinero. Un fajo enorme de asqueroso dinero. Y dijo: "No quiero que nunca regreses. Nunca." – Su voz empezó a quebrarse… – Y yo lo agarre y lo abrace, solo por un momento. Y él se dio la vuelta y salió. Fue la última vez que lo vi. –<br>Blaise no sabía consolarlo, no sabia que hacer para curar el dolor de Georgie, así que solo actuó por instinto. Hizo algo que le recordó a su madre; se dio un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano y después lo llevo a la mejilla de Georgie. No pretendía nada ni tenia intenciones escondidas, solo confortarlo. Solo estar con el y hacer que se apoyara en e, porque parecía frágil y tan solo…  
>George beso la palma de su mano. Lo sorprendió y lo emociono a partes iguales. Entonces, el hizo la cosa mas extraordinario, lo tomo del cuello y lo beso. Con sus labios tímidos y tiernos pidiéndole consuelo. Estaba tan extasiado que bien podría haber muerto de alegría. Le estaba pidiendo algo mas, porque comenzó a restregarse contra el.<br>Tuvo que hacer acopio de sus fuerzas y separarse un poco de el.  
>– Georgie… estas seguro? – Lo tomo de la cara para que lo viera. –<br>Él se limito a asentir y volver a besarlo.  
>– Solo hazme sentir mejor de nuevo Blaise. –<br>– Tus deseos son ordenes… –  
>Lo recostó contra su cama improvisada y se puso a ahorcadas sobre el. Sobre todas esta era su postura favorita. Todo era acerca del control. Además la naricita de George se veía especialmente bien desde arriba.<br>Comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, lentamente. Y a regar besos por la piel descubierta. Tenia ganas de marcarlo, marcarlo en algún lugar visible, solo para declarar que él era suyo, y viceversa. En lugar de eso, se saco la camisa por el cuello y estaba intentando hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones, pero su hebilla simplemente no parecía querer cooperar. Tal vez era una señal… no aprovecharse de el mientras estuviera tan vulnerable.  
>– Déjame a mi…. –<br>Pero no quería cambiar de posición y simplemente comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con al de Georgie, al parecer dio resultado porque lo distrajo de su objetivo. Por los gemidos de George al parecer si estaba funcionando. No es que él se quejara, besarse era lo que pensaba, el límite de Georgie. Sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse y los ojos a brillar, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento terminaría. Comenzó a frotarse mas rápido, sé inclino un poco para que el ángulo mejorara. Todo era acerca de los ángulos, Blaise lo beso, fuerte y cuando George termino temblando y retorciéndose debajo de él, le clavo las uñas en la espalda, seguramente dejaría una marca. Sonrió ante la idea, entonces él también le dejo una marca en el cuello. Visible para todos y uno más abajo, sobre su corazón.  
>George abrió los ojos durante un momento y le dirigió una dulce sonrisa.<br>– Eso fue… –  
>– Lo se. – le respondió engreído.<br>Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, alguien llamo desde adentro de su habitación.  
>– Blaisie? Donde estas dulzura? He venido a alegarte la existencia… –<br>El corazón de Blaise dejo de latir por una milésima de segundo al reconocer la voz. Esperaba que no se dirigiera al balcón, ella no sabía nada sobre sus preferencias.  
>Pero por supuesto, los dioses lo estaban ignorando deliberadamente.<br>– ¡Blaise!? – Su voz paso de ser seductora a chillona en menos de un segundo, pero ya sabia por qué. Lo había visto sobre Georgie, y se dirigía hacia ellos. Eso le irrito, ella no tenia derecho a entrar a su habitación, sobre todo no cuando estaba compartiendo algo tan especial con George.  
>– Oh – el fingió verla por primera vez y le dirigió una mirada aburrida. – Angelique… que sorpresa para nada agradable… –<br>Sintió como George lo atacaba con la mirada, pero no lo miro.  
><em>"Así es, Georgie" <em> pensó con amargura _" Esta es la famosa señora Robinson y ha decidido venir a visitarnos"_

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo… uff casi muero en el intento, he de decirlo. xD no estoy segura de si estaba tratando de compensarlas por el retraso así que el resultado del capitulo son 52 paginas de Word, aun sin editar. :D No lo hice a propósito u.u solo escribia y cosas salían de mi mente y se iban a mis dedos, no planee casi nada de esto, pero me gusto el resultado. xD lo se, este capitulo debio llamarse " ¿Quieres hablar? Bien hablemos…." Tantas peleas, tantos recuerdos., solo espero que no les resultara tan aburrido….<br>Así que si… William es el padre de Pansy. Bueno, "padre". :D aunque espero que a nadie le caiga especialmente mal.. xD  
>Charlie es una pequeña cosita inesperada pero me gusto esa escena, supongo que la imagine como la pequeña Pansy.<br>En este capitulo intente mostrar la historia desde las perspectivas de los hombres, aunque no estoy segura si lo logre.  
>Oh y casi lo olvido.<br>nuestra querida señora Robinson ha llegado a Cabo Verde.  
>Y se preguntaran, que hay acerca de esta ciudad que todos quieren ir alli. Y casualmente los enemigos del pasado se encuentren…<br>No me culpen u.u antes veia demasiadas novelas… xD el caso es que todo tiene un motivo y ya lo verán próximamente. :D  
>Entonces… si eso fue el capitulo 11. Espero les haya gustado, si lo hizo porfi por fi dejen un review, no importa si solo es para matarme por haber tardado tanto xD<p>

_Stay Young and Live Forever  
>Sunshine<em>


End file.
